A Time for Us
by Momo Shiro-chan
Summary: Aisling is led to believe Erik is dead one tragic night. Erik, nearly burned alive in a fire, is hell bent on finding his wife and getting revenge for ruining their happily ever after. Ten years later Erik runs the most successful theatre in New York and Aisling is a reclusive writer raising her ten year old daughter alone. Sequel to Phantom Dreamer.
1. Chapter 1

_Love stories are  
never beautiful.  
Not really.  
We only see what  
we want to see happen.  
The truth of the story  
is what's left out.  
Before happily ever after,  
there's the struggle,  
the conflict,  
the pain,  
and the  
heartbreak.  
And it all starts with  
once upon a time..._

 _~Momo Shiro-chan_

 **Chapter 1**

Three months ago, Aisling was dealing with her father trying to separate her from the man she considered her true love. He tried convincing her not to sing at a concert being held in Boston where she was attending an anime convention and, unbeknownced to her, fulfilling a bet made between he and her beloved where she would either stay in her world and never see him again or be free to live with the man she loved in peace. But when that failed, he went to more drastic measures by calling the police and trying to have him arrested for kidnapping. But his attempts were in vain when she risked her life once again to save him and convincing her father to let them go.

Two months ago, Aisling was walking down the aisle on her wedding day and finally marrying her beloved who has held her heart since that fateful night when she was fourteen.

Now, Aisling is living peacefully with her husband in an estate just outside of Paris with no trouble from her father or anyone else. She could not remember ever feeling as content as she did now. Twelve years ago her parents divorced, and for the first five years, times have been dark and trying. But when Aisling met her beloved, she began feeling that long forgotten unbridled joy she had thought died all those years ago. This was how she was feeling now.

She sat in the rose garden and busily tended to a bed of white roses. As she brushed her hand against one of the blooms, one of the thorns pricked her finger and she quickly withdrew her hand. She watched as a tiny bead of blood formed from the wound.

"It seems you've pricked your finger." A pair of large hands took hers and Aisling turned to find a handsome face half covered by a white porcelain mask. Yes, the Phantom of the Opera, long feared by the residence of Paris, was the man whom captured her heart and is now her loving and devoted husband.

"That's what happens when dealing with thorns darling." She said. She tried removing her hand from his but he held tight and brought her injured finger to his lips and sucked up the blood. Aisling sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "What did I do to earn such a wonderful husband like you Erik?" Erik just laughed then scooped her up into his arms and sat them down on a nearby bench with Aisling sitting in his lap.

"I believe it is I who should be asking how I ever earned such a wonderful wife such as you." The amusement on his face disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. "All my life, I've been met with nothing but scorn and hate. I have killed and was feared by all, and yet-" he softly caressed Aisling's cheek as he spoke "-when you came along, everything changed. The fear you possessed for me soon transformed into love. I have no idea how you could ever love someone such as me." Aisling smiled and shook her head.

"Erik, I fell in love with you because I saw the man I knew you were." She reached up and slowly removed the mask revealing his deformity all the while keeping her eyes locked with his. "This is who I fell in love with Erik. You're a good man who has had to deal with a lifetime of darkness." She lifted herself closer to him and kissed his deformed cheek. "Erik, you're the most amazing man I've ever known."

Yes, everything was perfect for the two. They were far enough from the city so they could live without fear of Erik's discovery, but close enough to visit old friends. When they returned home from Aisling's world, they had sent word to Madame Giry informing her and her daughter Meg of their arrival. In turn, she sent word to Christine Daaé, whom left Paris and Raoul all together after that fateful night three months ago. Christine was overjoyed to know Aisling was alive but could not bring herself to forgive her childhood sweetheart for attempting to murder her mentor and actually killing her dear friend. Since then, she had moved away to live in London. She received a job at the opera house and even found new love in a man named Edward. Aisling was glad that Christine found a sense of happiness after the disaster, and was even happier that she wasn't with Raoul anymore.

"I always knew she could do better" Aisling had said after learning of her friend's decision.

Since the Palais Garnier was still undergoing repairs from the night of Don Juan, Madame Giry and Meg would not be going back to work for a while. In the mean time, they have frequented many visits to Aisling and Erik's home.

And since they've been married, Erik resumed teaching Aisling after she supposedly forgot all the lessons they had when she was fourteen. Luckily, Aisling managed to catch on quickly as she began reliving those lessons on the roof so long ago. However, Aisling also remembered how strict Erik would be when he was in 'Teacher Mode', and that certainly didn't let up now that they were married. He hoped that perhaps, in the future, she would be able to return to the stage once they've had a chance to let the dust settle and allow the world to forget about the events that took place. Besides, after spending six years apart and nearly losing her a second time, he wanted to reassure himself this wasn't a dream. He feared that if he let her out of his sight again, she would disappear and he would never get her back.

"Erik, is something on your mind?" Aisling asked him as they sat in the library that night. Aisling had been reading by the window while Erik sat at a table in the center of the room composing. But when she noticed he wasn't writing and had a very far off look, she thought something was up.

"I was only thinking." He said.

"Of what?" He stood up from his seat and walked over to his wife and knelt down beside her.

"I'm still coming to terms with everything that's happened." Aisling tilted her head and gave him a confused look. "It wasn't long ago that I thought you were dead. Then you appear before me as if you were a ghost wishing to haunt me. Now here we are, happily married and anticipating our future. It feels like a dream." Aisling smiled then lifted her hand to rest on his unmasked cheek.

"Sometimes dreams can be real. This whole experience has taught me that." Erik brought his hand to cover the one that rested on his cheek and gazed into Aisling's eyes.

"It's still hard to believe. After a lifetime of being shunned and despised; of never knowing love, I never expected to find it in a lost little angel wandering in the dark." Aisling giggled a bit at the memory of her falling down the trap door and landing in the catacombs of the opera house. "You've seen what I can do and have done when you stayed at the opera house and yet you can still look at me with all the love in the world. How is that even possible?"

"Do I need a reason to love you Erik?" She asked. "I've told you, I saw passed your face and found what was in your heart. I won't deny, the night we first met I was afraid of you. I was scared you were going to punish me for finding my way into your home. But when you looked at me with those sad eyes, I knew I was being foolish. And when you helped me find my way back, I knew you were good deep down inside. I even saw it when you gave me lessons. Nothing could ever make me love you any less." Aisling put down her book and scooted out of her seat and knelt down before him.

"You truly are an angel." He said. Aisling shook her head.

"You are the true angel Erik. You just don't see it since you've lived your life in the dark."

"Aisling-" He wanted to protest, but Aisling quickly hushed him before he could.

"Not another word. I won't hear of it." She said giving him a mock-stern look. After a moment, she began humming a melody.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's a song I know." She answered vaguely and continued humming.

"What is the song?" He asked.

"A love song." She said. Erik eyed her suspiciously then moved a little closer to her.

"What sort of love song?" He said. As he leaned closer to her, Aisling felt her cheeks grow warmer.

"Something special." She said. She placed her book to the side and adjusted her position so she was sitting on her knees. She took one of Erik's hands and began to sing.

 _A time for us someday there'll be_  
 _when chains are torn by courage born of a love that's free_  
 _A time when dreams so long denied_  
 _Can flourish as we unveil the love we now must hide_

 _A time for us at last to see_  
 _A life worth while for you and me_

 _And with our love through tears and thorns_  
 _We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_  
 _A time for us someday there'll be a new world_  
 _A world of shining hope for you and me_

 _A time for us at last to see_  
 _A life worth while for you and me_

 _And with our love through tears and thorns_  
 _We will endure as we pass surely through every storm_  
 _A time for us someday there'll be a new world_  
 _A world of shining hope for you and me_

Erik held his arms out to her and Aisling moved into his embrace.

"This song reminds me of all that we've gone through." She said. We've been through those tears and thorns, sailed those savage storms, waiting for the day when we could be free. No longer hiding our love that's been denied us for so long." Erik felt his heart swell at her words. They have been through so much in both their live. To know they've reached their happiness at last is a miracle. Erik also finds it a miracle that he's been given a chance at a normal life. No longer hiding in the shadows or manipulating others for his own odds and ends and with the love of a living breathing wife. To know he is loved by another is the greatest gift he ever received.

"Aisling, we've certainly been through so much together. To know that you love me is still something I have to remind myself of every day. Until I met you, I never dreamed that any woman could love me." Erik reached up and touched his mask. "This face has been the cause of all the torment in my life. And yet you never seemed to care." He gripped the cool porcelain and removed the mask revealing his entire face to the young woman in his arms. "When you saw my face int he cemetery I thought you would be like everyone else. I was expecting you to turn from me in disgust or curse me to the end of time. But you never did. You have given me the hope I never thought existed for me. Perhaps you are truly an angel sent to save me." Aisling began laughing.

"I'm no angel Erik. I'm human, just as you are. But if there is such thing as angels, perhaps someone wanted us to meet knowing our outcome would be this." It was Erik's turn to laugh. She certainly could say the most innocent things at times. His lost angel was certainly more than she seemed and he was grateful that she belonged to him, even when they were apart.

That night, Erik and Aisling lay asleep in bed dreaming of each other and of what their future would hold for them. Erik's arm was wrapped protectively around Aisling's middle while Aisling was snuggled up against his broad chest. Aisling's eyes shot open when she heard a strange sound from outside. She turned in her husband's embrace and faced the window. She silently slipped out of bed and made her way to the window and peaked out. She saw a small speck of light in the distance. It was very far off and kept being cut off by the trees.

"Is something wrong?" She jumped a bit when she heard Erik speak. She didn't even hear him get out of bed or approach her.

"Do you see that light?" She asked and pointed towards the trees where the light seemed to have grown bigger. Erik peered into the darkness at the light. Soon, the sound Aisling heard earlier was becoming louder as the light seemed to come closer. Soon, the sounds of hoof beats and battle cries filled the air.

"Oh God." Erik muttered and grabbed Aisling by the arm. "We have to leave, now!"

"Erik, what's going on?" Aisling asked frantically.

"I'm not sure, but we can't stay and find out!" He threw open the door to their bedroom and led her through the corridors of the house to the front doors. As they opened the doors and entered the courtyard, a large mob of people had stopped at their gates.

"Look! It's him!"

"The Phantom is here!"

"So the monster is alive!"

"Let's get him!"

Erik and Aisling ran back into the house and impulsively locked the door before heading towards the back entrance. As they made it to the door, they heard the front gates being forced open with a loud clashing noise.

"Erik, how did they know we were here?" Erik's grip tightened on Aisling's hand.

"I'm not sure, but we can't think of that now." He said. They ran through the house until they made it to the back exit. They opened the door and made their way through the garden and into the forest surrounding them. After a few minutes they stopped to catch their breath. "Are you alright?" Aisling nodded as she bent over and breathed heavily.

"Damn, I hate running." She said. "Just who were those men?"

"I don't know. But we'll figure this out later. For now, we need to get as far from here as possible."

"You're not going anywhere!" Before they knew it, they were surrounded by at least twenty men. Half of them were holding guns while some others had swords on their belts. "Grab him!" Erik began fighting off the men that came at him while trying to protect Aisling. But since they were completely surrounded, the feat was quite difficult. Finally, a frightened scream tore Erik from his fight to find one of the men holding Aisling with a knife to her throat.

"You'd best cooperate Phantom, or I slit the girl's throat." He hissed. Erik stared into his wife's eyes and saw that she was fighting to keep the fear from them. But he knew that he could not afford to see her die. So as the men grabbed him and restrained him, he dared not resist. "Take him to the house."

When they returned to the manor, the men brought Aisling and Erik into the foyer and forced them to their knees and binding them. Standing before them were two figures, one taller than the other, wearing long black cloaks and large hoods obscuring their faces.

"We caught them monsieurs." Aisling looked up at the hooded figures and felt their eyes on her. The shorter figure looked to the taller figure and the taller figure waved his hand to the men holding Aisling.

"Right. Come on, we have our orders." They grabbed her by her forearms and pulled her to her feet and began leading her to the open doors with the second figure following close behind.

"Wait! Where are you taking her?" Erik began to panic as he watched them lead her away. "Aisling!" But he was quickly silenced when the figure pulled a gun and aimed at his head.

"No!" Aisling struggled against her captors trying to get back to Erik. "Leave him alone! Please, let him go!" But her pleas fell on deaf ears as she was forced passed the threshold of her home and the figure readied for the kill. The second figure obscured her view of her husband as he closed the doors behind them making her struggle even more. And as they finally shut…

 **BANG!**

Aisling stopped struggling after she heard the gun go off. She was frozen in place unable to allow herself to move, worried something more would happen. The house was dead silent. Aisling began shaking her head and whispering to herself.

"No. This can't be happening." She said to herself. "Erik!"

The figure before her began walking toward her and she felt her strength return. Anger and grief fueled her actions as she tried lunging at him shouting all the profanities that entered her head. She didn't even notice the figure nod his head. She suddenly felt something jab her in the neck and her vision faded as the world around her went black…

* * *

A Time for Us lyrics written by Larry Kusik and Eddie Snyder. The song is an extension of the "Love Theme from Romeo and Juliet" arranged by Henry Mancini derived from Nino Rota's original score from Franco Zeffirelli's _Romeo and Juliet_ (the 1968 film).

It is a beautiful piece of music. I highly recommend checking out the version performed by André Rieu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aisling curled up into a ball as she felt the first rays of the sun hit her face. She was tightly hugging one of her pillows and burying her face into it to shield her eyes from the light. The whole ordeal the night before must have been a dream because she was still in her soft bed with her beloved Erik at her side-

But when she reached over to feel for her husband, she touched cold metal instead. And her bed was three times smaller than her bed at the manor. And when she opened her eyes, she was staring at the white sterile walls of what appeared to be a hospital room. Shock began overtaking her confusion as she realized she was back in her own world when she heard the beeping of the heart monitor next to her. She bolted up from her bed and found herself dressed in a hospital gown. She checked her left hand where her engagement and wedding rings were meant to be, but found her finger completely bare.

"What's going on?" She wondered. Could it all have been a dream? Then why was she in the hospital? She heard the door to her room open and she turned to see a nurse walk in and notice her.

"Ah, Miss Warner, it's nice to see you're awake." She said as she approached her bedside. "I'm sure you're a bit confused right now. I would be too in your situation." Aisling eyed the woman suspiciously.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You've been unconscious the past few months." Aisling felt like she couldn't breathe.

 _Few months?_ She thought.

"What month is it?" She asked the nurse.

"It's July sweetie." Aisling felt as if someone shot a cannonball into her gut. July. That's three months. That would mean… "I'll inform your family that you are conscious. They'll be overjoyed to know you're alright. Many of us were certain you wouldn't wake up." Aisling was in too much shock to hear the nurse, so when she knew that the young woman wouldn't answer; she decided to make her leave. When the initial shock wore off, she felt sick and a terrible depression took over. It wasn't real. It wasn't real…

Later that day, Aisling's parents arrived to see their daughter awake after three months. Her mother came first, spending most of her time gushing over how she was so worried that she wouldn't wake and saying how she'd die of grief if she didn't. Aisling wished she could have stayed asleep; at least then she would continue dreaming of a life she wished she had. It just wasn't fair. She said nothing all the time her mother was there, not daring to allow herself to speak just yet. The doctors told her that it was probably just a bit of shock. Aisling was grateful when her mother finally left. But then, her father quickly took her place.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Aisling didn't answer. "The doctors told me you were in a bit of shock. What matters is that you're alright." Aisling still made no response. She just stared down at her left hand where her rings should have been and felt a dreadful loneliness wash over her. The man she loved was an illusion, a mere fantasy of a foolish dreamer.

"Dad, how was I found?" She finally asked. Her father smiled when he heard his daughter speak.

"It was three months ago. You were at school at the time. Apparently you were out for a walk one night then you just collapsed. A passer bier had spotted you and called for help. You've been here ever since." His story certainly made sense. She did collapse the supposed night she returned to Paris and awoke in her bed when she died. It did seem farfetched that she would wake up in her own bed than in an infirmary room after that. Her father watched her with a concerned look after she stopped speaking after his explanation. But his concern only grew when he saw a tear roll down her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Aisling said quietly. Though he didn't believe her, he knew not to press her.

"The doctor says you can leave tomorrow. As soon as you're discharged, you're coming home with me." He said and wrapped her in a tight hug. Aisling didn't respond or hug him back. She just felt numb inside. Even though everything seemed to have been a dream, she just couldn't help but believe it was real. But she knew that all dreams have to die at some point. Now this dream has to die.

The very next day, Aisling was discharged from the hospital and was on her way home. As she walked through the doorway and into the familiar surroundings she felt cold. This home that once held the warm aura of family and love now felt strange and foreign. A home that wasn't hers.

"I thought that I would make something special for dinner tonight. How does chicken parmesan sound?" Aisling suddenly felt her stomach churn at the thought of food. Chicken parmesan is her favorite food, and yet the thought of it was making her feel sick.

"Actually, I'm not feeling too well." She said. "I think I'm going to just relax tonight and get some rest." Before Gary could say anything more, she retreated to her room and closed the door behind her. The room suddenly began to spin and her head felt light for some reason. She lay herself down on her bed and tried urging this dizziness away. "What's wrong with me?"

A few days went by and Aisling has been feeling the same queasiness and dizziness as she had when she arrived home. She decided if this persisted that she would go see a doctor. But first, she decided to return to her life. And her first step in doing so was to get some hours at work. She hadn't been there since New Years and knew she could use the money, and time to occupy her mind. So, about three days later, she grabbed her car keys and made her way to her work place. She worked at one of the many Dunkin' Donuts in Londonderry and knew that her chances at catching her boss was slim since he owns each of the stores in town and disappears to any of them at random times.

As she approached her work place, she began feeling the queasiness come back but tried forcing it back as she opened the door. When she entered the store, one of her coworkers spotted her and smiled.

"Aisling! You're back!" She shouted smiling, but her smile faded when she noticed how pale she looked. And before she could answer back, she felt a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Aisling covered her mouth and ran for the rest room. "Aisling!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to see the twenty year old running to the rest room door and forcing it open. Soon, everyone ran for the door and towards the rest room to hear Aisling wrenching away, her groans and other sounds echoing off the walls.

Aisling didn't know what overcame her. As soon as she entered the store, she smelled all the food and felt her stomach begin to flip. The next thing she knew she was running for the bathroom and was throwing up. She must have caught some sort of bug while in the hospital or something. She heard someone knock on the door and she gave a small grunt before she was sick again. The door opened revealing one of her shift leaders looking down at her with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Alright everyone, go back to work now. I'll handle this." She said and everyone left the two women alone. "What's wrong Aisling?"

"I… I don't know." She said gasping a bit. "I've been feeling a little queasy the past few days. I thought perhaps it would pass, but it hasn't. I haven't been able to eat very much because the thought of food makes me sick to my stomach." Just then, she felt a cool hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever." She said. She thought about another possibility, but quickly pushed the thought aside since she knew about Aisling's non-existent social life and had no boyfriends to talk about. "Why don't you go see a doctor? Maybe they can help."

"Perhaps."

A few hours later, Aisling went to the Elliot in Manchester. After explaining her symptoms and her embarrassing episode at work she was allowed to see a doctor. She told him about waking up at a different hospital but left feeling sick and he decided to run some tests on her. After a while, he came back but found nothing.

"There is one more thing we can test." He said.

"And what's that?" She wondered.

"Well, from what you've explained to me about your symptoms, it could be possible that you're…" He let his voice trail off as he waited to see if she would make the connection. Aisling just leaned in more with expectant eyes and the doctor sighed, "…it may be possible you're pregnant." Aisling was shocked to hear this.

"Are you nuts?!" She screamed.

"Miss, please. It could be nothing. But it's best if we make sure." Aisling wasn't comfortable with the fact she may be pregnant, especially since she had no idea how.

"It's impossible for me to be pregnant! I've never even had sex yet. Hell, I haven't even had my first kiss yet!" The doctor noticed her distress and knew she couldn't believe this to be true.

"Like I said, it's only as a precaution. If what you say is true, then it should come back negative. Don't you want to be absolutely sure?" Aisling knew there was no chance this was possible. However, there was this feeling in her gut that told her otherwise. If only to ease her mind...

"Fine, give me the test."

Aisling started pacing as she awaited the results of the pregnancy test. The suspense was just ripping her apart, but something inside her wanted her to be with child. The idea was insane, but it was not completely unwelcome. Finally, the doctor approached her with the results.

"Miss Warner, the test came back positive." Aisling was speechless. She was pregnant!

"But… that can't be right! I haven't even lost my-" Then, a thought struck her. The only time she remembered ever doing anything was with Erik in her dreams. Aisling looked at herself in a full length mirror and just stared back at her reflection. Then, she moved towards it then turned and lifted her shirt up, exposing her back. Then, as she gazed into the glass, she saw a small circular scar on her back. About the size of a bullet. That was the same exact spot where Raoul had shot her the night of _Don Juan_. Something was not adding up.

"Where did you get hat scar?" The doctor asked. Aisling didn't hear his question. She just stared at the mark then down at her stomach.

"I need to make a phone call." She said.

"Okay," he said, "who do you need to call?" Aisling's face changed. Her shock turned to determination and anger.

"My old doctor."

Aisling pulled her phone from her purse and began dialing the number of the doctor who cared for her while she was "unconscious". He had the answers she needed. She heard the ringing on the other end and gripped her phone so tightly that she my have snapped it in half if she wanted. The doctor watched her as she made the call and heard her speak with the unfortunate soul on the other end. He was glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of this woken dragon.

"Yes, this is Aisling Warner. There is something of great importance I need to speak to you about." Aisling said.

 _"Of course. What can I help you with?"_ He asked.

"I'm at the Manchester Elliot right now..." she said "...getting a pregnancy test done." The other end was silent. Aisling could feel the hairs on her neck stand on end. "I know it's impossible for me to be pregnant since I've never had relations with another man. At least... that's what I'm supposed to believe. But I've just been informed that I am." The silence on the other end made her angrier. Her hand began to shake as she gripped the phone even tighter. "Doctor, how long was I really here for." She said tonelessly. No answer. "How long was I really here for?!" She shouted. "Was it really for three months, or was it less than that? Tell me God Damnit!" Still no answer. "Tell me!" She threw her fist into the mirror and it shattered into a million pieces. She forgot about the doctor in the room. She saw his reflection in the shattered mirror, his eyes filled with fear and curiosity at her actions. Before she could shout again, she heard the voice on the other end.

 _"Three days."_ He answered. _"You were here for three days."_ Aisling's breathing slowed as she calmed herself. She lifted her head and continued her interrogation.

"Did my father have any influence in this?" She asked flatly.

 _"Yes."_ He said shamefully.

"Thank you." She said, her voice seething as she hung up on her poor victim. Aisling felt her blood boil again and slammed her fist against the wall.

"That bastard!" And just like that, she threw open the door and tore down the hallway towards the exit leaving the terrified doctor behind. She was going to learn the truth. If her father thought he could trick her again, he is sorely mistaken.

Gary was sitting at his desk, working on his computer. He noticed how Aisling had been acting strange lately and hoped she was alright. She had left some time ago to get some work hours for the summer. That was over three hours ago. He decided he was going to give her a call and picked up his phone. But before he could find her number in his contacts, he heard the front door open then slam shut with a loud BANG!

"DAD!" He heard Aisling shouting from downstairs. She was angry about something, he could tell. As he got up from his chair, he heard thundering footsteps rushing up the stairs and stopped in front of his bedroom door. Then, the door swung open revealing a red-faced Aisling with a blazing fire in her eyes. "You son-of-a-bitch! If you weren't my father I would kill you!"

"Aisling, why are you so angry?" He asked frantically.

"How could you think I wouldn't guess? How could you think I wouldn't know?" She said angrily. "Do you have something to confess? I want the truth right now if so!" She held up the results of her pregnancy test to his face and he paled immediately. Gary felt like he just awoke a sleeping lion. Aisling was a very well-tempered girl, but when she was angry, she was a loose cannon. And now he knew she was out for blood. "I just went to the doctor. He told me I was pregnant dad!" All the blood drained from his face. "The only time I can think of ever having sex was when I had been with Erik; which, supposedly, was a dream! So, care to explain why this is if I still supposedly have my virginity? Hmm?" He was now backed into a corner, both figuratively and literally. Aisling had advanced on him so that he was stuck between his desk and the wall. "Tell me the truth!" He sighed with defeat.

"Everything did happen." He explained wearily. "The Phantom took you with him all those months ago. For those three months I had thought back on that night when you stood between me and that mon-"

"Call him a monster and I rip your tongue out." She hissed. Gary swallowed a bit then continued.

"The night I found you, it was around midnight and I was about to go to sleep. But then I saw a silhouette of a body in the yard. I went outside and saw you lying unconscious. I quickly rushed you to the hospital without a second thought. I believed that he may have harmed you in some way."

"Never!" She screamed. "Erik would never ever raise a hand to me! He loves me, and I love him! We were attacked that night!" As she said this, the memory of that night came back to her. The ambush, the forest, the gun shot… "Oh God. Erik…" She fell to her knees and began to cry. Erik was gone now. She was alone again.

"Aisling…" Gary tried approaching her but she bolted from the room before he could get close. She ran down the stairs and out of the house in an instant. She ran and ran until her legs finally gave out. She fell down onto the ground and just stayed there. Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, the man she loved and had married, was gone forever. She felt helpless and hopeless. She picked herself up off the ground and began walking down the street. As she did, she began singing a melancholy tune…

 _Watashi no negai wo  
Kiite hoshi  
Mou ichido anata to  
Meguri aitai no_

Tears began streaming down her face as she continued walking. Clouds had begun moving in and the slightest rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance. The perfect setting for her shattered heart.

 _Anata no atatakai  
Mure no nakade  
Komoreru nami da wo  
Rugutte hoshi no yo..._

It was over. Her life was over. The one man she ever truly loved was dead. She felt her heart shatter along with the mirror in the doctor's office when the realization struck her. Oh, how she wished this was a terrible dream; she wished she could just wake up beside her beloved Phantom and continue living in pure bliss. But she knew it was not to be. No longer would she see his face, hear his voice, feel his touch. She wished they could have lived a long happy life together. To take walks on Sundays, to visit London where Christine would most likely marry her Edward, to have children of their own…

 _The child!_ She thought. In her grief, she nearly forgot about the child she was carrying at this very moment. She placed one hand on her stomach and imagined the small life that was growing inside her. This was the child she and Erik made together. She may have lost Erik, but she would still have this one piece of him to love and cherish forever. _I promise you little one, you will receive all the love that I can give. And even if you can never meet your father, I will make sure you know him as I did._

Gary paced his room. After Aisling's outburst he had become nervous. She was even angrier now than ever and it was his fault. He shouldn't have lied to her but he thought it best that she let this ordeal become a dream as she did before. He certainly lost her this time. A few moments later, he heard the front door open and close and he rushed down stairs to find Aisling standing against the wooden frame.

"Aisling?" He said carefully. She just looked up at him with cold eyes.

"I know you never liked Erik because you believed he kidnapped me. But he isn't completely gone." She placed her hand on her stomach protectively as she spoke. "I can't have my child growing up in a home filled with lies. I thank you for what you have done for me father, but I must take my leave of this place." And with that, she walked towards her room and shut the door.

Outside, a blue car pulled into the driveway. The door opened revealing a tall teenage boy with bright blond hair and blue eyes. He noticed the silver car sitting in the driveway and immediately knew it was Aisling's.

"Christine told me she left." He muttered to himself. He pulled out his cell phone and looked up his elder sister in his contacts and pressed the call button.

" _Hello?"_ Said a woman's voice on the other end.

"Christine, its Gary." He said.

" _Hey little bro, what's up?"_

"Did you know Aisling's home?" There was silence on the other end. Obviously she didn't know.

" _How do you know this?"_

"Her car is in the driveway-" He heard the door open and saw Aisling walking out carrying a suitcase, "-and she's walking out of the house right now." Aisling noticed her younger brother talking on the phone and gave him a small wave before making her way to her car and stuffing her suitcase into the trunk. "What's with the bag?" Aisling turned to see Gary walking closer.

"I'm getting out of here and going someplace far away." She answered vaguely.

"Where?"

"Anywhere." She said. "I can't stand living in a place where I'm surrounded by lies." Gary looked down at his phone and realized he was still on call with Christine. He held the phone to his ear just as his eldest sister spoke.

" _Gare, can I talk to Aisling?"_ She asked. Gary tapped Aisling on the shoulder as she was getting into her car and handed his phone to her.

"Christine wants to talk to you." Aisling took the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hey Chris." She said.

" _Ailsing, what happened? I thought you escaped with Erik."_ She asked.

"Things happened." She answered melanchollily. "Dad tried to make me believe it was all a dream. But he didn't expect that I would end up pregnant after three months."

" _You're pregnant?"_ Aisling sighed.

"Yes. I only just found out today. Dad lied to me again about Erik. I cannot allow my child to grow up in this place, so I'm leaving."

" _Where will you go?"_

"I don't know." She said. "But I can't stay here, that's for sure." There was a slight pause on the other end before Christine spoke again.

" _Well, why don't you come up to Maine and stay with me?"_ She asked. _"At least until you can find a place of your own."_

"Thanks Christine, but what about your roommates?"

" _We're fine with it."_ She heard a male voice say on the other end. _"Christine told us about what happened to you."_

" _Yeah, we want to help in any way we can."_ Another male voice said. Aisling felt like she could cry at this moment. She was so happy that her sister and her friends wanted to help her.

"Thank you. I'm going to hit the gas station first then I'll head for the highway. I'll be there in a few hours."

" _Great. Now, here's the address to our place…"_

Gary looked out the window and down at his son and daughter. This was not what he wanted to happen to his family. He certainly blew it this time.

"You said that you had everything under control." He said. A hooded figure stepped into the room with his hands behind his back.

"You needn't worry monsieur." He said coolly. "That monster obviously bewitched her in the time they spent together. Give her time and she will be just as she was."

"I don't want you interfering anymore. You've caused enough damage." The figure chuckled slightly then turned to leave.

"Just remember, you told me to retrieve your daughter. That is what I did. So I upheld my end of the bargain." He said before shutting the door behind him. Gary sat down in his computer chair and rubbed his forehead.

"What a mess this is."

* * *

Lines from The Phantom Confronts Christine from _Love Never Dies_ and  Hear My Tragic Tale reprise from the Takarazuka version of _Phantom_ by Yeston and Kopit (though the song is original in this version). The romanji lyrics are an approximated translation. I had to listen to it over and over to get what I believe to be the lyrics. So, if they're wrong, at least I tried.


	3. Chapter 3

First, before the chapter starts, I would like to take a moment to remember three people who died this week. First, David Bowie. The Starman has returned to the Heavens. Rest in peace Goblin King. Next, Alan Rickman. From the Sheriff of Nottingham to Judge Turpin, he will be remembered, always... Rest in peace Severus Snape. Finally, Brian Bedford. May you continue to elude the Sheriff of Nottingham through the stars. Rest in peace Robin Hood.

Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _Meanwhile…_

Christine hummed to herself as she dressed for the day. The sun was shining and her new life was looking bright. Ever since she left Paris she felt a sense of freedom and peace of mind. After she and Raoul escaped from the catacombs the night of the Phantom's opera, she could still see the scene in the lair playing over and over in her mind. Raoul had intentionally meant to hit Erik, but Aisling had jumped in the way and fell lifeless to the floor. But when they escaped and returned to the surface, he made no indication that he regretted his actions. He thought that she was a fool for protecting him. Christine was appalled hearing him speak of her friend in such a way. So, that very night, she did not return home with Raoul, but found Madame Giry and left with her. The older woman had explained to Christine of Erik's escape from his lair and how Meg had not found Aisling's body where he left her, meaning she may still be alive. But she wished not to rely on a false hope. For the days she spent in the Giry home, Raoul had tried calling upon her, but she refused to see him for his actions and his cruel words towards her lost friend. After some time, she decided she no longer wished to linger on the ghosts that resided in Paris and planned to move to another city. She heard that the London Opera House was searching for performers and had also caught wind of the great Christine Daaé, so it seemed like a worthwhile venture. And sure enough, when she arrived in London she was welcomed with open arms.

It did take some time adjusting to her new home, but she soon began falling into her routine quite nicely. And since she left Paris so suddenly, Raoul didn't have the time to say goodbye or find out where she had gone. And she knew she could trust Madame Giry and Meg to keep her location a mystery from him. She kept in contact with the Giry's over the few weeks she'd been gone and was happy that everything back in Paris was beginning to settle. Then, two weeks after she'd arrived, she received a mysterious letter along with her usual ones. She opened it up and found it had Aisling's hand writing. She thought she was dreaming as she read the note, but was overjoyed to know her friend was indeed alive and well. The note spoke about how she had woken back in her own world, but this time having proof of her time in theirs. She also told her about how Erik found her at what she called an 'Anime Convention' and acted upon her as not just the Phantom of the Opera, but as the Angel of Music as well. Then she spoke of the concert she was invited to sing in but how her father tried preventing her from singing. Christine knew though that she wouldn't refuse the opportunity to sing, especially if Erik was there. Then she got to the part where they fled the city of Boston back to Aisling's hometown where they made their final stand and earned their freedom. She immediately wrote her back saying how relieved she was that she was alright and wished her and Erik happiness in their lives.

As time went by, she fully adjusted to her life and was perfectly content. However, one day, as she was making her way to the opera house, she bumped into a handsome young man named Edward. He happened to be half owner to the opera house and had a keen ear for music and eye in the arts. He always involved himself as much as he could with each performance wanting it to be perfect and demanded no less. He seemed much like Erik in a way, but Edward was not a musical genius or a talented singer in his own right. But he always had a vision as to how the shows were to be performed and wanted to make these visions a reality. Soon, the two of them began a friendly relationship and spent much of their time together. And not long afterwards, they began falling in love. It's true that she had feeling for Raoul, but now she knows those feelings were only that of how a sister feels for her brother. And Erik, he was her teacher. She probably could have had feelings for him, but his heart was still yearning for another. There was no way it could have ended pleasantly.

Then when she received word of Aisling and Erik's wedding, she felt her heart swell with joy. Her dear friend whom had been like her sister since the day she arrived at the Palais Garnier was to marry the man she had always dreamed of. And her dear Erik was now marrying the one whom loved him since the very beginning. When she told Edward of this, he urged her to return to be there for her friends. But, unfortunately he could not attend due to the development for their current opera. They were a bit behind and he needed to stay and supervise. She understood but was sad nonetheless because she had hoped to introduce him to her friends. But he promised that someday he would love to meet everyone from her previous home.

And now, it's been two months since the wedding and Christine had been kept busy with her life at the opera and her and Edward's relationship. But she couldn't have been happier.

"Christine." She turned her head to see Edward entering the room. "Is that the green summer dress I bought for you?" She smiled and nodded.

"Indeed."

"You certainly look beautiful my love." He said and bestowed a kiss on her forehead. "I have a letter for you, from your friends." He revealed an envelope from behind his back and handed it to the brunette.

"I wonder how everyone is." She said as she broke the seal and pulled the letter out. As she read, her face slowly began to fall. Edward noticed her change in expression and quickly moved behind her and attempted reading the note.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Christine put down the note and moved towards the wardrobe where all her clothes were. "Christine?"

"I must return to France." She said.

"Why? Did something happen?" As she turned to face him, tears began falling down her face.

"Erik and Aisling were attacked." She cried and fell to her knees and began sobbing. Edward moved to her side and knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry my dear, everything will be alright." But she merely shook her head.

"They found Erik, but Aisling is nowhere to be found." This made her sob even harder and she buried her face into his shoulder. Edward began stroking her long curly hair as he remembered what Christine told him about the missing girl. He could understand why she would be upset.

"I'll go with you." He said. Christine looked up at him with a somewhat shocked expression.

"But what about your work?" She asked. He just smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"You are more important love. If your family is in trouble, I want to help in any way I can." This caused Christine to smile a bit. She was so lucky to have met Edward. He is certainly a wonderful man.

Madame Giry paced around the parlor like a caged tiger. Everything seemed to be going well in everyone's lives until now. How could this have happened?

"Mother, you'll wear a whole in the floor if you keep doing that." Meg said.

"I'm trying to think how this came to be." She said. "No one knew their location besides us, and no one knew Erik was alive except for us either." A few moments later, a man wearing all white came into the room wiping his blood stained hands with a handkerchief.

"Madame, if I may have a word." He said. Madame Giry came over to the doctor with a worried expression.

"How is he doctor?" She asked.

"The good news is he will live." Both women breathed a sigh of relief. "He sustained no life threatening injuries so he should make a full recovery. However, he has inhaled a lot of smoke from when the house was on fire so he was very weak. I'm not sure what happened to him, but he's certainly lucky to be alive. I had to heavily sedate him so I could help so he may be asleep for a while."

"All that matters is that he'll live." Madame Giry said.

"There is more. Though he sustained nothing life threatening, his face…" Madame Giry knew that if the doctor examined Erik he would discover his face so she would have had to prepare herself for his questions. She could see the conflict on the man's face wondering if he should ask or not, "… It appears that his face is badly burned."

 _Oh Erik._ Madame Giry could not meet the doctor's gaze and Meg felt like she was about to cry.

"By the way, who is Aisling?" He asked. Both women looked to each other with saddened expressions.

"Aisling was his wife." Meg answered. The doctor was a little surprised to hear this. While he worked on this man he noticed that one half of his face had been horribly deformed, though he knew it was not caused by the fire that took the rest of his face. He never thought that this man would have been in a relationship with a woman. "Aisling was taken during the raid. We don't know where she is." The doctor nodded showing he understood.

"He just kept calling out to her while I examined him. He obviously loves this woman very much."

"He does. And she loves him just so." Madame Giry said. She was glad the doctor didn't question Erik's face. Perhaps he understood he's been through enough as is.

"Well, I'd best be going. Should there be any change in his condition, contact me straight away." The doctor took his bag and made for the door.

"Thank you doctor. And, if you could, please don't mention this to anyone." Madame Giry said. The doctor turned back while putting on his coat and smiled.

"Your secret is safe with me Madame." He said smiling and walked out the door and into the early morning air. Madame Giry sat down in a large chair beside her daughter and leaned her weary head onto her hand.

"How could this have happened?" She said almost to herself. "Just when they finally found peace."

"Don't worry mother. When Erik wakes up I'm sure he can tell us who did this to him." Meg said. "And you also sent that letter to Christine. I'm sure she'll be just as worried as we are."

"Of course. Erik was her teacher and her guardian for many years." She looked up at the clock as it chimed the hour. "We'd best get some sleep. The doctor said that Erik won't be awake for some time."

After a few days Erik had finally woken, but after finding the left side of his face had been bandaged he became fearful of what was beneath the white gauze. He did not wish to accept it but he knew that he had been burned in the fire. Madame Giry and Meg tried to see him many times but he refused to see either of them and would shout obscenities and throw things at the door if anyone dared to enter. The Giry's were losing hope that they would hear anything from their masked friend about that night. Then, about two weeks later, there was a knock at their front door.

"Meg, could you answer that?" Madame Giry said. Meg went to the door and opened it to find Christine and a rather handsome looking gentleman at her side.

"Christine!" Meg instantly burst through the doors and into her friend's arms. "Oh Christine, we're so glad you're here!"

"It's nice to see you too Meg." Christine said as her friend pulled away. "This is Edward; he's the owner of the London opera and a dear friend of mine."

"A pleasure Miss Giry." Edward said. "Christine has told me much about you and your mother." Meg bowed her head slightly to him before turning back to Christine.

"Where is Erik?" Christine asked. Meg's smile fell from her face.

"Christine, we haven't been able to see him since we brought him here. We had a doctor here two weeks ago to examine him and… Erik's face became burned." Christine felt the color drain from her face at her words. "He wouldn't let us see him. Do you think you could try talking to him? Maybe a new face could help him open up about that night." Christine looked over at Edward who gave her an encouraging smile and a gentle nod.

"Alright. Where is he?"

 _Erik could see the whole scene playing before him._

" _Wait! Where are you taking her?" Erik began to panic as he watched them lead her away. "Aisling!" But he was quickly silenced when the figure pulled a gun and aimed at his head._

" _No!" Aisling struggled against her captors trying to get back to Erik. "Leave him alone! Please, let him go!" Erik didn't dare take his eyes off of his wife as he watched her being dragged from the house. But when he heard the click of the gun at his forehead his attention was brought to the cloaked figure before him._

" _It seems this is where it ends." He muttered only audible enough for Erik to hear. And just as the front door closed…_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _Erik had his eyes closed believing he must be dead. But if he was dead he would be able to move his body. No, when he opened his eyes, he was still in the house. But when he looked up at the gun, he noticed that it was pointed off to the side. He turned his head to see where the shot had gone and saw a small bullet hole in the floor._

" _There would be no point in killing you monsieur. What I have in mind for you is much worse." The figure placed his gun into his pocket then grabbed Erik by the collar of his shirt, bringing him closer to him. "I plan on taking everything you love. Your pretty little wife won't be returning here to find you, because when she returns to her world, she'll believe you to be dead." Erik made to lunge at him but he nearly forgot he was being held down by at least four men._

" _Whatever you have against me, leave this quarrel between you and I. Leave my wife out of this!" He shouted._

" _Ah, but you see, your wife also had a part to play in this. For if she never existed here, and then this probably would never have happened." He explained. "Because of you, I lost everything. And now, I will take everything from you."_

" _What are you saying? Just who the hell are you!?" The figure laughed a bit at his captive._

" _Of course, how rude of me." He carefully lifted his hood so that it was sitting at the top of his head. This gave just enough light to his features so Erik could see him. When he did, the blood in his veins began boiling over._

" _You bastard! Why couldn't you just leave us be!" The figure took out his gun again and shot at Erik. The bullet grazed his side but still caused him to cry out in pain._

" _As I said before monsieur, you took what was mine, so I will take what is yours. Besides, I'm sure Aisling's father will be overjoyed by the fact that the man who seduced his little girl is gone for good. For, you see, he agreed to let me return his daughter to him; to rescue her from the clutches of a madman." He took his gun the smashed it against his skull causing him to fall over and allowing his mask and wig to come off. Many of the men in the room gasped a bit at his appearance. "It's hard to believe that any woman could love someone as hideous as you." He turned to his men and threw them some rope. "Tie him to one of those pillars." He pointed to some of the pillars on the far right. The men quickly grabbed Erik and brought him to one of the pillars and tied him to it. Some more men came into the hall from the back entrance._

" _We've finished sir." One of them said._

" _Good. Then get started." The men nodded then dispersed to different corners of the first floor. "Well monsieur, I must say farewell for now. But don't worry, I'm sure this won't be the last time I see your face in this world." He made his way to the door and left Erik all alone. But not long afterwards, Erik caught the scent of something in the air. It smelled of gun powder and burning wood. The room was also beginning to feel warmer than before. Then it struck him: the bastard set the house on fire! He could already see the flames coming through the kitchen and knew that the house must have been rigged to burn. Erik began working at loosening himself from the ropes but was having little luck. Luckily, there was a glass vase standing on a pedestal a few feet away. He used his foot to kick the pedestal and knocked over the vase and watched as it broke into many pieces with a fairly large piece landing close to him. He lowered himself down and took the shard in his hands and began cutting the rope. By the time he was halfway through the binds, the blaze had made it farther into the house and it was getting harder to breathe due to the smoke. The room was becoming unbearably hot now and Erik knew if he didn't act fast he would be burned alive._

 _Finally, the ropes were cut, but how was he going to get out? He made his way through the blames towards the doors. But before he could reach them, he heard a loud creaking from above him and a large piece of burning wood fell in front of him, blocking his escape._

Damn. _He thought. He heard another loud creaking sound and looked up to see more of the ceiling began to collapse and a large piece came down along with some burning debris and hit him in the face. He let out an agonizing howl as he fell to the ground holding his face in his hands. After a minute he recovered his faculties and tried searching for a new escape route. He let out a loud cough as he examined the room for another escape. The smoke was making it hard for him to breathe so he knew there was little time to waste. Then, his eyes rested on a window._ That could be my chance _. And with all his strength he ran towards it and rammed against the glass breaking it on impact. He burst through the frame and out into the courtyard. Some shards of glass embedded themselves into his sides and one in his shoulder, but at least he was out of the house. He moved away from the building towards the gates and watched as his home continued burning. He felt his vision swimming as his exhaustion began catching up to him._

 _Just then he caught sight of something shining on the ground. He moved closer to the objects and picked them up. It was Aisling's engagement and wedding rings. No, he wasn't going to allow himself rest yet. He pulled the glass shards from his body causing him great pain, but the pain in his heart was worse than that of his face or his sides. He needed to find help. He made his way around the house towards the stables and was grateful to find César still there. He quickly mounted the horse and still holding his burnt and bloodied face he rode off towards the one place he knew he would find help…_

" _Erik?"_ Erik heard Christine's voice in the other side of the door. He knew the Giry's had sent her up to gain some answers. He did not want her to see him this way. He looked at the night stand and found his white porcelain mask; only half a mask. He reached up and touched the bandages. His entire face was destroyed so the mask that once held comfort to him now seemed to mock him. "Erik, may I come in?" Hearing her voice again he knew that he could not keep her out but he did not want her to see his face the way it was. He replaced his mask on his face and kept his bandaged side facing away from the door. He heard the handle turn and his Angel of Music came rushing to his side.

"Erik, thank goodness you're alright." She said taking his hand in her own. "Madame Giry told me you were attacked. I'm so sorry." Erik's fist clenched that the memory of that night. He had certainly lost everything that night; his face, his love, his peace, everything. "Can you tell me what happened? Who attacked you?" It was then she noticed he wasn't looking directly at her. She tried to get his attention but he only turned the other way so his back was to her. "Erik, what happened?" She moved a little closer and noticed the bandages. She let out a small gasp and covered her mouth in shock.

"Christine." He said weakly. "Aisling… he took her… he said something… about her father asking his help." He groaned when he felt pain in his sides and remembered the glass from the window.

"He? Who is he?" Christine asked.

"He knew I was alive. He told me he wanted to take everything I ever loved." He went on. "He said he wanted revenge for stealing everything from him."

"Who is it Erik? Who did this to you?" She asked frantically. Erik remained silent as he thought about his attacker.

"Christine." He said as calmly as he could but felt his resolve wavering. "Leave me be." Christine knew Erik well enough when he should be left alone. She let go of his hand and slowly made her way to the door.

"I'll be right down stairs if you need me." She said before leaving him to his thoughts. And when solitude was his once more, Erik looked down at the ring in his hands and began to weep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Meg and Edward sat in the parlor as they waited for Madame Giry and Christine to return. Meg was curious about her adopted sister's new beau. After hearing what the Vicomte did in the catacombs of the opera house she was glad when Christine called off their engagement. There was no way her friend could stand living with the man who had killed one of her friends and attempted to kill the one person she respected, as well as feared, the most in the world. Even Erik was not an innocent match for her friend remembering how he killed Joseph Buquet the night of Il Muto and Piangi during Don Juan. She couldn't be blamed for being wary of a man entering her friend's life.

"Christine mentioned you're the owner of the London Opera." She said. Edward looked up at the ballerina, a little surprised when she began speaking.

"Well, I'm only half owner of the Opera." He explained. "My elder brother is my partner. When he took over he was able to handle the business side of running the opera, but when it came to the theatrical side he had no idea. I had been studying the arts for some years and asked if I would be his partner after I left school." Meg listened to his story. He certainly seemed like an ordinary man.

"How much has Christine told you about her life here in Paris?" She asked.

"Christine did not tell me much at first, but over time she began trusting me with her past." Meg nodded.

"And… has she told you about…"

"Erik?" Edward noticed her flinch as he said his name. "Christine has told me this Erik was her former singing teacher. How she thought he was her Angel of Music sent by her father to protect her."

"That is ultimately what she believed at the time." Meg said. "Then on the night of Hannibal, after she had finished performing, he came to her and brought her to his home. It was then that mother believed that he had fallen in love with her." Edward flinched a bit when she said this. "But don't worry monsieur, the feeling is no more." Meg watched as he relaxed a bit. "It's true that he had eyes for her at some point, but when Aisling returned his feelings changed. You see, Aisling was here once before."

"Yes, Christine explained how she came to this world when she was younger."

"But Erik did not take her return too lightly then." Madame Giry explained as she entered the parlor with a tray of tea. She set the tray down on one of the small tables then took a seat beside Meg. "At the Masquerade is when they came face-to-face after so long. But when he saw her, he thought she was either a ghost or an imposter. After he disappeared, I brought Aisling away and explained all that had happened in the past. I was more than surprised to know that she already knew. But, from then on, everything became complicated. Aisling encountered him in the graveyard when he was trying to take back Christine and he nearly killed her. That night after her performance she disappeared. Many of us believed he wanted to finish the job but we were wrong. He told me she nearly drowned in the Seine but he saved her life."

"How did she end up in the river?" He asked slightly appalled.

"She left the opera house to seek out her own answers. While she wandered the streets alone she didn't expect Erik to follow her and, in her surprise, slipped and fell in the water. He dived right in after her then brought her to his home to care for her." Edward nodded showing he understood. Meg sighed as she continued.

"Aisling told me that she always had eyes for the most unusual men. I never once believed that the Phantom was one of them." She laughed a bit at her own folly.

"But, then again, it wasn't too surprising that they were together." All three heads turned to see Christine enter with a slightly distant look on her face. "She had told me when she was sick about her life back in her world. About when her parents separated and how so much pressure was placed on her siblings and herself. I was shocked to hear of such things in her family, but her world is much different from ours."

"Is Erik awake?" Madame Giry asked. Christine nodded.

"He is, but he's in a dark mind at the moment." She explained.

"Has he said anything about who attacked him?" Meg asked. Christine just shook her head.

"Nothing." She sat down in one of the vacant chairs and rested her arms on her knees. "I wish there was some way I could help him. Without Aisling he seems lost. There used to be a time when I could have found some way to help my Angel but now I feel helpless." Edward moved closer to Christine and knelt down beside her.

"Christine, he is a man in love. He is trying to cope with the loss of your friend and does not know how." He took her hands in his and she looked at him. "I know I would feel the same way if I were in his position. If I lost you I would be a broken man." Christine looked into his eyes and could see the truth in his words. But she was still unsure how she can help Erik.

"I just wish I knew how to help."

Erik sat in his room and stared at the candle that burned next to him. He had failed his wife again and he knew it. How much more pain must they endure until they can truly be free from this torment? He remembered how then she was young when they secretly met on the roof. In the earlier days she was always very timid and had a hard time with their lessons. But every now and again, he would catch her staring at him with the slightest smile on her lips before being replaced by her regular mousy demeanor. He also noticed how she kept to herself unlike the other contestants in the competition and would wonder off to be alone. He would always follow her when she wondered around by herself and found her most of the time on the stage where she would just sit and stare at everything around her. She was certainly a puzzle of a girl. And yet, in that time, he believed that it was when he heard her singing behind the curtain when he first began falling in love with her. After he had returned her to the surface, he could not stop thinking about her. And when he heard her sing the following day, he knew that she would be his. And, sure enough, she was.

Erik got out of bed, trying desperately to ignore the jabbing pain in his sides and shoulder and walked over to the curtains and drew them back slightly. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. He recalled how Aisling would sometimes watch the sunset from the roof of the opera house. Watching as the light produced vibrant reds and oranges before slipping off into the distance to become another man's dawn.

 _I've seen so many sunsets in my life_ _  
_ _I should know everything_ _  
_ _There is worth knowing_ _  
_ _But since I saw your face_ _  
_ _I don't know where I am_ _  
_ _There's no map that can show me_ _  
_ _Where I'm going…_

He watched the last rays of sunlight dip behind the buildings of the city, he wondered if Aisling was able to see the very same sun at this moment. It's true that since he met her he'd always felt like she was the missing part of him that he never knew existed. And when she was gone, he felt lost and hopeless.

 _The longer I live_ _  
_ _The more I wonder_ _  
_ _If I know anything at all_ _  
_ _If I've ever been in love I can't recall_ _  
_ _The longer I live_ _  
_ _The less I'm certain_ _  
_ _That I have all the answers right_ _  
_ _I'd give all my yesterdays for one more night_

He would certainly give everything to return to that time when she was a child and stop her father from ending her at that moment, or even prevent him from finding a way into his lair so that he and Aisling would have been safe and sound. He would give anything to have Aisling survive the night of Don Juan; to have them escape his lair together and start a new life far away from Paris. To have protected her from that night and escape again to some far off land, away from those who hunted him where she would have been safe.

 _It's hard to make each moment count when you're alone  
Maybe that's all I need to know_

Yes, when he is alone, all moments in his life seem meaningless. There's no point in living if there's no one you can share your life with.

 _The longer I live_ _  
_ _Without you near me_ _  
_ _The longer my empty years will be_ _  
_ _The world will not turn until you turn to me_

Without Aisling near him, he felt empty inside. As if his world was lost in an eternal winter awaiting the fresh breath of spring to return it to life.

 _My world will not turn until you turn to me_

He touched his hand to his marred face and felt a single tear rundown his cheek. Aisling had become his whole world since that time years ago, and now she was more. He could still hear her screaming for him, trying to return to his side. Her screams began overtaking his mind. Not just from that night, but from every time she had been taken from him: when she was fourteen, then she fell into the river, the night of Don Juan, and the final standoff against her father. They continued swirling inside of his brain. He held his head as her voice got louder and louder. He couldn't save her… he couldn't save her…

 _ **No.**_ The screams had subsided when he heard a dark voice. It was a voice he had not heard in some time. _**It was them. That man and her coward of a father did this. If it was not for either of them she would have been yours.**_ He looked back at his reflection in the window, staring at his exposed disfigurement. His gaze moved to the bandaged half of his face and he felt something take over. Fire had returned to his eyes fueled by vengeance and resolve and let the darkness return to him.

"Let it be war upon you both." He said in a low growl and tore the bandage from his face.

Edward watched Christine as she mulled over the situation with her former mentor. He almost envied Erik in a way. Seeing how devoted Christine is to him he would almost believe that she could have loved him if their paths had taken a different route. But he knew her feelings were that of a friend instead of a lover. Ever since he met her he knew she had been through quite the ordeal back in Paris. He did not want to rush anything with her allowing her to open up on her own. The wait was worth it to know such a wonderful woman and was even more when she could tell him everything about her life at the Palais Garnier, especially about her Angel of Music who turned out to be the Opera Ghost.

"Edward." He heard his name and looked up to meet her gaze.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm afraid for Erik." She said. He sighed and stood from his seat. Christine followed suit and came over to him and he took her in his arms.

"I know you are. From what you've told me of him, he should be well again soon."

"That isn't what I meant." She said. Edward felt a weight in his stomach when she said this.

"I know." He remembered when she told him about her Angel as the Phantom. How ruthless he had been and how his mind was very delicate when it came to his emotions.

"Aisling has been a solid anchor for him in his life. When they were together I could see the change in him. He seemed… almost normal. He could be a normal man with her. I'm sure if she had not been there for him the night of the Masquerade, who knew what would have transpired after that night. But now that she's gone, I fear that we may lose him again to the darkness." She buried her face in his chest. Edward held her close and stroked her hair.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to help him. If she's still alive then she can be found again."

"Indeed she can." The young couple jumped and saw Erik standing in the doorway. Edward felt the color drain from his face at the sight of the man before him. She was just as Christine had described him. He was tall and was unnaturally pale. The man was thinner than he thought but still looked like he could snap him in two if he pleased. He had an aura of authority and felt himself almost shrink back from this imposing figure. Then he came to his face. Christine explained to him that half of his face had been disfigured but Meg said he'd been badly burned recently. Now both sides of his face were horribly matched. Erik eyed him like a panther stalking his prey and almost shrunk under his scrutinizing gaze. "I do not believe we've met." Erik said. When Edward heard his voice he understood why his Christine had thought him to be the Angel of Music. His voice was as beautiful as any instrument with a tone that could not possibly have belonged to any normal human. It took Edward a moment to find his own voice to answer him.

"No, I'm afraid we haven't." He said trying hard to keep his voice from shaking. "I am-"

"Yes, I know who you are." Erik said. Edward was taken aback at how frank he was and that he seemed to already know him. "I could hear you from outside monsieur and Christine spoke of you in her letters." Edward was glad for the clarity but still felt nervous under his scrutinizing eyes.

"Erik, you should not be out of bed." Christine said. "You still need to rest." When Erik's eyes met hers, she could feel the heat from his gaze. This was what she had feared; he let the darkness take over just as she'd seen the night of the Masquerade. Instead of answering her, he made his way over to the fireplace and began to light it. "Erik, you have to rest. You need time to recover-"

"I've had enough time." He said as flames began appearing in the fireplace. "I have been wasting my time here when I should be looking for her."

"Sir, if I may, it would be hazardous to your health if not now than in the future if you do not take the time you need." Edward said but Erik just shot him a dangerous look.

"And what do you know of me monsieur?" He said in a low voice. "I have survived the most painful of tortures. I have faced death more than once in my life monsieur and have had little to no time to recover. What happened to me was nothing compared to this separation I suffered losing Aisling once before then over again." He turned back to the fire and stared into the gradually growing flames. "That bastard. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Erik?" Christine took a step forward trying to read his face. He turned to her and her blood ran cold. The flames from the fireplace reflected in his eyes and gave his once green eyes a golden cat-like glow. She recognized that look, it was not the look of her teacher and friend. No, those were the eyes of the Opera Ghost.

"I will make plans to venture to her world. I will find her and bring her back." He said.

"But how will you find her?" She asked. "Do you even know where to start?"

"I found her once, I can do it again." He said simply.

"You're not planning to go alone, are you?" Edward asked.

"And if I am?" He asked.

"I'm going with you." Christine said to the surprise of both men.

"No Christine. You do not understand this world. It is nothing like you have ever known and is more dangerous."

"All the more reason I should come. You may have spent time in that world but that doesn't mean you know everything about it." She countered. "Aisling's my friend Erik and I was there when you lost her in Paris. I want to find her as well."

"As do we." Meg and Madame Giry entered the room at that moment. "She is family to all of us and so are you. We will not allow you to be alone in this." Edward looked around at all three women and felt awed by their loyalty. Although he did not know Erik very well he could feel the devotion coming from his friends. He also admired his determination to find his wife, as reckless as he may seem.

"And me." Edward said. "I wish to be of use." Christine took his arm and gave him a reassuring smile. Edward could see the devotion she had for her teacher, but he knew that her heart was his just by the way she looked at him. Hopefully Erik would also see him as an ally in the future. Erik sighed in defeat.

"Very well. But know this, I will not tolerate anyone getting in my way. I will find her my own way and will not hesitate to remove anyone who stops me." Everyone in the room had no choice but to agree. There was no arguing that should they stop him in any way he would either refuse their company on this journey or kill them. "I make this solemn vow. I will stop at nothing until I find her and make our tormentors pay. They will curse the day they crossed the Phantom of the Opera."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. Sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday, I got distracted making a Baymax plushie for my Hiro cosplay (Big Hero 6). But, I'm posting it now so all is well.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Christine tossed her seventh pancake into the air and caught it in her frying pan. It was her turn to cook breakfast this morning and she decided she would make pancakes for everyone. But she had to make extra because of her sister. Aisling had been living with them for months now. When she arrived, she promised to get a job and help pay the rent and help around the house. And for a while she was able to do just that. She got a job at a restaurant in town as a waitress working as much as she could in hopes of returning to school to finish her education after the baby is born. She would also care for the house while the others were out; making sure it was all spick and span by the time they returned. For her twenty first birthday they bought her a great big chocolate cake that had chocolate pudding in the center and had a nice dinner to go along with it. Now she was in her third trimester and could be due any day. In the mean time, she hadn't been able to work at her job and was feeling anxious about the baby. She was excited that she was finally going to have it but she was also scared because she was still very young. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother, but she would never give up this child in a million years. It was Erik's child and she was going to keep it damnit!

"Guys, breakfast is almost ready!" Christine called out.

"Great, I'm starving." Darren said coming into the kitchen. "Did you cook the bacon yet?"

"It's in the microwave." She said. Darren went over to the microwave and opened it up to find a plate of bacon sitting inside.

"Sweet." He pulled out the plate and set it on the table.

"Did I hear breakfast?" One of Christine's other roommates, Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, the pancakes are just about done and I got eggs, bacon, and juice all set." She said over her shoulder.

"Great. Should I get your sister?" She asked.

"I'm right here." All three heads turned to the second kitchen entrance where Aisling stood. Her stomach was about the size of a beach ball now and it was very heavy for her so she had to lean against some stuff while she walks around. "My being pregnant hasn't affected my hearing, thank you." She said as she stumbled into her seat.

"Aisling, maybe you should stay in bed." Christine said placing the stack of pancakes on the table. "The doctor said you could go into labor any day now."

"Christine, I'm fine. Besides, it gets boring sitting in bed all day." She stuck her fork into the top cake and placed it on her plate. "Besides, I feel fine. If not a little heavy." She laughed a bit and cut into her food. Christine knew better thought. Aisling may seem like smiles on the outside, but Christine knows that she is still sad deep inside. In the middle of the night she would pass by her room and hear her crying in her sleep. Other nights she'd call out Erik's name. She knew that his death was a terrible blow to her, and knowing how fragile her heart already was, it killed her to know that her baby sister was suffering like this. She certainly hoped this child would bring a little light back into her life.

"Oh!" Christine turned to her sister when she heard her gasp.

"Is something wrong?" She asked frantically. Aisling just smiled and lifted a hand to her swollen belly.

"I felt it kick." She said. "I wonder if you're a boy or a girl." It wasn't odd that she would begin talking to her unborn child. So far whenever she did she retained a bit more joy. She would talk, she would sing, she would play her keyboard, anything she could do for the child she would do it.

"Did the baby kick?" Rebecca asked jumping from her seat. "Can I feel?" Aisling laughed.

"Sure." Rebecca came around and placed her hand on her stomach. And after a second, she felt another kick and squealed.

"I felt it!" Everyone in the room started laughing now. This has how their lives have been the past few months. Since Aisling left home she never once spoke about what happened and no one dared bring it up in fear of Aisling's already frazzled emotions going into overdrive. But they lived on peacefully and happily.

That night, Aisling had woken from another nightmare about the night of the raid. She had been constantly been plagued my nightmares of that night since she returned and have given her no quarter as to when they happen. Most nights she would find herself waking in a cold sweat as she imagined seeing Erik being shot in the head as she is dragged through the front doors and into the night. It makes it seem unbelievable that not too long before she was happily married to the man on her dreams. And now she was all alone carrying a child who would never meet his or her father. Aisling let out a long sigh as she thought about her life. It has certainly become less than normal in the past few years. It seemed next to impossible to visit other worlds, but she did it. The Phantom of the Opera seemed like nothing more than a character in a story, but he was real. She never believed that he could love a girl like her, but she was proven wrong.

"The world is more insane than anyone ever thought." She said to herself. She grabbed for her cell phone on the bedside table to check the time. When the screen lit up, the clock read 11:59 pm. For some reason, she couldn't fall back asleep either. She started having this feeling that something was going to happen. And the previous times she had such feelings, they usually ended badly. She threw the covers off of her body and swung her legs over the side deciding she would go and get herself something to drink. However, when she made it to the door, she suddenly felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach. She doubled over holding her middle and started breathing very hard. Then another wave of pain hit her and she fell to the floor.

Christine was on her laptop in the living room when she heard a loud thump coming from her sister's room. She placed her computer on the couch and made her way over to the room to investigate. As she opened the door, she found Aisling lying on the floor clutching her stomach and whimpering from the pain.

"Oh my God! Aisling, what's wrong?" She asked frantically and knelt down beside her. Aisling looked up at her sister with fearful eyes.

"Christine, call an ambulance." She said. Christine knew what she was saying. The baby must be coming now. She grabbed the blanket from Aisling's bed and threw it over her.

"Don't worry kid. You're going to be alright." She said trying to reassure her. She ran from the room pulling her cell phone from her pocket and frantically dialing 9-1-1. "Hello, my name is Christine Warner. I need an ambulance brought to 41 Bridge Street right now… Why? My pregnant sister might be in labor!"

After a few minutes on the phone, she was told that an ambulance was on the way. She quickly ran into the next room where Darren was sleeping and began shaking him awake.

"Darren! Darren, wake up!" He turned around frantically for being woken up so suddenly.

"Wh-wh-what? Christine, what's going on?" He asked tiredly.

"It's Aisling." She said. He didn't need to hear any more. He bolted right up then jumped from his bed. "I need you to wake Rebecca up. I already called an ambulance and they should be here soon. I have to go with Aisling to the hospital."

"We'll go too." Darren said.

"Darren-"

"Chris, your sister may need all the support she can get." He stated before moving her aside and leaving the room to rouse their roommate. Christine smiled a bit at him for his compassion but soon set her mind back on the task at hand. She rushed back into the bedroom where her sister was and fell back down beside her.

"Kid, I need you to listen to me." Aisling looked back to her sister but started screaming when she felt another wave of pain hit her. "You're going to be okay, you hear me? There's an ambulance on the way; we're gonna have you at the hospital soon. Just hang in there." Aisling just groaned in response being too focused on the pain to really follow what her sister had said. Christine took the blanket she threw over her and just wrapped her up in it and held her. Soon, Rebecca and Darren came into the room still in their pajamas but had slipped on their shoes.

"How is she?" Rebecca asked.

"Not doing too good." Christine said. "Darren, can you wait outside for the ambulance?"

"I'm on it!" He said and rushed out of the room. Rebecca came over to the two and knelt beside Aisling.

"You're going to be okay." She said. Aisling wasn't as optimistic as her friends were. At the moment she felt like she was being ripped apart. The pain was excruciating and she knew it would only get worse as the night went on.

After a while, the ambulance finally arrived. Darren led the paramedics into the bedroom where Aisling was informing them of everything that had happened so far.

"There's nothing to worry about Miss Warner. We're gonna get you some help." One of the paramedics said. "Let's get her on the stretcher." They brought in a stretcher and lowered it a bit. "Now, do you think you can get up?"

"I can try." Aisling groaned as she tried pushing herself off the floor. But she doubled over again when she was hit by another wave of pain. Luckily for her, the paramedics caught her before she could fall back to the floor.

"You're doing fine; now let's get you onto the stretcher." Soon enough they helped her up onto the stretcher and had her strapped in.

"Darren, get my car keys." Christine said. "We're following them."

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Aisling was rushed to delivery. Christine and the others were told to stay in the waiting room for the moment. Christine couldn't stop jiggling her leg out of nerves. She had never seen anyone in so much pain as her sister was. She could only imagine how terrible it is.

"Don't worry Christine." Rebecca said placing a hand on her knee. "She's going to be fine." Christine looked up at her friend and gave her a nervous smile. Though her friend's words were reassuring, she still couldn't help but worry.

Aisling was about to go insane from how much pain she was enduring. By the time they got her to delivery, the doctors told her she was too fully dilated for an epidural and she would have to begin. At the moment she was ready to rip someone's head off because it hurt so much.

"Aisling, keep breathing. You're doing fine." One of the nurses told her. "We just need you to hang in there a little longer." Aisling tried as hard as she could but began feeling a terrible exhaustion taking over. She was just about ready to pass out but the pain was the only thing keeping her awake.

"I… I can't…" She tried saying.

"Yes you can. Now, just one more." Aisling didn't know how much more she could take. So, she took a big breath and began forcing the baby out with every bit of energy she had.

 _Come on damnit!_ She thought. Then, after a few painful seconds, the sound of baby cries filled the room. Aisling fell back onto the hospital bed completely spent, relieved that the whole ordeal was over. She looked over towards the doctors and saw something small and wiggly among them. She gave a weak smile then closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful oblivion.

Christine was starting to become anxious when they still heard no word about Aisling. They had been at the hospital for a long time and she wanted to know if her little sister was alright. Finally a nurse came in and spotted them.

"Are you with Miss Aisling Warner?" She asked and Christine sprang from her chair and over to the nurse.

"How is she? Is my sister alright? How's the baby?" She asked frantically.

"Relax Miss, your sister is fine. However, she was very exhausted after she delivered the baby and passed out." Christine sighed in relief that Aisling was fine. "And as for the baby, she is doing just fine as well."

"She?" Darren questioned.

"Yes, Aisling delivered a girl." The nurse told them. The three of them exchanged relieved glances and ecstatic smiles at the news.

"Can we see her? The baby?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course." The nurse began leading them through the halls until they reached a small room with a large window with rows of infants. "She's right there." She pointed to the one in the fourth row and three cradles up.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Rebecca squealed.

"She kind of looks like Aisling, don't ya think?" Darren asked looking at Christine. Christine just stared at the baby and smiled.

 _Erik, you should be proud of Aisling._ She thought. _If only you could have been here to meet your daughter._ She knew it would be painful for Aisling knowing that Erik would never know the beautiful child they had created, but knew that Aisling would definitely love her twice as much to make up for it.

Aisling felt like she was floating. She could hear what sounded like ocean waves all around her. Whatever this place was, it was peaceful. She looked around and noticed that she was on what seemed to be a beach. But the sky was pitch black with no moon and no stars and seemed to merge with the ocean before her. She sat down on the dark sand and just stared at the waves for a while. She couldn't even remember how she got here or what she was doing before. But she knew that it had to be something important. Why couldn't she remember? As she ran her fingers over the wet sand, making little intricate patterns as she did. She wasn't sure what patterns she made nor did she look down to see. But when she stopped she looked down and saw that she drew a rose. She thought long and hard about it since she knew it meant something.

" _Aisling?"_ Her head shot up when she heard her name. The voice was very far off and very soft. Almost like a whisper. She stood up from her spot and tried listening for the voice again. " _Aisling?"_ This time it seemed much louder. Soon, a bright light appeared over the water and grew brighter and brighter. No longer did she feel herself standing on a dark beach listening to the sound of the ocean. Now she was lying down in what seemed to be a bed and heard an annoying beeping sound. She also felt something on her hand. As she opened her eyes, she found herself in a sterile white room hooked up to a heart monitor with an IV in her left hand.

"Aisling, you're awake." She looked to her side and saw Christine and the others standing beside her.

"What happened?" She asked groggily. They all broke out into smiles.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" Christine asked. Aisling's eyes widened for a moment a little surprised, but soon the memory of the night before came back to her. She remembered going into labor at home them being rushed to the hospital. Then she delivered her baby then everything went black. Then another thought struck her. A daughter. She has a daughter. After the initial shock wore off, looked back to her sister and smiled.

"Yes." She said.

"Darren, can you go tell a nurse that Aisling wants to see her baby?"

"Sure." Darren swiftly left the room.

"You were certainly very brave kid." Rebecca said.

"It hurt like bloody hell." Aisling retorted.

"But it's over now." Rebecca said. "And now you have a little girl." Aisling let out a soft laugh at this then went silent when she saw a nurse coming in with a cradle with a baby inside. Aisling felt her heart stop as she gazed at the small sleeping bundle.

"Congratulations Miss Warner, your daughter is perfectly healthy." She said. The nurse lifted the baby up then proceeded to place her in Aisling's arms. She was wearing a small pink cap and was wrapped in a white blanket. Aisling reached up and pushed back the cap a bit to see a tuft of black hair on the top of her head. She felt like she was about to cry. Then, the baby wiggled a bit then slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful crystal green color.

 _Just like him._ She thought. A tear escaped her eye but she didn't notice it. She just smiled and gently rocked her daughter in her arms while humming a little lullaby to put her back to sleep. Soon enough, the little infant's eyes slowly closed and she returned to her nap.

"She's perfect." She said. "Absolutely perfect."

"You still have to give her a name." The nurse said. Aisling looked up at her in surprise but a broad smile made its way across her face and returned her attention to her baby.

"Rosetta." She said. "Rosetta Erika Destler."

"So, Rosetta Erika Destler Warner-"

"No." She said firmly. "Destler is her last name." The nurse gave her a confused look.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I am Mrs. Aisling Lauren Destler. Warner is my maiden name." Although she didn't have her ring with her, she still considered herself a married woman. And she wasn't about to let anyone think otherwise. "I was married about a year ago."

"Oh, and what of your husband?" Thinking about Erik was painful. As much as she wanted to break down and cry over his death, she stayed strong. She took a deep breath before she answered her.

"Deceased." She said sadly. "He died some months ago."

"I'm very sorry for your loss." The nurse said. Aisling just shook her head.

"Don't be." She said. "I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me. Because even though he's gone, I still have her." She looked back down at her daughter and smiled. "And I will protect you and love you with everything I am. I promise." Then she sealed her promise with a light kiss to her forehead. "By the way, what day is it?" Christine looked at her phone and grinned.

"April 1st."

 _A few months back…_

Gary sat at his desk in his house working on his computer. Aisling never once called since she disappeared and he knew it was his fault. He should have just trusted her instead of letting that man convince him otherwise. If Erik was alive, he knew that if he found out about his alliance with him, he'd snap his neck. Good, he deserved as much for what he did to his little girl. He pushed away from his desk and leaned against the side of the chair holding his head in his hand.

"Rather strenuous headache good monsieur?" Gary's blood froze at the sound of that voice. He looked up and, sure enough, the Phantom of the Opera was standing in the room. He stood up at the sight of his now completely deformed face.

"You, he hold me you were dead." He said. Erik gave a sadistic smile and held his arms out.

"Surprise." He said. "It takes much more to kill me." Gary could feel the fire in his eyes burning into him. If he thought his daughter was a sleeping lion, this man was the devil himself.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I want." He growled and strode over to him and grabbed him by his neck. "Give back my wife!"

"Go ahead and kill me! It won't do you any good Phantom! Besides, she isn't here!" Erik's grip tightened at his words.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"She left. I tried convincing her she had another dream but she found out the truth and disappeared. I don't know where she went off to." Erik released his hold on him letting him fall back into his seat and strode over to the closest window.

"So she could be anywhere?" He asked solemnly.

"Perhaps." Gary said. "Besides, even if I did know where she was, why would I tell you? You seduced her and poisoned her mind against me."

"You are in no position to accuse me monsieur." Erik growled. "You just can't accept the fact your daughter loves me."

"Who could love a thing like you?" Erik was tempted to finish him off right then and there. He could easily snap his neck and be rid of him for good. But he knew death was too good for him.

"I will find her." He vowed. "No matter what it takes I will find her. Even if I have to search this entire country I will have her back." He made his way towards the door but just as he reached for the knob he turned back to his adversary. "You're lucky I'm letting you live, but if I ever see you again I will make you suffer a fate worse than death." Without another word, he strode from the room slamming the door behind him as he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Ten Years Later…_

It's been a long ten years since the birth of her daughter. After Aisling was released from the hospital, she spent much of her time either working or taking care of her child. Luckily, Rosetta was much like her in temperament as a baby. She would hardly ever cry at all and would most likely fall asleep in your arms. For a little while, Aisling continued to stay with her sister, but she was more than determined to find a place of her own. She didn't plan on staying in New England any longer lest she become harassed by either her father or mother when they find out where she is. She could not raise her daughter around her mother since she usually would be drinking or using passive aggression against each of them. And she made her mind up that she would not be returning to her father's home either because of his betrayal. Aisling also wanted to return to school so she could get a good job. So, after a while, she earned enough money to rent an apartment close to where her college was. She also changed majors deciding she would become an English major instead of Meteorology. As she took a creative writing course, her teacher would praise her on the amazing stories she would come up with, and one of them she offered to help her publish. Soon enough, she had her first book published and even sold first to the school for a start. The book caught the attention of most of the students on campus and began spreading even farther. Aisling began writing even more stories and published even more and in a few years became a well-known name. However, when she began publishing her books, she decided to publish them under an alias. So on each cover of her books under author, she would print A. Destler. She liked this idea because it held an air of mystery to her because no one would know her real name. When she made public appearances, she hated when people would take pictures of her and if anyone tried paparazzing her, she would punch them in the face and break their camera.

Seven years had passed since then and Aisling decided it was time to move. She took her daughter and moved to Washington DC and found a nice little apartment for them inside the city. Aisling wasn't much of a city girl, but she loved DC because during the spring, the cherry blossom trees would be in full bloom. So every year she and Rosetta would attend the cherry blossom festival when spring time rolled around. And in the summer, they would attend Otakon in Baltimore. Aisling never bothered to hide her love of anime and all things Japan from her daughter, and soon Rosetta found herself loving it as well. Rosetta was certainly the best daughter she could have ever asked for. She was sweet and loving if not a little bit stubborn, but that came from both parents in that respect. Much like herself, she tended to be a little timid and had a hard time making friends. But when she did make friends, she became more open and comfortable. And, much like her father, she was very gifted. She always had a brilliant mind when it came to her studies. But, most of all, she had a heart for music. By the time she was eight she could play the violin, the piano, and the flute. Aisling never decided on repressing her talents and had her signed up for any lessons of her choosing. Aisling's writing also continued growing in popularity. Most of her books were romanced based, whether it was sci-fi, fantasy, or anything really. However, each story was also tragic. She would usually pour her memories and experiences into her words and would have each of her characters face the same kinds of hardships that she had. But each story was better than the last in different ways.

Despite having been able to live a peaceful life up to this point, she still suffered from nightmares of the attack and of Erik's death. She tried to hide her feelings from Rosetta so she didn't worry her but knew she could sense when she was upset. She began going to counselors and therapists to help get herself under control. But no matter how many times she would go she knew there was so much she could tell them despite the number of times they would say "You can tell us anything". After a few years she was able to make her peace, or what she considers peace, and tried moving on with her life for her daughter's sake. However, she never started dating again, swearing to stay Mrs. Aisling Destler.

Now, here she was. A woman of thirty one with a ten year old daughter living in a nice apartment in DC and making more money than she thought possible.

"Rosie! It's time to get ready for school!" She called out to the little girl. Aisling frowned when she didn't hear her daughter reply to her, so she marched over from the kitchen and to the small bedroom where she slept. She slowly opened the door and couldn't help but smile at the sight. Rosetta was still fast asleep in her bed, her black wavy hair falling all over her pillow and a Phantom plushie in her arms. Yes, Aisling had introduced Rosetta to the story of _The Phantom of the Opera_ when she was a child. She started off by reading the book to her when she was little. Then, she began introducing her to some of the movie versions, such as the episode of _Wishbone_ : Pantin' at the Opera, the Charles Dance (1990 TV) version, the Yeston & Kopit Phantom musical, the cartoon version, the Claude Rains (1943) version, the Lon Chaney (1925) version, and the Andrew Lloyd Webber musical showing her the 2004 movie and the 25th anniversary performance. Much like she did, Rosetta took a great love to Phantom. Rosetta's favorite film adaptations were the 1943, 1925, 1990, and the 25th anniversary. But since she was still very young, Aisling held back on showing her some of the other versions because of how graphic or scary they could be.

Aisling walked over to her sleeping girl and pushed some of her hair from her face. This caused her to stir and her eyes slowly began to open revealing her stunning green eyes. Whenever Aisling looked at her she reminded her of Erik. She was so glad that she had Rosetta otherwise she probably wouldn't have had much left to live for.

"Sweetheart, you have to get ready for school." Rosetta smiled a bit then pushed her covers away.

"Okay mommy." She said a little sleepily then jumped out of bed and went over to her dresser. Aisling decided to leave her to get ready and returned to the kitchen to set their breakfasts on the table. She had made waffles with strawberries and blueberries along with some V8 fruit juice. Rosetta bounded into the kitchen wearing a black and white plaid skirt and a white button up short sleeved shirt with a black vest.

"Would you like strawberries on your waffle Rosie?" Aisling asked.

"Yes mommy." She said happily as she climbed into her seat. Aisling placed a plate down before her and Rosetta didn't waste time digging in. Aisling sat down at her place with her plate and started eating as well.

"Now, is today your violin or piano lesson?" She asked. Rosetta took a gulp of her juice before she answered.

"I have piano today." She said. "Violin lessons are on Thursday."

"Great. Now, when you finish eating, I want you to brush your teeth then get ready to leave." Rosetta nodded and continued eating her breakfast. This has been how their lives have been. Just the two of them living contently.

"Mommy?" Aisling looked back to her daughter. "What ever happened to daddy?" Aisling looked down at her plate when she heard the question. Never once had she asked about her father but Aisling had never once brought him up. She still mourned her husband's death and would continue to have recurring nightmares about that terrible night. She looked back at her daughter seeing her waiting patiently for an answer. She knew she'd have to tell her at some point.

"Sweetheart, your father loved mommy very much. And I know that he would have loved you too. However, there were people who did not approve of us being together. None of that mattered to us so we got married. But not long afterwards, we were discovered. I was taken from your father, but before I could get far, I heard…" She gave a choked sob as she recalled the gun going off. She took a deep breath and pushed on. "…your father was killed." Rosetta knew about death. She wasn't as naïve as most children her age so she knew that her mother wouldn't dumb anything down for her. The look on her mother's face was enough to know that it was a traumatizing experience for her. Rosetta jumped down from her chair and went over to her mother and placed her head on her lap.

"Don't be sad mommy. Daddy may not be here, but I am." Aisling smiled at her daughter. She had always raised her to have an open mind and a caring heart. She stroked her hair and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I know my love. And I am certainly the happiest mother in the world to have a daughter like you." Rosetta looked up at her mother and gave her a big smile. Aisling looked at the clock and nearly gasped at the time. "Darling, we need to get ready now. Go brush your teeth and get your shoes." She shooed the girl from the kitchen to get ready and began cleaning up the dishes before making her way to the door.

"I'm ready mommy!" She squealed as she ran to the door.

"Alright, let's get going."

Aisling pulled in front of the school and quickly bid her daughter goodbye.

"I'll be here to pick you up later, alright?"

"Okay." Rosetta sat up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the door and letting herself out.

"Have a good day!" Aisling shouted and Rosetta turned and waved to her before continuing up the pathway to the building. Just before Aisling was about to leave, her phone began ringing. She looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Grace, her agent and best friend.

"Yeah?" She answered.

" _Well, good morning to you too Mary Sunshine."_ Grace said on the other line. Aisling just laughed.

"How are you Grace?" She asked.

" _I'm doing great. Anyway, there's something really exciting I want to tell you. Can I stop by your place later?"_ Aisling raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Can't you just tell me what it is now?"

" _No way! I have to tell you in person. Please say I can come over!"_ Aisling sighed.

"Very well. I just dropped by daughter at school so I'll be a few minutes getting home." She heard Grace squealing on the other end and had to move the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't rupture her eardrum.

" _Wonderful! I'll be over in an hour."_ She said before abruptly hanging up. Aisling put down her phone and rubbed her head.

"Geez, that woman is crazier than I am." She said to herself.

When Aisling got home, she still had some time to kill before she expected her friend. She went into the bathroom and decided to take one of her occasional bubble baths. She never really partook in bubble baths that much because she would have to dump the entire bottle of soap into the water to get the amount of bubbles she wanted and it was frustrating to keep buying bottle after bottle for each bath. She turned on the water in the tub and plugged the drain before reaching for a bottle of Moonlight Path scented bubble bath and pouring the entire bottle's contents into the water. Before long, the tub was filled with mountains of heavenly scented bubbles. She quickly stripped herself of her clothes and pinned up her hair so it would not get wet then slid slowly into the scorching hot water. She let out a pleasant sigh after she got herself comfortable. She couldn't not deny, these baths were very relaxing. But she was just too use to taking showers and just getting clean to really think of it. She leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes.

She must have fallen asleep, for the next thing she knew, there was a loud knock on the bathroom door. She jumped up from the tub in surprise.

"Who's there?" She asked cautiously.

" _Aisling, relax. It's only me."_ Aisling sighed when she heard Grace's voice. She nearly forgot that she gave her a key to the apartment some time ago.

"Has it been an hour already?" She asked with a hint of teasing in her tone.

" _It has. I've been knocking on your door for ten minutes before I remembered you gave me a key!"_ Both women laughed.

"Give me another ten minutes to get dressed and then we can talk!" She shouted as she began pulling the plug in the tub.

" _I'll be timing you missy!"_ Grace said giggling a bit before walking back towards the living room. Aisling stepped out of the tub and began toweling herself off before putting her clothes back on. She took the pins from her hair and let it fall down around her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and began running her hand through her now shortened hair. Not too long ago she had donated her hair once again. Each time she would donate, she would get rid of it all. So now her hair was so short that it was about one or two inches shy of touching her shoulders. She ran her hand through her hair, obviously not use to having such short hair, but she liked the feeling none the less. She opened the bathroom door and quickly closed it until it was open just a sliver so the smoke alarm would not go off and opened her bedroom door to throw her towel into her laundry basket and the foot of her bed. She then proceeded to the living room where Grace sat already making herself at home with a cup of tea, that she brought with her since Aisling does not drink tea or coffee.

"I really love your place girl. It's just so clean and so… homey." Aisling shook her head.

"While whenever I'm at your house I have to help you clean it from top to bottom." She reprimanded which only made them laugh harder.

"What can I say?" Grace said shrugging. Aisling came over and sat on the couch next to her friend then began serious once more.

"Now, you say you have news for me?" She asked. Grace quickly sobered up when she remembered the reason she was here.

"Alright, so last month you published your new book," Aisling nodded, "this may be your best work yet! They've been flying off the shelves like mad!" This didn't come as much of a shock to her anymore. If she heard anything like this eight years ago, she would have been over the moon. "And, look at how much you've sold so far!" She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. As Aisling read it over, the numbers certainly brought a whistle out of her.

"That many?!" She shouted.

"The God honest truth sweetie." Grace said. "This has to be your best selling book ever! And, it gets better." She pulled out another piece of paper that was actually a printed copy of an email received early that morning. "Listen to this.

' _Dear Miss Fredrick,_

 _For several years I have owned and run a small book store in New York City that belonged to my family for many generations.  
_ _And in the past few years, I have been selling the published works of one A. Destler. Ever since her books hit the shelves, I  
haven't had this much business since I started selling The Hunger Games books. And from the extra money we made, she  
have remodeled our store so it would be larger and more accommodating to both the people and the books. Therefore, I  
would like to ask for the grand reopening that you request if A. Destler would be so kind as to come to the city to appear for  
this event for a book signing. I would be most honored if she would._

 _Many thanks,_

 _Richard Hammerstein'_ "

Aisling just stared at the email in her friend's hand.

"Isn't this great? This book signing could definitely be a boost for you. What do you think?" Aisling wasn't too keen on making a public appearance since she still had a thing about crowds. She also never went for a book signing before.

"Grace, I'm not sure. A book signing means putting myself out in the open and you know how I feel about the press-"

"Hon, I'll keep the press away from the sight. It's completely on the down low." Grace said. "I'll keep our little venture a secret until we get there." Aisling just sighed. She knew she could always count on Grace for everything. If she can keep the press away, she can.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"There ya go! This is going to be great! A book signing, maybe a little bit of sightseeing, keeping you away from the press of course." Aisling shook her head at her friend. She really enjoyed planning spontaneous trips even if she never planned on joining her. Grace was never one for the big city, but just the thoughts that pop into her mind are amusing beyond belief.

"I'll also take Rosetta with me. I know she would love to go." She said.

"Oh, I'm sure she would be overjoyed to hear that." Grace said.

"Besides, I have been meaning to take her on a vacation for some time. Usually we spend our time here waiting for the Cherry Festival or for an Anime Con to get underway. And there's so much to see in New York. And I'm sure she would want to see The Phantom of the Opera on Broadway."

"Hon, I will never for the life of me understand why you let your daughter know that story. How old was she when you first read that book to her?"

"She was five. But she loves the story just as I do. Besides, she's only seen the gentler versions. She's still young after all."

"I will never understand you girl." Aisling gave a sad smile when she thought about her original intent. She introduced her daughter to Phantom so that she would know her father even if she never knew who he truly was. She wanted to teach her to look deeper than just what you see. And Rosetta certainly has learned well.

 _Erik, if only you could know your amazing daughter._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry I forgot to post the chapter yesterday. I got really distracted over the week's events. I got into a car accident and there's a chance I'll have to total my car and I've been buckling down to write a book. So major distractions all around. Anyway, here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Really?!" Rosetta squealed sitting up in her chair.

"I mean it Rosie. Mommy has been asked to come to New York." She explained twirling her pasta with her fork. "We'll be staying in a fancy hotel in the middle of the city and see all the sites that Manhattan has to offer." Rosetta could barely contain her excitement at the news. She was bouncing up and down in her seat and squealing uncontrollably. "And, there's something else too." The little girl stopped to listen to her mother. "They also have The Phantom of the Opera playing on Broadway." Rosetta let out a joyful shriek at the news. The closest thing to seeing Phantom live was the anniversary show, but she had always wanted to see it live.

"Can we go mommy? Please?" She begged.

"I don't see why not." Aisling said and ruffled her daughter's hair. "How could we visit the city and not see the show?" Rosetta giggled at her mother's logic and agreed.

"It would make no sense!" She said.

"Precisely." They were so much alike the two of them. Like mother like daughter is what most people would say. But, of course, Rosetta wasn't completely like her mother because she still had much of her father in her as well.

"Oh, mom, I'm almost out of staff paper." She said.

"But I printed you at least fifty pages last week. Did you use them up all ready?" Rosetta looked down in her lap and nodded sheepishly. Aisling just smiled. "I can print you more." Rosetta looked back up at her mother with a broad smile on her face.

"Thank you!" Rosetta, on top of being number one in her classes at school and a talent for music, enjoyed composing her own works in her free time. She would sit in her room for hours playing her mother's electric keyboard and playing the songs that she hears in her mind. Indeed, she was very much like her father. And Aisling never once thought to repress her creative genius in any way.

Aisling was now putting her daughter to bed. It was almost nine o'clock and they both had busy days ahead of them. Rosetta had school while Aisling was planning out the trip to New York. But as she was putting her daughter to sleep, they would begin having conversations about the Phantom of the Opera.

"Mommy, why does Christine go with Raoul at the end of the story? Erik is so much cooler than that prince charming want-to-be." Aisling wanted to laugh when her daughter called Raoul a wannabe.

"Christine was afraid of her feelings for Erik. I think she may have loved Erik, but she was afraid of the way she felt about him." She explained. "But if it were me, I would have stayed with Erik."

"Me too." Rosetta said. "I like Erik." Aisling smiled.

 _As do I little one._ She thought then leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Now, time to go to sleep." She said.

"Mommy, can you sing to me?" She asked. Aisling would usually sing Rosetta to sleep since the day she was born and loved that she still could even now.

"Alright." She said and tucked a little strand of hair behind her ear as she began her lullaby.

 _While floating high above_  
 _I hear you speak my name_  
 _Your voice so sweetly calling me_  
 _To come to you again..._

Rosetta's eyes began to droop as she listened to the sound of her mother's voice. And soon enough, she fell into a peaceful slumber. Aisling turned out the lights then made her way out of the room. She went into her own bedroom and sat down on her bed and pulled out her laptop to begin planning the trip. She thought of starting with some fun activities to do, like so site seeing, buying the tickets to Phantom, and…

"What's this?" She scrolled down the page when she found the image of what appeared to be a theater. It was beautifully designed with a sort of Gothic feel and a hint of mystery surrounding it. Sure, it looked nice, but was it any good? She clicked on the image and was brought to an internet news column about it.

" _There is no greater gem in NYC that shines brighter than Theatre Phantasma."_ She read to herself. She grinned at the name thinking briefly about the name of the Phantom's park in Love Never Dies. _"The theater began construction eight years ago under the sponsorship of a man only known as Mister E. Five years later, the theater was opened to the public and has put on many spectacular performances since its opening day. It is certainly one of the crowned jewels of our beloved city, but the real allure of this fine building lies in its mystery. The owner, Mister E, never shows himself to the public and is rarely seen by those in the theater itself. No one is sure whether this man is a ghost or if he's real. But what really seems to matter is his eye for perfection in his performances and his talent for such spectacle…"_ Aisling read on while silently contemplating the so called mystery of the theater. Was it just a gimmick to sell tickets? Were the shows really as good as they say? Just who was this Mister E anyway? She stared at the image of the theater for a few moments more and heard a strange little voice in her head urging her to see it with her own eyes. Whatever mysteries that theater held, she was sure that they could be discovered if she went there.

 **New York…**

Theatre Phantasma was abuzz with activity when the performance had finished. After the final curtain call and when the cast took their bows, everyone began speaking about the show.

"Another brilliant performance."

"Absolutely stunning."

"This Mister E is a genius."

"I have never seen anything like this before."

Not a single member of the audience would deny that this theater was the best in the city, perhaps the entire country. But everyone was still left wondering who this mysterious genius was who keeps rolling out hit after hit. On the inside, however, there are only a select few who truly know the secret.

"Alright everyone, well done on tonight's performance." Said an older woman banging her cane against the floor to grab everyone's attention. "But remember, we have the rest of the month to perform this show so there is no time to celebrate too soon. Now go home and rest up for tomorrow's performances." The entire cast and crew began to disperse heading off to either go home or go out and celebrate. The woman picked up a news paper sitting on one of the tables and began reading over the reviews from the night before.

"Mother, it seems we had another full house tonight." She looked up to see a younger woman with long blonde hair standing only a few feet away. "Our shows have certainly caught the attention of the world, haven't they?"

"Yes Meg, it surely seems that way." Madame Giry said. Meg gave a sad smile as she saw her mother looking over the paper. She knew that she would read not just the reviews for their theater, but if there was any news involving Aisling hidden within the words.

"Mother, we've searched everywhere. This world is too big for us to find her." Meg said.

"I know dear." She said placing the paper back down. "But I still hope that I can find even the slightest chance that she is near." Meg looked up and saw Christine coming towards them.

"How is he?" Meg asked. Christine just shook her head.

"Not very well." She said. "He refuses to leave his office and barely eats anything. I'm afraid one of these days he will work himself to death." She brought a hand up to her head and just shook her head. "I'm not sure how much longer he can go on like this."

"We've been just about everywhere in this world." All heads turned to see Edward standing beside Christine. "I'm not sure there's anywhere else left to look." Christine leaned her head against Edward's shoulder and he placed a hand at her waist. "It's like finding one single fish in a vast ocean. Impossible."

"No. If there's one thing that I have learned, it's that nothing is impossible." Madame Giry said. "Aisling is living proof of that. She came from another world and fell in love with the most feared man in all of Paris. Not only that, but she had died _twice_ and managed to come back from the grave." Edward sighed. There was no way that Madame Giry would give up on finding this girl. But how would they find this one girl among the billions that inhabit this world?

"Oh, I just remembered!" Meg said and picked up a rectangular shaped object from the table. "Christine, Barbra let us borrow her copy of A. Destler's newest book." She handed the volume to her friend and Christine ran her hand over the cool paperback cover.

"Wonderful. I've been dying to read this since I heard it came out."

"I know, but every time more come in, they're sold out within a few days." Both women had been trying for weeks to buy a copy of the book being fans of the author ever since the stories started. "But from what I've heard, it's supposed to be the best one so far."

"Doesn't this person only write romance novels?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but they're tragic romances. She writes about love, betrayal, hope, desire, and death in each story, but they all have such genuine feeling within each page." Meg explained. "I can't wait to see what she has written this time."

"You two certainly enjoy your romance stories, don't you?" Madame Giry asked.

"If you read them, you'd understand why everyone enjoys them." Christine said.

"I think we're getting off track." Edward said. "We need to get back to our main problem. Erik." Madame Giry sighed, knowing that Edward had a point. Ever since they began their search, Erik had been relentless; scouring every city, every town, every state and every country in the world. But now, after ten years, he was beginning to lose hope.

"It is painful to see him the way he is." She said.

"If only there was a way we could bring her back to us." Christine said.

Up in the manager's office, Erik was sitting at his desk reviewing the season list Edward brought to him. When he first arrived here in this world, he began his search for Aisling hoping to find her close to home. But when he came to find her father, he told him that she was long gone. So he ventured from coast to coast in hopes of locating his lost angel, but she was nowhere to be found. He even resorted to going overseas to find her, but in vain. After two years, there was no where left to search. At that point, everyone was tired and wanted to find a place they could settle for a while. So, they took root in New York City and built up this magnificent theater. And in five years they have become world renowned and are making more money that they ever imagined. But none of this mattered to Erik. He only wanted to find Aisling. He understood how everyone grew weary of moving from place to place but he promised that he would stop at nothing until he found her. He slammed the list back onto the desk stood up pushing his chair away and strode towards the large windows behind him.

" _Ten long years, living a mere facade of life!"_ He spoke to himself. _"Ten long years, wasting my time on smoke and noise! In my mind, I hear melodies pure and unearthly, but I find there's no point in their voice without you."_ He ran a hand through his hair then leaned against the window staring out at the blazing light of the city. "Aisling, where could you be?" He knew she was out there somewhere, but he was becoming tired of merely believing that they will find her.

"Erik?" He turned to see Madame Giry standing in the doorway.

"Madame." He regarded her curtly then turned back to the window.

"Erik, you shouldn't spend all your time in this office. It isn't healthy." She said. Erik rounded on her and was in front of her in a few strides.

"I stay in this office because I know there is nothing more I can do so long as we stay in this city." He said glaring down at the older woman. Madame Giry knew how imposing Erik could be but she managed to stand her ground.

"I know you want to keep looking for her Erik but we've searched everywhere. We cannot keep searching blindly for her."

"THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO!" He bellowed and Madame Giry withdrew a bit from him. Erik turned back to look at the city. "She's lost but I have always found her, and I _will_ find her." The old woman sighed knowing there was no way of convincing him otherwise. She knew that it would take a miracle to find her now.

Aisling was excited about the trip. She couldn't wait to see New York again and couldn't wait for Rosetta to see it too. It's been a long time since she took a vacation, and even if this was sort of for work, she would enjoy it none the less. But there was one problem; she couldn't be expected to bring Rosetta with her to the book signing. The last thing she wanted was the press getting any image of her daughter on the front page of their magazine or paper. No, she wanted to keep her daughter from having to face such obscurity. But she wasn't going to leave her all alone in a hotel room with no one looking after her. What to do. As she continued looking through her things, she came across an old photo book she kept since she was a child hidden in her closet. She picked it up and opened it. Inside were pictures from her DC trip in eighth grade and her first trip to New York, and some pictures with herself and her father. She never once thought of her father since the day she left his house ten years ago. She remembered how angry she was at him when she left. Was she still mad at him now? Well, she wasn't happy with him, but she wasn't mad.

 _I wonder how he's doing._ She thought. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and looked through her contacts till she found her father's number. She paused for a moment wondering if she should call. What would he think? She won't know unless she tries. So, she decided to swallow her pride and pressed the call button.

Gary Warner sat out on the sunny beach of St Augustine, Florida. The sun was bright and the waves were soothing to his tired mind. He had finally moved down here about seven years ago after his son had gotten himself settled at school and was now pursuing is major in computers. His eldest, Christine, now worked for Carnival cruise lines in entertainment and is sailing the world. As for Aisling… he never once heard from her since she left. He's been wondering for all these years how she has been doing. He knew the last time he saw her that she was pregnant. Did she keep the child? Of course she would, it was _his_ child. And what was worse, he was here in this world too. But he has not seen him once since that time years ago. Things were certainly very complicated in his life now. Suddenly, he heard his phone going off in his beach bag and quickly pulled out and checked the caller ID. His heart was about to stop when he saw Aisling's number on the screen. He quickly pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hey there dad, it's me."_ Aisling said on the other line. He wanted to cry out in excitement that she was calling him, but he decided to remain cool.

"Aisling, I certainly never thought I'd hear your voice again."

" _Yeah, well… I was really pissed at you when I left. Ten years is a long time to ignore your father."_ He smiled a bit at her attempt at humor.

"So, how have things been?" He asked.

" _Oh, they've been alright. I became a writer and have been very successful."_ She said. _"Rosetta and I have been doing pretty well."_ Gary paused when he heard the second name.

"Rosetta?" He wondered.

" _My daughter."_ She answered. "You didn't think I would give her up, did you?"

"No, of course I didn't." He said. "So, you say you're a writer?"

" _Yeah, I've been writing tragic romance stories mostly. But everyone loves them; they're especially popular among teen girls and young adults."_ She chuckled a bit when she said this. _"I'm actually going to New York for a book signing in a few days."_

"Really? That sounds wonderful." He said somewhat sadly. She certainly seems at least a little happier since he last saw her. Perhaps it was a good thing she left. There was a long silence between the two of them for a while. Neither were sure how to proceeds with their conversation. Then, after what seemed like ages, Aisling spoke.

" _Say dad, I know this is short notice, but do you want to join me in New York?"_ Gary was taken aback at this question. She wanted him to go with her? He wasn't entirely sure what to say.

"Are you serious?" He queried.

" _I am."_ She said. _"However, don't think you're out of deep water yet. I still haven't forgiven you for what happened. You are partially responsible for Erik's death and you know you can't deny it."_ Gary said nothing. He was glad that she still has no idea he was alive and didn't want to give his pleasure away. _"But I'm willing to put you on a probation period. I'll let you come with me and Rosetta to New York, but I'm only warning you once. Give me one reason to distrust you and you will never hear from me or see me ever again. You hear me?"_

"I understand completely." He said. "I promise I won't let you down."

" _Good."_ Aisling said. _"Now, you don't have to worry about airfare. I'll handle all the expenses for you and we will meet you at Kennedy Airport in a few days. I'll also make sure to email you your ticket and everything."_

"Great. Thank you Aisling." He was certainly grateful for this chance. He thought about what _he_ had said long ago. She would come around in time. She was giving him a chance. It may only be probation, but it was better than nothing. He only prayed that this would work out for him in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. Since it's Valentine's Day I thought I'd be nice and give you another chapter. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Meg walked down the busy streets towards the theater. She, her mother, Christine, and Edward all live in a nice apartment complex that was only a few blocks away from Theatre Phantasma. Christine and Edward shared one apartment while she and her mother shared another. Their lives certainly changed then they arrived in this world. After finally settling in the city, they had begun working on the theater so they would have a little piece of home with them here. But before that, they had begun working to raise the money. Meg and Christine had auditioned for many different theaters around Broadway and managed to obtain pretty major roles in each show they chose. But, the one show they were most surprised to find was the one playing at the Majestic Theater. _The Phantom of the Opera_. They thought it could have been some sort of joke when they saw it. But no, it was all too real. Since they had also begun accustoming themselves to the endless technologies of this world, they decided doing some research. They found out all about the story of the Phantom of the Opera from its conception by Gaston Leroux over a hundred years ago to the musical phenomenon created by Andrew Lloyd Webber in the 1980s and to the many phan bases today. Madame Giry had also begun working as a dance instructor for various theaters around the city. Everyone certainly knew her as the "Madame Giry" of the theater world. Edward helped Erik with the conception and design of the theater and manage the income for the project. They worked endlessly on the project together with little to no arguments on some matters.

But that aside, with all the work they managed to find, they were able to continue raising money for the theater, and within a few years, Theatre Phantasma was born. Erik was of course the owner and manager of the theater. Edward was the director; he would oversee every little detail to make sure all was perfect for each production. He would also have to consult with Erik on anything to make sure it was satisfying to him as well. Edward seemed to have taking a liking to Erik as both a business partner and friend. They shared many interesting qualities and their ideals in the field of theater were close to the same. Edward had also proposed to Christine after the success of their first show and planned on marrying her once they returned to Paris. Christine had no objections to the idea and was more than thrilled to accept his proposal.

Meg could not help but smile at how their lives have changed in such a period of time. Now, since the success of their theater, they also erected a hotel close by as well. The hotel also held Erik's workshop and his penthouse suite on the very top floor since he wants to stay close to the theater. However, he very rarely leaves the theater at all. She has seen how depressed he has become over the years and cannot help but fear that they may never find Aisling again and he may lose himself completely.

"But where else can we look?" She wondered. As she walked on towards the theater, she passed by the small Hammerstein book shop where she enjoyed spending most of her time. It was a very nice shop with a vast selection of books. Its number one selling books were the ones by A. Destler, of course. When she first began reading her books, she loved the beautiful romances she would concoct in her volumes and would cry when one of her favorite characters would meet their untimely end. She could almost feel as if the author was conveying her own sadness into the pages and wanted the world to know it too. She showed the books to Christine and she became hooked as well. They soon became fangirls in their own right and would always know when a new book hit the shelves and were usually the first to get one. However, with this newest novel, they were caught a little off guard and acted much too slowly. And each time the book reclaimed the shelves, it would disappear just as fast.

However, the store has been closed for some time because it was going through some renovations to make itself bigger and better than before. And soon, it would be open again and she was more than excited to see it for herself.

"Ah, Meg. It's good to see you!" She turned to see the owner's younger sister and co-manager, Leslie Hammerstein.

"Good morning Leslie, how is the shop coming?" She asked.

"It's going great. My brother is really excited for the reopening coming up. It's going to be huge!" Leslie's phone began ringing. "Oh, excuse me." She pulled her phone from her pocket and held it to her ear. She began talking with the other person then let out a loud squeal of excitement which caused Meg to nearly jump out of her skin. For as long as Meg has known Leslie, she knew that if excited too much, she would just explode and catch the embarrassing attention of everyone around her. "No way! Are you serious?... This is wonderful! And you're sure she'll be here for the opening?... This is the best idea you've had since… well, ever! Thanks Richard!" She pressed the end button and turned back to Meg. "Richard managed to arrange a book signing with…" Meg leaned in with anticipation, "…A. Destler!" This time it was Meg who let out the squeal of excitement.

"She's really coming?" She asked frantically.

"Richard emailed her agent wondering if she would do us the honor. He just got an email back saying 'yes'!"

"This is great!" Meg said. "I can't wait to tell the girls at the theater!"

At the theater, Madame Giry kept glancing at her watch as she waited for her daughter to arrive. Meg had told her that she would arrive shortly after her. But it's been nearly half an hour passed the time she was expected.

"What is keeping her?" Christine wondered.

"She is our Prima Ballerina and we cannot start until she gets here." Edward said. Then as if on cue, Meg burst through the doors of the auditorium and was running towards the stage with a wide smile on her face.

"You're late." Madame Giry said curtly.

"I'm sorry mother." She said panting heavily from running all the way. "I took a detour to the book shop."

"The shop is closed Meg. Why would you go there, especially when you told me you would come straight here?" Meg looked down at the ground in shame. She remembered how she promised her mother that she would come straight to the theater, but she could not help herself. And with the news she just heard, it seemed worth it at the time.

"I'm sorry that I am late and for not coming straight here. But I just found out the most exciting news!"

"Well, it will have to wait until after rehearsal." Edward said. "Now, quickly change into your costume. We need to get going if we're to be ready for tonight." Meg nodded then dashed off towards her dressing room to change.

Rehearsals had finally ended for the day. Everything went smoothly with very minor mess ups.

"Good work everyone!" Edward shouted above the chattering crowd. "Now, the show starts at seven tonight, I want everyone here by 5 for costumes and make up. Get some rest in the mean time." The many cast and crew members dispersed it their own little groups as they left the theater. "I must say, that went very well, despite the delay." He looked over at Meg who blushed a deep crimson.

"Now, what sort of news was so important that you kept us from our rehearsals Meg?" Christine asked.

"Oh, that's right!" She said remembering what happened that morning. "I got to speak with Leslie this morning and she was told by her brother that he got A. Destler to come to the reopening!" When she said this, Christine could not contain her joy. She let out a high pitched shriek of joy.

"She's coming here to New York?" She asked.

"Richard said that he requested her to come and she accepted! She's coming for a book signing on opening day!"

"We have to go Meg! I've been dying to know who this amazing author is for so long!" Madame Giry shook her head at the two girls. They were acting like two star struck teenagers meeting their idol for the first time.

"Girls, let us not forget about your work as well." She reminded them.

"Don't worry mother. The book signing is on our day off. I'm sure everything will be fine." Meg said.

Erik sat in his workshop as he went over the current changes for the new show. But he could not find himself motivated enough to work on anything at the moment. All his thoughts were on Aisling; where she was, if she was well, if she was thinking of him, so on and so forth. He wished that there was a way to find her. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair then stared down at her rings. Her engagement ring which he gave to her the night of Don Juan; the ring was two roses with the stems circling around as the band and a beautiful blue diamond surrounded by the two blooms. And her wedding ring; it was a simple silver band to anyone else, but on the inside, there was an inscription that read: "Love Will Still Remain". Never have words been so true. Even in those long years where the two were separated, never once had their feeling for the other waned. And now, he was feeling the cold pain of hopelessness that he would never see his beloved wife again. He lifted his hand to his now full faced mask and removed the white porcelain running his hand over his ravaged face. He held onto the mask and just stared at it for some time. He remembered how Aisling would never ask about his face when they first met. He knew she must have been curious, but was astounded that she never once inquired about it. And the night of Don Juan, when Christine unmasked him before her, she never once showed an ounce of fear over his face.

" _For in your soul I have seen the man inside."_

She was the only one to truly see who he was as a man. To see his soul instead of his face. But it still cost them both greatly in the end.

 _And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness_

Whenever someone was to look upon his face, no one would be able to see him for what he really was. They only saw him as a monster. But it was she who gave him that small glimmer of hope.

 _And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

In all those dark torturous years, he could not see himself as anything but a monster. Because that was how the rest of humanity perceived him as. There was no way for him to show anyone that he was more than what they thought.

 _Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion_

But now, as the lonely years go by, without her here with him, it all seems like her existence was an illusion.

 _Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion_

 _No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth,  
if I can't love her_

 _No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have loved her and made her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?_

He placed the mask down on his piano as he began moving towards the window overlooking the city.

 _Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward_

He picked up her engagement ring and held it tightly in his hands. He still remembered the look of pure love in her eyes when he placed it on her finger. Oh, how he longed to see that same look again.

 _No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore,  
if I can't love her_

 _No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her  
and that she'd set me free_

 _But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me._

Tomorrow, they would set foot in New York. He would not deny, she wasn't feeling too confident about presenting herself to a crowd, but there was no going back now. Not to mention she'll be face to face with her father after ten long years. She wasn't exactly why she gave him this second chance, but it did seem foolish to hold a grudge against him this long. He's her father after all.

"Mommy?" Aisling looked up from her computer to see Rosetta standing in the doorway of her room rubbing her eyes. "Why are you still awake?"

"Mommy was just about to go to sleep." She said trying to assure her daughter. To tell the truth, she wasn't too keen on the idea of sleep. She still had dreams of the night of Erik's death, and for a few years now, she thought she could hear him calling to her in her dreams; as if he was searching his and her dreams trying to find her. It scared her.

"When will you go to sleep?" She asked drowsily.

"Soon." She said and placed her laptop onto her bed and came over to the half asleep girl. "Now, you need to go back to bed. You need to have plenty of rest for the trip tomorrow." Rosetta nodded then gave her mother a hug.

"Goodnight mommy." She said and went back to her room. Aisling returned to her bed and pulled her laptop back onto her lap. She wasn't exactly sure why she was having these strange new dreams. Erik was dead, she was sure of it. But if it was true, why was her heart telling her that there may be a chance he was alive? She sighed then dropped her head into her hands.

"What am I going to do?" She wondered. She gazed out her window at the night sky and just stared at the beautiful full moon as it rose over the buildings and cast its beams upon her. As she continued gazing at the night, she could not help but think of Erik. As she did, tears began forming in her eyes. It still hurt her even now think of him because she had the terrible feeling that he was forever out of her reach, and yet was closer than she believed. Aisling stood up and moved towards her window. She touched her hand to the glass, imagining that she was back in Paris all those years ago, before the raid, before Anime Boston, before the Masquerade, and before the showdown on the roof. She just wished she could return there and live as if she never left.

 _Once upon another time  
Our story had only begun  
You chose to turn the page  
And I made choices too _

_Once upon that other time  
We did what we thought must be done  
And now we have no choice  
We do what we must do _

_We love, we live  
We give what we can give  
And take what little we deserve _

Erik's head shot up. He thought he heard someone's voice. Not just any someone either. He moved towards the window on his workshop and looked up at the moon. And, somehow, he almost believed he could see Aisling on the other side of the pane. This wasn't the first time he heard her voice from far away, after all. He remembered how back in Paris and even here, he heard her singing as if she were close by.

 **Once upon another time  
I knew how our story would end  
And maybe I was wrong  
But now the moment's gone **

**Were it still that other time  
I'd make time itself somehow bend  
But now I'm not that strong  
And time keeps moving on**

Aisling could faintly hear a male voice in her mind. Was it Erik's voice?

 _ **We love, we live  
We give what we can give  
And take what little we deserve **_

_**We love, we live  
We give what we can give  
And take what little we deserve **_

Erik placed his hand on the window. And if he was indeed looking at Aisling through the glass, his hand would be exactly where hers was touching her side. And, strangely enough, he thought the spot felt warm, as if he could feel her on the other side.

 _ **Once upon another time**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The night before seemed very surreal to Aisling. She obviously felt a sense of déjà vu while she was in her room. But she couldn't dwell on in for long. Now, she and Rosetta were about to touch down at Kennedy Airport in New York, then they would go meet her father at his gate before they made their way to the hotel. Rosetta had occupied herself by watching the clouds out their window while Aisling listened to her iPod most of the time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now approaching Kennedy Airport so we would request at this time that you set all tables in their upright positions and turn off all electronic devices at this time. Thank you for flying with us and welcome to New York." Aisling turned off her iPod and stuck it in her pocket.

"Sweetheart, we're about to land." She said and Rosetta turned and gave her a broad smile.

"I can't wait!" Aisling couldn't help but smile at her eagerness. After a few more minutes, Aisling could finally see the runway. Rosetta was now holding tightly to her hand as they began touching down and let out a little squeak when they felt the plane hit the ground.

"Now, when we get off the plane, we need to find someone." She said. "He should be waiting for us at his gate."

"Who is he mommy?" She asked.

"He's my father." Aisling answered. Rosetta shifted in her seat a bit. When Aisling saw this, she knew she was uncomfortable with meeting him. Rosetta never liked meeting strange people, and Aisling never once brought up her father or her family at all for that matter.

When they were able to disembark, they made their way from their gate and towards where Gary would be. And, not too far off, Aisling caught sight of him looking around for them.

"Dad!" She called out to him and saw him turn in their direction. He smiled when he caught sight of Aisling and came rushing over to meet her.

"Did your flight just get in?" He asked.

"Yeah, just now." She said. Aisling looked down and saw that Rosetta had moved behind her. She shook her head then turned her attention back to her father. "Dad, this is my daughter Rosetta." Gary looked down at the little black haired girl and smiled.

"Hello Rosetta. It's nice to meet you." Rosetta said nothing. She only hid behind her mother once more.

"Rosetta, this is your grandfather. Aren't you going to say hello?" Still she said nothing.

"It seems she's inherited your shyness." He said chuckling. Aisling just rolled her eyes.

"Let's get moving. I want to get settled at the hotel before I have to meet with Hammerstein." Aisling said as she took her daughter's hand and led them through the terminal. Rosetta kept her eyes on the older man whose supposed to be her grandfather. She felt something strange about him. She had only just met him and she has a bad feeling about him. He looked over at her and smiled but she just moved closer to her mother.

As they left the terminal, Aisling was half expecting there to be a swarm of reporters waiting for her with a bombardment of questions, photographers wanting her picture or her daughter's picture, fans wanting autographs, the whole nine yards. Instead, there was no one waiting for her. Just every other person coming in or going out. It almost felt like she was like everyone else. If she didn't already know who she was, she probably would believe it.

"Mommy, look over there!" She heard Rosetta shout and felt her pulling on her hand. She turned to see a sleek black car pulling up beside them. It almost looked like a limousine but was not long enough to be so, but it was still big none the less. Aisling stopped walking and just stared at the vehicle. Then, the driver side door opened up and a tall man dressed in a black dress suit stepped out.

"A. Destler, I presume?" He asked. It took Aisling a while to find her voice.

"You presume correctly." She said timidly. The man smiled at the group and tipped his hat.

"Welcome honored friends. I was sent by Mister E to transport you to the Phantasma Hotel." Aisling's eyebrows shot up when she heard the name of the hotel. She knew Grace wanted to book the reservation, but she wasn't expecting this! "Right this way Madame." He moved around the car until he was on their side then opened the back seat. Rosetta was more than eager to get into the car.

"Rosetta!"

"Mommy, it's so much bigger in here!" Rosetta said. Aisling climbed into the car and was astounded by what she saw. It certainly was bigger on the inside. There was a small television, a cooler with various beverages, and Aisling found Rosetta examining the various little gizmos which neither of them knew did what.

"Come on dad!" She shouted out to her father. Gary soon climbed in and the tall man closed the door behind him.

"Was this your idea?" Gary asked.

"No, it wasn't." Aisling said as they began driving away.

As they pulled up in front of the hotel, the trio could not help but stare at the incredible building. It was large and felt very intimidating. Rosetta was staring at the building with wonder and delight in her eyes.

"It's beautiful!" She said. "Is this where we're staying?" Aisling was stunned by the place. It made her want to flee it all together but also seemed to beckon her by some unseen force.

"Yes darling, this is where we're staying." She said at last. The door suddenly opened and they slowly stepped out.

"Mister E has also been made aware of your situation and has made sure your presence is kept confidential. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Aisling said. The man bowed his head to her before returning to the car and driving off.

"Well, here we are." Gary said. "We might as well get inside." And he proceeded into the building without waiting up for the others. Aisling and Rosetta were just so mesmerized by the place that they felt as if they would enter another world.

"Come on Rosie, let's not keep them waiting." Aisling said finally gathering her bearings. She took her daughter's hand and led her into the hotel lobby. On the inside it had many incredible statues and detailed structures all around. It certainly felt like stepping into a new world. After a minute, Aisling made her way to the front desk. The receptionist looked up at her.

"Name?" She asked.

"Destler." She stated.

"Ah, Madame Destler. We've been expecting you." The woman turned and reached for two keys on a rack behind her before turning back to the group. "These are your room keys." She handed them two keys with the room number engraved on the handle. Suddenly, a young man appeared beside them. "Thomas will show you to your suite."

"Right this way." Thomas said and began leading them through the hotel to the elevators. He pressed the up button and waited for one of the sets of doors to open. When one of them did open, he gestured for them to step inside first. "We have to go to the sixth floor." He said and pressed the sixth button. Aisling looked down at her key and found the room number to be 666. She felt a shiver run down her spine and began feeling her stomach twist. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Thomas led them down a long hallway until they reached their appointed room. "May I?" He held out his hand and Aisling handed him her key. He took it and unlocked the door. When he opened the door, all three of them were astonished at what they found. It was a large suite with a plasma screen television and two plush couches and a bar off to the side. There were three doors positioned in different corners around the suite and a large set of French doors hat led out to the balcony overlooking the city.

"Oh my Lordy." Aisling muttered. Thomas placed the room key he had onto a small table by the door and made his way to the exit.

"Enjoy your stay." He said before closing the doors behind him. When they were finally alone, Rosetta began running around exploring her new environment.

"This room is huge!" She exclaimed and began rushing to look through the three doors. Two of the doors led to two separate bedrooms, each having their own bathroom, and the last door just led to a large closet. "It's like our house mommy!"

"Except this one is twice as big." She said and plopped herself down on one of the couches.

"Will you be able to pay for this?" Gary wondered.

"Of course I can." Aisling said. "I told Grace to make sure it was within my budget." Gary still didn't seem convinced, but he chose to trust her nonetheless. After a moment, there was a knock at the door. Aisling got up from the couch and went to answer it. On the other side stood a man a few inches taller than her with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"A. Destler, it is an honor to meet you at last." The man said. "My name is Richard Hammerstein. I requested you come here."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you as well sir. Please, come in." She stepped aside so Richard could enter then closed the doors.

"Now, as you're aware, tomorrow is the opening. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone besides my staff that you'll be coming and made them sign a confidentiality contract so they won't speak of your arrival. I was hoping to go over some things with you." He looked over towards one of the bedroom doors and saw Rosetta peaking her head out. "And who might this little one be? Your niece perhaps?"

"She's my daughter." She said. Richard was shocked to hear that she had a child.

"Your… daughter?" He cleared his throat from the discomfort and straightened his tie before continuing. "Well, she seems like a charming girl."

"She won't be attending the signing. I'd prefer she doesn't get overwhelmed." Richard nodded in understanding.

"Well, perhaps we could begin negotiations later this evening. My sister and I would love it if you joined us for dinner tonight." Aisling was about to protest but Richard stopped her before she could. "Please do us the honor Madame." Aisling was never really one to disappoint people, and she thought it would be rude if she turned him down.

"Very well." She said. "Is it alright if-"

"You may bring your daughter and your…" He looked over in Gary's direction.

"Father." She said.

"…Father, if you wish."

"Thank you sir. We would be glad to join you."

"Wonderful! We will be by to pick you up by five thirty. Since you don't really know your way around the city yet, we thought we should escort you." Aisling nodded knowing that she would need the extra guidance.

"That would be most helpful." She said jokingly.

"Then I'd best be on my way and tell Leslie that we have guests for dinner tonight." He said and made for the doors. "Until this evening."

"Until this evening." She repeated as he made his leave. As soon as he was gone, she began feeling her excitement bubbling up inside her. Gary, it appeared was the only one who was uneasy in this place. He could feel it since the moment they set foot in the hotel. Something was going to happen and he knew it was not good.

Later on that evening, Aisling and everyone joined up for dinner at a quaint but rather lovely restaurant a few blocks from the hotel. Richard introduced her to his sister Leslie and did not waste time getting to the preparations for tomorrow with Aisling.

"Now, we were planning on opening around eleven in the morning and holding your signing around noon." Leslie explained. "On our website we told everyone there was going to be a special surprise in store so as to not give away your appearance."

"I guess I can do that." Aisling said. "But what about the attendees of the function? What if they go and tell other people I'm there?"

"Relax, we've thought of that." Richard said. "You like keeping a low profile, it's understandable. We're going to have each person sign a confidentiality agreement before they meet you." Gary listened as the three made their arrangements for the next day and could feel the uneasiness inside him grow.

"So, do you have a special someone in your life?" Leslie asked. Aisling's smile faded and her features darkened.

"I did." She said sadly. "I was married once upon a time." Aisling looked over at her daughter who was sipping on her glass of water. The two siblings looked over at Rosetta. "But he died before she was born."

"I'm very sorry." Leslie said. "Was he a good man?" Aisling let a small smile creep onto her features.

"I thought so." She said vaguely. "And I knew he would have been a wonderful father." She heard her father give a muffled grunt and she turned to face him. "Something to say father dearest?"

"I was just thinking about your 'husband'." He said placing a little bit more emphasis on the word husband. "You seem to make him out as if he was a good man." Aisling clenched her fist under the table.

"He was a good man." She said trying to contain her anger.

"I'm sure he was." He said and began sipping his water. Richard and Leslie watched the exchange between the father and daughter and knew that something had gone on between them causing such tension. And that something may have been her husband. Before Aisling was about ready to explode from her pent up anger, she rose from the table.

"Please excuse me." She said clippedly before walking away. Rosetta just stared after her mother. She knew how her mother got when someone asked about her father, but she never expressed herself like this before. She knew that her grandfather must know something about what happened to him.

Aisling splashed some cool water on her face then looked up at the mirror before her. She was beginning to regret bringing her father on this trip. But she was willing to give him this chance to redeem himself and she was sure as hell going to remind him! She dried off her face then exited the restroom to return to her table. As she continued making her way around each table, she didn't look where she was going for a moment and bumped into someone, causing both of them to fall backwards onto the floor.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said frantically as she looked up at the person she inconvenienced.

"No, the fault was mine." She looked up at a young man, maybe late twenties to early thirties and was quite handsome. "Perhaps we were both at fault." Aisling laughed a bit at his statement.

"Works for me." She said and pushed herself up from the floor then helped him up as well.

"Thank you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Edward. I'm the theater director at Theatre Phantasma." Aisling perked up a bit when she heard the name Phantasma.

"Is that so?" She queried.

"Indeed. My fiancé is the theater's diva as well." Aisling nodded her understanding.

"Must keep you two busy huh?" Edward let out a soft chuckle.

"More than you can imagine." He said. "Are you from around here?"

"No, I'm only here for a few days. Just for the opening of the new book store."

"Is that so? My fiancé and her friend are going to be there too." Aisling just shook her head.

"Maybe I'll run into them while I'm there."

"Are you going for the new A. Destler book?" Aisling shook her head.

"Don't need to." She said. Edward gave her a confused look. She lightly tapped the side of her head and winked at him before walking on leaving him alone and stunned.

Christine sat waiting for Edward to return. They had just finished their dinner and were about ready to leave.

"Christine." She smiled as she saw him approach, but noticed the frantic look on his face.

"Dear, what's wrong?" She asked.

"You will never believe who I just spoke to."

When Aisling returned to the table, she didn't bother sitting down.

"I thank you for inviting us out tonight, but it is getting late and I'm tired from today's events. I think it's time we take our leave." She helped Rosetta from her seat and shifted her purse on her shoulder.

"Aisling, what has gotten into-" Gary start speaking but she cut him off.

"I want a word with you when we get back." She hissed at her father daring him to say another word. Gary just kept quiet knowing that she was indeed aggravated with him.

Edward scanned the crowd hoping to catch sight of her again. Then, he spotted her heading for the door.

"There, see her?" Christine looked in the direction he was pointing. However, she could only see the back of her head.

"That's her? How are you sure?" She asked.

"She told me." He said.

"She did?"

"Not directly, but I know it's her." Christine looked at him skeptically. "Look, if you don't believe me, she's going to be at the opening of the new bookstore tomorrow. You can look and see for yourself." Christine was still skeptical about this news, but was willing to humor him.

"If you say she's here, I'll just wait and see. If she's there tomorrow, then I'll believe you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Aisling knew she shouldn't have gotten angry, especially while speaking with an important client, but she wasn't about to let her father dig up old prejudices about Erik. Yes, she knew he didn't like him, but he could of at least made an effort to keep his distain under wraps. As soon as they arrived back at the hotel Aisling had sent Rosetta to bed. Before her father could escape to his room, she stalked over to him and held a hand against his door.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" She shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Erik! You were making him sound as if he was a bad guy!"

"Aisling, what do you want me to say? 'Yes, her husband was a wonderful person especially since he kidnapped her when she was a teenager and seduced her again when she was twenty'?" Aisling groaned then stalked over to the bar and pulled out a cube of ice and popped it in her mouth. How she never drove herself to drink is a miracle.

"Erik was a good man! You just don't see it because you only see the bad deeds he's committed! You're just like the rest of them." She stormed back over to her father and got into his face. "Need I remind you that you're on probation? I will never forgive you for the part you played ten years ago, but I have been willing to give you a second chance. I don't want you to make me regret my decision." Then she turned from him and moved towards her bedroom door and left Gary all alone. It's only been one day and he's made her angry. This was certainly not going well. What's worse is that he knew that Erik was alive and was looking for her. He could tell her he was alive, but she probably wouldn't believe him. He also didn't want her knowing he was alive and go running back to him. Without a second thought, he went over to the bar and found himself something to drink.

By 8:30 the next morning, Aisling found herself completely awake. She sat in her bed trying to force even a few more minutes sleep, but in vain. She threw the covers off of her body, but made sure not to wake the sleeping ten year old right next to her and quietly slipped off the bed and out of the room. When she came into the living area, she found her father asleep on the couch. When she looked over at the bar, she saw that a bottle was sitting on the counter. Did her father drink last night? She sighed and ran her hand over her face.

"For the love of…" She muttered before walking towards the closet and pulling out a blanket and throwing it over the sleeping man. She had some time before she needed to get going since Leslie agreed to meet her outside the hotel around ten to walk her to the store. She took this time to find her outfit for the day and straighten her short hair. She pulled out her flattening iron and brought it to the bathroom in her room and plugged it in. While it heated up, she would take the time to change into her day clothes. She chose to wear a white poet's shirt with a grey and black vest and a pair of black pants. When the iron finished warming up, she got to work straightening her hair. Since her hair was so thick, even when it was this short, she would have to work on it in individual layers. By the time she was done, her hair was nice and straight and she still had about forty five minutes until she had to leave. She unplugged her straightener and placed it somewhere to cool and so that Rosetta wouldn't get to it then made her way back into the living room. Her father was still sleeping on the couch and Rosetta was asleep in the bedroom. Aisling felt bad that she would leave without saying goodbye, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She took the notepad that sat by the phone near the door and wrote a little note to the two of them explaining she had to leave but would be back later that day. She placed the note on the coffee table next to the couch her father was sleeping on then slipped on her shoes and made for the door.

When she got down to the lobby, there was still plenty of time to kill. Leslie promised to bring her somewhere to get a pastry on the way so she didn't bother with finding a place to eat. She walked through the front doors and just looked around the streets for a moment. And that's when she spotted it. There, just a little ways away, was Theatre Phantasma. The building was enormous and gave off this certain aura that was both frightening and inviting. She felt herself being called to the theater and made her way towards it. As she walked up the steps and to the front doors, she was disappointed to find that there was a sign saying 'Closed' on it. She touched her hand to one of the glass doors and gave a slight push. To her surprise, it wasn't locked.

 _How odd._ She thought. She looked around her to see if anyone was watching then opened the door and went inside. When she stepped into the place, she was amazed at what she saw. It was huge! The style was much like at the Phantasma Hotel, but there was just this niggling feeling that there was something more here. As she walked around the foyer, she admired the wonderful architecture and some of the statues and craft work close to the ceiling. It almost reminded her of the Palais Garnier, only with a lot more dark mastery to it. Aisling could not help but think that this would have been the perfect place for Erik. _Erik_. As she thought even just his name, she felt tears threaten to fill her eyes. She could not help but mourn her husband even after ten years.

"Erik, I miss you so much." She said. "I've raised our daughter all alone and have dreamt of you just about every night. I just wish that you were still here with me." She walked up the marble steps before her, keeping her eyes straight forward as she moved. Then when she came to the top, she found a pair of large mahogany doors. She walked over and pulled them open, leading her to the stage. The room itself was just enormous. The seats were a deep purple color with either gold or silver lining and stretched down to just uncountable rows. And the setup looked very much like an opera house all its own. But all the time she gazed around the room, her mind still wandered to Erik.

 _You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once my one true lover  
Then my world was shattered_

It's funny how her mind suddenly thought about this song. It certainly reflected how she felt at the moment.

 _Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here_

 _Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you won't help me to do  
All that you dreamed I could_

She made her way down the aisle, running her hands along the seats she passed, and slowly made her way to the stage. It had been so long since she sang on a stage, but then again, there wasn't really much point in doing so since this wasn't Paris and Boston was just a onetime thing.

 _Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion  
You were warm and gentle_

She found the steps to the stage and slowly ascended them. When she finally stood upon the stage, she somehow began feeling as if she had transitioned back in time to Paris. To a time before Erik's death and before any of this mess began. All those memories were what she had left of him now, and it hurt.

 _Too many years fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die_

 _Wishing you were somehow here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  
Try to forgive, teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try_

 _No more memories no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years_

She fell to her knees as she felt her will failing her. All her sorrow and pain laid bare now as she thought about the love she lost and will never have back.

 _Help me say goodbye…_

 **A few moments ago…**

Erik had passed out again in his office the night before. He fell asleep with his mask on again which he knows isn't good for his face. He removed it and welcomed the relief if only for a moment. He had another dream of her. Another nightmare about that night. Ever since the other half of his face was destroyed from the fire he wondered what Aisling would think of him. He knew she didn't mind his face before but after years of rejection he still had those lingering doubts. He also thought about the past ten years. Has she moved on with her life? Has she found someone new to replace him? What if she could not handle losing him and he was too late? He rested his head in his hands as he thought about Aisling starting a new life. He would surely die if he knew she gave her heart to someone new. If only he could find her.

 _Wishing you were somehow here again…  
Wishing you were somehow near…_

Erik heard the faint sound of someone singing. It sounded like a woman. But it was odd because the theater was closed today. He opened the office door to hear it better and he noticed that the voice sounded familiar. He reached into one of his cabinets and retrieved his black mask. He threw on his black coat and made his way through the passages of the theater. Much like at the Paris opera house, Erik had installed many secret passages in his theater. However, only he knew where all the entrances were, never bothering to tell any of the others. The voice sounded as if it were coming from the stage. He took another passage and ended up in the catwalks just above the stage. He peered down and saw a woman standing just below him. He could now hear her voice loud and clear, and as he listened, it was a voice he knew all too well.

 _Could it be?_ He thought as he watched her. She fell to her knees and he caught the shortest sight of tears on her face.

" _Help me say goodbye…"_ She sang releasing her pent up grief. "Oh Erik. Why do I keep losing you."

That was all the indication he needed. It was her! Aisling was here in his theater! But how could he get her attention without frightening her? He didn't want her to think she was being haunted by his spirit. He saw her preparing to leave and began to panic. He wasn't sure when he would get another chance like this again. Perhaps…

Aisling tried so hard to keep herself from crying. There was something about this place that reminded her so much about him. Perhaps it was that she hadn't set foot in a theatre since that time or that there was something familiar, something dark, exciting, and eerily familiar about this place. She couldn't stop herself any longer. The tears broke through the barrier she created and stained he face as they ran down her cheeks. She had been mourning his death for ten years, but now it felt like the wounds were still fresh on her heart. She shouldn't have come to this place. She stood up from her spot and prepared to leave.

 _While floating high above  
I hear you speak my name  
Your voice so sweetly calling me  
To come to you again_

Aisling's head snapped up and her feet stopped at the sound of that haunting voice. It was the same voice that plagued her dreams for ten… no, since she was fourteen. And this song; their song. The song that brought them together each time they've been torn apart. Every muscle in her legs refused to move as she listened.

 _I stole into your dreams  
I touched your soul to mine  
I gave you music and soon  
You must rest here with me  
Eternally_

Aisling closed her eyes and felt the mysterious voice caress her soul with every word. It felt like being placed in a hypnotic trance which she welcomed whole-heartedly.

 _We'll share paradise  
We'll share paradise…_

And as the song ended, the spell was broken as well. Aisling's eyes shot open and she began looking all around her.

"Erik?" She called out. And just as she was to look above her head…

"Hey!" She flinched at the gruff voice on the other side of the room. She turned and saw a tall and burly man standing in the aisles. "How'd you get in here?" Aisling felt her cheeks burn at being caught. She felt like a child again being caught by her parents. If she had her doubts earlier, she knew now that sneaking in here was a bad idea.

"I… I was… You see, the door was unlocked and I had been curious about this place for-"

"Unlocked?" The man groaned. "Damnit Jerome! Every time!" He sighed then turned back to her. "Ma'am, we're closed for the day. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Aisling sighed in relief that she was being let off. As such, she didn't waste any time leaving. She jumped down from the stage and instantly bolted for the door. But just as she made it to the exit, she paused for a moment and looked back to the stage. Something in the back of her mind told her that someone was there. But she chose to ignore it and quickly left.

Erik felt like God had heard his prayers at long last. His lost angel was found once again. She may have disappeared sooner than he wanted, but he knew that she was here now. As soon as she had been discovered, he made his way back to his office and began pacing. How was he going to reveal himself? Be had to get her attention somehow. But at the same time, she still believed him to be dead. If he just showed up out of nowhere she might think him a ghost.

"Ten long years of yearning, years of dreaming of this moment, when that miracle, my broken angel returned to me, just fleeting me, lays the ghost which tortures me… tortures me." He took a deep shuttering breath as he let everything sink in. Now she was gone again, but he knew she had to be staying somewhere in the city. He just had to figure out where. He went over to the window and gazed town at the city streets. Then, something caught his eye. Aisling was walking out of his theater and walking in the direction of the Phantasma Hotel. Could she be staying there? Ironic how she was staying in the hotel he owned and was caught exploring his theater. There was only one way to find out…

Aisling stood outside the hotel feeling a little bit jumpy. After what happened in the theater, her mind was telling her that there was something there. The only question was what?

"Madame Destler!" Aisling turned when she heard Leslie's voice. "Have you waited long?" Aisling just smiled and shook her head.

"No, not at all." She said calmly.

"That's good. How did you enjoy your first night?" She said briefly glancing at the hotel.

"I got to say, after I left you and your brother, it was pretty stressful. My father and I don't exactly see eye to eye when it comes to my husband." She shrugged.

"Oh well. He's your father; it's only natural that he's going to be protective of you."

 _Oh, you don't know the half of it_. She thought.

"Shall we go?" Aisling asked. Leslie nodded and began leading the way to the shop. Little did they know of who was listening in from the shadows.

When Gary woke up, his head was bothering him. He may have had one drink too many the night before. He noticed the note on the coffee table beside him and picked it up and skimmed it.

 _Dad,_

 _I had to go to the book signing. You weren't awake so  
I couldn't talk to you about today. I will be out until at  
least four or five this evening. I need you to watch  
Rosetta for me while I'm gone, and when I get back, I'll  
treat us all to dinner. Call me if there is a problem._

 _Aisling_

Gary sighed when he read the letter. There wasn't much he could do now. So he was stuck in this hotel room with that… child. There was a sudden knock at the door that broke him from his thoughts. He went over to the door and opened it up. But when he did, there was no one there. He looked around down both hallways but found no one coming or going. He closed the door and locked it shaking his head.

"Enjoying your stay, monsieur?" The blood drained from his face at the sound of that voice. He swiftly turned around to find the Phantom lounging on the couch.

"Oh God."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Oh God." Gary had hoped he never had to lay eyes on this man ever again since what happened. But now, here he is. Gary back up against the door, keeping his eyes on the Phantom as he rose from the couch. Erik was certainly not happy to see him either, but he knew that there was not much the man could do at this point. "How are you here? _Why_ are you here?"

"I have been here for some years now monsieur. Who do you think owns the hotel you are currently residing in?" Gary's eyes widened.

"You're Mister E?!" He exclaimed.

"Now you understand." Erik said smugly. "And to answer your second question… well, you should already know the answer."

"Aisling." He muttered.

"Correct again." The masked man began making his way over towards the older man, but Gary began moving away as much as he could. "If you think I'm going to kill you, I'm not. I told you the last time we met I would make you suffer something much worse." Gary just continued watching him. "However, for Aisling's sake, perhaps we can come to an understanding. I have come to make you an offer. I know that there is some… tension between you and your daughter at this moment. Therefore, I can help you win a place in her good spirits."

"And how can you do that?" He asked suspiciously. Erik smirked.

"Tell her I'm here." He said. Gary said nothing. He had been given this chance to reconnect with his daughter, to get back any kind of relationship with her. But with the Phantom reentering the picture, he knew that he would have no chance at that. If he let her go back to him, she would certainly leave and he would never see her again.

"And why should I?" He said with a hint of venom in his voice. "For ten years she's believed you were dead. And now you come here and expect me to listen to you. Well I won't. I owe you nothing!" Just then, there was a high pitched scream coming from the other bedroom. Gary rushed to the door and threw it open to find Rosetta sitting up in bed with tears in her eyes and a frightened look on her face. "Rosetta, what's wrong?" He said moving next to the ten year old. She looked at him with her large green eyes and the tears began falling.

"I had a scary dream." She said. "A stranger grabbed me and… I tried getting back to mommy but she was nowhere. And then we were standing by the ocean and the stranger had a gun!" She covered her face with her hands and began crying. Gary got up and began rubbing her back feeling sorry for the child for her fear. He had to admit, she did seem much like Aisling in many ways. She was kind, loving, shy, and had her excitement for the strange and wonderful.

When Erik heard the scream he was a little surprised. Who else was here? And when Gary bolted into the other room, he could see the concern etched on his face. He slowly and silently walked towards the door and peaked inside. In the bed was a child. She had beautiful green eyes that shined like two peridot stones and long wavy raven hair. And her facial features, they looked so soft. Much like Aisling.

 _Is she…_ He thought. Aisling had a child.

Then, the little girl lifted her head from her hands and looked towards the doorway. Her eyes instantly caught his and she stared at him with a fixed fascination. Rosetta stared at the strange man in the doorway to the bedroom. She had never liked it when she was around strangers, but this man did not seem to frighten her like all the others. She noticed his crystal green eyes when she first saw him and felt an odd familiarity in him. He looked at her with the same fascination she had for him. Then, the next thing to catch her attention was his mask. He was wearing a full black mask covering his entire face leaving only his eyes and his mouth visible. Gary noticed that Rosetta had stopped crying and saw her staring at the doorway. He turned to see Erik standing there.

"What are you doing in here?" He barked.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to the little mademoiselle?" Erik said calmly never taking his eyes off of her. Rosetta felt a small blush invade her cheeks as she heard the strange man's voice. It sounded soft and velvety and held a musical tone to it as well. Gary sighed then turned back to face Rosetta.

"Rosetta, this is... Mister E." Her eyes grew at least twice in size as he said his name.

"You are the one who owns the theater!" She said excitedly and jumped out of bed and approached the masked man. Erik knelt down to her height and gave her a warm smile.

"Indeed little mademoiselle. I own Theatre Phantasma. This hotel is mine as well." Rosetta's jaw dropped as she listened to him. "Would you like to visit my theater my dear?" Her face instantly lit up.

"I can see it?" She said.

"But of course. Tell me where you want to go, tell me what you want to see. Let me grant your wish."

"Could you show me, if you please all Phantasma's mysteries? All the secrets hidden there, deep inside your theater." Erik began feeling that strange familiarity in the girl again. He could not put his finger on it, but there was obviously something more about this child than he was seeing. But he would solve that puzzle later.

"You may see it all when you come to visit. In fact, I myself will show you. I promise." He said and lightly touched the tip of her nose earning a small giggle from her. He gave her one more smile before returning to his full height and turning to leave the room.

"Mister E?" He stopped mid step when he heard Rosetta speak to him again. "You wear a mask just like Mister Phantom." He turned abruptly at her words, shock written in his eyes.

"Mister Phantom?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Mister Phantom of the Opera." He raised his eyebrow at the child. How did she know about the Phantom of the Opera? Then, as he thought about it, Aisling must have told her the stories. He smiled to himself that his wife would do this.

"I suppose I do, don't I?" Gary watched the exchange between these two and was feeling his nerves turn on end. He moved from his spot and over to Rosetta.

"Rosetta, why don't you get dressed now." He said and began pushing the little girl towards the bathroom attached to the room. "Get dressed and I'll order some breakfast for you." Rosetta just stared at her grandfather with a blank expression before entering the small adjoined room to prepare for the day. Gary sighed then turned to leave and join Erik in the living area.

"What a child." Erik commented as Gary came into the room. "Full of life. Full of her, wouldn't you agree?" Gary made no comment. He just continued to watch the man before him with suspicion. Erik could not help but smirk at the man, knowing full well that things were becoming more complicated for him. "I saw Aisling at the theater moments ago." He watched as the older man's face paled at his words. "She sang. I could feel the pain that she's been…" he turned to look at the bedroom door, "…otherwise masking." Then he let his gaze settle back on Gary. "I am giving you this chance to make the right decision. Tell her I am here and where I am and I assure you she will be forever grateful for reuniting her with her lost love." Gary knew he was stuck. He couldn't let his daughter go back with this… this thing. How would he know she would come back? But, then again, he knew if he told her and helped them reunite she would be happy again and would be able to reinstate some form of relationship with her again.

But then he thought about _his_ words. This man manipulated her before and he would manipulate her again. He was a monster and he could not forget that. He gave a long, hard look at the masked man before him refusing to hide the distain in his eyes.

"I will never give my daughter to you." He said. Erik's eyes burned into his and Gary knew that he had just woke the beast in this man.

"I am offering you a way back into your daughter's life but I can also destroy what little respect she has left for you." He growled as he stalked down the other man. "I heard her in my theater! Her heart is dying monsieur. Suffering all alone in the dark. Give her life again. Return her to me! Or I will make good on my promise and take everything you have ever loved!" Erik was done playing games now. Aisling was here in New York and he was not about to let them leave.

"She is my daughter." Gary said.

"And she is my _wife_!" Erik shouted. "Monsieur, do not forget that I know you had a part in my almost demise." He growled causing Gary to tremble slightly with fear. "And I know who you allied with in this feat. You may have had the upper hand before, but now we play a different game. You'd best watch your back from now on, for I may be lurking in the shadows." And with that said, he turned towards the door and made his leave. Gary was able to breathe a little easier after he left.

"Why was he so angry?" Gary turned to see Rosetta standing in the bedroom doorway. He went over to the ten year old and knelt before her.

"He is not a very good man." He explained. "He only wants to hurt people who get in his way." Rosetta didn't seem convinced.

"He said he knew my mom." She said.

"He only thinks what he wants to think." He said. "He's obsessed with your mother and wants to steal her from her family. You shouldn't go anywhere near him." Rosetta digested his words for a moment and thought about this man she just met. When he looked at her she could tell he was a bit scary, but she could feel something underneath it all. In his eyes she saw a terrible sadness. She knew there had to be more to him than what Gary was telling her.

After Erik exited the suite he felt like strangling Gary for his stupidity. He knew it would be much easier to kill him and take back his wife and her child but knew killing him would solve nothing and wasn't nearly as satisfying as making him suffer. No, he would win her back and get his revenge on Gary for all he's put them through. First, he had to find the best way to reveal himself to Aisling without causing her too much shock. That's when he thought of the girl. He promised to show her around Phantasma. If he could begin with her, she would help Aisling realize what was going on. He reached into his coat and pulled out a black envelope embroidered with red and gold and in white letters, Aisling's name written on the front in an elegant style. He placed the envelope right on the doorknob of the hotel room for her to see.

 _Soon._ He said to himself. _Soon everything will fall into place._

At the book signing, Aisling had on the persona of the polite and excited author meeting and greeting her fans, pulling out her black Sharpie and leaving her inscription on each book that was placed in front of her. She was even happier that the press has yet to find out about her being there and that every patron who comes through has kept their word for secrecy so far. But her mind was going over what happened at the theater that morning. When she arrived there, she'd released her bottled grief at losing Erik. For ten years she tried not to think of him; keep her mind on her work and on her daughter. But her dreams were still plagued by the night of his death and of constant nightmares of him that she would wake and would cry herself back to sleep. And as she stayed at the theater, she thought she'd heard someone singing to her. It was a man for sure, but the voice was unmistakable. It was Erik's for sure. But he was dead; he couldn't be the one. Yet he sang their song. No one else knows the importance of that song. Something wasn't adding up here.

"Next." She called out for the next person. As the book was placed in front of her, she pulled out her Sharpie and began signing her name. "There you are." She handed the book back to the person and called for the next person.

Christine and Meg were next. They were so excited when they came to the store a short while ago. They'd just entered when they heard someone talking to another customer about the big surprise the owners spoke of.

"I can't believe it! A. Destler is here for a book signing!"

"But she never comes out in public. Why would she be here?"

"Then again, no one's ever seen her publicly and this meeting was a secret. We've also been told not to tell anyone."

"I guess that makes sense. Besides, that way she can go where she wants and no one else would know she's here."

Christine and Meg still found it strange that A. Destler would be in public after staying in the shadows for so long, but if they could have the chance to meet her, who were they to complain. They headed towards the section where the signing was being held. As they approached they found a line of people beyond a red velvet rope with an employee sitting at a small desk with a stack of contracts beside him.

"Good day ladies." He said. "Are you looking to see the surprise?"

"Yes." Meg said.

"Alright, I just need the two of you to sign these wavers. You are not to repeat what you see beyond this point outside the store. If you cannot comply with these terms I cannot allow you to pass."

"We can keep this quiet." Christine said.

"Great." He said. "Just sign these." He handed them the contracts and two pens. They signed them and handed them back. "Thank you, have your books ready."

They held their books close to their chests as they approached the table. They would finally know the identity of the elusive A. Destler.

"Next." The person in front moved aside giving a clear view of the table. They looked up and saw…

Aisling waited for the next book to hit the table but the people just stood there. She looked up and saw the two women standing before her. Her eyes went wide.

 _No way. That's impossible._ She thought.

"Mrs. Destler?" Aisling jumped at Leslie's voice then shook her head.

"It's nothing." She said and returned a smile to her face, though not quite as enthusiastic as before. Meg and Christine broke from their shock as well and placed their books on the table. Aisling pulled her pen out and signed their books. "There you go." They said nothing as they walked from the table. She was here in the city. Aisling was here in New York. More importantly, she was A. Destler.

Christine and Meg practically ran back to the theater to tell Erik the news. But when they reached his office, they were surprised to find him gone. They began searching the entire theater but there was no sign of him. Where on Earth could he be?

"This is strange." Meg said. "Erik is always here, so where could he be?"

"Looking for someone?" Both women gasped a bit when they heard Erik's voice behind them.

"Erik, we've been looking for you." Christine began. "We have something to tell you."

"Does this include Aisling being here in the city?" Both their eyes grew wide.

"You know?" They shouted together. Erik eyed them suspiciously.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"She was at the book store." Meg explained. "She was signing her books." She held up her book and showed him the signature inside the cover. Erik examined the signature and let out a small chuckle. No wonder he couldn't find her. He straightened himself up again and Meg closed her book.

"She was here just this morning," He explained, "and tomorrow, she will be returning by personal invitation." Meg and Christine looked at the other in confusion.

"She's coming here tomorrow?" Meg said.

"Yes, so I will be very busy until then. If anyone should come looking for me, I will be in the workshop." And without another word he strode away. Christine and Meg were a little shell shocked by the whole situation, but now was not the time to dwell on their discovery. They had a feeling that tomorrow would be a busy day.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know this chapter is late today but I spent most of the day buying a new car. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Aisling was grateful when the signing was done. She never had a great like for crowds and today was no exception. But now that it was over, it was time to return to the hotel and prepare for the evening. She was planning on taking Rosetta and her father out to dinner somewhere and afterwards would go and see The Phantom of the Opera. She had, after all, promised her daughter they would see it. She wasn't sure if her father would want to go, but she would offer him a ticket if he wanted to join them. When she reached the doors to the suite, her mind went back to that morning. She so desperately wanted to believe she heard his voice at the theater, but what if she was finally losing her mind from her grief?

She let out a heavy sigh as she approached her suite. As she reached for the handle she noticed a black envelope tucked behind the knob. She removed the envelope and looked it over.

 _Where did this come from?_ She wondered. She stuck the envelope in her back pocket and opened the door to her suite to have her daughter launch herself into her arms.

"Welcome back mommy!" She said happily causing a smile to spread on Aisling's face.

"I'm back." She said. Gary soon walked out of his room hearing his daughter's voice.

"Welcome back." He said and Aisling nodded to him, still a little peeved at him for before. But as she returned her attention to her daughter, she felt her joy return.

"Rosie, guess what?" She asked setting the girl back on the ground.

"What?" The little ten-year-old asked.

"Tonight, we're going out to dinner. And then…" she reached into her back pocket and pulled out three tickets, "…We're going to see Phantom!" Rosetta began jumping up and down and squealing before hugging her mother. Gary just smiled and shook his head at the little girl. In a way, he was a little envious of her. This child was given so much love and attention by his daughter when all he and Aisling would do was argue. He believed that perhaps she could still be his little girl Just like before. The happy little girl he use to tuck in at night or chase around the house while her high pitched giggles echoed off the walls. But that girl is gone now. "Dad, I have a ticket for you to, if you want to join us." Gary looked at the three tickets in her hand and smiled. At least she offered.

"Perhaps I will join you." He said. Rosetta still didn't really like her grandfather. The Phantom of the Opera was something that she and her mother shared. whenever she tried talking with her grandfather about it, he only thought of the Phantom as a villain. After a while she got frustrated and just went to do something else.

"Now, why don't you go get ready for tonight?" Rosetta let out a delightful squeal and ran into the next room. As Aisling's attention returned to her father she noticed he was uneasy. "Is something wrong?" He turned to her and gave a not so convincing smile.

"Fine, everything's fine." He said. Aisling gave him a scrutinizing look. He was hiding something. She decided to drop it for now not wanting to ruin the evening. She thought back to the envelope in her other pocket and decided to keep it to herself for now.

The night had been very calm and relaxing for the most part. And the trip to see Phantom was very pleasant as well. When Rosetta watched the show, she was bouncing in her seat most of the time before curtain. But when it started, she stopped and became mesmerized by the show as it played out. Aisling could not help but smile at this since it reminded her of her first time watching Phantom. Gary, on the other hand, had a hard time paying attention to the show. As he watched the actor playing the Phantom, he couldn't help but think about him. Every now and again he'd glance over at Aisling who was enraptured by the show and contemplate the Phantom's offer. What if he does tell her he's in the city? Should he tell her? Then he shook the thought away as soon as if formed in his mind. He didn't trust him. He thought back to when Aisling as fourteen; when the Phantom kidnapped her the first time. No, this was for the best.

On the walk home, Aisling carried Rosetta back to the hotel. After a block or two along the way the young girl fell asleep with her little head resting against her shoulder. When they got back to the room Aisling tucked her daughter into bed and said her goodnights to her father who seemed all too eager to retreat to his own room.

When she returned to her room she remembered the note she found earlier. She pulled the envelope from her pocket and looked it over.

 _Whoever left this has nice taste._ She thought. She turned it over and undid the seal. Inside was a single piece of paper with a black border and red ink.

 _Dear guest,_

 _I come bearing an invitation for you to visit Theatre Phantasma  
tomorrow. It would do me a great honor if you would visit my  
theater. Many of my employees are fans of your works and would  
also be honored if you would visit them as well. However, the choice  
is your alone Madame._

 _Your host and obedient servant,  
Mister E_

Mister E tried to contact her. But why would he just show up at her residence and invite her to his theater like this? Does he do this with his other guests? Either way, she had a strange feeling at the idea of visiting the theater. Something was urging her to go. Perhaps her daughter would enjoy it as well. She decided she would suggest it to her tomorrow morning.

"Mommy, can we go see Phantasma?" Rosetta asked while eating breakfast. Aisling was a little surprised at first.

"Go see Phantasma?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mister E said he wanted us to come." Now this certainly came as a surprise to the woman.

"You met Mister E?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was here yesterday. He said he would show me the theater." She didn't expect this. Mister E was here and she had missed him. And the way Rosetta spoke of him… she never like strangers. This man had to be something else to catch her child's interest like that. Aisling smiled at her.

"Well, it just so happens that I was thinking about taking you to see Phantasma." Rosetta bounced in her seat.

"Let's go! Let's go!"

"Okay, but you have to go get ready first." Rosetta sprang from her chair and ran into the bedroom to get ready. At that moment Gary walked into the room.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's just excited for today." She said.

"I see, well I was planning on going out today myself." He said. "I'll probably see some of the sights and head down to the park for a walk."

"Okay." Aisling felt reluctant to tell her father about going to Theatre Phantasma. She had this feeling that he would not approve for some reason. "Rosetta and I were going to take a walk along Broadway today."

"Alright. Then I will see the two of you later." He said and returned to his room. She was somewhat surprised that her father was avoiding her. She thought he would have wanted to spend more time with her since they haven't seen each other for ten years. She would have to talk to him about that later.

"Come on mommy!" Rosetta said pulling her along towards the theater. She practically dragged her up the steps to the large, gothic looking building. When they arrived at the entrance, the doors opened up revealing the young man that Aisling had run into a few nights before.

"Ah, Madame Destler. It's good to see you again." Edward said smiling broadly. Aisling walked up to him and shook his hand.

"You as well… Edward?" She said barely remembering his name.

"That's right." She let out a large sigh when she guessed right. "Now, Mister E has given me specific instructions to accommodate you until he is ready. Right about now we are preparing for rehearsals, so we can possibly take a quick peek if you wish?"

"That sounds great." She answered. Edward nodded to the woman then momentarily caught sight of something small hiding behind her. He looked again and saw Rosetta peeking out from behind her mother.

"Well, hello there." He said kneeling down to her height. "And what is your name?" Rosetta darted back behind her mother.

"This is Rosetta. She's my daughter." Aisling explained. "She's a little shy around strangers." Edward looked back up at Aisling and smiled.

"She looks like you." He said. Aisling shook her head and had a distant look in her eye.

"She's more like her father." She said. Edward could sense the sadness in her voice and knew that this was probably a sore subject for her.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time." He said springing back to his feet. "Shall we?"

Rosetta ran ahead being far too excited to wait up for her mother or their guide wanting to see more of the theater for herself.

"Rosetta Erika Dester!" She stopped when she heard her mother use her full name. She never used her full name unless she was angry so she knew her mother was definitely mad with her. "I told you not to run off like that. There are people working here so you need to be careful." Aisling said taking the girls hand.

"But I wanted to find Mister E! He promised he'd show us the theater." She whined.

"I'm sure he'll send for us when he's ready." Aisling assured her.

"I must say Madame Destler; your little girl is quite the ball of energy." Edward said catching up to the two.

"I have no idea where she gets it." Aisling muttered.

"Heaven help me, can it be?" Aisling turned around to see a tall blond woman standing a few feet away. And standing next to her was a woman of similar height with long chestnut brown hair.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Aisling asked the blond who she assumed was the one who spoke before.

"I believe you do." Her head snapped to the brunette and she soon felt a sense of déjà vu. "Go on, take a guess." Aisling took a longer look at the women before her then it finally struck her.

"Oh, I remember you. You two were at my book signing the other day." She said. She didn't fail to notice the two deflating a bit at her words. "Is everything okay?" After a moment they regained themselves and smiled again.

"Yes, we're fine." The blond said. Meg was a little disappointed that she didn't know them but it has been ten years and she wouldn't have expected to see her friends here in this world after all this time. They must also look different from the last she's seen of them.

"You were right, we were at the signing." Christine said. "We really admire your work." Aisling blushed a little. Even after all this time she could not take a compliment without getting embarrassed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." She said.

"Mrs. Destler, allow me to introduce our prima ballerina, Meg," Meg stepped forward and curtsied and Aisling curtsied back, "and our company's diva and my fiancé, Christine." Christine then stepped forward and gave a small bow. Something clicked in her brain at that moment. Christine and Meg. Her two best friends from Paris. She took another long look at them.

 _No, it isn't them._ She thought closing her eyes. _They're not Christine Daaé or Meg Giry. It's impossible._ She took a few deep breaths then walked over to shake each of their hands.

"It's nice to meet you… Christine…" She looked from Christine over to Meg, "Meg…" The two women felt hopeful for a moment. Aisling was beginning to recognize them. But that moment disappeared after Aisling realized her daughter was nowhere to be seen. "Rosie?" She suddenly started freaking out. "Rosetta!"

"Who?" Meg wondered.

"My daughter!" Aisling said frantically. "She was just… Rosetta!" Without a second thought, she dashed off in search of the girl.

"Wait!" Christine shouted and ran after her friend with Meg and Edward close behind.

Rosetta did not think much about wandering away from her mother, but she was too anxious to see Mister E again that she finalized looking for him herself. She wandered around back stage for a while trying to find her way around, then she tripped on a trap door that was left slightly ajar. She opened it up and found it wasn't just some trap door; it hid a flight of stairs. She checked to see if anyone else was around then began descending the stairs.

The workshop in the penthouse was not the only one Erik had. Some years ago, he built a second workshop underneath his theater in case he wanted someplace close to work. No one knew of this place except for Christine and the others while almost everyone knew of this other one. This was where he had been all night preparing for his guests. All the while, he had been thinking about Aisling's daughter. There was just something about that child that he could not place…

"What is this place?" He heard someone say. No one knew how to enter this place besides him, so who else could have gotten down here? He turned to see who was there and caught sight of Rosetta descending the stairs into his shop.

"This is my realm, my dear." He said as he approached her. She noticed how he was once again wearing his black mask. "This is where all music, beauty, and artifice reign. You must excuse me little mademoiselle, I was not expecting to find you here." Rosetta spotted the large black piano in the middle of the room and ran over to the bench and climbed up.

"May I?" She asked eagerly. Erik eyed her with a hint of intrigue.

"Does the young miss play?" Rosetta began playing a few notes on the piano. She played what seemed like a simple melody, but that simple melody stemmed into something more. "What is this?" Rosetta stopped then looked back at Mister E.

"Just a song in my head." She answered simply.

"Go on." Erik encouraged and Rosetta soon began playing again. Her once simple melody became a beautiful flow of notes and sounds that weaved around them much like a magic spell. As Erik listened to her play, he noticed something about her music. She played much like he did.

 _This girl… it cannot be._ He thought.

"How… old are you?" He asked.

"Ten." She said never once ceasing her playing.

 _Ten years old!_ He said to himself. _She's ten years old! Then… that could mean…_

"My God." He could not deny that some of her musical talent may have come from her mother, but not even Aisling had this much talent. She even confessed to him that she could barely play the piano at all! And he knew Aisling would never give her heart to another, so it all made sense. He walked over to the piano and lifted Rosetta off of the bench and placed her back on the ground. "Come with me. I want to show you something." He said and took her hand leading her towards another flight of stairs. "Come with me. I want to know what you think!"

Back at the hotel, Gary was pacing around the living area, anxious about what to do about the Phantom. He didn't like the idea if his daughter back in the grip of that... that... he didn't want to think it. What would happen if he told her he was here? Surely she'd go running back to him but would he ever see her again? The Phantom wants her all to himself. That time sixteen years ago when Aisling was kidnapped there was no way he'd see her again if he didn't do something. However, he knows if she ever finds out he knew all along the Phantom was here, she'd disown him for life. This was his only chance to make amends to his daughter and he's already on thin ice. What a dilemma he was facing now! As he continued his pacing, there was a soft knock at the door. He went over and opened it revealing…

"Good morning monsieur." Gary had not seen this man's face in ten years. The years have been good to the young man he met ten years ago and he certainly looked well off enough wearing a very expensive looking suit and new shoes.

"What do you want?" He asked hesitantly.

"My sources told me that you were here." He said moving past the old man and into the suite. "I heard you're here with your daughter." Gary didn't look at him.

"She agreed to give me one last chance." He said. "But that doesn't explain why you are here!"

"I was in the city on business." He explained. "I must say, this world is much… more than back home." Gary still refused to look at the man. After all, he was the reason that his daughter hated him in the first place.

"He is here." He muttered but loud enough for him to hear. He merely raised an eyebrow at his statement. "And he knows that Aisling is here."

"Is that so?" He was aware the Phantom was alive. It's true that his intention was to burn him alive all those years ago, but even if he did survive, he would not be able to go after that lying harlot for some time. What he had not anticipated was the two of them finding each other. Things were going to become more difficult from this point. "My offer still stands monsieur." Gary then turned on the young aristocrat.

"No! Not after what you did! Because of you, I lost my daughter. And if I let you finish the job, she'd never forgive me!"

"But, if you recall, back when she left I told you that she would come around." He said. "He bewitched your daughter, and now when she has chosen to give you this chance the spell he cast on her began waning." Gary pretended not to listen to him, but could not help himself. It's true he'd told him that Aisling would come around if given time, and she has. He could be on to something here. But he cannot risk losing his daughter again after what happened ten years ago. He wasn't sure what to do. "Should you ever change your mind…" He took the pad and pen by the door and began writing something down before taking the sheet and placing it in Gary's hand, "…you can find me here." He gave one last confident smile then turned towards the door making his leave. As soon as he was alone, Gary looked down at the piece of paper without reading what Raoul had written. He wasn't sure what he should do at this point. But if something should go wrong… He took the paper and placed it in his back pocket.

"I hope you're right, Phillipe de Chagny."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Erik led her up the stairs and into a secret area of the theater. It was a place even more secret than his underground workshop. Absolutely no one knew of this place, not even his friends. This was where he kept all his inventions and greatest creations used in his productions. Rosetta almost felt like she had entered a completely different world. A world that she only saw in her dreams.

 **Have you ever yearned to go  
Past the world you think you know?  
** **Been enthralled to the call** **  
** **Of the beauty underneath?**

 **Have you let it draw you in** **  
** **Past the place where dreams begin?** **  
** **Felt the full breathless pull** **  
** **Of the beauty underneath?**

Erik began leading her around his secret realm and watched as her face lit up with amazement at all of his creations.

 **When the dark unfolds its wings  
Do you sense the strangest things?  
Things no one would ever guess  
Things mere words cannot express? **

_"Yes"_ She said. Rosetta looked up at him with her large green eyes and felt that familiar feeling she felt back in the hotel. Something about Mister E told her that he was something more. That he was like her.

 **Do you find yourself beguiled  
By the dangerous and wild?  
Do you feed on the need  
For the beauty underneath?**

 **Have you felt your senses served  
And surrendered to the urge?  
Have been hooked as you looked at the  
At the beauty underneath? **

**When you stare behind the night  
Can you glimpse its primal might?  
Might you hunger to possess  
Hunger that you can't repress?**

 _Yes_

They were now approaching a moving stage with mirror like pillars. The pillars opened up revealing different mechanical figures that looked like mythological creatures in human forms. Rosetta had never seen anything so spectacular in all her young life.

 _It seems so beautiful  
So strange yet beautiful  
Everything's just as you say _

Her voice rang out like a bell as she sang. A sweet innocent voice that would one day make the whole world weep. Erik turned away from the girl for a moment as he contemplated his thoughts and assumptions.

 **And she's so beautiful  
Perhaps too beautiful  
What I suspect cannot be  
And yet somehow, we both see  
The very same way **

Rosetta came up to him with an impassioned look in her eye, wanting to know more about the enigmatic mind of the man before her.

 _Is there music in your head  
Have you followed where it led  
And been graced with a taste  
Of the beauty underneath? _

_Does it fill your every sense  
Is it terribly intense?  
Tell me you need it too  
Need the beauty underneath _

_**When it lifts its voice and sings  
Don't you feel amazing things?  
Things you know you can't confess  
Things you thirst for nonetheless **_

_It all so beautiful_  
 **Can it be?**  
 _Almost too beautiful_  
 _ **Do you see what I see?**_

 _Heavenly_

 **To her it's beautiful  
My world is beautiful**  
 _How can this be what it seems?  
_ _ **All of my most secret dreams  
Somehow set free**_

Erik remembered how Rosetta mentioned the Phantom of the Opera the last time they met. He lifted a hand to his mask and wondered what would happen if he removed it in front of her. Would she scream and run in disgust? Would she accept him just as her mother did?

 **You can feel it**  
 _Yes_  
 **Come closer**  
 _Yes_  
 **You've no fear of the beauty underneath**

 **You can face it**  
 _Yes_  
 **You can take it**  
 _Yes  
_ **You see through to the beauty underneath**

He had to know. Now was the moment of truth.

 **To the splendor**  
 _Splendor_  
 **And the glory**  
 _And the glory_  
 **To the truth of the beauty underneath**  
 _The beauty underneath_

 **You'll accept it**  
 _Yes_  
 **You'll embrace it**  
 _Yes  
_ **Let me show you the beauty underneath**

There was no use delaying it. He had to show her. To see if she could truly take it.

 **To the splendor**  
 _Splendor_  
 **And the glory**  
 _And the glory_  
 **To the truth of the beauty underneath**  
 _The beauty underneath_

He reached up for his mask and his wig and prepared himself for everything.

 **You'll accept it**  
 _Yes_  
 **You'll embrace it**  
 _Yes_  
 **Let me show you the beauty under-**

As Aisling ran through the halls of the theater, she felt her greatest fears overtake her. What if someone kidnapped her? What if she was hurt? The fear was absolutely killing her.

"We'll find her Aisling." Christine said placing a hand on her shoulder. "She must still be in the theatre somewhere."

"She's right." Edward said. "I doubt she could have gotten far." Aisling still did not feel much reassurance. Rosetta was all she truly had in her life and if something was to happen to her…

"Wait." She turned on her three companions. "You called me Aisling." All three exchanged nervous glances. "I never said my name. How-"

Then she heard a high pitched shriek ring out through the place.

"Rosetta!" Aisling began running in the direction she heard the scream. And as she ran across one part of the floor, she heard something strange. She stopped in her tracks then stomped on the floor again hearing a sort of hollow sound. She knelt down and saw the faint sign of a handle. "What in the world...?" She placed her hand in the handle and lifted the trap door. "I'm coming."

When Erik heard her scream, he had all but expected what happened next. He thought that the girl would run in fear after seeing his unmasked face, but instead she jumped into his arms and began letting out little delightful squeals.

"I knew it! I knew it!" She exclaimed. "I knew you were him! You're Mister Phantom!" Erik wasn't sure what to make of this situation. "It all makes sense! The mask, the theater, the inventions; you're him!"

"Please, calm yourself child!" Erik said placing the girl back on the ground. "Now what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Mommy would tell me the story of the Phantom of the Opera ever since I could remember. And she let me watch some of her movies too! She told me how the Phantom wore a mask because of his face; that his face was terrifying to most people." He felt his muscles tighten as he listened to her. "But she also told me that he was a genius. He was a talented musician and a brilliant composer as well as an inventor, an architect, and a magician. She also told me how he was also very lonely because of how people have treated him. They would be mean to him and judge him by the way he looks instead of knowing the man himself." Rosetta placed a hand on her heart and stared deeply into Erik's eyes. "Mommy always told me to 'look with my heart and not with my eyes'." Erik felt like he would cry at this moment. His beloved wife had taught her daughter to love him not for the way he looks, but for the same way she had learned long ago. He could still remember the first time he met Aisling when she was fourteen. How frightened she was of him when he caught her alone in his underground labyrinth. But when she looked in his eyes, he noticed how her feelings changed. Sure, she was still very sheepish around him at first, but she gradually opened up to him in the short time they were together. And now she had been teaching her child the very same thing.

"Rosetta?" Erik heard the faint voice and flinched. She was coming. All his previous courage instantly fled him as he watched the staircase leading from his workshop.

"Mommy!" Rosetta rushed over to the stairs as she heard her mother approach. When Aisling appeared at the top of the stairs, she instantly embraced her daughter.

"Oh Rosie, I was so worried about you." She pulled back a bit and examined her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm alright." She said.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She scolded causing her to flinch.

"I'm sorry." Rosetta bowed her head not wanting to meet her mother's eyes. Aisling could not be angry with her child. She pulled her back into her arms and stroked her hair.

"Just don't do it again." She said and she felt Rosetta nod against her shoulder.

"Oh!" Rosetta pushed away from her mother with an all-knowing grin on her face. "Mommy, I have to tell you about Mister E! He's-" But as she turned to find him, he was nowhere to be seen. She kept scanning the room with hopes of catching sight of him, but to no avail.

"What about Mister E?" Aisling asked.

"But… he was just here." She muttered. "I know he was-" She gasped when she looked to the floor. Sitting where they stood before was Erik's mask. Rosetta ran over and picked up the black porcelain and held it up for Aisling. "Mommy, this was his! Mister E is really Mister Phantom! Mommy?" Aisling stared at the mask in her daughter's hands.

 _This is a full mask._ She thought. _Erik only wears half._ She took the mask from Rosetta's hands and began examining it. Feeling the cool porcelain caused her heart to race. Rosetta noticed how her mother's face turned pale as she held the mask. _Impossible!_ She thought. He was dead. She saw the gun against his head. He couldn't be alive. But it was his mask, she was sure of it! Aisling looked around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of her Phantom, but he was long gone.

"Sweetheart, let's go. Now." She took her daughter's hand and began leading her to the stairs. Rosetta could sense her mother's frazzled emotions and made no protests on leaving. However, she started having the feeling that her mother knew something about Mister E that she did not.

"Did you find her?" Christine asked coming up the stairs with Meg close behind.

"Yes, I found her." She said quietly. Christine noticed how shaken Aisling seemed then spotted the mask in her hand. "We have to go now." Christine and Meg moved aside so she could descend the stairs. Before she did, she turned to look at them again. They did look like them and sounded like them… but it couldn't be them.

 _No, I've been doing so well._ She thought. _I can't let myself slip again._

He ran! He could not believe he ran from her! He had initially planned to stay and let her find him and explain everything that had happened, but he lost his nerve at the last moment. What's worse, he left his mask behind! After he retreated, he returned to his office and locked the door behind him. He did not want anyone to see him without his mask. He stared out the window and watched as Aisling led her daughter away from the theater and down the street, still clutching the mask in her other hand. He gripped the window sill as he watched her retreat and felt like throwing something. Instead, he fell into his chair and dropped his head in his hands. He had braved this dangerous world for ten years in search of his beloved lost angel, but when he finally found her he ran from her. What must she be thinking now? Was she confused? Was she angry? Was she afraid it was a cruel joke? He certainly messed things up now, much worse than when Aisling nearly drowned herself in Paris to escape his world. How was he going to fix this? His thoughts were shattered when he heard a knock on his door. His head jerked up at the sound.

"Leave me!" He growled.

"Erik, it's me." He heard the older voice of Madame Giry on the other side.

"I don't want to see anyone!" He bit back. But he heard the clicking of the door lock and turned his chair away so the former ballet mistress would not see him. When Madame Giry walked into the room, Erik had just turned his chair away. She shook her head and strode over to the desk.

"Is it true? Aisling was here?" She asked.

"Yes, she was here. She and her daughter were here a little while ago." Madame Giry thought the shock of Aisling's arrival was bad, but the fact she had a child.

"Her daughter?" The initial shock wore off and her face hardened into her usual stern look. "What happened Erik?"

"I showed the girl my workshop." He said. Madame Giry gave him an accusatory look. "The girl sought me out Madame. I did not take her if that's what you were thinking."

"It wasn't Erik." She said.

"She played on my piano… she sang with me… she has my eyes." He looked back out the window towards the city and touched his ravaged face. "She wasn't afraid of me." He looked in the direction that Aisling and Rosetta had disappeared and wished he could see them walking back towards his theater.

"But what I wish to know is why you left before Aisling came?" Erik turned around revealing his unmasked face.

"I don't know why I did!" He bellowed. "I wanted to stay Madame. I wanted her to come up those stairs and let me take her into my arms. But I was afraid to see her." Erik reached into his desk and pulled out a small jewelry box and opened it up revealing Aisling's rings. He ran his fingers over the cold metals as he became lost in thought. "I don't know what to do." Madame Giry sighed. She knew that it was killing him that he ran. He had come so close already.

"Erik, she's here now. This is what you have been waiting for. If you don't take this chance then you will surely lose her forever." Erik could not deny the truth in her words. He spent so long searching and knew he wouldn't have another opportunity like this again. This was no time to be moping. Erik's eyes soon took on a steely resolve as he knew what must be done. He went over to a tall wardrobe and opened it up revealing his clothes from his world.

"Leave me Madame," he said, "I have to prepare for a date with my wife." Madame Giry smiled then left the office to let him prepare. Erik reached for the spare white mask he kept and placed it over his face. The Phantom has risen again, and this time will stop at nothing to take back what is his.

Aisling was apprehensive about returning to the hotel after what happened at the theater. So she decided to take her daughter to see the city. They spent most of their time on Broadway seeing the many beautiful sights there were. Much of it was as she remembered when she was younger, but that did not make it any less amazing. And before either of them knew it, the sun had disappeared behind the buildings and would soon set over the horizon. They had to return now because Rosetta was also becoming exhausted. So, they made their way back to the hotel. When they did arrive back, Aisling noticed her father was nowhere to be seen. Then, she spotted a note on the coffee table saying that he had gone out. She was all too glad to have her father out for the moment. She did not want him questioning her about the trip to the theater. But right now, her main focus was getting Rosetta to bed. She lifted her into her arms and walked over towards the bedroom and opened the door. She placed Rosetta onto the bed and removed her shoes before tucking her in, not really bothering to change her from her day clothes. She remembered how she would fall asleep in her own clothes when she was younger so it didn't seem to strange for her. She began stripping herself of her own clothes and changed into a simple white tank top and black cotton shorts then reached into her suit case and pulled out her purple kimono. She slipped the silk garment over her arms and on her shoulders then tied it tight before carefully and elaborately tying the obi around her middle. She didn't do anything fancy while tying it, just a simple bow. Now that she was comfortable, she ventured back out into the living area. As she did, her eyes caught sight of the black mask she brought from the theater. She had set it on the bar counter when she entered and had nearly forgotten about it. She ran her hand over its smooth surface and felt her heart begin to race.

"Erik," she said, "was that really you my daughter met today?" She shook her head. "No, that's impossible. You're dead. And yet..." Aisling glanced out the window for a brief moment at the night sky. Rosetta was adamant that she'd met the Phantom today and the people she met knew her name.

 _Is it possible?_ She thought.

Then she heard the balcony doors open. She turned to see and caught sight of a tall dark figure wearing black dress clothes and a billowing black cloak. His black hair slicked back and his eyes a familiar crystal green color, though at this moment seemed almost a fiery gold color. And, of course, covering is face, was a full white mask. Aisling stumbled back a bit at the sight before her. Her heart raced and her spine tingled and felt her mind begin to go into overdrive. It was him! He was standing before her in all his dark and terrifying glory. She suddenly felt light headed as her vision faded and the world around her turned black.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! So, I'm posting the new chapter a couple days early. Why? I'm going to an anime convention over the weekend and won't be available to post on Friday. Therefore, I give you the chapter early as opposed to after I get back. Besides, this is a chapter many of you've been anxious for. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Erik watched as Aisling collapsed in a heap on the floor and swiftly made his way to her side. He never expected her to faint. She was never the type of girl to fall victim to fainting spells. He slowly and gently gathered her up in his arms and brought her over to the couch. He placed her down and knelt down beside her unconscious form. As he gazed at her sleeping face, he could still see the face of the young woman he knew long ago. It seemed the years have not affected her beauty in the slightest, and yet he knew that she's been harboring a terrible sadness. But now he can set things right. He reached out and caressed her cheek and she instinctively leaned into his touch. Then, her eyes slowly opened and when she saw him, she gasped and pressed herself up against the couch. Erik quickly retracted his hand as if his touch burned her and watched her, careful not to scare her any more than he already has.

"Is this some sick joke?" She said. "When will I be free of these phantoms of you!?" She broke down now and started sobbing into the cushions. "When will it end?" It broke his heart to see his wife like this. She thought he was only a ghost in her mind's eye. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she instantly tensed at the contact.

"Aisling… it's me." He whispered. She shook her head.

"No! I won't fall for it again. For the past ten years I've been seeing you in my dreams. Always reliving that cursed night. You're dead!" Erik instantly brought his arm around her and pulled her from the couch and into his lap on the floor. She began struggling at first but he kept her firmly in his embrace.

"Would I be able to hold you if I was a ghost?" He felt her stiffen in his arms. Now he had her attention. "I'm not a ghost anymore _mon perdue ange_ , I'm here now. You're not alone."

Aisling looked up at the man before her. She was still wary of him; there have been many times in the past she thought he'd been beside her, but when she went to touch him, he would vanish. Erik removed one of the arms that was holding her and held his hand up to her waiting for her to touch him. Aisling looked into his eyes then glanced at his hand. She hesitantly moved her hand towards his but feared he would disappear just as before. But this time was different somehow. And as she touched his hand, her heart felt like it would explode. She looked back at his eyes and could see the same look of love and devotion she'd seen long ago. Could it be true?

"Erik?" She asked her voice shaking with emotion. Erik smiled when she said his name.

"Yes darling." He said grasping her hand. "I'm here." Aisling's other hand rose to her mouth and tears began streaming down her face. He was alive. She instantly jumped into his arms and clung to him tightly afraid if she let go he'd fade away as Erik began stroking her hair and whispering soothing words in her ear.

"But I saw the gun." Aisling choked out. "It was pointed at your head. I heard it go off."

"They wanted to trick you." He said pulling away so he could see her. "They wanted you to believe I was dead so you wouldn't come looking for me. I'm so sorry you've had to suffer like this." He cupped her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away another stray tear. "I've been spending the last ten years tracking you down."

"Oh Erik." She leaned her forehead against his but pulled back a bit when she hit his mask. He sensed her discomfort and reached up and slowly removed his mask. When she saw the horrible burn covering the left half of his face he noticed the look of horror on her face and became worried. She hasn't seen his face in years and even then he still had one half of his face intact. She reached up and touched his burns and felt those thought begin to fade.

"Oh Erik, how did this happen?" She asked.

"After they took you away they set the house on fire." It took everything for her not to lose herself. Her precious Angel was hurt. He reached up and held her hand to his face. "This was no worse than the thought of losing you. I would have endured all the pain in the world to have you back in my arms." Aisling felt a smile tug at her lips. Her nightmare was over. The pain she felt was gone now.

"I've missed you so much." Erik couldn't hold back anymore. He leaned in more and caught her lips with his own. Above all things she had missed, his kiss was what she missed the most. They'd been deprived of each other far too long. After finally pulling back, gasping for air, Aisling could not help but smile. She had not felt such unbridled joy since the day Rosetta was born. "That was you who sang to me in the theater yesterday, wasn't it?" Erik chuckled a bit at her question since the answer should have been apparent to her when she heard him.

"That should be obvious my love." He said teasingly and kissing her on the nose.

"Just wanted to make sure it wasn't my grief driving me crazy." She said. "I've gone through so much since that night that I hardly knew what to believe anymore."

"I can only imagine what you've been through sweetheart. But I can promise you one thing, when I get my hands on that boy he will suffer a thousand deaths for what he did to us." Aisling furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Boy? Who are you…?"

"The Vicomte." He hissed. "Not just him, but his brother as well. They found out where we were. They wanted to separate us to take revenge for supposedly getting the better of the Vicomte the night of Don Juan and driving Christine away."

 _That's ridiculous. From what Christine told me, it's Raoul's own fault when he shot me._ She thought. _Then again, he's insane enough to think it's our fault._ Aisling saw Erik's eyes grow dark and knew he was succumbing to the darkness. She brought both hands to his face and kept her gaze locked with his own.

"Erik, no more talk of the Vicomte. We've just found each other again, let's focus on now." His eyes slowly adjusted on her again and the shadows around him dissipated. Something told her that he's been at war with the darkness since their separation and may have nearly given in on more than one occasion. But now that they were together again she would continue to be his light and lead him back from the never ending night within him.

"My angel." Erik whispered and leaned his forehead against hers. "My wife." He reached into his jacket and pulled out the box holding her rings. He opened the top revealing the two bands and Aisling looked up at him in disbelief.

"How did you-" He placed a finger on her lips. Erik then pulled the rings from the box and placed them back on her hand. Now everything was right again. But there was something she knew had to be said.

"Erik, I have to tell you something." She began.

"What is it darling?" He wondered taking her hands in his own.

"I have to tell you about Rosetta." She said. "You see… she is…" Erik smiled.

"I know." She looked up at him in shock.

"You do?"

"I would be a fool not to see it. Aisling, I can see so much of myself in her. Perhaps I noticed it when I first laid eyes on her." He placed a light kiss on her hands. "I won't deny it was still rather shocking knowing you've been raising a child all these years."

"Our child." She said. He's had a daughter all this time and never knew.

"Mommy?" Aisling's head shot up when she heard her daughter's voice and turned towards the bedroom to see her poking her head out from behind the door rubbing her eyes. And as soon as Erik heard the child's voice, he immediately replaced his mask on his face. "I heard you crying mommy. Were you having bad dreams again?" When she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she noticed her mother wasn't alone in the room. "Mister Phantom!" She shouted happily and ran over and hugged Erik.

"Mister Phantom?" Aisling said trying to contain her giggles.

"You've been filling our daughter's head with such stories." Erik pointed out. Rosetta looked up at Erik then looked at her mother. She noticed how familiar they were with each other and noticed that all the sadness in her mother's eyes seemed to have completely vanished.

"Mommy, do you know Mister E?" She asked. That's right; she had a bit of explaining to do. And now seemed like the best time, if any.

"Rosetta, I want to properly introduce you to Mister E." Rosetta looked back at Erik with confusion written across her features. "Sweetheart, Mister E is the Phantom." Her face instantly lit up when she said this.

"The really real Mister Phantom?" She asked.

"Yes dear." She let out a joyful squeal and hugged him again. Erik couldn't help but smile at the girl's delight and placed a hand on the top of her head. "And there's one more thing." Rosetta looked back to her mother with expectant eyes, not exactly sure how the news could get any better. "Mister Phantom… is your father." She watched as the words sank in and her daughter's eyes grew twice their size.

"My… father?" She turned back to Erik and looked into his eyes. Then, she was able to see it. She reached up and touched his masked cheek. "I have your eyes." This was more than Erik had ever thought he'd have.

Once upon a time, when his life was nothing more than music and darkness, he believed that he would live his life alone and unloved. At first, he was fine with such an idea… until she came into his life. The night Aisling found him was the night his life had changed. Never once did he believe that she would someday become his wife or give up her home in her world to live with him. And never once had he thought that she would bare his child. But she did. And now he has a family of his own like any other man and found himself to be the happiest man from both worlds.

Rosetta then reached up with her other hand and pulled Erik's mask from his face. The first time she saw his face, she had shrieked with delight that she met a real life Phantom like in the movies. But now, she saw the true Phantom from the stories and the face of her father. She touched his deformed cheek, her tiny fingers memorizing every crevice and every bump it ran over. She noticed how the burnt side of his face was different from his deformed side and knew that wasn't already there before but that did not sway her from her admiration. Aisling's heart melted as she saw her daughter accept Erik. Half the reason she had introduced her to the Phantom of the Opera was not just to share her love of Phantom, but to also teach her not to trust appearances while judging someone. She wanted her to look with her heart and learn about the person inside. It made her proud to know that her daughter accepted Erik much like she did.

Just then, they heard the click of the door. Erik instantly sprang to his feet gently placing Rosetta back on the ground. Aisling pulled Rosetta to her side as she awaited who she feared was behind the door. And sure enough, as the door opened, her father stepped inside. As he caught sight of the Phantom, his face paled. Then when he saw Aisling and Rosetta behind him, he had to control himself in front of Aisling.

"You're… alive." He said masking his anger and embarrassment. Erik couldn't help but chuckle at him. He was trying to act innocent but he would not play his game.

"Monsieur, did you honestly think I would abandon my wife… and child." Gary's gaze shifted over to Rosetta then back to the Phantom. Yes, he was aware that Rosetta was his child, but it still made him sick to hear him say it.

"You've already caused enough trouble for my daughter. I will not stand idly by while you cause more pain!"

"You mean pain that you helped cause?" He hissed. "A pain that you had the power to soothe for all these years." Aisling looked up at Erik surprised by what he said then looked over at her father. Aisling already knew her father had tried to separate them in the past and when he hid the truth from her she felt for the first time what pure rage felt like. What else could he have…

"Dad, what is he saying?" She wondered. She waited for her father to answer her, but he kept silent.

"Oh, you haven't told her?" Erik asked sarcastically. "Go ahead monsieur. Tell her how these past ten years you knew I was alive." Gary's face paled again as he watched his daughter's reaction. He saw as a thousand emotions flashed in her eyes before they became stone cold with suspicion and betrayal.

"You knew all along?" She growled.

"And let's not forget to give thanks to the man who separated us in the first place. How are the de Chagny's these days?" Aisling felt like she'd be sick. He knew Raoul? They were working together?

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Gary shouted back.

"Oh, but you do. The Vicomte told me how you requested he 'rescue' your precious little girl from the clutches of the Phantom." Erik was relishing this moment. He enjoyed watching as this man was burning from his own lies and deception to his daughter. Aisling slowly shook her head in disbelief as she processed what she just heard. All this time, her father had deceived her. All the time they had been here he could have told her the truth. She could have forgiven him if he told her but instead he chose to continue keeping secrets from her. She felt something bubble inside her. Something dark invaded her mind and caused her blood to burn in her veins. She looked over at Rosetta who was watching her with fearful eyes then turned to Erik.

"Erik, I want you to take Rosetta into the next room and start packing our things." She said in a low and almost unstable voice. Erik could sense a darkness emanating from her and knew he should get Rosetta away. So he took the ten-year-old's hand and began leading her towards their bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Gary asked as he watched them leave.

"We're leaving." Aisling said trying to control herself.

"Aisling, don't do this. You're not thinking clearly-"

"On the contrary." She said calmly. As Gary looked into her eyes, he could see the dark raging flame blazing. "I'm thinking more clearly than ever. It was wrong of me to trust you. I'm just angry with myself for thinking I could give you a chance." Her words hurt him. Then, his own pain became a small flicker of anger.

 **Didn't I tell you I don't trust him  
Didn't I?**

 _You did  
You did _

Aisling saw the flame in his eyes but would not back down.

 **Didn't I say the world was cruel  
Didn't I?**

 _You did  
You did_

 **Then tell me how this happened, what I did wrong, tell me why  
Can't we just go home now and forget this dreadful night?**

Forget? All he tried doing these years was make her forget! The time she returned after that night when she was fourteen he made her think it was a dream. And when she came back that time ten years ago, he wanted her to think it was a dream. He wanted her to believe it wasn't real and just forget about it! Not this time. She wasn't taking this standing down.

 _Didn't you say that you were different  
Didn't you_

 **I am  
I am**

 _Say you're not that person  
Say it_

 **I am  
I am**

 _Then tell me how to act, dad  
What to say, dad  
Tell me why_

 _Everything you told me  
Every word  
Is a lie!_

Lies! Whenever she was around him she was caught in a web of lies! Well now it ends here. No longer would she allow this man to destroy everything that made her happy. She wasn't going to let him control her this time. She watched as Erik and Rosetta left the bedroom with their things and made their way to the door. Erik looked back at her as he led their daughter away and Aisling nodded to him before he disappeared.

 _Didn't you say that you would trust me  
Didn't you_

 **I tried  
I tried**

 _Is this how you trust me  
Is it_

 **I tried  
I tried**

She turned over the coffee table as she stalked up to him, ready for anything her anger may give way to.

 _I'm sick of all the lies, dad  
You are dead, dad  
In my eyes_

 _No more chances for you  
Dad I hate you  
Go and die!_

She turned from him and made her way to the door, never looking back at the man she once called father.

 **Didn't I build a life for you  
Didn't I**

 **Didn't I give up things for you  
Didn't I**

The thoughts of all the years he'd spent raising his daughter invaded his mind. He was the one who rocked her to sleep at night as a babe. He was the one who check for monsters under her bed and let her sleep with the light on when she was afraid of the dark. He was the one who tried sheltering her from her mother's vicious lies and psychological torture during the earlier years of the divorce. But as the years passed, she began drifting away from him and acting cold towards him. When they were in Paris, this man comes in and kidnaps her and convinces her that he loves her. And he knows that he could not win against this… this… _monster_. He managed to win her heart in one meeting and captivate her mind, body, and soul.

 **And then he takes her from me  
Steals my child  
He's to blame!  
Have I failed my daughter?**

He pulled out the piece of paper Raoul had given him earlier. He was going to end this feud once and for all.

 **Then let the father die  
And let the monster rise**

He made for the door and walked through the empty corridors to the elevators. This war has gone on long enough and he knew there could only be one victor. He would win his daughter back from this monster and break the spell she was under.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After what transpired in the hotel room, Aisling's rage had dissipated and left her weak. As soon as she stepped through the door she felt light headed and fell against the wall. Luckily, Erik was there to catch her before she could hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Aisling held a hand to her head.

"No." She said. "I'm upset. It was too much for me to believe that my father would let me be and trust my judgment. He would do anything to take control of my life." He could tell that she was mostly angry with herself for allowing this to happen. She was a fool for thinking she could rebuild any trust she had left for him. Now anything that was left between them was gone. The ordeal left her so emotionally drained that she just wanted to curl up and sleep for a hundred years.

"Come, let's check you two out of your room." Erik said keeping his hold on her.

"Check out? Then where are we-"

"You and Rosetta will stay with me." He said as if it was the most obvious answer. "Aisling, you are my wife, and Rosetta is my daughter. I will not allow you to stay anywhere else than in my home." Leaving no room for argument, he led Aisling towards the elevators where Rosetta was waiting along with their belongings.

"Mom, are we going to stay with Mister E?" She asked eagerly. Aisling placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes sweetheart. We're staying with Mister E." Rosetta looked up at Erik and a wide smile spread on her features.

"Is your house as fun as that place beneath the theater?" She asked. Erik chuckled at her question.

"She's your daughter Erik." Aisling said.

"That she is." He said placing a hand on the girl's head. "Now, let's move you up to my penthouse then we can check you out of your room."

After Erik had Aisling and Rosetta situated in his home, he immediately called down to the front desk of the hotel saying that A. Destler would no longer be staying in her room. The person on the other end was a little startled when they heard their boss speaking on behalf of their special guest, but they otherwise agreed. All the while, Aisling had Rosetta in Erik's spare bedroom and was getting her ready to sleep. Aisling tucked her daughter into bed and was sitting on the edge lightly stroking her hair.

"We've certainly had the eventful day, haven't we?" She said lightly. Rosetta nodded and smiled as she thought back on the day's events. But she smiled even more when she thought about how Mister E was both the Phantom and her father.

"Mommy, can you tell me how you met Mister E?" Aisling smiled.

"We'll save that for another day sweetheart." She said and kissed her forehead.

"Can you sing to me?"

"Sure." Aisling moved into a chair beside the bed and began singing.

 _"Hear those bells ringing soft and low... bringing peace through the twilight glow... calling to everyone... night has begun... tired from your weary toil... day's work is done... hear them ring while my love and I... drift and dream to their lullaby..."_ She continued singing to her daughter and watched as her eyes drooped and her breathing became slow as sleep claimed her and dreams invaded her mind. Aisling pulled the covers up on her daughter and placed her Phantom plushie in her arms which Rosetta quickly snuggled up with. "Sleep tight my angel." She whispered and rose from her chair and shut off the lights before leaving the room. And as she closed the door, she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders and, for the first time in ten years, feels as if the world is as it should be. Her family is whole now that her beloved Phantom is here with her and not haunting her dreams. "I'm still grasping the fact that you're here with me." Erik's hands moved from her shoulders and down her arms until he could entwine his fingers with hers.

"We're both still getting over the shock angel." He whispered to her causing her to shiver a bit. She had almost forgotten how this man affects her and gladly began succumbing to the feeling. "You've raised her well." Aisling smiled at the thought of their child.

"Rosetta has been my reason for living all these years." She said a little dreamily. "If it wasn't for her… As soon as your death had registered in my mind, I thought that there was no reason for me to live. But at the time, I had found out I was pregnant. The thought your child was enough to give me the will to carry on. She was the one part of you I had left and she deserved a chance at life. And I knew that no matter what, she would receive all the love I can give for both of us."

"Then she has my eternal gratitude." He whispered. "I don't know what I would have done if you were lost to me." Aisling thought back on that time when she believed Erik dead. She wanted so badly to end her life to be with her lost love. And she would have taken her life if not for her child. She knew she had to live at that moment, even if those dark thoughts still plagued her mind. But none of that mattered now for the Angel of Music lives and was holding her in his arms again.

"What do we do now?" She wondered. Erik turned her to face him and she saw the confused look on his face. "Rosetta and I still have our home in DC and I have a career here. Not to mention you have your theater. Can we return to your world now that we have both built lives here? Not to mention Raoul hunted us down once, who's to say he won't do it again?" Erik knew that this would become a dilemma in the future. After spending so much time in this world, he's managed to accomplish more here than in all the years he spent in Paris. And it would not bode well if they took Rosetta from her home, especially since she was still so young.

"Perhaps we could stay here." He concluded.

"Stay?" She repeated.

"We've both made our lives here and it would be strange if we just disappear. But I will not allow you and our daughter to leave me again, so you're going to have to move from your current residence." Aisling smiled at her husband's determination and knew that their once quiet life was no more. "And I can begin searching for a house, maybe outside the city, where we can settle. It would still be close enough so I can continue running the theater."

"And what about my agent? Grace would have a conniption if she heard I was moving to New York, especially because of a man." She said as she began imagining her friend's reaction.

"We'll figure something out. And one more thing _Madame A. Destler_ …" Aisling could not help but shiver as he said her alias in her ear, "...where on Earth did you come up with that name?"

"Well… Erik Destler was the name I knew best for the Phantom of the Opera, even though it's not in the original novel. I just thought… since I was your wife… it seemed appropriate." Aisling suddenly felt like a child again as she said this and began looking everywhere else but into Erik's eyes.

"Erik Destler…" He tested the name, running it over a few times in his mind. "I like it." Aisling instantly looked up at him. "Whoever came up with this name chose well." Aisling laughed a bit.

"I'm sure they would be flattered to hear the Phantom praise them so."

"Ah, but I am no longer the Phantom of the Opera my dear. In this world, I am Mister E."

"Oh, how wrong of me." She teased and broke into a fit of laughter. But as she did, she instantly stopped and brought her hand to her mouth. "I haven't laughed like that in years."

"You have endured much by yourself darling." Erik said. "You have been very brave and I could not be any more proud than I am now." Aisling rested her head against his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. She doubted that she could get enough of him and knew this separation they've endured was absolute torture to them both. She was glad that they were together again and that they could return to their peaceful and happy life. "There is something else I must ask." Aisling looked back up and met his eye. "What of your singing?" Aisling blushed from embarrassment and looked off to the side. "I see."

"I couldn't sing… not after… after what happened." She responded. "After that night, I thought you were dead. And the thought of you being gone forever… music seemed meaningless without you." She touched his unmasked cheek as she said this and continued. "The only time I would sing was to Rosetta. But I could not sing for anyone else. I just couldn't." Erik could see the heartbreak in his wife's eyes and understood why she gave up singing. There were many times over the years when he had trouble composing or running the theater because his mind was plagued by thoughts of her. He nearly feared the worst at thinking perhaps she'd given up and decided to end it all. But no, he knew her better than that. She would be strong and continue living even if it hurt. And that was what she did. He brought his hand up to touch the one on his cheek and gazed into his love's eyes with undying devotion.

"We no longer have to think about what happened." He said. "We're together now, and that is what matters." Aisling smiled at his words and nodded her agreement. Then, an idea sprang into Erik's mind. "Aisling, why don't you come and sing at my theater."

"What?" This was certainly the last thing she expected to hear.

"Come and sing at Theatre Phantasma. No one will even know that you are the elusive A. Destler, and I know that everyone would be overjoyed to be with you again." Aisling had almost forgotten about the others. When she met them at the theater that morning. It truly was them. She would have to give them a proper hello the next time she saw them.

"But I haven't properly sung in front of an audience since that night in Boston." She said nervously. "And need I remind you I haven't sung at all since what happened." She held her hand up to her chest and clenched it on the area where her heart was, a habit she continued to display. She could not deny that she would love to return to the stage. She still thought of all those performances in Paris before the Masquerade and of her performance of Point of No Return in Don Juan and when she sang Love Never Dies in Boston. She got goose bumps just thinking of when she stood in front of hundreds of strangers and singing her heart out while receiving such ground shifting applause. She wanted it again. She wanted the thrill that music gave her. And she wanted to sing for him again, just as before. Erik placed a hand on her clenched one and pulled it towards him.

"Aisling, I can tell that you wish to sing again. I can arrange for you to sing tomorrow night after the show. Just one song my love, that is all I ask." Aisling could not help but sense the déjà vu in his words. Her life had turned into one giant Phantom story. She smiled and let out a deep sigh.

"And what am I to sing?" She asked. Erik smiled.

"Anything you wish." He said. "I'm positive you will choose a wonderful song to sing." He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. "You've done so in the past." Before she could respond, he caught her mouth with a kiss. As their lips made contact, Aisling felt like her entire body was on fire. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist pulling her closer to him. God how she missed his kisses in their time apart. Just one would undo her and cause her to succumb to him completely. She felt her legs about to give out but Erik swiftly lifted her into his arms and walked into another bedroom. His bedroom. He gently placed her down on the bed before kissing her again only a little more passionately than before. But as Aisling felt his hand begin running up her thigh, she pulled away earning her a confused look.

"Rosetta is in the next room." She said blushing slightly. Erik couldn't help but laugh at her regard to their child.

"Very well." He said and kissed her forehead. "Soon we will not have to worry. When I find us a home I will make sure we will have enough privacy." He sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head against his shoulder and nuzzled her face into his neck. This still felt like a beautiful dream to them; that at some moment this moment would disappear and would return to the lives they had been living for so long. But no, this was real. At long last they can be together and begin building their future.

Gary stood outside the dimly lit building and glanced back down at the address on the paper again. This did not seem like the kind of place he wanted to be, but he had to find that man again. He needed his help. So, he took a deep breath and opened the door leading him into the bar. There was no one inside at the moment and he was thankful for that at least. He took a seat at the counter and waited for him to arrive.

"Can I get you something?" The bartender asked while drying off the glass in his hand.

"In a minute." He said. Just then, Phillipe walked in. Gary remembered his younger brother Raoul; despite being the elder brother, he could see the genetic similarities between the two nobles. The difference was that Raoul seemed more like a lost puppy while Phillipe was like a dangerous predator. Not quite like the Phantom, but close enough.

"Come for my help so soon?" He asked smugly. "Two scotches please." He said to the bartender who gave a slight nod before moving to fetch their drinks.

"He took her from me again." Gary said. "You were right. Before he returned, she was willing to rebuild our relationship. But as soon as he enters the picture she wants nothing to do with me. He must have some sort of hold on her."

"I told you, he has some sort of spell on her." Phillipe said. "He used the same control over my brother's fiancé long ago. Despite poor Raoul's efforts, the Phantom's power was stronger than he anticipated. All we have to do is remove the Phantom and she will return to the way she was." Gary gave him a wary look.

"Remove him?" The bartender placed two glasses between the two men and poured the amber liquid into each.

"Permanently." Phillipe said before picking up his glass and taking a sip. Gary's face paled at his words.

"Aisling would never forgive me if I killed him."

"Don't worry. You don't have to do anything. I would be happy to kill that monster myself." Gary noticed the dark look on the younger man's features. There was something about him that made him want to just walk away and refuse his help. But he wanted to get his daughter back. He reached for his drink and just stared into the glass.

"Just don't hurt my daughter." He said and took a swig of the drink.

"Of course." Phillipe said. "I will make sure she remains unharmed." He placed a hand on the older man's shoulder and gave him a reassuring grin. "You made the right choice monsieur. Even if your daughter does not understand now, she most certainly will in the future." Gary nodded silently before finishing the contents of his glass.

"So, how are you going to get to him?" He wondered.

"Just leave that to me. I will find a way to lure the Phantom to me, and then I will be able to put an end to him once and for all." Gary noticed a flicker of something in his eyes as he said this, but it was very brief and decided to place it from his mind.

"Well, I'd best return to the hotel and pack my things." Phillipe raised his eyebrow.

"And why is that?" He wondered.

"Well, Aisling walked out of the room before I came here and I doubt that _he_ will allow me to stay there any longer." He explained. "So I'm just going to return home in the next few days since there is no further reason for me to stay."

"I understand." Gary pushed away his empty glass and turned to face Phillipe.

"Good evening." He rose from his seat and made his way out the door. And just as he disappeared, a devilish smirk spread on Raoul's face.

"What a fool. That girl is just as much to blame as the Phantom. I will make them pay, one way or another." Phillipe downed the rest of his drink then placed the glass on the counter. "Let the opera begin."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Aisling allowed herself to dream that night; letting her subconscious fully envelope her and fill her mind with the dreams she had been deprived of for the past ten years. This night she did not dream of that fateful night where the man she loved was shot and killed within the walls of her home and out of her sight. This night, she dreamt of the night they met. When they had first encountered each other in the looming darkness of the catacombs beneath the Palais Garnier more than sixteen years ago. It was all there; their meetings, his offer to teach her, their first kiss, the kidnapping, and the return to their underground haven. Only this time, the dream did not end with her death. Instead, it played a more ideal ending where her father never found the entrance to the Phantom's lair and had eventually returned home defeated, leaving she and Erik to live peacefully together in the realm of music. For a moment, she allowed herself to believe this dream was her reality and that reality was the illusion. But the only way she knew it was not so was when she returned to consciousness by the sun's morning light streaming through the window and onto her closed eyelids. And as she awoke, she expected to wake in her hotel room where her precious daughter would be fast asleep beside her.

But something was different this morning. She felt something warm pressed against her back and draped over her waist. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in an unknown room and looked down to see a pale arm holding her by her middle. She turned her head slightly and came face-to-face with her beloved angel and the events of the previous day returned to her. Erik had come to her and took her and her daughter to his penthouse after learning about her father's deceit. Her father. Just the thought of his betrayal to her made her blood boil. What's worse was that she allowed him to deceive her. That's what hurt the most. She should have learned from before that he couldn't be trusted. Aisling let out a deep sigh as she turned her face into her pillow.

"You're still not frustrated with yourself now, are you?" Aisling gasped when she heard Erik speak. She thought he was still sleeping. But as she peaked out from her pillow she saw him staring at her.

"You can tell?" She asked.

"Of course. You only sigh like that when you're upset about something." Aisling couldn't help but smile to herself. Even after ten years he remembered all her little tell-tale signs.

"I was just thinking about yesterday… with my father." She felt the arm around her middle pull her a little closer at the mention of her father. "I guess I can't stop feeling foolish for trusting him after he kept lying to me. I should have learned from that time in Boston, or when I returned ten years ago." She buried her face back in the pillow. "I just feel disgusted with myself."

"Aisling, it wasn't your fault. If memory serves you were never one to hold a grudge." She looked back to him.

"That's what makes it worse." She said.

"You didn't know what would happen." Aisling moved closer and rested her head against his chest.

"I just wish our love wasn't such a war zone." She said solemnly. Erik knew she was spot on there. Ever since they first fell in love they had faced numerous obstacles to be together. And yet they never once gave up on the other in this war against not just one but two worlds.

"But this has been a war worth fighting." He said finally. Aisling's mouth twitched a bit wanting to form a smile, but she stopped at the last moment. She just snuggled closer to her husband relishing the closeness she had been denied for ten years.

"I just hope this war will end soon." She whispered. Erik pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I'm sure it will. For not just our sakes but for the sake of our daughter." Aisling nodded. "Now," Erik pulled back to looked her in the eye, "We shouldn't dwell on what is past. For tonight you will make your Manhattan debut at Theatre Phantasma." Aisling let out a girlish giggle.

"You're still set on me singing at Phantasma?" She asked.

"Of course. Speaking of which, I should let Edward know about your surprise performance." Erik threw the covers off his body and slid out and towards the door.

"Then I better get ready for the day… and give Grace a call about moving to New York." Aisling was worried about the ear-bashing from her friend about her sudden move and finding out about a husband she never knew about. _Fan-bloody-tastic._

" _What!? What do you mean you're not coming back to DC?"_ Grace shrieked on the other end. Aisling literally had to hold the phone at arm's length so her ear drums would not explode. _"You can't tell me that you're not coming back! What will I do without you kiddo? You're like, the only friend I've had that I actually like! You better have a good excuse for staying in New York."_ Aisling slowly brought the phone back to her ear when she heard her friend's voice die down.

"Well, it was kind of unexpected." She said timidly. "You see, I… sort of… well…"

" _Oh my God, don't tell me it's about a guy!"_ Grace exclaimed. Aisling fell silent. _"It is, isn't it!? I thought I'd never see the day! Oh I am so catching the next flight to New York kiddo, and you better be ready to give me all the details about him!"_

"Wait! Grace-" But she hung up before she could say another word. Aisling pressed the end button on her phone and released a large sigh.

"Is Auntie Grace coming to visit?" Aisling looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice. She smiled and held out her arms and Rosetta came over and climbed into her lap.

"Yes, Auntie Grace is coming up." She said.

"Did you tell her about Papa?" Aisling's face instantly turned red.

"No, she just figured it out on her own." She said wearily. "You know her, it's like she's psychic or something." Rosetta started giggling.

"Do you think all the preparations can be made for tonight?" Erik asked.

" _Absolutely. It will be a tight fit, but we can definitely have her perform tonight."_ Edward said reassuringly. _"I'll let everyone know and get back to you if there are any problems."_

"Thank you. I should be over in a few hours and we can go over more details then."

" _Of course. Until then."_ Erik instantly hung up and placed his phone back I his pocket. For the first time in his life, things were starting to go right. He had his wife back and has a daughter who, in many aspects, resembles him without the curse of his deformity. And now he would be able to give Aisling back her dreams that were constantly torn from her arms every time they're within reach. He heard a knock at the door and he turned to see Aisling walking in with a tired look on her face. "Is everything alright?" He asked coming over and pulling her into his arms.

"Oh, just peachy." She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "I just got off the phone with Grace, my agent. She's coming up to New York as we speak to meet the heart throb that stole me from her."

"You didn't tell her about me, did you?" He asked slightly panicked.

"No, she assumed it had to do with a man." She explained. She felt Erik relax again and smiled. "You've nothing to worry about. Grace may be eccentric in her views, but she means well. Besides, she thinks that my finding a man is an achievement." They both started laughing.

"If only she knew."

Aisling stood in front of the airport anxiously awaiting her friend. She knew that she would have jumped on the first flight to New York after their little conversation earlier. It took a bit of convincing to keep Erik from coming with her since she wanted him to brace himself when Grace came to the theater with her. She looked at her watch then back to the doors. She watched as large groups of people exited the terminal and either went to the parking lot or piled into taxi cabs or buses to take them God knows where. Then, she spotted her friend among the crowd carrying a large suit case in one hand and her computer case over her shoulder.

"You certainly didn't waste time getting here, did you?" Aisling shouted out and Grace turned in the direction of her voice.

"I never waste time when friends are involved kiddo." She came over and hugged her friend then noticed the large limousine they were standing beside. "Well, hello beautiful." Aisling blushed.

"Yeah, I told him I could have taken a cab over here but he insisted I take this." She explained.

"So, you found yourself a rich guy have you? I guess you've aimed pretty high." Aisling looked aghast.

"How could you say something like that?" Grace started laughing.

"I'm only teasing Aisling. I know you're not that kind of girl, you're too good to do something so shallow. I just need to know, is this guy good to you?" Aisling nodded. "That's what matters honey. I want to make sure you're taken care of."

"Man Grace, it's like you're my mother." She said teasingly.

"Girl, I'm just looking out for my number one client and best friend." Both women started laughing then entered the car heading to the theater. "So, tell me about this guy. What does he do that lets you drive around in such style?"

"He's the owner of Theatre Phantasma." She stated.

"I should have known." Grace said. "You would go for the theater type." She noticed Aisling had started playing with the hem of her shirt, something she did when she had more to say but couldn't say it. "There's more to this guy, isn't there?"

"Well… yeah." She said and looked back at her lap.

"This just isn't some guy, is it?" Aisling shook her head. "Who is he really?" She watched her friend's cheeks turn bright red and avoided eye contact.

"He's… well he's actually…" Her face flushed even more and became very uncomfortable. Grace placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. Aisling took a deep breath then began again. "He's Rosetta's biological father." She looked over to Grace who's jaw would have hit the floor were it not still attached to her face.

"Your dead husband?" She asked.

"I thought he was dead, but I was lied to. He's been trying to find me the past ten years actually." Grace sat back in her seat. Aisling had spoken of her husband before but only very vaguely. She said that he had been murdered after being married for three months and it completely tore her apart. Grace still remembered when she still went to see a therapist on a regular basis but came back not feeling any better than before. Now she could see a complete change in her friend. She was happier than she has ever seen her before. It's as if this man had brought her to life again.

"So, does Rosetta know?" Grace asked.

"Yes. She took it rather well." Aisling said.

"Really? She didn't freak out or anything?" Aisling shook her head. "Now I really have to meet this guy."

After a while they finally made it to the theater. Aisling got out of the car followed by Grace. Grace stared up at the theater in awe and Aisling could only smile at her friend.

"I got to say kid, your man has amazing taste in architecture." She said.

"I know." Aisling said and led her up the stairs to the entrance. As the two women entered the theater, Aisling did not fail to notice Grace's shock at just the front lobby. "Imposing, isn't it?" Grace could only nod her affirmation to her friend. "Erik designed the theater and, I won't deny, it's a definite reflection of the architect so this is your first hint of what he's like." They made their way up the stairs to the second level but stopped at the top when the doors to the amphitheater opened. An older looking woman wearing a black suit jacket and a long black skirt holding a cane in one hand. Not far behind her was Edward looking a little flustered.

"Madame, I know its short notice but he said-" Madame Giry didn't even give him a chance to finish.

"I don't care what Erik says. He cannot drop this on us at the last minute and expect me to go along with it." She said. "Whatever he is planning it cannot be done tonight." Edward sighed and looked passed the woman towards Aisling and Grace.

"Aisling." He said. Madame Giry noticed wear he was looking and turned around to the two younger women. When her eyes landed on Aisling she thought she'd seen a ghost. Her frustration disappeared in that moment seeing whom she considered a daughter long ago. Aisling looked like she was about to cry seeing the old ballet mistress again.

"Hello Madame." She said. Madame Giry could not help but smile at her and held out her hand to her. Aisling instantly sprang from her spot and took her hand.

"My dear girl." She said. She began examining her face and could see small signs of age on her face. She knew it had to be from years of mourning her love's death but she could see the light in her eyes burning brighter than ever. "Welcome home child." With that Aisling hugged her and the old woman returned her embrace. Aisling pulled away after a moment and looked to Edward.

"Is Erik here yet?" She asked.

"No, but he's on his way." He said. "I'll go tell everyone you're here." He ran back through the doors leaving them alone.

"Who might this be?" Madame Giry asked gesturing to Grace.

"This is my friend Grace." She answered and Grace stepped forward. "She's the reason I came here in the first place."

"Then we will be grateful for that." She said. Grace nodded and smiled but felt like she was missing something.

"Aisling, what's going on here?" She asked.

"I'll explain everything, I promise." Aisling whispered back.

"Aisling?" Christine and Meg burst through the doors of the theater. The first time she saw her friends she didn't recognize them, or rather didn't want to in case she was slowly going crazy, but now she felt an overwhelming joy seeing her friends again.

"Christine. Meg." She ran to her friends and they embraced each other.

"How do you know Aisling?" Grace asked. "She told me she hasn't been to New York since she was fifteen so how…" Just then everyone heard the front doors open up. Everyone turned to see Rosetta running through the doors and Erik following close behind.

"Mommy!" Rosetta spotted Aisling and made her way up the stairs. Erik looked up to the balcony and caught Aisling's gaze. Aisling could not help but smile at the sight of her husband and felt like running down into his arms like in an old romance film. When Rosetta made it to the top of the stairs she spotted Grace standing with her mother.

"Auntie Grace!" She squealed before running into her arms.

"Hey kiddo, how're ya doin'?" She asked.

"Mister E just showed me a humungous toy store and guess what?"

"What?" Grace asked.

"There was a candy store in it too!" Aisling laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm. As Erik ascended the stairs she went over to meet him.

"I hope you didn't buy her any candy from that store." She said smiling. Erik wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"The girl is hyper enough, she doesn't need the extra power." Aisling started laughing. Grace caught the sight of the two together and finally got a good look at Erik. She noticed that he was wearing a full black mask which slightly unnerved her and he was dressed in very fine dress clothes and could feel the power and authority almost emanating from him. But as she watched the two of them together, she looked into both their eyes and could not doubt the love that was radiating off of them. She wasn't going to deny that she was unsure of Aisling finding a man as soon as she went off to New York and was nearly prepared to intervene if she needed to. But her friend was happier than she had been since she first met her. Perhaps there was no need to worry after all.

"Tonight? Are you sure?" Gary asked listening to the younger man beside him. Phillipe nodded to the older man.

"I'm positive," Phillipe said, "My source tells me that he is having her sing tonight after the main performance."

"Why would he have her sing?" Raoul shook his head.

"It's the same with Christine. Raoul explained everything to me. He became obsessed with her, wanting to place her into the spotlight to gain her approval. So I would guess he wants to give her fame to make her love him, or that she'll owe him." Gary sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"So, what do we do?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Phillipe asked. Gary just shrugged. "We'll be attending tonight's show."

"I doubt the Phantom would be lenient with me after lying to my daughter." Phillipe just laughed off his statement.

"Don't worry." He reached into his suit and pulled out a ticket. "I've taken care of the hard part for you." Gary took the ticket and placed it in his pocket.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry. I'll be there, but it would be best if we didn't show up together." He said.

 _Because I have plans of my own tonight._


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone. So, I decided to give you two chapters this week because these next two chapters are essentially in two parts. If you read it you'll see why. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Raoul looked out upon the city. He admitted that this world has its perks. He had no idea why he would leave this world during the first few years. But when the Phantom first appeared in this world, he knew he had to keep an eye out to be sure that little tart didn't find him. The Phantom new he was to blame for ruining his happiness and the rest of his face. Yes, he knew about his face being burned. One of his brother's connections managed to tell him that he now wore a full faced mask and heard a conversation between Christine and her new fiancé. Christine. She was meant to be his until that night. Back home he managed to recover most of his pride and reputation after the incident the night of the Phantom's opera. He regained what he lost from that night except for Christine. She never forgave him for shooting her friend but it wasn't like he meant to shoot her. She chose to defend that monster and paid the price. Or so he thought.

He heard a door open and he saw his brother in the window's reflection.

"Raoul, he has come. He is more than willing to cooperate now that his daughter and the Opera Ghost have been reunited." He said.

"Yes, it's too bad he doesn't know our true motive." Raoul said.

"Indeed. He is nothing more than a pawn. Poor man has been hurt by that girl for too long. A foolish father breeds a foolish daughter." Phillipe walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of brandy. How it ever came to this... Raoul knew. It stated that fateful night.

 _Christine ran over to Raoul and pulled him up. Raoul was tempted to take another shot at the Phantom but could not see where he dropped his gun and with Christine trying to lead him away from the lair._

" _Go! GO now and leave me!" The Phantom shouted. As he and Christine got into the boat, he watched as the Phantom lifted Aisling's body and brought her into a separate chamber. He felt Christine's head collapse onto his back and could feel her body shake from holding back her tears. He did regret having shot the girl knowning how close she and Christine had been but the fact that she defended that creature seemed to dull that ache the more he thought about it. When they reached the other side of the lake, Raoul jumped out of the boat and helped Christine out as well. She refused to make eye contact with him which irritated him slightly but thought she was a bit exhausted from the experience. He tried wrapping his arms around her but before he could make contact she began walking away from him. This hurt a little more and hoped as soon as this was all behind them she would be less distant._

 _As they continued toward the surface, Christine would walk ahead of him, making sure to keep as much distance between her and Raoul as possible. Soon all of this would be behind them and they could forget about this nightmare. Christine began leading him down a separate corridor._

" _Where are we going?" He asked._

" _The mirror will not be a safe exit because of the fire," she said over her shoulder, "So I'm taking us to another exit leading outside the opera house." Even her voice sounded cold. Raoul had enough of her attitude. Before she could take another step, he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him._

" _Christine, ever since we escaped you have been acting strange. At first I thought it was because of the night's events but now I see I was wrong. Tell me, why are you acting this way?" When he looked into her eyes he found her glaring back at him._

" _How can you ask me that?" She asked. "You tried to kill him, the man who'd been like a father to me after papa died. My teacher, my mentor, the only person closer to me than you or him!"_

" _He was a monster Christine. He has killed people, he kidnapped your friend, have you forgotten all of that?"_

" _No, I haven't. But I have seen the good in him. He taught me to sing when he could have left me alone. I knew he could have killed Aisling if he wanted to a long time ago. I do not agree with his actions, but Aisling was right about one thing, he was lost. He wanted to be loved like everyone else." Raoul could not believe his ears. She was defending this man. The very man who had committed murder before their eyes and threatened the lives of everyone including themselves. How could she choose someone like that?_

" _Christine, you still see him as the Angel of Music after all that's happened? He is not from heaven, he is from hell!" Christine pulled away from him._

" _And what about my friend?" She asked. "Aisling protected him. Do you condemn her too? Did you even regret killing her?"_

" _Of course I do. I never meant to kill her. But she made her choice. She wanted to save that creature and so… she got what she deserved." Christine gave him a look of sheer disbelief. She could not believe what she heard at all._

" _You call Erik a monster, but you say such cruel things. Aisling was right about everything. Oh God, poor Erik." She walked passed Raoul back the way they just came but before she could get far Raoul stopped her again._

" _Where are you going?" He asked._

" _I'm going back." She said._

" _Back? To him?" Not it was he who couldn't believe his ears. "You're going back to that-"_

" _Call him a monster again and you will pay!" Raoul had heard enough._

" _You're not going back there." He knelt down slightly and proceeded to lift Christine over his shoulder. As she was lifted Christine began to squirm under his hold and began kicking thin air._

" _What are you doing? Put me down!" She screamed but her cries were wasted. Raoul kept walking down the corridor until he came to a dead end. On the other side he could hear people and knew he had found the exit. With his free shoulder he pushed against the rock wall and felt it slowly give way opening up to an alleyway beside the opera. He pushed the door back into place with Christine still on his shoulder, knowing if he put her down she would try to get back in. "No! You can't do this!"_

" _This is for your own good." He said pushing the door completely closed. He felt Christine stiffen when she heard the final click of the lock on the door. She stopped struggling but was completely rigid. He placed her back on the ground and looked at her face. Her face was curtained by her hair not allowing him to see her expression. "Christine?" When she finally looked at him, her eyes were filled with hatred and rage. She seemed on the verge of hitting him at any moment._

" _You claim that Erik is a monster, but the only monster I see is right before me." Her words hurt more than any action she could have taken. Raoul felt the blow of her words and stumbled back slightly from them._

" _Christine, you can't mean that-" He tried reaching out to her only to have her slap his hand away._

" _Don't touch me! It's over Raoul. I never want to see you again." She turned on her heel and disappeared around the corner._

 _Raoul continued staring at the space where Christine had been still reeling from her accusations. Christine, his childhood sweetheart, his best friend and the woman he loved, called him a monster. After regaining his senses he ran after her but when he rounded the corner she was nowhere to be seen._

 _News of the Phantom's death began to spread and the story of his heroism at saving Christine Daaé from the catacombs of the opera house as it went up in flames. The story also said how he bravely tried to save the young singer, Aisling, after being kidnapped by the Opera Ghost but was too late. The sad truth was that while all of Paris ate up this fabrication, Christine knew the truth and continued her resentment toward him for killing her friend._

 _His brother, Phillipe, had a large hand in making sure all of Paris knew the news of his success at stopping the Opera Ghost. He believed it would be a great way to show the strength of the de Chagny family. Raoul, on the other hand, thought nothing of the lime-light he'd been thrust into and would constantly lock himself away in his study._

" _Really Raoul," Phillipe would say, "you should be proud of your accomplishment. That Daae girl was just another theater rat and, if I recall correctly, she was close to that monster. You're better off without her. I can help you find a proper lady for your wife."_

" _I don't care about any other woman Phillipe." He said. "Christine is the only one I love." Phillipe just rolled his eyes._

" _You're young Raoul. You will learn in time."_

A few months later…

 _Raoul stared up at the remains of the opera house, now swarming with construction workers trying to rebuild the once beautiful structure. He had not heard of Christine since that night and Madame Giry refused to speak with him after she heard what happened. He pulled down the brim of his hat and turned away from the sight. Just one more reminder of what he'd lost. He didn't mean to kill the girl after all, she just got in the way. He also couldn't shake the feeling that the Phantom was still alive. That monster always seemed to find a way out of every situation. However, he didn't want to leave the girl's side after he shot her, so perhaps he did die that night._

 _As he made to walk down the street, he felt a sudden shift. He could not tell what it was, but something felt off. The world around him felt like it was melding together with something, changing around him and causing it to be thrown off kilter. He began to feel dizzy and fell to the ground. He closed his eyes and tried to hold back the nausea. The cold stone under his hands began to feel softer and more organic and the sounds of chattering crowds, horses and carriages were replaced with the sounds of birds, wind through the trees, and the smell of fresh summer air filled his senses. When he opened his eyes he was beside a small blue house with a wide grassy yard enclosed by trees. To his other side he saw a road, a black road that connected to a second leading into the forest._

 _A moment later, a large machine made its way through the trees and towards the house. It was the size of a carriage and it had wheels, but it was sleek, shiny, and black. The strange machine pulled into a small area covered in gravel and he could see a person inside. He was an older gentleman with thin brown hair and a weathered face. The person was looking right back at him. The machine stopped groaning and the person opened one of its doors and got out not breaking eye contact. Raoul could see a flicker of recognition in the man's face._

" _Not again." He heard him say. "What do you want?" Raoul slowly got to his feet and tried to keep himself from swaying or falling backwards._

" _Monsieur, could you tell me where I am?" He asked. The man just shook his head._

" _You're on my property, what's where you are!" He said. "I don't need this again. What do you want?" Raoul was not pleased with his hostility._

" _I have done nothing to offend you, sir. If I have, please tell me." The man sighed and ran a hand though his hair._

" _I know where you've come from. You're from that world; from that other Paris." Raoul was perplexed to know this man knew where he was from. "I've had enough of that world. Because of him… my daughter…" The man paused taking a few deep breaths. He turned from Raoul and he could see the man's shoulders shaking slightly._

" _Monsieur, if I have intruded on you, I apologize. I don't even know how I ended up here. I was walking and I felt strange and the world felt like it was moving beneath me." The older man slowly turned to face Raoul once again._

" _Yes, I know that feeling. I experienced it when I went to your world many years ago to bring my daughter home." The man said. "But a terrible accident occurred."_

 _"An accident?" Raoul asked._

 _"Someone kidnapped her." Raoul heard the pain in his tone and his heart went out to him._

" _I'm sorry."_

" _No, don't be. We were able to bring her back. I was told that erasing her memory would make it easier, but it seems she never truly forgot." His eyes looked glazed over as he recalled this memory. "His hold on her was so strong."_

 _"Whose hold?" Raoul asked. "Who tried to harm her?"_

" _I didn't know his name at the time," he explained, "but many called him the Phantom of the Opera." Raoul felt as if someone struck him in the face. This man knew the Phantom. He had seduced this good man's daughter._

 _Wait, his daughter… He had a terrible thought._

" _Your daughter, her name wasn't Aisling Warner, was it?" The older man stared at in in shock and disbelief._

" _How do you know her?" He asked. The coincidence was too much for Raoul to comprehend. He had just found the girl's father. This was her world._

" _I met her not too long ago. She was friends with my… former fiancé, Christine." He couldn't bear to tell him of her death. He felt it would kill him if he knew. "They were very close."_

" _I see." He said. "Did they know each other at the competition?" Raoul paused for a moment._

" _No," Raoul said with confusion, "they met about a year ago." He watched the man stumble backwards a bit._

" _So that's how he knew." He said._

" _What?" Raoul asked._

" _For some time I wondered how the Phantom knew she was alive after all these years. He saw her die-"_

" _I know, I'm the one who shot her." The man stared at Raoul in disbelief._

" _What are you…"_

" _It was an accident." Raoul said. "The girl tried to defend him. She pushed him aside just as I shot at him. I truly am sorry." Raoul watched the expressions flash across his face. Finally, he settled on confusion._

" _You couldn't have… she was shot by a police officer on the roof of the opera house." It was Raoul's turn to be confused. He shot her in the Phantom's lair under the opera house. How could she have died on the roof?_

" _Sir, when did the Phantom come here?" He asked._

" _He was here a few months ago." He explained. "He found Aisling at one of her conventions and took her back to his world." Raoul couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was still alive. He came to this world and brought her back. That monster got what he wanted while he lost the woman he loved._

" _Thank you for the information, monsieur." He said still in a state of shock. "I'll be in touch."_

 _He turned from the man but paused for a moment. How was he going to get back to Paris? He doesn't even know how he came here to begin with. All he did was walk away from the opera house expecting to go home when he came here. Just as he thought this he took a step back and felt that same sensation he felt a moment ago. The world shifted and he could see this new world evaporate before him, replaced by the familiar scene of the ruins of the opera. Were those moments a dream? He couldn't just move between worlds just like that. He looked down at his clothes and could see the grass and dirt stains on his trousers. No, it wasn't a dream. He transcended worlds. He still felt the nausea from when he did and fell back running into a fountain._

" _Monsieur?" He heard the voice of his driver and two hands supporting him. "Are you alright monsieur? You looked like you were having a fit." So he hadn't been gone for more than a moment. He felt like he had to sit down._

" _Take me home, I'm feeling ill." Raoul said. The driver walked him to the carriage and helped him inside before making for the de Chagny estate._

 _When Raoul returned, he was still coming to grips with what he just learned. The girl was alive and had reunited with that creature. Had they planned that stunt? No, they couldn't have. However, the knowledge that they get their happy ending while he loses the woman he loves and his own happy end is humiliating. That night, his brother found him in his study, as usual, only this time with a bottle of brandy in one hand and an empty glass in the other._

" _Brother, what is the meaning of this?" He asked. Raoul nearly dropped his glass when he heard his brother's voice._

" _I've just received the most impossible news." He said._

" _What news?" Phillipe wondered what could have put his younger brother not such a state._

" _Do you remember how I told you about how I shot that girl?"_

" _Yes."_

" _You will not believe this, but she is alive." Phillipe gave him and incredulous look. "I've just been to see her father."_

" _Her father? Didn't you say this girl is… a foreigner?" Raoul had left out the fact that Aisling was from another world when he spoke of her._

" _I'm afraid there is more to her than being a foreigner, brother." He went on to tell him about how she was from another time. He explained what happened when he was transported to the other world and everything her father told him from her previous visit to their world to her first death._

"… _It appears this is not the first time she has escaped death. She is alive and well and has eloped with that thing." Phillipe looked at his younger brother taking in his ragged appearance and the bottle in his hand. Perhaps he finally went over the deep end after losing Christine. Raoul noticed how his brother looked at him and jumped from his chair. "I'm telling the truth brother! It happened right outside the opera house. Go and see for yourself!"_

" _Very well, dear brother. I'll go if only to humor you."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _When Phillipe arrived at the opera house, he looked around for any sign of a disturbance that could lead him to the other world. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to find, but he knew there had to be some indication of travel between worlds. Or perhaps his brother had been drunk when this transcendence took place and it was all in his mind. He stood outside the opera house turning in all directions but found nothing out of the ordinary._

" _It figures. Raoul has lost his mind."_

 _But just has he turned toward his carriage he felt strange. The world began to shift and a terrible nausea came over him. He fell to his knees and held his handkerchief up to his nose and mouth to relieve the sickness. All the while he forced himself to watch the world around him melt away like his eyes were condensing and streaked away the world bit by bit until a new vision appeared in his mind. Then he saw it. The little blue house with a wide grassy yard enclosed by trees and the drive leading to the street. He also noticed the large black machine that Raoul could move without horses. He found it. Raoul wasn't mad after all._

 _Phillipe regathered his composure and straightened his suit. To think there was another world connected to their world. A world years ahead of their own. Then another thought struck him. What Raoul said about the girl being alive, perhaps he was telling the truth about her as well. The idea that such a girl would trick his brother and escape death to be with that creature. They will not escape retribution for this. But first… he turned to the house. He walked up the walk and up the front steps. He opened the screen door and took the bronze door knocker and tapped it three times._

" _I'm coming." He heard on the other side. He heard the door unlock and when it opened, he came face to face with the man his brother spoke of. He watched as the man's eyes widened with recognition. "You… you look like that boy."_

" _Yes, my brother met you some time ago." He said. "He told me about your… little problem."_

 _Raoul paced his room while waiting for his brother. All the while, he gathered some of his connections asking them to see if they could find any sign of the Phantom. So far, there has been no sign of him in Paris. No doubt he would have left Paris after what happened at the opera house and to hide the fact he was alive. He told his men to search outside of Paris but still within France._

" _I have reason to believe the Phantom is alive," he said, "He must have left Paris after the opera burned down. Search for him. He won't be in the city but he can't be very far. Search all of France. He will have a girl with him so ask around for a couple who keep to themselves or houses in remote locations." He didn't care if his brother doesn't believe him, he would find the Phantom in one way or another. As he was speaking to the last of his men, his brother came home._

" _Brother, may I have a word?" Phillipe asked. Raoul saw the pallor of his face and knew he must have found something impossible. He shooed away the man he'd been speaking with whispering "they'd talk later" and turned back to his brother._

" _Well, did you find it?" He asked._

" _I did." He said. He began explaining how he found his way there the same way he did and ended up outside the same house. "I remembered that you met the girl's father. I decided to speak with him as well."_

" _What did you tell him?" Raoul asked._

" _You can say, I helped the man regain his confidence to save his daughter." He explained. Raoul gave him a suspicious look. "I merely told him that his daughter was under a spell. The Phantom bewitched the girl into falling in love with him and that was the reason why she went with him. I also told him that he should have fought harder to protect his daughter from such a creature."_

" _And he believed you?" He asked._

" _When you think of it brother, it makes sense. After all did he not have the same effect on Christine?" Raoul thought back before Aisling's presence became more prominent at the opera house. The Phantom was Christine's Angel of Music. She would do anything he said and truly believed he was sent by her father to protect her. Even when she learned the truth, he still had some control over. It made sense. The Phantom must have done something to the girl to make her love him. There's no way that creature could win a woman's heart on his own merit. He always lies and manipulates others to get what he wants. The girl was another one of his victims._

" _Yes, he did."_

" _Well then, it makes sense that the girl would go with him." He said. "I told him I could find the girl, if she returned to our world. Therefore, we will find the girl and rescue her from him. No doubt she will not accept the truth at first, but in time she will be thankful."_

 _However, what Phillipe didn't tell Raoul was that all the while he was speaking with the girl's father, he kept thinking how that little tramp outsmarted his brother and ran off with the Phantom. He would make her pay. He'd make them both pay. He wasn't lying when he said he would get the girl back, but he wasn't going to allow them to escape unscathed. No, death would be too good for the likes of them. He would make their punishment slow and torturous._

 _From that night, Phillipe and Raoul worked tirelessly to find the location of the Phantom. As they began running out of places to search they began to think they left France all together. They hoped that wasn't the case knowing it would be harder to find them if they left, especially if they leave Europe. The girl is from America, after all. Just as they were preparing for the worst, one man came in looking like he ran all the way to the estate._

" _My good monsieurs! I have information!" The men offered the man a chair and allowed him to regain his composure before he began telling them his discovery. "I was leaving this town on the outskirts of Paris, I had asked around if they heard of a reclusive couple. Unfortunately, no one has seen them. However, as I made my way back to Paris, I saw a house. I was in the middle of nowhere but looked well-kept with a large garden and music seemed to fill the air. I heard a woman's voice coming from the garden and saw a girl collecting flowers. She was dancing and singing as she moved to and fro but it seemed odd that she was living in a place so out of the way._

" _That's when I saw him. I saw a man step out from behind a tree. I nearly shouted when I saw his face. His face… it wasn't a face." Phillipe and Raoul exchanged a look then turned back to the man. "I wanted to shout out to the young woman, believing the man must be a stalker trying to harm her. But when she turned to see him, instead of screaming and running away, she embraced and kissed him. I remembered what you said about the Opera Ghost being alive. I knew this man had to be the Phantom so I came back as fast as I could."_

" _Can you lead us to this house?" Raoul asked. The man nodded. "As soon as you regain your strength sir, you will lead us to this place."_

 _A few hours later they were taking a carriage to the outskirts of Paris toward the estate the man spoke of. They traveled so far that it felt like they were leaving France all together, but in truth they were only about a hundred or so miles away from Paris. The land was mostly forests and grasslands with hardly a soul to be seem. That's when they saw a large house surrounded by various flower bushes, mostly roses, of varying colors and scents and tall trees growing along the fence surrounding the estate. The place looked like a house out of a story book. It made the brothers sick._

 _Then, coming from one of the high windows, they heard the sound of a piano. Accompanying the music was the sweet voice of a young woman. Raoul recognized this voice instantly as Aisling Warner, Christine's friend. She was singing a song he had never heard before. The song was beautiful and filled his heart with a strange feeling. For the first time, in a long time, he felt love. It was a song embodying her feelings of love and all embodiments of the feeling. The moment was short when he remembered that it was their faults that he lost the woman he loved._

" _We will attack tonight." He said. "The sooner we get the girl, the better."_

 _When Raoul and Phillipe returned to the estate, they began talking about what they'd seen and how to get at the Phantom and the girl._

" _I say we kill them." Raoul said. "They deserve to after their deceit."_

" _Now Raoul, don't forget that I made a promise to the girl's father that I would return her to him in one piece." Phillipe said. Raoul sighed._

" _No, I have not forgotten." He said in a resigned tone. "But even if we let them both live, the Phantom will go after her again or the girl will try to return."_

" _True, unless the girl believes he's dead."_

 _They continued formulating their plan until they came to a final agreement. Once they have, they gathered their men and told them the plan. That night, they prepared to make their move. They waited until after the sun has set before making their way back to the estate. As they approached one of the men could see a shadow of a face in one of the windows and knew they had been spotted. They moved even faster to get to the house knowing they were going to flee._

" _He's spotted us!" The man called out to the rest of the men._

" _Continue on men!" Raoul shouted. "I need some of you to ride to the back of the house and make sure he doesn't escape with the girl!" A group of about twenty rode towards the woods while the rest of the group rode towards the house. He raised the hood on his cloak and wore a dark smile across his face, savoring the thought of his revenge. Phillipe raised his own hood as he prepared for his role of removing the girl from this world._

 _They rammed open the gates nearly knocking them off their hinges then made for the front doors. The doors were locked, no surprise, but they worked fast to try and get them open. The mob began ramming open the door, nearly breaking the wood in the process. The door opened with a loud bang, the sound resounding throughout the main hall like a gong. The hall was dark showing no sign of life._

" _Search the house." Phillipe said. "Find them."_

 _The men began searching the house. Each room was opened and turned over twice to find the two. Unfortunately, each time a room is searched, there is no one to be found._

" _I've sent some men to surround the house so hopefully one of them can find her." Raoul said and, as if on cue, a group of men came through the back doors dragging the Phantom and the girl with them._

" _We caught them monsieur." One of the men said. Raoul looked down at the Phantom and Aisling and felt like a cat playing with a little toy mouse. He turned to his brother. Phillipe got the hint and waved to the men with Aisling to take her away, following close behind. The Phantom tried breaking away but Raoul took out a gun and pointed it at his head. She heard the girl start screaming, begging them to spare his life. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the girl disappeared beyond the doors and smiled a devilish smile._

 _BANG!_

 _The Phantom looked up at the gun then back at the bullet hole in the floor. "There's no point in killing you monster. What I have in mind for you is much worse." Raoul put the gun away the grabbed the Phantom by the collar and pulled him closer. "I plan on taking everything you love. Your pretty little wife won't be returning here to find you, because when she returns to her world, she'll believe you to be dead."_

 _The Phantom made to lunge at him but he nearly forgot he was being held down by at least four men._

" _Whatever you have against me, leave this quarrel between you and I. Leave my wife out of this!" He shouted._

" _Ah, but you see, your wife also had a part to play in this. For if she never existed here, and then this probably would never have happened." He explained. "Because of you, I lost everything. And now, I will take everything from you."_

" _What are you saying? Just who the hell are you!?" Raoul laughed a bit at his captive._

" _Of course, how rude of me." He carefully lifted his hood so that it was sitting at the top of his head. This gave just enough light to his features so he could see him. He saw the shock on his face at first then saw anger take over._

" _You bastard! Why couldn't you just leave us be!" Raoul took out his gun again and shot at him. The bullet grazed his side but still caused him to cry out in pain._

" _As I said before monsieur, you took what was mine, so I will take what is yours. Besides, I'm sure Aisling's father will be overjoyed by the fact that the man who seduced his little girl is gone for good. For, you see, he agreed to let me return his daughter to him; to rescue her from the clutches of a madman." He took his gun the smashed it against his skull causing him to fall over and allowing his mask and wig to come off. Many of the men in the room gasped a bit at his appearance. "It's hard to believe that any woman could love someone as hideous as you." He turned to his men and threw them some rope. "Tie him to one of those pillars." He pointed to some of the pillars on the far right. The men quickly grabbed Erik and brought him to one of the pillars and tied him to it. Some more men came into the hall from the back entrance._

" _We've finished sir." One of them said._

" _Good. Then get started." The men nodded then dispersed to different corners of the first floor. "Well monsieur, I must say farewell for now. But don't worry, I'm sure this won't be the last time I see your face in this world." He made his way to the door and left him alone all alone. When he exited the house, he saw Aisling hanging limply from under one of the men's arms._

" _I had to sedate her," Phillipe explained, "if I didn't she would have tried to go back inside."_

" _The girl is a handful." Raoul said. He remembered how she would go behind his back to see the Phantom and her outburst over using his opera to capture him. Yes, he knew all too well what a handful the girl can be. "Now, let's deliver her to her father."_

 _Two of the henchmen set her on Raoul's horse. Raoul got on its back and made sure she was secure while Phillipe mounted his own horse. Her breathing was even but her face showed great concern mirroring her waking feelings. Without another word, they rode off into the night, their prize not even stirring once the entire way back to Paris._

 _Gary was waiting on the front porch when they arrived back in the other world. He was slightly surprised to see both men with his daughter, but he didn't mind since they kept their word. He looked at the girl sleeping soundly in Raoul's arms and gave the young man a worried expression._

" _She's just knocked out." Phillipe explained._

" _When will she wake?" Gary asked._

" _I cannot say," Raoul said, "but we want to be prepared for when she does."_

 _That was when Phillipe suggested sending her to the hospital while he bribed the doctors to go along with their plan. Phillipe was pleased when she took the bait and reestablished herself in her own world, though he didn't anticipate her becoming pregnant. Either way, this did not change his plans. He still allowed her to live out her life without the Phantom and watched as she struggled time and again with her emotions. How he enjoyed seeing her suffer. Raoul took a particular joy in seeing her struggle. If he could not have the woman he loves, why should that monster get his?_

 _Raoul decided to return home to their world but Phillipe decided he would begin living in this new world. He was fascinated by how innovated this new world was and started investing in some of the bigger businesses and soon grew and enormous fortune. He bought homes in a few different states across America as well as in Europe and would continue doing business wherever he smelled profit. When he heard about Theatre Phantasma opening in New York, he didn't think much of it at first thinking it was just another musical theater. But when he heard about the reclusive owner of the theater, alarm bells went off in his mind. He took up permanent residence in the city while watching the theater to be sure that this reclusive owner was not who he believed to be. After bribing a few stage hands, they told him about their company diva, prima ballerina, and ballet mistress._

 _It was no coincidence that Christine was here, he knew the Phantom had to be there. Luckily, it seemed like he had not found Aisling since arriving in this world. He continued watching him from afar to be sure it stayed that way. Either way, he could not be too careful. He sent word to Raoul that Christine was in this world and he came running within a few days. When he heard about her new fiancé, he felt his heart break all over again and could not help but curse the Phantom once more._

 _They continued to watch the theater, pleased with the fact that nothing has changed. That is, until one day when one of the bribed stage hands spoke of a reclusive author in the city that they suspect to be Aisling. Their suspicions are solidified when one of their men go to the book signing and confirm her identity. Raoul began to panic thinking they would meet again. Phillipe, on the other hand, began formulating a new plan. He went to visit Gary at the hotel and planted the seed of paranoia that would lead him to lose his daughter once more and come seeking their help._

"And here we are." Raoul turned from the window and stared at the ticket on the coffee table. It was for a concert held at Theatre Phantasma this evening. For the first time since that fateful night in Paris, he would enter the Phantom's domain. Only this time, they were playing a different game.

"I almost feel sorry for the old man." He heard Phillipe say. "To have a daughter that would abandon him for that monster. She almost deserves to be punished." He watched as Phillipe walked over to a small desk drawer and opened it. He reached in and pulled out a gun.

"Phillipe." Raoul gave his brother a hard look.

"Relax, dear brother. The gun is only a precaution." He placed the gun in a pocket in his jacket. "After all, the Phantom strung you up the last time." Raoul did not want to think about having the infamous Punjab lasso around his neck. He reached up and touched his neck; the feeling of the rope biting his skin and the fear of death in that moment.

"Devil take the hindmost."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Aisling watched rehearsals for the concert. It felt as if she were back in Paris watching rehearsals for the next opera. Christine still sang with the same brilliance and enthusiasm as she did ten years ago and Meg's dancing was a wonderful as ever as she performed a ballet piece to a song she had never heard before. Madame Giry was standing off the side watching her daughter with pride but could see some creases in her forehead when she caught a mistake. Watching the stage hands working the machines and the tech for the lights and a couple virtual backgrounds for a few of the performances. She missed the theater atmosphere. Watching everything happening around her made her feel more at home than she had in a long time. She looked up towards the lighting technicians and saw her daughter marveling at the different buttons and switches controlling the stage's effects. Aisling couldn't help but laugh over her daughter's fascination with the theater. There was no denying how much she's like her father. However, after being away from the stage for so long, she felt out of place among this familiar setting. She felt like she didn't belong among these talented and well-trained performers having only been trained in short intervals and years apart as well as having actual theater experience. The life she led still feels like a dream despite waking up to the reality at it all happened.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Edward standing next to her.

"Feeling nervous?" He asked. Aisling gave him a small smile and looked back towards the stage.

"It's been an eternity since I last stepped on a stage." She said. "I've also spent ten years hiding in the shadows as a reclusive writer, hiding myself from the spotlight for so long. I feel so out of place here."

"But you've done this before, haven't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I was thrown into this by accident when I started out," she explained, "I was only discovered when I wasn't trying to be. Even back then I felt like this." Edward shook his head.

"Christine told me how different you seemed while you were performing." Aisling gave him a confused look. "She told me while you were singing, you felt like a different person. You looked at home on the stage and would sing with everything you were."

"I suppose. But after coming back I would feel a little awkward and surprised that so many people heard me singing. It felt like the world just melted away, leaving me all alone so I could sing. I couldn't feel all those eyes on me or hear any audible chatter from the audience or back stage. All I heard was the music. Nothing else mattered." Aisling couldn't help but sigh at the memory or singing. To lose herself to the music and allow her mind to forget where she was or why she was singing. To just savor the feeling and block out the rest of the world, even for a little while. "However, it's getting to that point that's the hard part." She added.

"I guess I can understand, especially if you're not use to it." He said. Aisling nodded and looked back out towards the stage. "Will you be able to sing tonight?" Aisling shrugged.

"I can try." She said. "That's all I really can do." Edward just nodded then gave her another pat on the shoulder before going to rejoin the group. Everything seemed so surreal to Aisling now. Looking back on her life, from the time she was a teenager until now, it feels like she stepped into the pages of a book or into a lucid dream.

She never expected that she would end up in her own Phantom story. From the time she first heard of the story in her music class at the age of thirteen, she couldn't have fathomed how much the story as well as the Phantom would play a large role in her life. When she was fourteen she never imagined meeting him in his own world, in his underground kingdom where music reigned supreme, that he would fall in love with her or she with him and wish to spend an eternity together only to be torn apart from each other by the forces of fear and hatred. She never dreamed that she would return to the world she had been barred from and rekindle that love between the Angel of Music and herself and be torn apart a second time only to have him follow her and return her to where she belongs.

Her life continued to become one story after the other in a never ending cycle of losing and finding. After believing Erik was dead and being forced back to her world again, she never knew that Erik had been searching for her in this vast world, spending ten years trying to track down someone who, in her shame and anger, shut herself away from the world to live in solitude for the rest of her days. She couldn't face the cold world anymore after he was gone, after what her father had done. No matter what his intentions, she knew this world had no place in her heart and was all too happy to turn from it and protect herself from its horrors. She was content to raise her child alone and allow her to be a dreamer and taught her to keep her mind and heart open to everything around her. To never judge solely on appearances but on a person's actions and how they were made to be. She also wanted her to know the story that she fell in love with, to know the man she loved, her father.

She also could not bring herself to sing after Erik's death. Almost all the music had been sucked from her heart after the incident and felt music would only bring back the pain and cause her to lose control. So she poured her emotions into her pen and her keyboard instead, allowing those raw feelings to possess her words and release her from everything, leaving her empty and exhausted afterwards. She would lock her heart away in her work and would allow everyone to know her secret without knowing the true meaning. This was how she remained sane all these years. Her work and her daughter were her saving grace. She would look at Rosetta and see only him. It would sadden her at first but when she thought about how their love managed to produce this beautiful child, she would smile and use that thought to brighten her outlook on their future.

Now, all that darkness she felt since the beginning seemed to melt away. She felt like it was all a terrible nightmare long since passed. She was free once again.

"Mom?" Aisling looked beside her and saw Rosetta standing there grasping her hand. "You looked like you were far away." Aisling smiled and shook her head.

"I was a million miles away." She said. "Thinking about all that has happened. Just wondering how I came this far." Rosetta gripped her hand tighter. She could sense her slight distress as if she might disappear at that moment. She squeezed her hand back as a sign of comfort. "I'm also trying to think of what my life would have been like if I never knew your father." Rosetta tilted her head and gave her a confused look.

"What would it have been like?" Aisling just shook her head.

"He's been a prominent part of my life. I can't imagine what would have been." Aisling began staring out past the stage towards the seats of the theater as she reflected on this.

Having one entity become a major part of your life is an interesting thought. There's always this one part of our life that we cannot see ourselves without because it helped shape us into who we are. Erik was Aisling's something. After discovering The Phantom of the Opera, it felt like something shifted in her mind and in her heart. When she sang, she would sing for him. She would try her best to be good enough to deserve him if he were a real person. After discovering he was real, she worked even harder to meet his expectations. She wanted to make him proud. His music completely consumed her being, making her chase after the music with everything she had pushing her limits and testing her strengths so she could improve them. He had become her drive. Her muse.

Even after she forgot about him, after believing their meeting was only a dream, she still felt that need to impress him. That drive soon became the need to impress herself. She needed to be satisfied with herself if she wanted to meet those standards. If something wasn't the way she wanted it, she would keep trying until it was right. She expected no less than perfection in her work. However, when she wanted to pursue music as a career, most of her family was against it and wouldn't allow her to. Being the natural people pleaser she had to give up on that dream. It broke her heart that she couldn't live in the music as she once did. She was an artist and she need outlets for her passion and emotions. Nothing else could satisfy her in the slightest.

Aisling started laughing as she thought about this.

"Mommy? Why are you laughing?" Rosetta asked. Aisling just shook her head.

"It's nothing." She said but in her mind she could not stop thinking of the irony of it all. In her life, she had become like Erik.

Grace sat across the desk in Erik's office. They had been going over the plans for Aisling's move to New York and the future of her career. Erik assured her that he wouldn't hinder her writing if she still wished to continue and Grace was fine if Aisling wanted to start singing but wanted to make sure that he wouldn't completely dominate her.

"Aisling has been living on her own for the past ten years. She's raised her kid on her own and made it clear to me how much she hates the spotlight and wants to keep her business and personal lives separate." She said leaning back in her chain. She kept her eyes fixed on the imposing man before her never letting him know of her nervousness towards him. Erik only smiled at her concern.

"I assure you Madame, I have no intention of forcing her into anything she does not want." He said. "However, she will need to resume her singing lessons since she hasn't sung in years. She will also need to be formally introduced to the company and tonight I plan to announce her as my fiancé." Grace gave him a confused look.

"But I thought you two were already married." She said.

"Yes, that is true, but there were… complications." He sat back in his chair and folded one leg over his knee. Grace has no idea that Erik is from another time and knew if he did try telling her, she would think him mad and try to take Aisling away from him. He didn't wish to alarm her know how close she is to his wife. "You see, after my death was announced, our marriage was considered null and void. Even though I was alive, no doubt her father would have annulled our marriage without her knowledge." Grace considered him carefully and after a moment chose to believe his words.

"Okay, fiancé it is. I will also be making regular visits to make sure Aisling is being treated well as her agent, as well as her friend."

"I would expect nothing less." Erik said. "You will always be welcome here."

"Good. I'm glad to see we're on the same page." Grace sat forward in her seat. "Now, about the concert tonight. What will Aisling be singing?"

"I have allowed her to choose her own song for tonight." He said. "I know she will choose something splendid. She always has." Erik thought back to the opera house. When she was singing in the competition she had to choose her own songs to sing for the judges and he remembered how lovely each one was. Even when she returned to the opera and would sing once a month she put careful thought into her songs. Even though at the time he took no care in her performances, he still found some pleasure in the songs she would sing.

"I see. Has she said what she will sing?" She asked.

"Not yet. But I'm sure she will have something for tonight." Just then there was a soft knock at the door. "Yes, come in." Grace was a bit startled at the change in his tone. He took on a stern businesslike tone that sounded stone cold. She also saw the warm persona he dawned while speaking to her disappear as he prepared to whoever stood behind the door. But as the door opened and Aisling timidly poked her head through the crack, that coldness disappeared and his being radiated with love and devotion at her very presence. "Aisling, please come inside." Grace watched Aisling slip inside and silently close the door behind her. Erik stood from his seat and came over to her. She noticed that he made to reach for her hands but the gesture was so small that if she hadn't been paying attention she would have missed it. Aisling seemed to have noticed too for the next moment she took both his hands in hers, although hers were much smaller than his they seemed to fit together perfectly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She said.

"Of course not honey." Grace said swinging one arm over the back of her chair to face them. "We were just talking about your moving to New York."

"Oh? I hope you two are able to compromise on something." She said.

"On a lot actually." She said looking towards Erik.

"We both agree that we want what is best for you," he said, "and that means considering what makes you happy." Aisling beamed. She was glad they were able to agree with each other. "Grace also said she will be checking in regularly to make sure I'm not running you ragged." Aisling laughed.

"Erik, you may be a strict teacher and, from what I've heard from the company, you're hard on everyone wanting nothing more than the best performance from them all. But I know you won't push me too hard."

"Well my dear, since you've been neglecting your voice these past years I will have to begin teaching you again." Aisling shook her head.

"And this is a problem because…?"

"Just because you are my wife does not mean I will treat you any differently as any pupil. I believe you are familiar with my teaching methods from before." Aisling did remember. He would spend hours having her go over the same exercises if she didn't reach the standard he wanted and would have repeat the same lines of music if she didn't sing it perfectly.

"I survived once, I can do it again." She said. Erik let out a soft chuckle and, Grace could not deny, his voice was like honey to her ears. His voice was nice to listen to and felt almost drawn to him. Aisling was a lucky girl indeed. "Oh, that's right. I've decided on a song to sing."

"Wonderful. What will you sing?" He asked.

"Well, the thing is, this song is very special and…" Aisling's cheeks burned as she spoke, "…it's a song that, I hope is a perfect example of everything we've worked so hard for. It's also a personal favorite of mine."

"So what is it?" Grace asked. Aisling took on a playful persona in that instant and held a finger to her lips.

"It's a secret." She said.

"Since when were you so secretive?" Grace asked.

"Honey, there's a lot that even you don't know about me." She said with a cunning grin.

"No, I guess not." Grace said. "However, I'll get to see this other side of you tonight." Aisling pulled Grace into a hug. She was so glad her best friend would see the Aisling she use to be long ago.

"As touching as this moment is," Erik said, "Aisling and I have plenty of work ahead of us if she wants to perform tonight."

"True." Aisling said. "Though I know the song well enough, I'm terribly out of practice. It wouldn't do if my voice gave out during the show." Aisling made for the door but Erik grabbed her hand.

"We certainly don't want that my dear." Erik said. "This is your moment and I want it to be as perfect as can be. Tonight, the world will see you shine."

Raoul didn't know why he felt so nervous as he made his way toward the theater. The ticket his brother gave to him like a lead weight in his pocket. He never thought he would have to sit through another performance by the Phantom again, yet now he was going to see a show by the Phantom, at a theater by the Phantom, and see the success that should have been his, all stolen from him by the Phantom. But soon, he would turn the tables on him. Soon he would take everything from him.

As he approached the theater he felt his heart race. On the front steps, he spotted Christine. Ten years has not damaged her beauty in the slightest. She was practically glowing when he saw her, a large smile gracing her lips as she looked at the new poster next to the poster of the night's show. The first poster was of a play Raoul had never heard of, no doubt compost by _him_ , but the second was an advertisement of a surprise singer at the end of the show. He saw her place her hand on the poster her eyes staring with genuine peace. How he longed to speak to her.

"Christine!" Raoul heard a male voice and hit behind a pillar just a few feet away. He peeked out and saw a finely dressed man approach her. As she turned to him, the smile on her face grew even more and her eyes… he knew that look. A look of pure devotion and love.

"Edward, the new poster is lovely." She said taking his hands. "I'm so glad Aisling will be singing tonight."

"As am I," Edward said, "I'm looking forward to her performance. I remember you told me she was a hit in Paris."

"Yes. Her music was new to our world so everyone was intrigued by her. I must confess that I was too. I'm sure she can capture the attentions of the people of this world." Edward wrapped his arms around Christine's waist and Christine brought her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure she'll do fine. She's with Erik not preparing for tonight. No doubt they'll be practicing until show time." Christine chuckled.

"Knowing him, I wouldn't doubt it." She said. "Now, I better get inside. I have to prepare for the show."

"Indeed you must," Edward said, "we cannot have out prima donna arrive late for rehearsals, now can we?" With that, the two walked back inside hand-in-hand, their eyes never leaving each other's.

Raoul could not believe what he had just witnessed. Christine… his Christine… with another man. It physically hurt him to know that she was with someone else. He never knew what became of her after the night of Don Juan, when she ran away from him. All he knew was that she was gone. He had searched for her for some time but when he heard she left Paris he knew there was no point in running after her. However, he never expected her to find someone new. The worst of it was, she looked happy. Raoul let out a long sigh as he thought back on everything they'd been through from the time they were children to that fateful night.

"Christine's changed," he said to himself, "yet I still cling to the past."

He looked back down at the ticket in his hand and then up at the entrance to the theater. He had come so far, revenge was nearly his. But for what?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Gary sat on the bed in his new hotel room. The sky was steadily turning darker with each passing hour and he knew that soon it would be time to face the monster once again. He looked over on the dresser at the ticket Phillipe gave him. He wasn't sure how he managed to get the ticket since the Phantom would have killed him if he so much as saw him in passing on the street. He wasn't all too sure why he would want him to go to the show in the first place. He's been feeling unnerved by this man since he arrived in New York. There's something in his mind telling him not to trust him, that there's something wrong with him. On the other hand, he wants to be rid of the Phantom more than anything and this man is the only one who can help him.

He still remembers all those years ago when his daughter was kidnapped by that creature. He and the police searched high and low for an entrance to the catacombs. All the initial entrances, doors to the basements and such, were locked as soon as the Phantom spirited her away and any other entrances were blocked off as well. He was glad when he finally managed to force one of the entrances open and began the chance to find his daughter. However, to see her going along with him, trying to escape being rescued, confused him. She was the prisoner of the most dangerous man in Paris and she wanted to protect him. He still remembered how she struggled against him while the Phantom was facing the firing squad…

" _No! Leave him alone!" She cried. She tried wrenching her arms free from his grasp but his hold was too strong for her. He watched on as the police took aim and a comfortable sense of security took over. But it wasn't just for the safety of his daughter, the fact that this man wanted to take her away from him forever. His baby girl. The little girl he would rock to sleep, chase around the house while her giggles filled the halls, who would sing when she thought no one was listening, who grew apart from him after the divorce, who's still a child. Now here they were, he was trying to help her while she's confused about what she wants. He couldn't blame her. The girl's head was full of too many fairy stories._

 _The police took aim. He saw the Phantom take a brief look at his daughter before lowering his head, a small smile on his face. He narrowed his eyes at him, unsure what to make of his actions. He looked content as if accepting his death. A moment ago he was fighting for his life. He felt Aisling tense as she stopped struggling. Perhaps she's finally regained her senses. The next thing he knew, she stomped on his foot causing his grip to loosen. She pulled her arms away and ran toward the Phantom._

" _No, stop!" He shouted. The captain heard his cry and saw the girl run through._

" _Hold your fire!" He shouted to his men. However, one man heard too late._

 _ **BANG!**_

 _The shot was like cannon fire. The loud thump that followed was even worse. Gary watched as Aisling fell to the ground before the Phantom, a gaping bullet shaped hole in her stomach. Her clothes stained red and a small pool formed around her as her life spilled from her body. Her half lidded eyes glosses over and her pupils grew large as it finally sunk in. She's dead. He saw the Phantom lift her into his arms, his eyes fixed on him with a blazing fury. If looks could kill, his would strike him one thousand fold._

" _You…" he said, "..this is all your fault." He tried coming closer but the Phantom shouted, "Stay back!" and he stopped. "This is your fault! If you didn't try and take her from me she'd still be alive!"_

" _You have no place to speak of my daughter, you creature!" Gary shouted. "You kidnapped her and tried to run off with her! She has a family and friends who are waiting for her to come home! You only care about your own selfish desires and would take this beautiful child from those who truly love her!"_

" _Ah yes, her_ family _." He said putting as much emphasis on the word "family" as he could. "She's told me about her family. The mother who manipulates and controls her children for her own selfish wants. An overbearing father who says he wants the best for his daughter but ends up forcing his opinions upon her. A sister who spent most of her life directing her anger onto her younger sister and a brother she couldn't have a relationship with because he sided with their elder sibling. Yes, a family that loves her but hurts her more than they care to know."_

 _Gary heard enough. He wasn't about to let this monster berate him for something he didn't understand. He needed to take back his daughter's body and bring her home to their world. He looked to the police captain and he signaled to his men. The officers soon had the Phantom surrounded._

" _Do you wish the Phantom dead monsieur?" The captain asked._

" _No, let him live." Gary said. "Let him remember this day for the rest of his life." And with that, the officers came on the Phantom. He tried fighting against them but they overpowered him. They knocked him down to the ground while one brought Aisling's lifeless body back to her father._

" _Shall I bring her down to the entrance?" He asked. Gary stared down at her pale face and fought the urge to cry. Now was not the time to mourn, he would have plenty of time for that when this is over._

" _Yes. I'll be right behind you." The officer walked past him and he heard the door to the roof open and close._

" _Fall back men! We must see monsieur Warner and his daughter to the gateway!" The officers began filing out with Gary close behind._

" _Best hope you never meet me again monsieur!" he heard the Phantom say. He stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder at the crumpled heap on the ground. "The next time we meet, you will know what hell is truly like!" Gary continued to the door. Just as he reached the exit, he glanced over his shoulder and said…_

" _I already know what hell is like."_

 _When Gary arrived in the opera foyer, the room was filled with officers and people trying to catch a glimpse of the Phantom's latest victim. He could already hear the rumors being whispered among them but all involved the Phantom murdering his daughter. He'll allow the rumors to flow, he won't have to deal with them for much longer once he returns to his own world. Moving through the crowd towards him is the coordinator for the competition. He moved as if on a mission. Once he reached him he began speaking in hushed tones._

" _Sir, I need to speak with you privately." He said. He lead Gary to a secluded spot away from prying eyes. "Sir, we had a doctor check your daughter. She's not dead." Gary was shocked._

" _What do you mean she's not dead?" He asked. "I saw her get shot. She was bleeding everywhere."_

" _Indeed, I've been informed of the accident. However, we brought one of our private physicians to examine her and she still has a pulse. There is a chance we can save her." Gary couldn't believe his ears. His little girl is alive. She can be saved. But what will happen when she wakes up?_

" _Sir, I would love nothing more than for you to help her," he said, "but when she wakes she may still try to come back here. The Phantom did something to her and now she thinks she's in love with him."_

" _Not to worry sir, we'll take care if that too." He said._

 _It took some time to work through the crowds as more onlookers wanted to know what happened to the kidnapped girl. Once they heard how she died, or how she supposedly died, they offered their sympathies to the girl and her family wishing them blessings and saying that she's in a better place. No one knew her life hung from a thread now. All they had to do was bring her back to their world and she'll be saved._

 _Gary was glad when they finally made it through the gate back home. Now they can work on saving Aisling. The coordinator arrange her stay at a hospital and placed her under "quarantine" saying she contracted an infectious disease that if not treated right away can spread to others and would eventually kill her. She underwent surgery her first night and, just as they predicted, the bullet just missed any vital organs or arteries. Gary was relieved to hear this and prayed for her speedy recovery. However, she still remained unconscious after losing so much blood. They immediately began a blood transfusion to replace what she'd lost. Gary spent every waking moment in the hospital, always awaiting news about his daughter. Those were the most stressful days of his life, knowing his child hung in the balance. But it became even more stressful once Aisling's mother showed up._

" _I knew you weren't fit to take care of your own daughter!" She shouted. "You allowed her to be kidnapped and almost killed by that psychopath!"_

" _Oh, and you could have done a better job?" He countered. "You try taking on that bastard! I'd love to see you try! The point is, she's home and she'll made a full recovery. Can't you be happy for that?"_

" _Not as long as you think you're entitled to her." She said._

" _She's my daughter and I did everything I could for her!" He said._

" _Obviously it wasn't enough." She said. All of a sudden they heard someone clear their throat and turned to see the coordinator standing a few feet away._

" _I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said._

" _No, you're not." Gary said giving her a stern look. "Any news?"_

" _Yes. Her vitals have returned to normal and her strength is growing." He said. "However, she woke up this afternoon-"_

" _She's awake!" She cried. "Let me see her. She'll want her mother when she-"_

" _Will you can it!" Gary shouted._

" _Don't you tell me to can it! It's your fault this happened in the first place!"_

" _If I may!" He said rather loudly to the both of them. They quieted down and returned their attention to him. "Aisling did wake up, but she was calling out for him, begging him to save her." Gary's blood ran cold. He still had control over her, even now. "After she regained consciousness she tried to leave. She said she wanted to find her 'Angel of Music'. We had to restrain and sedate her to keep her from leaving." Gary ran a hand through his hair._

" _Is there anything you can do?" He asked._

" _There is, actually." He said. "We've formulated a technology that can alter the memories of a person. We can make it so Aisling doesn't remember the competition, or make it seem like a dream long since passed."_

" _Will it harm her at all?" Her mother asked._

" _No, it's perfectly safe." He said. "We've used this technology before on many people who couldn't handle the idea of other worlds or would break the rules about traveling. The point is, your daughter will forget about the Phantom and the incident and be able to return to a normal life."_

" _But she's been in that world for months. What about the missing time?" Gary asked._

" _We can fix that too. She'll remember going to school and other such things she'd do within that time. All her memories will be different without affecting her personality or her physiology." This seemed like the best option. With her mind altered she will forget about that creature and continue living a normal life. Yes, this seemed like the best solution._

" _I'll agree to this." He said._

" _And you?" The coordinator asked her mother. He could tell she was still unconvinced but she had to know this was the only way to fix their daughter. Finally she gave her answer._

" _I'll go along with it. Just fix her."_

 _The next day they performed the procedure on her. Once again they had to keep her sedated so she wouldn't try to escape again. They rearranged her memories so that she believes she's been going to school the past few months and participating in her usual activities. As for the memories of her and the Phantom, they were not able to erase much of it but made it so it was all a dream at the very least. However, because of her injuries, she still needed to be held in the hospital a little while longer until she made a complete recovery._

" _Now, do you know who will be taking her when she gets out?" They were asked._

" _You say you're releasing her on March 31_ _st_ _," Gary said, "that means she'll be with her mother."_

" _I can bring her back to my house and put her to bed as soon as she's home."_

" _Good. She'll still be sleeping when she's released so I'll send some of my men with you to help bring her inside and to alert her teachers of the situation. We need to make this as authentic as possible."_

 _Sure enough, as soon as Aisling was discharged, two men went with her and her mother to set her up at the house. They went to her school and found all her teachers to inform them of what transpired and what they need to do. They also took care of any homework Aisling missed while in the competition and made sure it was completed. As a result, they carried out a second alteration to make her remember the homework and classwork so she could participate in school effectively. Once the alteration was complete, they stopped sedating her and allowed the medication to run its course._

 _The following day, Gary received a phone call from the school that Aisling arrived safely and showed no problems while in class. He was relieved to hear that she was back to normal. She continued on with her day as if nothing happened and retained the work that was implanted in her mind. The next time she came over to his house he was glad to see she suffered no repercussions of the gunshot or the reorganizing of her brain. She acted as if she'd never left._

 _However, there was one change he noticed over time. Aisling became an avid fan of_ The Phantom of the Opera _story. This wouldn't have worried him before since she saw the movie version of the musical over a year ago and liked it, but she seemed attracted to the Phantom character. She also began watching different film versions she could find, thanks to her sister working at a movie store, and her mother took her to see the musical in Rhode Island a few months later. Gary began to worry about this. He sent a message to the competition coordinator about the problem in hopes he could shed some light on the situation. After a few days, he received a message back._

"Good day Gary,

It should be impossible for your daughter to remember her feelings for the Phantom. Perhaps this is a separate case entirely. From what you told me she has become interested in the story and the character itself. Her feelings are coming from her interest, not from her memories. If there's any other problems, please let me know."

 _For a few more months Gary kept an eye on her. For the most part, it appeared that her infatuation with the Phantom was more for the story and the character than for the man. After a year had passed, her mother took her and her siblings to New York to see the show on Broadway. Her mother certainly had no qualms in encouraging her behavior, she didn't even seem worried that their daughter still gravitated toward the masked monster. Nonetheless, her actions were harmless and Aisling remained unaware of the truth. That is, until one day when he overheard his children talking…_

" _Ooo, what have we here?" He heard his eldest daughter, Christine, say._

" _No! Don't look at that!" Aisling said._

" _Aw come on. Let us see." His youngest son, Jared, said. "Another one of your fan stories?"_

" _Stop it! This is private!" She shouted. He heard a struggle and made his way downstairs to check it out._

" _Oh, a singing competition? You fall in love with the Phantom?" Christine teased. Gary froze. Did he just imagine that?_

" _Cut it out!" He continued back down the steps to the dining area. Right beside the stairs was a table with a computer right against the wall. At the computer was Aisling with her brother and sister on either side of her._

" _What is going on?" Gary said. Both siblings jumped away from her at that moment. "Both of you, stop teasing your sister." Christine shot her a nasty look before walking away with Jared right behind her. Aisling said nothing after they left. She only sighed and returned her attention to the screen. "Why were they teasing you this time?"_

" _They found a story I was working on." She said. "They wanted to read it but I knew they'd make fun of me if they did."_

" _What kind of story is it?" He asked._

" _It doesn't matter." She said._

" _Christine mentioned a singing competition," he said, "what does that mean?" Aisling shook her head._

" _It's nothing. It's something from a dream I had a while ago." She said, hoping he would drop it. This only made him more curious._

" _A dream?" He asked._

" _Yeah," she said, "I had it when I was fourteen. I was in a singing competition and I found the Phantom by falling down a trap door. After that, I would sing but at the very end I didn't win. When that happened, there was a cloud of smoke and he took me away. Dad, are you okay?" During her explanation, his face grew pale and panic made its way across his features._

" _I'm sorry honey, I'm just not feeling too good right now." He said and made his way back to the stairs. Aisling jumped out of her seat and ran over to the banister._

" _Do you need anything? Some water? Some medicine?"_

" _No, I'll be okay. I just need to lie down for a while." Without another work he hurried up the stairs and rushed to his computer sending another frantic email. It wasn't five minutes after the email was sent when his phone rang. He picked it up, not recognizing the number in the caller ID, and held it to his ear._

" _Hello?" He answered._

"Is it true?" _He heard the voice of the coordinator on the other end._

" _Yes, she just told me." He said._

"But that's impossible. Even the smallest recollection should be impossible. Her unconscious mind is showing her what she's missing in her memory. This has never happened before in all my years. Perhaps another adjusting is in-"

" _No!" Gary said a little louder than he intended._

"Sir, you wanted her memory erased. If this continues, who knows what will happen?"

" _I'm fully aware of that, but she's still my daughter. Besides, she remembers it only as a dream. She still doesn't know the truth. I'm sure if we tread carefully, everything would be fine."_

"Very well. After the incident with your daughter, all travel between worlds has been banned. We've closed the gates between realms to make sure we don't have another mishap."

" _I see. So the competition is…"_

"Over and done with."

 _Gary was glad to know transcendence was no longer possible. He still kept an eye on his daughter in case she remembered anything else from the incident. After a few more years, she graduated high school and starting community college. She continued on as normal as can be. He figured there was no more need to worry. She was preparing for a career in Meteorology now. Her classes certainly kept her busy as she worked day and night at both her job and her school work. He was proud to see how hard she was working and how seriously she took her time. Once she went away to university, he didn't feel the least bit nervous about her. She was her old self and that was all that mattered._

"I was too assuming." He said. Gary dressed in a nice evening suit and black shoes as he prepared for his departure to the theatre. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Once he reached that sense of false security, his daughter was snatched from right under him. This was his last chance to stop this menace once and for all. He would save his daughter. But then he thought about the time she saved him a second time. She was willing to risk her life for him; to die for him. She also disowned him as her father after figuring out that he was in New York. His hopes seemed to be built up on lies. He tried to erase his daughter's memory, he lied to her about her being married, and that he knew the Phantom was looking for her. What if she didn't need to be saved? Was he wrong to try and stop her? Somehow he knew that this night, he would have his answer. After tonight, all cards would be dealt.

"Devil take the hindmost."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Aisling sat in her dressing room as she prepared for the night's show. This felt almost like the performances back in Paris. She would wait for hours for her chance, anxiously awaiting to sing for hundreds of people, and would lose herself to the music until it was time to return to Earth. Only this time, the Phantom is allowing her to sing in his theatre. However, she felt even more nervous than she did when she sang behind his back. Perhaps it was the excitement of that world that gave her the courage to sing; the idea of being a stranger in that world sharing the music of her own, or the idea that the Phantom may be listening to her no matter the reason. She was terrified to go back on the stage. It all seemed so easy when she was younger. But now was not the time to get cold feet. She needed to do this for herself. She's been deprived of music for so long that she nearly forgot the feeling of singing on a stage. She needed this.

She stood in front of the mirror in her dressing room and looked over her dress for the evening. She was wearing a gown of vibrant orange with red down the front and flecks of gold separating the two colors. Her sleeves started as two straps then extended out over her shoulders and arms folding over each piece of fabric like a waterfall of burning colors. She wore orange and red eye shadow with some black eyeliner that looked like a pair of wings and her lips painted a deep crimson. Her short brown hair was loose with only a lone clip in the back of her head. The clip was shaped as a phoenix; gold metal accenting the shape with red gem stones adding details to the bird and strings of red and orange beads for the tail. Aisling could hardly believe this was her reflection she was staring at.

"You look beautiful mommy." She looked down to see her daughter standing beside her. She smiled and placed a hand on the girls head.

"Mister E spared no expense for me." She said. "Sweetheart, could you hand me that choker on the table? The black ribbon with the sun on it." Rosetta walked over to the table and picked up the choker then brought it over. Aisling took the choker and tied it around her neck.

"Mommy, why do you still call him Mister E?" Rosetta asked. Aisling shrugged.

"I'm not sure dear," she said, "is there something else I should call him?"

"Just call him Erik. That is his name." Aisling laughed at her child's logic.

"You're right. I've also noticed you've been calling him 'papa'." She asked. Rosetta's broad smile shined brighter than her sun choker.

"He is my papa." She said. "I've always imagined who my father is. But now I understand I've always known who he is, even though I didn't know at the time. That's why I can call him so." Aisling felt her heart swell at her daughter's decision.

"My little girl." She said and kissed her forehead. "When this is all over, we'll finally be a family. Nothing will keep us apart ever again." The ten year old nodded her head and gave her mother a hug. Just then, the door opened and Erik stepped into the room. He was dressed to the nines with an expensive looking suit and shoes, his hair slicked back, and a white mask upon his face.

"Papa, doesn't mom look lovely?" Rosetta asked. When Erik laid eyes on the woman before him, his breath caught in his throat. Seeing her like this set his heart ablaze. Her beauty is intensified by the bright colors she now wears and her eyes held an intensity in them he'd only seen the night of Don Juan.

"She certainly does," he said, "as beautiful as when she first sang in Paris."

"And you Erik, you look just as you did before. The Phantom of the Opera, once again." Erik came over to her and caressed her cheek. Aisling's eyes closed and her cheek followed his movement savoring his touch.

"Rosetta," he said turning his attention to the young girl, "if you don't mind, may I have a moment alone with your mother?"

"Can I go exploring?" She asked. Aisling gave Erik a worried look.

"I'd prefer that you not wander off alone." Aisling said. "I don't want you getting hurt or lost." Aisling remembered what happened in Love Never Dies. She wasn't about to let her daughter be kidnapped by someone because her child was unsupervised in an unknown environment. Erik seemed to sense her anxiety and went over to the dressing room door giving it three quick knocks.

"Yes?" Said a female voice on the other side.

"Madame Giry, would you mind coming in for a moment?" Erik called back. He opened the door and Madame Giry walked in. When she caught sight of Aisling she was also surprised by what she saw. She could hardly believe this was the same woman she met only eleven years ago. She seemed so young back then and now she was grown up.

"My dear, I hardly recognized you like this." She said.

"I hardly recognized myself Madame." Aisling said.

"Madame, would you mind taking Rosetta for a little while?" Erik asked. "I'd like to speak with Aisling in private." Madame Giry gave him a meaningful look and smiled.

"Of course." She said. She held her hand out for Rosetta to take and the ten year old went with her without hesitation. Erik walked them to the door and closed it behind them. Once they were finally alone he approached Aisling again.

"Alone at last." He said leaning his forehead against hers. "Soon we will have all the time in the world."

"Just wait until you're a father." Aisling said. "You never get a moment's peace. When Rosetta was born I spent all my time taking care of her. Your life will revolve around your children if nothing else." Erik gave her a sad look.

"I wish I could have been a father to our child." He said.

"As do I." Aisling said. "But we can't change the past. However, Rosetta is quite taken with you. It's not too late to be a father to her. Besides, there are other chances." Erik gave her a confused look but she countered him by giving him a hopeful expression. After a moment, the realization hit him.

"You want more children?" He asked.

"Don't you?" She asked. Erik thought for a moment.

Once upon another time he never even imagined he'd have the same life as any other man. Never to know how it feels to be loved by another or to have a family of his own. When he met Aisling he began to hope. She gave him the change to be a normal man by giving him her love and devotion. Even when she was lost she remained loyal to him, as unconscious as it was. When they found each other again, he believed God granted them a second chance and was determined to hold onto her if it killed him. Before he knew it, they were living in a beautiful house outside of Paris surrounded by rose gardens with a living breathing wife. If only they weren't haunted by ghosts of the past. Imagine, the Phantom of the Opera haunted by ghosts. He began losing hope that he could live a normal life. He's had to fight all his life to hold onto his happiness and now it was once again in his reach. Though he missed many moments in his child's life and his wife was left with only his memory and his child, he was determined to make it up to both of them. He also wanted to experience being a father. To bring a new life he created out of love and teach them about music and finding the beauty underneath. Now was his chance.

"I want to be a father." He said. Aisling beamed at his declaration. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I know you'll be a wonderful father Erik." She said. Erik returned her embrace and place a kiss on her temple.

"I've already begun looking into new houses. We'll live somewhere with plenty of greenery but still close enough to the city. There will be a large garden where we can regrow our roses and perhaps some fruit trees as well with plenty of space for the children to play. We must also make preparations to move your belongings from your current residence…" Aisling couldn't help but smile at Erik's earnest to start a new life. She still remembered the first time he spoke of their plans back in his world. He searched endlessly for the perfect home for the two of them and talked about everything that would go into it. She knew he'd been denied the chance of a normal life for so long that it made her happy to see him taking to his new role. Even now, she felt glad seeing him making preparations for their home.

 _Leave the past behind._ She thought. Just then there was a knock at the door. Erik paused in his thoughts and answered it.

"Yes?" She said opening the door.

"Mister E, I have urgent news." Said the voice at the door.

"What is it?" He asked. The man spoke in a hushed voice so Aisling couldn't hear him. However, Erik's expression became grim as he continued to speak. She wondered what happened to warrant this change. Erik quickly dismissed him and made to leave.

"What's wrong?" Aisling asked.

"There's an urgent matter I must attend to." He said. "Don't worry, I don't intend for anything to interfere with the show. I will see you after your performance." He gave her a peck on the lips before taking his leave. Aisling looked at the door and continued to wonder what he had heard.

Gary handed his ticket over to be scanned. He still felt he was crazy for doing this. He was walking into _his_ domain after all. Yet Phillipe insisted he take the ticket and see the show. He still felt the man to be untrustworthy, but what other choice did he have? His daughter chose that thing; that monster for a third time. Once his ticket was handed back to him be proceeded into the theatre. He wouldn't deny the design of the building was impeccable. Only a man of great talent could incorporate such beauty into this large space. He made his way up the steps toward his seat. According to his ticket he was to sit in box 1. At least he'd have a good view of the stage. He made it to his box and went inside finding about six seats in two rows. He took one seat in the front row and looked out at the theater. The room was already beginning to fill up even though there was plenty of time before the show. The grandeur was never ending as he took everything in. To think such a madman designed this entire building.

"Are you impressed?" Gary jumped at the sound of the voice beside him and found the Phantom sitting nonchalantly in the seat to his right.

"You knew I was here?" He asked.

"I have eyes and ears all over this theatre monsieur." He said. "However, your nerve is to be admired. I would believe this is the last place you would be after your betrayal to your daughter." Gary clenched his fist. He wanted to retort by saying it was his fault for seducing his daughter but the words wouldn't form in his mouth.

"I heard she planned to sing tonight." He said instead.

"Do you intend to stop her?" He asked.

"No doubt you would stop me if I tried." Erik let out a sort of laugh. He would stop him if he tried to interfere.

"After the performance she will sing. She will be formally introduced as a member of the company as of tonight." Gary wasn't sure how to feel about this. He knew he should stop his daughter from singing tonight, but something in the back of his mind told him he should not judge too quickly. Perhaps her performance tonight would be the true judge of this man's worth.

"You have confidence in her?" He asked.

"She is my pride, monsieur. I know she will be glorious." He turned his eyes toward Gary without moving his head. "Do you doubt your daughter's talent?"

"I know she's talented, I've heard her sing before." Gary said.

"Have you?" Erik asked.

"Of course. I've been to her school concerts and I was there when she sang in Boston." Erik just laughed and shook his head.

"You left her when she performed in Boston and, even so, you were not truly listening to her. You were hoping she would walk away from the stage. As for her school performances, she would sing with dozens of other students." Erik stood from his seat and walked passed him toward the door. Just as he opened the door, he paused. "If you truly listen to her, you'll understand her talent."

Phillipe and Raoul sat at the far end of the theater. They could have obtained tickets closer to the stage, but Phillipe thought it best to avoid the Phantom's notice. If their plan is to go through, they must keep a low profile within the Phantom's domain. There was a reason why he gave a ticket to Mr. Warner. He knew his presence would not go unnoticed in the theatre since he is the father of his little tart. His presence would be a perfect distraction to keep him from focusing on any other potential dangers.

However, Raoul's intention of coming to the theatre was to see his dear Christine again. The earlier image of Christine with a new sweetheart was still engrained in his mind and felt as if his heart has been broken in two with an ice pick. He hoped there was some chance he could win her back, but he sees that she has moved on with her life since the night of Don Juan. It hurt to know her feelings have changed; that his Little Lottie has grown up past their childhood stories and fancies. Yet, seeing her with someone that makes her happy, he cannot help but feel glad to know his friend has someone. When Christine appeared on stage for her aria, she was glowing. She looked like a supernatural being upon the stage and her voice added to the appearance as it rung out through the space.

She was happy. He couldn't deny it. This was where she belonged. That's when he began contemplating what her life would be like if she stayed with him. She would have had to give up her life as a singer to be a vicomtess and live within the upper social circles he inhabited, or once inhabited. Could he have subjected her to such a life? Had he once thought to subject her to suck a life? He always knew his family was against Christine despite his protests. His brother would never have acknowledged Christine as his sister-in-law and his friends would see her as only marrying him for his money. It would not be long before her spirit was completely broken.

Perhaps, all those years ago, he became too carried away over rekindling his relationship with his childhood sweetheart. That's when he remembered when he first came to her dressing room the night of Hannibal. She tried to tell him something as he left her to fetch his hat…

" _Things have changed, Raoul…"_

She'd already grown into a different person. Why hadn't he realized it then? His Christine was nothing more than a distant memory. He's been left behind with a memory. If he didn't try so hard, he could have remained friends with her even now, but her love for him was different than his for her. He stood from his seat and made for the door to the box.

"Raoul, where are you going?" Phillipe asked.

"I need some fresh air, I'll be right back." He said before leaving his brother alone. He walked through the corridors until he made it to the lobby. He made it to the front doors and placed his hand on the handle. He paused for a moment and turned back toward the inner theater. So much went wrong because of him. How he wished he could turn back time and change the way he acted to his friend. He took a deep breath and turned toward the box office where the ticket seller sat reading a book.

"Excuse me?" He asked. The man in the booth looked up and placed his book aside.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Can I borrow some paper and a pen?"

Aisling began pacing her dressing room. It was finally sinking in that she would have to sing for hundreds of people. She was terrified. Her old habit of trying to talk herself out of the show reared itself as she thought about everything that could go wrong and all the reasons why she shouldn't go onstage. The more optimistic side tried countering these doubts about everything good that would come from this show and that this show would be just fine. She needed to get out of her dressing room.

She opened the door and heard the music from the night's performance fill the air. She'd been told that this was an original production by the company and she could tell. Erik's style was recognizable in every note she heard. She looked off to the side and saw Madame Giry still showing Rosetta the goings on back stage with Rosetta drinking in every word the matron said. Aisling was happy to see Rosetta so interested in the theatre's workings. She truly is her father's daughter. Rosetta glanced over in her direction and waved excitedly with a wide smile on her face. Aisling chuckled and waved back. Madame Giry also looked in her direction and gave her a warm smile.

 _What a family we'll be._ She thought.

Aisling made her way toward one of the wings so she could watch the performance. She made her way through the stage hands and actors until she finally found the curtains. As she looked out onto the stage, she saw Christine singing a beautiful aria. She nearly forgot just how beautiful her voice was. To think they had the same teacher felt almost surreal, especially given their separate vocal ranges. Aisling remembers when she was younger. She was considered a soprano in her earlier years and was able to hit some of the same high notes she does. However, by the time she made it to high school, her teacher told her she was an alto voice; a higher alto voice, but nonetheless. It took her some time to come to terms with this knowledge, but in time she accepted it. She also remembered that Erik still taught her to sing, despite her lower vocal range. In her days as a phangirl she always wished she could reach the same level as Christine to be worthy of the Phantom. Little did she know that she never needed to compete with Christine since they were already on the same level.

The production looked wonderful and every voice and movement was perfect. When the ballet segments began, she was glad to see Meg dominating the stage as prima ballerina. Each movement she made was charged and intense. Seeing her dance made her want to move along with her. How far she came from being just another little ballerina at the Paris opera. Both her friends have flourished in this world. What would happen after this was all over? Would there be a chance that they would return to their world? Would she ever see their world again? Would they stay in this one? The story of _The Phantom of the Opera_ ended with Christine disappearing after the night of her kidnapping never to be seen again. She'll ask everyone after this is all over. For now, she had to concentrate on her performance.

Before she knew it, there was a thunderous applause and the entire cast filed onto the stage for final bows. The moment of truth has come. Her anxiety returned to her full force at the idea of performing. She hasn't sung in so long, what if her voice doesn't serve? What if she screws up? Can she do this?

"Aisling." She turned to see Edward standing beside her. "We need to get you into position." He took her hand and led her away to prepare for the show. Aisling didn't have the time to worry. She had to succeed this night. As long as she sang for her Angel, she wouldn't fail.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Gary was glad when the show ended. He was only a few minutes away from seeing Aisling's performance. He watched as every cast member came out in groups from the supporting cast to the main cast, each bowing to the audience and accepting their applause. Some cast members remained in their most recent costumes while others changed into costumes from earlier in the show. Once every person was assembled on stage, they came together for a group bow and gave attention to the conductor and orchestra before another bow. As the audience began to quiet down, the young lady who he knew as the company's diva stepped forward to address everyone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Gary leaned on the arm of his seat as he listened to Christine, "thank you all for joining us this evening. I'm sure that many of you have heard that we have prepared a special surprise after tonight's performance. Mister E has arranged for an extra performance by an up and coming talent at our theatre. She has performed in Paris and in Boston but has not sung for more than ten years. However, tonight she will be making her New York debut here at Theatre Phantasma." The crowd began applauding. Gary tried scanning the stage for any sign of Aisling. "A few of us knew her from Paris and know she will be a great addition to our company. We hope you will agree. And now, without further ado, may I introduce Aisling Warner."

The audience gave another round of applause as the cast moved to separate sides of the stage. The crowd grew silent as the lights began to dim. Gary sat at the edge of his seat as he awaited his daughter's performance. The music started with a synthesized piano playing setting a dark and mysterious tone. As the music began, a light shone from behind the curtain silhouetting a feminine figure. Soon the synthesized piano became the gentle sound of a normal piano. The curtain suddenly parted and there she stood against a blood red moon, the stars still glistening in cold light. Her hands crossed against her chest and her head bowed shadowing her face from the dim red light shining from above.

Aisling raised her head up, allowing her features to show. She turned her gaze up into the stands and Gary got a good look at her. He wasn't sure if it was the make up or the light, but she looked like she was glowing as if her spirit is showing her inner flame to the crowd. She looked beautiful. When he thought she couldn't surprise him anymore than she already has, she began to sing…

 _(Turn around...)  
Every now and then I get a little bit lonely but I don't know what I miss_

 _(Turn around...)  
Every now and then I get a little bit desperate and I wonder what it is I desire _

_(Turn around...)  
Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by _

_(Turn around...)  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes _

This is one of Aisling's favorite songs. One of the most beautiful she'd ever heard. Speaking of a love born from darkness yet giving life and light to the ones feeling it. There love started when he found her in the dark at a time then his heart cared for nothing but his music. Just one look in his eyes and her world shifted.

 _ **(Turn around, bright eyes)**_ _  
Every now and then I hear a voice  
_ _ **(Turn around, bright eyes)**_ _  
Every now and then I hear..._

For a moment, Aisling thought she heard Erik's voice along with the chorus. She never let her surprise show but when her eyes traveled to Box 5, the owner's box, he was nowhere to be seen.

 _(Turn around...)  
Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild _

_(Turn around...)  
Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms _

_(Turn around...)  
Every now and then I get a little bit curious what it's like to be a woman and breathe_

 _(Turn around...)  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see you coming for me_

 _ **(Turn around, bright eyes)**_ _  
Every now and then I fall apart_

Aisling heard his voice again and broke her character to search the rafters above her or even the shadows around the stage or even the theater. Still there is no sign of him.

 _ **(Turn around, bright eyes)**_ _  
Every now and then I fall apart!_

They never talked about the two of them singing together. Aisling still searched for Erik, unsure where he was. Knowing his knack for ventriloquism he can throw his voice just about anywhere making it all the more difficult to track him.

 **And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
My love is like a shadow on you all of the time**

Listening to Erik sing gave her strength. She began to feel as if anything is possible for the two of them. This is their song; their moment. They've come a long way and it's time the world knew they were still standing.

 **I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark** _  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

 _ **I really need you tonight  
Forever's going to start tonight  
Forever's going to start **_**tonight…**

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark  
There's nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart _

The moon changed from a blood red to its normal pale color and as it did the red light shining from above became a soft white.

 _(Turn around)  
Every now and then I think I better run away from you  
Before it's too late _

_(Turn around)  
But every now and then I know I must go where you lead me  
I'll go with you through the gates of hell_

 _(Turn around...)  
Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe  
As magical and wondrous as you _

_(Turn around...)  
Every now and then I know there's nothing any better -  
And there's nothing that I just wouldn't do -_

 _ **(Turn around, bright eyes)**_ _  
Every now and then I hear a voice_

She heard his voice again, only this time she remained focused. He'd reveal himself in time.

 _ **(Turn around, bright eyes)**_ _  
Now I know I never had a choice!_

The moon began to blaze as if catching fire. The flames circled it and it became a golden yellow as the background mimicked that of a sunrise.

 _ **And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever -  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong **_

_**Together we can take it to the end of the line -  
My love is like a shadow on you all of the time**_

 **I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark** _  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

 _ **I really need you tonight  
Forever's going to start tonight  
Forever's going to start **_**tonight…**

The background went from a sunrise to a bright daytime sky before the white flames of the sun began engulfing it. As it did, the faint outline of the sun could be seen and slowly growing darker and darker becoming a solar eclipse.

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart  
_ _ **There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart**_ _  
Once upon a time there was light in my life,_ **now there's only love in the dark** _  
_ _ **There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart**_ _  
There's nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart_

 _There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart…_

Aisling felt breathless after she finished her song. The last strains of music fading out leaving the theater in silence. At first the quiet unnerved her, believing her voice didn't serve. But once the last of the music had disappeared, the theater broke out in deafening applause. Her heart raced and bubbles of joy rose up inside of her. It took every ounce of energy to hold onto her composure but she held strong. She bowed to the crowd and allowed the moment to sink in. The rush of music, how she missed it. In that moment she remembered the joys of singing. She never wanted it to end and now that she was here to stay, she never had to let it end.

She felt a hand run down her arm and take her hand. She turned to see Erik, a full white mask upon his face, smiling down at her. His eyes shown with pride for her success and his undying love lasting more than sixteen years. Aisling returned his endearing smile and turned to face him. This was her moment. Now it is their moment. The time has finally come to make their relationship known to all.

"It's time." Erik said. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm ready." Aisling said. She saw Erik take a deep breath and they both turned to the crowd. He raised her hand in the air and the crowd roared again. Aisling started giggling a bit at their enthusiasm and almost questioned how they manage so much energy for so long. After another moment, Erik raised his other hand to silence the crowd and they began quieting down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my greatest pride to introduce to you, Aisling Warner." He gestured to her and the crowd applauded again but managed to settle down a bit faster this time. "As Christine said, tonight is her debut performance to welcome her as a member of our company. However, it is my greatest joy to introduce her as not just our newest member to our family..." The entire theater broke into a soft chatter. Erik and Aisling exchanged a slight glance before he continued. "May years ago, I met Aisling in Paris. She was so young then, but I recognized the talent she possessed. I began teaching her to sing and learned all I could about this bright, kind, wonderful girl. I never thought when we first met that I would fall in love with her. What seemed more impossible was that she could love me back. However, our situation was impossible to begin with. When I faced the fear of losing her forever, I selfishly acted to keep her from leaving me. In that selfish act, she confessed her love for me. From that moment on, our hearts remained intertwined and nothing could change what rooted inside us. Since then, there have been forces who separated us not understanding what was right in front of them. For so long we've fought for our love. Now, our struggle has come to an end. On this night, we are announcing our engagement to you all!"

The audience went wild. Their excitement was deafening. From the clapping to the whistling and the shouts until throats grew hoarse. Aisling felt someone holding her shoulders and found Christine standing right beside her with Meg standing on her other side. Soon, the entire cast came close to offer their congratulations and support. She felt she might cry. At last they didn't have to hide their love. They were free.

Gary watched in shock and awe. His daughter was brilliant when she sang and the looked of pure love when she gazed into the Phantom's eyes. It was so much to take in. He thought back over the years feeling foolish for not trusting his daughter's judgement and allowing her to follow her heart. As much as he wanted to look out for her, to do what was right by her, only she knew what was best for her. In those early years, he thought her too young to make such strong decisions for herself and believed this man influenced her through his music. Now he sees that his music unlocked the deepest parts of her heart allowing her to be more than what she is. No wonder she continued to think of him as she grew up. No wonder she remembered him after her memories were supposedly erased. Her love for him ran deeper than just her mind. She sung for him, fought for him, even died for him. Her love was true and her heart knew it.

 _He's won._ He thought. He stood from his seat and made to leave the box. He opened the door, looked back to the stage and took in the sight of his daughter's smiling face before walking away for the last time.

Christine watched as Aisling became swarmed by her fellow cast members about her relationship to their mysterious boss. She was prepared to step in and tell them to leave her be, but Aisling already bolted not long after the curtain closed. Erik watched as she disappeared into the crowd and looked a bit confused. Christine came up to him in that moment.

"It's a lot for her." She said.

"I suppose it is." He said. Christine gave him a reassuring look.

"Go after her. This may be the best time for you to be alone with her." Erik nodded and followed after the retreating woman. Christine took that moment to return to her own dressing room. She closed the door behind her and felt an overwhelming peace come over her. Her Angel of Music was happy at last. Ten years ago when he haunted the Paris Opera, she feared his obsession would consume them all. Never did she expect that this girl, this young woman, would tame this master of shadows and manipulation.

The door opened and she turned to see Edward walking in with a bouquet of pink and white roses in his hands. She smiled at her fiancé and crossed the room to embrace him.

"All is as it should be." Christine said.

"I'm glad your friends could find each other again." He said.

"It's been a long road for all of us." She said. "No one could have imagined this for any of us. I still remember when Erik still taught me to sing in my dressing room. I never thought that he taught another person as he did me. I wonder what would have happened if Aisling never came along." Edward placed he roses on her table and took her hands in his.

"I know, for a start, you and I would never have met." Christine let out a soft laugh.

"True."

Christine noticed the note sitting on her dressing table along with a single red rose. She walked over and picked up the envelope, gently opened it then began to read.

"What does it say?" Edward asked.

"It's from Raoul." She said with astonishment. "My dear Christine…

" _Little Lotte, I beg you forgive me. Little Lotte, ah what a fool I once was  
long ago in our youth, in Paris at the opera. I was a romantic idiot. I tried  
to hold onto the Christine I met by the sea, only now do I see that you've  
changed since we met. Now I must go, our choices are made. The opera  
is done, the last notes have been played. May your handsome new suitor  
take care of you now and give you what I wish I gave you somehow._

 _Yours with regret,  
Raoul"_

Christine had no idea Raoul came to see her show. This made her feel a little sad reading it. She felt the last piece of her childhood slowly fade away as she read. She never said goodbye to Raoul after escaping the opera house. This is his goodbye.

"Christine?" Edward said. She turned to him, wide eyed.

"Oh Edward." She said, tears forming in her eyes. He opened his arms for her and she gladly went into them and began to weep.

When the curtain finally closed, Aisling wasn't allowed a chance to breathe. Everyone came up to her offering their congratulation on her engagement and tried asking her more about her relationship with their boss since he's been such an enigma to them. She was still taking everything in as they bombarded her with questions and praise that after a while she just needed to be alone. She pushed through the crowd, felling almost claustrophobic at how scrunched together they were, and made her way back to her dressing room. She just made a straight bee line back the room for some peace and quiet. Once she reached the door, she practically threw it open and locked it behind her so no one could disturb her.

Now that she's alone, she can finally reflect on everything. It still felt unreal. From the time she stepped out of the airport into the city, her whole life has been turned on its head. Not a week ago she was a single mother raising her daughter alone for the past ten years, writing books to alleviate the pain of losing the one man she truly loved while teaching her daughter about the man she would never know as her father. Now everything fell back into place. She heard her Angel's voice her first time in this theatre, singing to her in hopes she would know he was there. Being invited back to have her daughter come face to face with the Phantom of the Opera and accept him for who he is. Then for her dead husband to return to her and reassure her he was flesh and blood and revealing her father's lies once again. Now she was singing for him again and is prepared to marry him a second time and start a new life together with him. She never felt such peace.

There was a knock at her dressing room door and she opened it a crack to see Erik standing on the other side. She opened the door all the way to let him inside before closing it again.

"My angel, you were superb tonight." He said proudly. "The whole city will be talking about you."

"My heart's still pounding." She said. "Singing tonight, being on stage again after so long… it felt incredible." Erik looked into her eyes and saw the spark reflected inside her. She's alive again. He came over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I've been thinking, you should star in my next production." He said.

"What's your next show?" She asked.

"I was thinking… The Phantom of the Opera." He said. Aisling's face lit up but then became confused.

"But Phantom is already playing in New York." She said.

"Ah, but we won't be putting on monsieur Lloyd Webber's show." He said. "I have composed my own that tells the true story of the Phantom of the Opera. Our story." She felt her heart quicken. He wanted to tell their story. Then a thought struck her.

"Will anyone believe it?" She said. "Everyone knows the story penned by Gaston Leroux over a hundred years ago. Would anyone accept our story?" Erik smiled and caressed her cheek.

"They don't have to believe it." He said. "They only have to listen to our story. When they do, they can choose for themselves what they want to believe in."

To tell their story. From the very beginning, the tale is tragic. Two hearts drawn together by music and torn apart by those who didn't see as they did. But a spark of hope remains once they were drawn together again by means they still don't understand. Rediscovering the love they shared and facing new trials to find their happiness. Not anything like the story everyone knows. There's no telling how people will react, but Aisling is willing to take that chance.

"It's time we stopped hiding in the shadows." Aisling said. "I'm ready for the world to know our story."

Erik lifted her up and began spinning them around. Aisling laughed at the exuberant act and knew somewhere in her heart that this is the perfect moment. Their lives were beginning again after so long.

"Where's Rosetta?" She asked.

"She must still be with Mme Giry." Erik said. They left the dressing room and started looking for Mme Giry and Rosetta. The back stage was abuzz with activity; with people still celebrating the night's success. There was one particular crowd that blocked most of the hallway with people speaking hurriedly and excitedly. However, when Aisling and Erik listened close to some of the conversations…

"Is she okay?"

"That looked like a nasty bump to the head."

"Maybe we should call 911."

"We better find Mister E."

"There's no need." Erik said. Everyone turned to see their boss standing just a few feet away.

"Sir, you may want to see this." Someone said. Erik came closer, pushing through the crowds toward whatever is blocked from his view. Once he reached the center of the crowd, he felt his blood chill at the sight. Aisling made her way through to Erik and gasped when she found Mme Giry lying unconscious on the floor and no sign of Rosetta.

* * *

Okay, choosing a song for this chapter was REALLY hard. I wanted it to be something special. Recently I started watching Tanz der Vampire on Youtube because I've been on a major vampire kick lately (no Twilight thank you), and I realized that Total Eclipse of the Heart is in the musical. As I listened to the song I decided it would work in the chapter. This is the version from the musical, not the Bonnie Tyler version just so you know. Both versions are really good.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"What happened here?" Erik questioned.

"We don't know sir," one of the ballet girls said, "she was found like this." Erik feels the back of the woman's head and finds a large lump around the crown of her scalp. His fingers also brush against something wet and pulled his fingers back covered in blood.

"Someone call an ambulance!" He shouts. There was another voice heard over the crowd as someone tried pushing through. Erik spotted a blond head make its way past the people until Meg Giry emerged. She looked down at her mother and fell to the ground beside her mother.

"Mama? Open your eyes!" She cried out. "Mama!" Mme Giry began to stir and Meg took the woman's hand as she came too.

"Meg?" She said in a croaky voice. "What… how did…" Her face went pale. She searched the sea of faces but became frantic when the face she wanted wasn't in view. "No. No, this can't be." Erik knelt down beside her.

"Madame, what happened to you? Do you remember anything?" He asked. When she met his eye, he saw sadness, anger, fear and shame. He gave the woman a comforting look but that only made her feel even worse.

"Oh Erik, I'm so sorry." She said. Aisling came over and knelt down.

"Madame, where is Rosetta?" She asked. Mme Giry couldn't meet her eye. Aisling could feel her fear creeping into her mind at the woman's silence. It took everything she had not to ask again knowing if she did she would either shout or become hysterical.

"I don't know." She said. Aisling tried to fight off the fear in her but it only got worse. "Someone knocked me out. I don't know what happened after that."

Aisling felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Her daughter is missing. Her hands began to shake and tears pricked her eyes.

"This can't be." She said and began hyperventilating. "This can't be happening." Erik could see Aisling was on the verge of a breakdown. He stood up and addressed the surrounding members of his company.

"I want everyone to search the theatre for a little girl no older than ten." He said. "Leave no room unsearched, no corner unturned. Edward!"

"Yes!" Edward popped out from the crowd.

"Rosetta is missing." He said. Edward didn't hide his shock but Erik pressed on. "I want you to check with security. Tell them to scan the video recordings from within the last half hour."

"I'm on it." He said then walked off. The crowd dispersed as they began their search for the missing child. Erik looked back down at Aisling who began crying now. He knelt down and pulled her into his arms. "I promise you, we will find her." Aisling didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. All she could do was cry into his chest at the thought of losing her daughter.

Gary didn't know how he felt after walking out of the theatre. On one hand, he is leaving behind his daughter, his pride and joy, unknowing if he will ever see her again. More so he's leaving her with the man he's been spending years trying to protect her from. On the other hand, she's happy. Seeing her on that stage tonight opened his eyes. She seemed more at home on that stage, more alive, than he'd ever seen her anywhere before. Gary supposed he should be grateful to the Phantom for allowing him to see her performance. He could have thrown him out on the curb leaving him with only the memory of his daughter disowning him after discovering all his lies. Instead, he wanted him to see Aisling's true potential. He thought back to Boston. That night he was so fixated on taking her away that he didn't take the time to appreciate her performance. All the time he prayed she would turn away from the stage and run toward him, turning away from the nightmare he believed she was living. But now he sees she was living in a dream. This man was the spark that ignited her soul and by tearing them apart, he only smothered her flame until it was nothing but a glowing ember. Now that small ember returned to a brightly glowing flame. He's grateful that he let him see otherwise he wouldn't have been able to let go.

"I should tell de Chagny the plan is off." He said. He picked up his phone and began to dial.

"Help!" He paused when he heard a voice cry out. "Let me go!" He turned toward an alleyway beside the theatre and ran to see what was happening.

"Shut up you little brat!" He heard a man say. He kept close to the wall and peeked out from around the corner. He saw a black car sitting in idle in the alley . Two men stood near a door, most likely a side entrance to the theatre. One man was dressed casually and was holding something that was thrashing around, trying desperately to hold on, while the second man…

 _Phillipe de Chagny_. He thought. He took another look at the thing in the other man's arms and saw a head of long black hair and a pair of legs kicking at the air.

"I want my mommy!" Gary's blood ran cold. He caught a glimpse of a small face, a face that resembled his own daughter.

 _No_. He began shaking. _What is he doing?_ While the man holding the girl was struggling to keep hold of her, Phillipe seemed completely unphased by the girl's cries. He approached her slowly with a sinister sneer on his face then swiftly grabbed the child's chin with one hand causing her to freeze.

"I want your mommy too." He said sarcastically. "I also want your daddy. And you're going to lure them to me." The girl frowned at him trying to mask her fear.

"Papa is gonna kill you when he finds you!" She shouted at him. Phillipe just laughed at her.

"Oh my little rose, someone will die tonight," he said, "but it won't be me." The girl made to bite him but he retracted his hand before she could. He turned to the man holding her. "Get her in the car." He opened the car door and the other man proceeded to force her into the car. Gary was appalled by what he saw. This wasn't part of the plan? Why did he kidnap the child? What does he want from Aisling?

"De Chagny!" Gary called out. Phillipe turned in his direction but didn't smile or acknowledge him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm following the plan." He said.

"The girl is not part of the plan." He said.

"On the contrary. This girl is going to lure out the Phantom and that little slut in no time." Gary grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't talk about my daughter that way!" He shouted. Phillipe didn't react to his outburst but instead punched Gary in the stomach causing him to release him to hold his abdomen.

"I never intended to save your daughter, monsieur." He said in a businesslike tone. "That little trollop cost my brother his dignity and his humility. No one disgraces the de Chagny family and escapes unscathed. They will pay for what they've done." Gary glared at the younger man.

"You've already hurt them. You separated them for ten years." Phillipe just chuckled and shook his head.

"That was only the beginning." He said. "Soon, they will face the true horror they've brought upon themselves." He turned on his heel and walked toward the car. He handed the man who handled the little girl a stack of money, to which the man took graciously and began flipping through the bills, then opened his car door and entered the vehicle. Gary fell against the wall still reeling from the punch to the gut and watched as the car drove away. This was terrible. This was his fault. He enlisted the help of this stranger claiming to want to help him save his daughter only to find he never intended to help him. Now his granddaughter is in danger and he's caused Aisling even more pain. He had to do something. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"This has gone too far." Gary looked up into the face of Raoul de Chagny.

Aisling felt numb. All this time, the only thing holding her together was her daughter. She is her most precious treasure, the only one to keep her sane in her lonely years, and now she's disappeared. Her baby girl is gone. That same wound from ten years ago, when she thought she'd lost Erik, began to reopen. She couldn't lose her. After learning of Rosetta's disappearance, Erik brought her back to his office while he worked with Edward to find any answers. He knew how devastating the news was for her and didn't want her to face everyone the way she is now. Even now, just thinking about it made her break down. She collapsed on the floor and cried as her heart broke.

"Why does this keep happening?" She cried. Erik knelt down beside her and held her in his arms.

"We'll find her." He said. "I've come too far to lose now. Our family will not be broken apart so easily." Aisling leaned against him allowing her tears to dampen his shirt.

"I don't know what will happen if I lose her." She said. "Do you remember how I told you I could have died of grief when I thought you were dead?"

"I remember."

"I could have given into that grief. It would have consumed me, leaving me hollow and callous until it killed me. Even if I believed the lie my father planted in my head that our first three months of marriage were a dream I would still feel this hole in my heart. It was my pregnancy that brought me back to Earth. If it wasn't for Rosetta I'd have remained in ignorance, living my life just as before. And after learning the truth, just when my sorrow would either slowly kill me or cause me to…" She took a deep breath not wanting to voice the thought, "I wasn't alone. I had my child. _Our_ child. She's been the only light in my life these ten years. Without her…" She burst into another crying fit. Erik stared in awe at the woman in his arms.

"So, this is a mother's love." He said. Aisling looked up at him, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She was a bit confused by his statement, until he remembered the story.

"Your mother…" She said.

"Yes, my mother never loved me. Ever since the day I was born, she never showed the slightest hint of kindness or love for me. She provided me with my first mask and always had a new one each time I outgrew the last. I was never allowed outside the house lest anyone else learn of her monstrous child." Aisling felt his grip tighten on her as he recounted the memory of his mother. His eyes became dark as he slowly slipped away into his own musings, muttering to himself about his mother and almost reliving some of those harsh moments from that time. His voice ranged from a harsh whisper to soft whimpers and venomous rumbles low in his throat.

"Erik?" Aisling touched his cheek and he snapped from his revere. He stared at her as if he'd forgotten she was here with him. He placed a hand over the hand on his face relishing her gentle touch.

"I almost envy our child." He admitted. He watched Aisling's shocked expression and found he couldn't meet her eye. "She's grown up with a mother's love. The one thing I never had. To see you worry about her like this, my mother would never have acted as such. Rosetta grew up with everything I didn't." Seeing such pain on his face, hearing his broken voice, it was too much for her to handle. Aisling reached up and pulled Erik to her. Erik's entire body became stiff, surprised by the action, and his breathing became ragged.

"You're forgetting one thing Erik," she said, "Rosetta wouldn't be alive without you. You had my love before her and without our love she wouldn't exist. Even if she was born the same way as you, or even with a different affliction, I would still love her. And I would have loved you if you were my child. If I have to remind you every day of this I will." She pulled away just enough to look him in the eye. "You will always have my love and you will have hers too. Believe me when I say this… nothing compares to the love of a child."

Erik leaned his forehead against hers. It's true that he still felt the pain of his mother's rejection and the cruelty of the world as it turned away from him, but Aisling lessened the pain. If it wasn't for her, he would have been lost to the darkness long ago. She always knew how to bring him back when he began slipping under. Even the slightest touch she could bring him back from his own mind and back into the light. Each time he lost her he thought he'd lose to the darkness in himself and relapse into the Phantom once more, but knowing she was alive allowed him to hold on. But Aisling… she was alone. She believed Erik to be dead and the grief nearly consumed her. She would have been lost if it wasn't for Rosetta.

Erik only knew their daughter for a few days but felt the connection early on. When he first met her in the hotel he saw much of Aisling in her. Growing up with only her mother, it's no wonder why she has many of her traits. But when she was in his workshop playing the piano or admiring his creations, he saw himself in her. He lost so much time watching his daughter grow up but he knew there was no way to earn that time back. Now all he can do is care for her now and be the father he wished he could have been. The father he can be. He pulled Aisling closer and stroked her hair.

"We'll find her." He said. Just then, the door swung open and Edward came inside holding a manila folder. Erik and Aisling stood together as they awaited whatever news he brought.

"Erik, I went over the security footage before the show until after the show." He said.

"What did you find?" Erik asked. Edward opened the folder and took out various individual shots from the footage.

"I found a spot just before Aisling's performance." He said and began shuffling through the pictures until he came to an image of Mme Giry and Rosetta. "This was them on their way to the stage. But not two seconds later…" he switched to another picture and a man entered the image, "this man, one of our stagehands, approaches them. On the footage we see him conversing with Mme Giry. He tries to grab for Rosetta but she stops him. However…" he flips to another picture causing Erik to flinch and Aisling to gasp, "he manages to take her cane and beats her over the head with it." Erik's fist clenched at the sight.

"I want you to find out who this man is." He said in a deep voice.

"Do you want me to report him to the police?" Edward asked. Erik was about ready to say something else, something far less merciful than a few years in prison, but feeling Aisling's hand in his own caused him to suppress those dark thoughts.

"Yes, report him." He said. "And Madame Giry?"

"There's an ambulance on the way." He said. Erik nodded and took a breath. "There's more." Erik didn't know if he wanted to know more. Already knowing that his daughter was taken in such a manner already has his fingers itching to strangle someone. "I found these on the outside cameras." He handed over another photo and Erik's hands tightened so much around the edges he nearly tore it apart. It was an image of the same stagehand outside talking with Phillipe de Chagny, his daughter kicking her feet in the air trying to break free. How he wished to get a lasso around this man's neck.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Aisling asked frantically.

"You know him?" Edward asked.

"All too well." Erik said in a dangerous voice. Aisling shook her head praying the image wasn't of the man who ruined their lives. He's still haunting them even now.

"He took the girl in a car but I can't say where they've gone." Edward said. Erik took another breath trying to bring himself back and looked to his friend.

"Thank you for finding this." He said. "Now we know who took our child, and I will take great pleasure in watching him die."

Edward recoiled a bit from Erik at that moment. He had heard many stories about the Phantom of the Opera and even saw some of Erik's inner rage at times in the ten years he's known him, but seeing him like this made him realize the true horror of the Phantom. His eyes seemed to almost glow a molten yellow that would burn you to a cinder if he could. The monster that haunted the Palais Garnier has risen again. Edward was just glad he wasn't on the receiving end but feared for whoever was. Suddenly, Christine came into the room looking slightly bewildered.

"Erik, Aisling, I need you in the foyer." She said. Erik lost his death glare for a moment after Christine entered. He looked to Aisling and Edward and all three followed after her. Christine led them down to the foyer there they could hear frantic voices echoing around the room.

"Please, we have to speak to the owner!" One of them said, a younger male voice that sounded almost familiar.

"You'll have to come back tomorrow." They heard the gruff voice of the security guard say. "The theatre is closed."

"But you don't understand, it's an emergency!" Aisling definitely recognized that voice. She hurried down, passing Christine and the others, until she could see the two intruders clearly. Surely, one of the men was her father. And the second was Raoul de Chagny. Aisling felt her blood boil at the sight of the vicomte. This man took part in ripping her happiness to shreds. All logical thought left her mind as pure hatred invaded her mind. In a flash she was running the rest of the way down the steps and across the hall until she ran right into him forcing him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" She cried as she grabbed him by his collar and screamed in his face. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face here right after your brother kidnapped my daughter! If he so much as bruises her I will have both your heads deep fried and stuffed with your own pureed organs!" She felt someone grab her arm and saw her father trying to pull her off of Raoul. She only just pushed him away and started getting into his face. "And you! This is on your head too! Because you got involved with these two in the first place you keep ruining my life!" Another hand took her arm but this time Erik was the one holding her.

"Aisling! Control yourself!" He said.

"They're the reason Rosetta is gone!" She cried.

"I know, but shouting at them won't save her." Erik was barely one to talk. As soon as he saw Raoul in his theatre it took every ounce of strength he had not to Punjab him. The only thing that kept him from doing so was seeing Aisling turn on them. To see her act on her anger helped him to control himself so he could stop her. Aisling seemed to understand his words and leaned her head against his chest.

"Madame, I assure you we had no idea this would happen." Raoul said picking himself up off the floor. "I never meant to cause harm to innocent people."

"I didn't know what he intended." Gary said. "When I saw him with your daughter I knew I'd made a huge mistake."

"You should have realized that mistake when you had us separated ten years ago." Aisling said coldly. Erik remained silent know he wouldn't stop his own venomous thoughts once he opened his mouth.

"Well, that's why we're here." Gary said. "We're here to make things right."

"He's right. We don't want to cause any more pain." Raoul said. Aisling looked from her father to Raoul. They both seemed genuine in their intentions to help but she knew even then they couldn't be redeemed in her eyes. They've done too many terrible things to them to warrant forgiveness. But, for the time being, she had no other options to get her daughter back. She stepped away from Erik and faced the two men.

"Tell us what you know."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

After Aisling agreed to speak with Raoul and Gary about her daughter's disappearance, the entire group moved their conversation to Erik's office. All the while, Erik kept his eye on both suspects, especially Raoul, to be sure neither of them showed signs of deceit. He did notice Raoul glancing over at Christine every now and again as they made their way to the office and as they gathered into the room he caught him watching her and Edward as they stood on the other side of the room. The look of regret on his face was unmistakable and the pain when he saw them so close together. He still had feelings for Christine after all this time. But Erik knew that he lost his chance when he almost killed Aisling the night of Don Juan. He felt proud when he heard Christine left the Vicomte that night and was touched when she mentioned her care for him when Raoul wanted to kill him. He knew he must understand he ruined his chances from that time on and finally came to terms with his mistakes. That doesn't make the pain any better though.

He also watched Christine's movements when she looked at him. She felt uncomfortable being in the same vicinity as him and it showed. She hasn't seen him in over ten years and he caused such trouble for everyone that she felt conflicted as to how she should feel toward him now. This was her childhood friend, someone she once shared a special bond with, someone she shared her past with. Now that little boy she once knew is long gone. She knew that for some time and knew this man before her is a stranger to her. But how much of that boy is left after everything he's done? Attempting to kill her mentor. Killing her friend. Breaking apart two people who only ever wanted to be together and left in peace. And after just disappearing from his life for so long there would still be that awkward tension between them.

Aisling, on the other hand, radiated hatred for both the men before her. It took everything for her not to lunge at Raoul again and strangle him to death for all he's done. But she knew doing so wouldn't bring her daughter back. As soon as they reached the office, she wait for everyone to get situated before she began her interrogation.

"Alright, start at the beginning." She said. "Include every detail." She kept her arms crossed and her eyes never left the two men as she bared daggers down on them with her stare. Raoul felt his palms sweat as he tried standing his ground against her. To think she use to be so nice, but look what he did to her. He took a deep breath and started his story. He told her about when he found his way to this world, the feeling before he did and when he appeared in front of her father's house.

"I never felt such a sensation," he said, "It felt like the entire world was spinning around me but I never moved. Before I knew it I felt grass under my hands and there was a blue house standing in an enclosed space surrounded by trees."

"But it should be impossible for you to travel between worlds." She said. "I only know that Erik and I can travel in between worlds because of the wish I made." Raoul gave her a queer look.

"What wish?" He asked. Gary stepped forward at that moment.

"You don't mean from the competition." He said. Aisling's heated gaze met his making him flinch but, nonetheless, she nodded.

"Yes. My wish was to remain with Erik; to always be with him no matter what." She explained. "Because of this, I remain connected to him no matter what world we are in."

"But you didn't win." Gary said.

"That's only half true." Erik said. "Aisling's teacher explained to us that she was meant to win but the judges changed their minds because they thought she cheated. In truth, she did win, but they didn't want to believe it themselves."

Gary was shocked by this information. His daughter could have won. But if she did, how would events have played out? Would her wish be granted; or accepted? Would she have truly stayed in Paris with the Phantom from that day out? He would have been that close to seeing a different story play out for his daughter. But he will never know how this would have played out since fate had other plans for these two. No matter which way they turn they're always being torn apart and, regrettably, he did have a hand in this. If he hadn't found a way to his lair, brought the police to track him down, cornered them on the roof, or gunned down his own daughter to kill this mon- man, they could have lived a happy and peaceful life together. His daughter found true love those years ago and he didn't want to think of losing her to him. If only he'd trusted her then. If only he let her make her own choices for her future. Now she will never forgive him for his deceit and for ripping her happy ending to shreds.

Aisling returned her gaze to Raoul, never breaking from her judgeful stance.

"Back to the task at hand." She said coldly. Raoul cleared his throat and continued.

"When I met your father, he told me you were alive and that you returned to our world with… him." He looked over at Erik and felt himself shrink under his glare. He averted his eyes from his and continued. "Afterwards, I found a way to return home and told Phillipe what I discovered. He didn't believe me at first, but when he went out to test my theory, he came back a different man. He had this look in his eye. He looked like a man out for blood. I thought he wanted to help me get revenge for what you and the Phantom did to me, for making me lose Christine-"

"That was your own fault." Aisling cut in. "If you hadn't been an impulsive prick you wouldn't be in this mess." Raoul sighed.

"I see that now." He said. "I realize I made mistakes at the time. I should have listened to you from the beginning Aisling. If I didn't try to take down the Phantom or use either you or Christine for my own odds and ends… perhaps things could have been different." He glanced over at Christine with the most apologetic look on his face. Christine only showed pity on her face. She felt bad for him but she also knew it took him too long to realize his mistake. "Either way, from that day onward we dedicated our time to destroying your happiness. Even when you two were torn apart we knew it would be a matter of time before you found each other again. We would be prepared for when you two were reunited."

"Oh?" Aisling said.

"Phillipe and I kept tabs on your father, just in case we thought he would be useful in the future." He said. Gary was surprised to hear this.

"You've been spying on me?" He asked incredulously.

"We would just send someone to keep an eye on you. They were only to report if you made contact with Aisling after the incident." Gary couldn't believe his ears. He'd been played from the very beginning. Yes, he knew that Phillipe had his own agenda but it still felt humiliating to know he'd been their tool for so long.

"And I'm guessing after you heard I asked my father to join me in New York you followed him here." Aisling asked.

"Yes." He said. "We were actually surprised when you called your father to accompany you. We didn't think you would have anything to do with him after-"

"Yes, yes I get it." Aisling said. "But what about here in the city?"

"My brother and I have been established here in the city for some time. I for one favor our world more than Phillipe does but I knew I had a job to do here." Aisling just scoffed at him.

 _You should have stayed in Paris where you belonged._ Aisling thought. Raoul took another deep breath and continued.

"Not long after the Phantom made contact with your father, we knew we had to keep our ears to the ground. We established ourselves in the city not long after he settled here and made his theatre. When we heard you were coming we decided to contact your father again." He looked over toward Gary and saw the livid expression on his face. He shook his head then turned back to Aisling. "I was fully prepared to see the plan to the end. I knew we were going to do something to make your lives irreparable. I wanted you to feel my pain for losing the woman I loved. But something happened…" Aisling glared at him suspiciously.

"What happened?" She asked. Raoul looked over at Christine.

"I saw Christine again." He said. Christine was surprised to hear this. "I saw the two of your standing outside the theatre a few hours before the show. To see you so happy; to have someone that makes you happy, it hurt. I thought I could have had that with you. I still believed there could have been a chance. But, now I know that relationship can never be. I ruined whatever hope I had left of being with you Christine."

"Raoul." For the first time in ten years, Christine began to feel sympathy for her childhood friend. He did a terrible thing by ruining her friend's and Erik's happiness but if he acknowledges his wrong, then he wasn't entirely lost.

"As much as it hurt for me to see you in the arms of another man," Raoul continued, "I felt happy to know you were happy. To see you so content and so in love with this man, I knew I shouldn't feel sad. After all, if you truly love someone, you should support them no matter what their choices may be." This time Raoul looked over at Edward. He was standing right beside Christine holding her hand. Not in any possessive way but for moral support. Edward gave Raoul a respectful nod and Raoul reciprocated the gesture.

Even Aisling began to soften a little at his words. Her glare eased up and her stance became less defensive after he said this. Aisling has believed in the same philosophy for the longest time. When she was younger; when she first got into the Phantom Phandom, she knew how much Erik loved Christine because he let her go. He wanted her to be happy and if that meant leaving with Raoul then he would give her up just for that reason. Even when she returned to the opera house she knew Erik had a thing for Christine and was prepared for that. If he didn't remember her or if he still had strong feelings for Christine after everything that happened she would have stepped aside or helped him to win her over. She wouldn't go crazy and force him to love her. Okay, in the story Erik goes crazy and forces Christine to marry him, but he makes the right decision in the end and that proved how strong his love for her was. Aisling was glad to see Raoul accepting this as well; wanting only the happiness of the woman he loves.

Aisling's gaze wandered over to her father and saw he was drinking in what he said as well. Aisling knew her father loved her. He was very overbearing at times but he meant well. When he kept her away from Erik she knew he was just a father trying to protect his daughter. However, when she constantly had to prove to him that Erik wasn't a threat, it began wearing her patience with him. She still wasn't sure whether it was because Erik kidnapped her when she was fourteen or that he was the Phantom of the Opera or that her father didn't trust her judgement. She just wanted him to understand that this was the man she loves and nothing in the world could change that. The reason she brought him on this trip was to show that she was willing to forgive him and eventually convince him of the man she saw in Erik. But that bridge has been burned. They can never be as they were before. His choices prevent Aisling from trying to mend what's left of their relationship.

"Because of this-" Aisling heard Raoul start talking and returned her attention to him, "-when we came to the theatre to see the show, I knew I couldn't go along with the plan. So I left."

"You left?" Aisling said.

"Yes. But when I was about to leave, I heard the exchange between my brother and your father. Aisling, I had no idea my brother would take the girl. That wasn't part of the plan." Aisling's defense went up again when he mentioned her daughter. However, she knew he wasn't lying. That didn't make the situation an better.

"He still took her." She said. Thinking about Phillipe, this brought another question to Aisling's mind. "Why does your brother care so much about us? Why does he want to take us down? Wouldn't he be happy that you didn't marry a girl outside your social class-" she said Christine give her a weird look "-I'm just saying that the Comte de Chagny is a wealthy socialite so it stands that he wouldn't be happy if his brother married someone below his standards. Don't forget, you're not the same as you were then."

"It's true, my brother didn't approve of Christine." Raoul said. "He was overjoyed that Christine was gone. But after the incident at the opera house he made sure everyone in Paris knew how I braved the catacombs in search of you. He said how the Phantom murdered you and I slayed him to avenge your death. When he learned you were alive and returned to our world with…" He looked over at Erik, who was daring him to finish his thought, and steadied himself, "…him, he started telling me that we needed to get revenge."

"Raoul," Christine said, "what was your reaction when you learned Aisling was alive?"

"Me? I was shocked at first. I began to wonder if you'd planned this-"

"Which we didn't." Aisling stated.

"I know. You should have died that night. There was no way you could have survived that shot." Aisling rubbed the spot where the bullet hit her remembering the piercing pain and the heat of her blood on her clothing.

"But did you think about finding them?" Christine asked. Raoul shook his head.

"I don't know. I was too busy trying to figure out how she survived. My brother is the one who suggested we find them."

"Why?" Aisling asked.

"He said we were helping you." He said.

"Helping me?" She said incredulously. "By the sound of it, if I was your brother and I just began proclaiming my brother's bravery in slaying the infamous Phantom, I'd feel cheated knowing that he and his little tart were living safe and sound… and alive." She gauged Raoul's reaction knowing he was taking in every word she said. "I'd also worry that if anyone found out that they were alive, not only would my brother look foolish for failing to take down the Phantom, but it would reflect on the rest of the family. After all, in these rich families, it takes just one little mishap to ruin your good name." Raoul gave her a suspicious look.

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?" He asked.

"I read a lot of books and watch a lot of movies." Aisling said. "That's what usually happens."

"To think, I thought you were strange when we first met." Raoul said. Aisling just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, can you think of a better reason?" She asked. She knew she had him this time. Raoul tried to think of a better explanation but came up short. He knew she had a point. The worst of it was that he brought his brother into this and because of that he's created an even worse monster.

"Let's say you're right, that my brother is doing this to save our family name, I still had no idea he would kidnap your daughter."

"That makes your offense even worse." Aisling said becoming more sinister. "Let me tell you about revenge, Raoul. It doesn't matter who you have to hurt to get it. As long as you get what you want in the end, all lives are expendable. The fact that you were completely ignorant of your brother's intentions means you gave him every opportunity to come this far."

"I'm aware I've made a mistake-"

"Oh no. This goes beyond 'mistake'. If anything happens to my daughter, I will personally-" Aisling felt a hand on her shoulder but didn't turn to see who it was knowing full well it was Erik holding her back.

"Perhaps I should handle this." Erik said moving past her until he was right in front of Raoul. "Listen to me boy, you are still responsible for what happened to our daughter. Now you must help us find her. Both of you." Erik looked over at Gary, who met his eye.

"How do we find her?" Gary asked. "We don't even know where they've gone." No one could deny he had a point. No one was sure where Phillipe could or would be at this moment. Even Raoul couldn't fathom where his brother might be.

Yet all the while, Aisling felt like the answer is more obvious than they expect. Looking back on the week's events, this felt more and more like her own Love Never Dies story. Separated from the man she loves, left with only her child and his memory. Ten years pass and they've both rebuilt their lives but still long for the other. Erik creates one of the most popular venues in Manhattan with everyone's help which, ultimately, catches her interest. Aisling arrives in the city with her daughter and father and take up residence in his dominion and reunite after believing him to be dead all this time. Now after performing for him at his theatre, her child has been abducted. It felt so apt that her life took so many familiar twist and turns to form her own Phantom story. If that was the case…

"I think I know where they'll be." Aisling said. Every head snapped in her direction at her words.

"You do?" Christine asked.

"You could call it… intuition." She said. Erik took her hand and she looked into his eyes.

"Where might they be?" He asked. Aisling took a deep breath, steeling herself.

"They're at the pier."

Phillipe stared out toward the ocean as they drove. No matter what world you were in, the ocean still looked the same. So majestic yet so dangerous. He glanced over to the other side of the car where the girl sat still trying to loosen her bonds. She glared at him with those green eyes that, at the moment, looked almost golden. Her hatred causing her eyes to burn with such intensity. If she was afraid, she hid it well. Putting on a defiant front as she stared him down when she wasn't trying to free herself from the cuffs behind her back.

"Your face will stay like that if you keep doing that." He said lightly. The girl wasn't amused.

"Papa is gonna kill you." She said. Phillipe scoffed.

"Your father is powerless against me." He said. "You ensure that."

"You're a coward!" She shouted. Phillipe just laughed and shook his head.

"Say what you want little girl, but soon you mother and father will know what it means to cross the de Chagny family." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. The child gasped at the sight of the weapon and the fear she'd been trying to conceal appeared on her face. "No need to worry. This isn't for you." She still kept her eyes on the weapon as if it would jump at her. She knew in the pit of her stomach that he would try to kill one of his parents. Her mother, the only parent she ever knew, or her father whom she only knew a few days. She closed her eyes and prayed.

 _Please, protect my mom and dad._ She thought. _Let no one die tonight._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When Aisling voiced her theory about the pier, Erik retreated to his workshop without another word to his friends or to his wife. His daughter was in danger and he knew the Comte would not give her up so easily. He pulled out a trunk stowed away in the far corner of his workshop and opened it up. Inside were the few personal effects he brought with him when he left his world: his clothes, his music, and buried at the bottom was his Punjab lasso. He pulled out the lasso and thought back to his time in his world. After so long, he must become the Phantom once again to rescue his precious daughter. He gripped the rope tight causing it to creak before stowing it away in his coat. He closed the trunk and turned back to find Aisling standing at the entrance. She'd changed out of her dress and into a white Victorian style blouse with a black skirt and leggings and a long black leather and velvet coat over her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that." She said. Erik shook his head.

"I'm going to get our daughter back." He said as if it were obvious. Aisling looked him over. Despite the more modern night attire, The image of the Phantom was apparent.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

"Out of the question!" He said. "I'm not letting you get hurt!"

"I won't get hurt! She's my daughter too. I'm not about to let some de Chagny prat harm my child without a fight." Erik came over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of! I don't want to lose you again after just finding you!" Aisling's burned with an intensity he'd never seen before.

"Rosetta is my daughter too Erik. I've raised her for ten years, she's been my reason for living. I refuse to stand by and do nothing knowing she's in trouble. You can't stop me from going and you know it." He sighed.

He knew he wouldn't be able to stop her, that's what made things worse. Even if he left on his own and put her in the charge of their friends she'd find a way. She's a mother hell bent on getting her child back. Erik went over a desk and opened one of the drawers. He reached for something inside and pulled it out before turned back to face Aisling. He held the object out to her making her go rigid. A gun.

"If you're coming, I want you to keep this on you." He said. Aisling just stared at the weapon as if it might bite her. She never held a gun and never kept one. Even when her mother owned a gun she refused to even touch it.

"I never expected you'd have one of those." She said.

"Edward urged me to keep one." He explained. "Now, I want you to hold onto it. I want you to have some protection." He placed the gun in her hands and she felt uncomfortable. She just held it in her hands unsure what to do and couldn't take her eyes off of it. After a moment, Erik's hands covered her own and she looked up to meet his gaze. "I pray you don't have to use it. I've killed in the past so I have no qualms in ending his life should the need arise. Only use this at your greatest need."

Aisling took a deep breath and placed the gun in a hidden pocket in her coat. Erik held his hand out to her. She stared at his gloved hand remembering how so long ago that very hand wrote the most beautiful music, killed countless people, and held her in the most gentle embraces. She took his hand and they made their way from the workshop and through the theatre. When they reached the main staircase, Christine and Edward were there waiting for them.

"Do you even have a plan?" Edward asked.

"We find Phillipe and kick his ass." Aisling said, her eyes burning with a terrible ferocity.

"Erik, Aisling, you shouldn't just go rushing into this." Christine said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Erik said. "The Comte destroyed our lives once, we won't let him do it again."

"How do you know he won't try to kill you?" Edward said.

"We don't." Aisling said.

"All the more reason to make a plan." Erik rounded on Edward at that moment.

"We don't have time for that!" He shouted. "I won't stand here and let that bastard have his way!" Aisling placed a hand on his arm. He met her eye for a moment and he began calming down.

"Christine, Edward, one thing I've learned as a parent is that you would run through fire to save your children. You don't care what happens to you so long as your child is okay. Without Rosetta I wouldn't be here today with all of you. If I lose her…" Her fists clenched at the very idea.

"I've only known my daughter for a short time," Erik said, "to know that I helped create such a beautiful child is still beyond me. She is so much like me as well as her mother. I won't let him take someone else I love away from me."

Aisling caught movement at the top of the stairs and watched as her father descended the steps and Raoul watched from the top. He came up to her, fearful creases drawn on his forehead and in his eyes but all she could think of seeing him is the guilt of knowing he'd caused this disaster.

"Aisling, don't go out there." He pleaded. "If you get hurt-"

"My daughter needs me." She said coldly and backed away from him.

"He'll kill you." He said.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before associating with the Comte de Chagny." He flinched. She'll remind him of his mistake for as long as it takes. Her daughter is gone because of him. If she does die tonight, it will be while protecting her child.

"Let's go Erik." She said, turning on her heel toward the door.

Erik watched the exchange between the two and almost felt pity for Gary. Almost. He knows he's sorry for what he did but his prejudice drove him to work with his enemy and brought his daughter into the fray. Gary fell to his knees, this eyes still locked on where Aisling stood and his whole frame shook. He feared for his daughter's life but knew she wanted nothing to do with him. Erik only shook his head.

"You've done enough, monsieur." Erik said. "From one father to another, what you did goes beyond mere paternal protection. If you'd trusted Aisling from the beginning this wouldn't have happened. If I wasn't worth her time she wouldn't have stayed with me, surely you know that." Gary took a deep shuttering breath. He knew Aisling wouldn't waste her time on a man she didn't think was right. The fact she's so devoted to Erik is still beyond him, but if she sees something in him he cannot see… Erik walked past him walking toward the door but just before leaving, he said one last thing.

"Let me protect her now." Without another word, Erik walked through the door and out into the night.

Christine and Edward watched the exchange between Aisling, Erik, and Gary. From what they knew of her father, they believed his intentions were well meaning but misguided. To see him in person, they felt sorry for him. It's true he did wrong but he only wanted what was best for Aisling. However, they knew he'd sided with their enemy in order to split them apart which they agreed was unforgivable. Two different sets of parents actions for their children lay before them. Christine reached for Edward's hand thinking about what parents they'd be. Would they be overprotective? Would they be more relaxed giving them more independence? They promised each other they'd get married after this ordeal is over, eventually having children of their own. There is much to be admired from both sides and much to learn from. They will also learn on their own then the time comes.

 _A parent's devotion is incredible._ Christine thought. Seeing someone go to incredible lengths for their child, whether those lengths are good or bad.

Once Aisling and Erik left, reality set back in. Rosetta has been kidnapped and her parents are on their way to save her. The one underlying fear is if someone will get hurt this night.

"What do we do now?" Christine asked. Edward took a deep breath before answering.

"I think we should call the police." He said.

"And what will you say?" They turned to see Raoul standing just a few feet away. "Don't forget, no one knows who we really are. Chances are, Phillipe will expect us to call the police and is prepared to expose us all."

"But surely no one would take him seriously." Christine said. "I've seen the stories about us. No one would believe him."

"Christine, it's more complicated than that." Raoul said. "Over the years I've been researching interdimensional travel. The reason no one knows we exist is because no one's supposed to know. The fact they allowed people to do it and how it came to be is still a mystery since there wasn't much I could find without setting off red flags. There have been people in the past who've tried exposing this phenomenon. Long story short, they mysteriously disappear before they can. It's not meant to be."

"Then what about Aisling?" Christine asked. "She's done it. The first time was for a-"

"Singing competition. I know. This was when the system was more lax. Because the Phantom wanted to keep Aisling in our world, they feared the same could happen to anyone else. After the incident, all travel has been forbidden. All portals were shut down and most of the data locked away. Most people involved had their memories altered so they wouldn't remember the experience and all personnel were required to sign contracts vowing never to speak of world travel ever again otherwise they'd undergo the same process."

"If this is true," Edward said, "why hasn't anyone come after us? More importantly, if Aisling managed to travel back to our world after so long, has anyone noticed?"

"I'm not sure." Raoul said. "Aisling's ability to travel to our world is a miracle. How we all managed it is strange as well. However, someone must have noticed at some point there's been recent travel between worlds. Whether this is true is unknown, but if we're found out we're all in terrible trouble."

Christine and Edward found it hard to believe how dangerous their situation truly was. No one thought much about traveling to this world after seeing Aisling and Erik travel in between worlds. Never once believing their presence in this world would be a problem.

"Then if we don't call the police, how do we help Aisling and Erik?" Edward asked. Raoul shook his head.

"I don't know." He said. "But if we're exposed, what Phillipe did in the past will seem like a mere inconvenience." Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, so if we don't call the police what other options do we have?" He asked, but Raoul seemed distracted at that moment. "de Chagny?"

"Raoul, where are you…" Christine turned around where Raoul was looking. Her gaze lead her to the bottom of the main staircase where Aisling, Erik, and Gary had their exchange. Only now, Gary was gone.

"Please don't do anything stupid," Raoul said. "for all our sakes."

Aisling stared out the window of the car as they drove to the pier. She prayed her hunch was right, however she knew someone would get hurt tonight. Something in the back of her mind told her someone wasn't going to survive the night. Aisling reflected on her experience thus far. Ever since that first day when she was fourteen, her life became a part of the Phantom's story. He became her Angel of Music when she was young, haunting her mind and her dreams from then on. When she found him again, she became determined to change his story and give him a happy ending only to result in tragedy. Yet a ray of hope continued to shine on them as Erik was transported to her world in order to find her. Then came Phillipe and his plan to separate her and Erik again by falsifying his death. Tragedy follows them wherever they go. Nothing can stop it. Aisling tried to think of a way out of it; a way to break the cycle, but no matter what she knew blood would be spilt this night. Whose is still the question. Their story cannot end happily, it never will. Is this the curse of the Phantom? Is the world so against giving him a normal life?

Aisling could feel the outline of the gun in her coat. Her mission to give Erik a happy ending isn't over. Even if she has to die to protect him. She placed a hand over the spot where the gun was. She desperately hoped she didn't have to use it. Another hand slowly found its way over her hand and she turned to see Erik sitting closer and looking her right in the eye.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. Aisling closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's just so unfair." Aisling said. "We've gone through so much together. From the first time we met, it feels like everything is trying to keep us a part. No matter where we turn there's always someone trying to separate us. And now this." She clutched at the gun through her coat. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"I don't know." Erik said. "But I do know that despite what tries to keep us a part, there's a force trying to keep us together." Aisling gave him a queer look. "When you fell down that trap door when you were fourteen, I guarantee you that more than one person stood on that door throughout the day, the week, and so on. The fact that you fell through is far than just coincidence. Furthermore, you followed the passage to where I was hiding. If you didn't follow my music we never would have met. We were destined to meet Aisling and it's that same force that continues to bring us together again. We won't be deterred by the Comte or anyone else."

"Then why do I have this terrible feeling something will go wrong?" Erik pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I promise you, after this night, we will ever be separated again." Aisling didn't feel as optimistic. Something's going to happen that will change their lives. For better or worse she knew not, she just prayed they can save their daughter at the very least.

Once the pier came into view, Erik sat a bit straighter. Aisling could see his fingers twitching ready to grab for his lasso at any moment. Aisling felt a similar sensation to reach for her gun but closed her eyes and forced the feeling away. She focused on the ocean instead, watching the waves crawl up to the shore then slip back to their watery bed. Crashing up against the wooden beams of the docks exploding into white foam before falling back down staining the water with hissing bubbles. She grabbed onto Erik's hand to anchor herself back to reality. This wasn't the first time she'd lose herself in her surroundings. Sometime after Erik's death, she would zone out on the smallest things as if she were entering another world. A world only she could enter. Every thought about life slipped away; she forgot her pain, her sadness, her anger, but also her happiness and her hope. She became an empty shell escaping into the deep recesses of her mind. When this happened, she latched into something real to keep her from going under. Back then, she had Rosetta to cling to. Now, with Rosetta gone, Erik had to pull her back.

"Aisling?" She turned away from the window to look at him. "Where did you go?"

"Someplace beyond reality." She said. "I've been there so many times after your death. If I don't have something to bring me back…" She lowered her eyes and stared at the buttons on his coat. "It's like an escape from this world; from the things that hurt me. Other people use drugs to escape. Me, all I have to do is let my mind go. Just stop thinking and let everything slip away." She felt ashamed for saying this. It's true she's never done drugs or done alcohol in the past, but she still managed to create the same numbing effect within her own mind. So many times she used this and there have been times she wished she could just let go. She felt pressure on the back of her head as Erik pulled her closer.

"I understand." He said. Aisling swallowed hard. "You're not the only one who's craved escape over the years." He reached for one of his sleeves and rolled it up revealing multiple scars along his arm. Tiny little red marks scattered across his skin. "I became addicted to morphine after escaping from Persia. When I returned to France and began living under the Palais Garnier, the pain of the world became so much. Before I knew it, I found the numbing effects of the drug most comforting." She buried her face in his neck and held him as close as possible. She remembered hearing about his morphine addiction in his earlier years, but seeing the scars were painful for her. "However, there came a time when I gave up morphine for a time."

"When?" Aisling asked.

"When I met you." He said. Aisling looked into his eyes and saw the soft unspoken affection she'd known for many years. "That first night when I met you, that was the first time I couldn't bring myself to use the needle. Each moment I was with my I felt the urge dissipate. When you were gone, I felt the urge to use it again. Even over the past ten years I've thought about it." He leaned his head against hers.

"It's hard not letting go." Aisling said.

"I know." Erik said. He lifted his head and Aisling watched out the window as one of the docks came closer. On the end was a man dressed in an expensive suit with dirty blond hair neatly combed back. At his side was a young girl with black hair and frightened eyes.

"Rosetta." Aisling said prepared to spring from her seat. Erik grabbed her wrist before she could jump out of the car.

"We have to tread carefully." He said. Aisling took a deep breath and reconfigured her thoughts. When the car finally came to a stop, Erik knocked on the window separating the front seat from the back. The glass opened slightly and he began talking to the driver. "Go back to the theatre." The window closed and Erik made for the door. He took another look at Aisling and reached out his hand. She stared at it for a moment then placed her own hand in his.

 _Time to face the devil._ She thought. He pulled the door handle and she heard the click of the lock and the door swung open.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 _Time to face the devil._ She thought. He pulled the door handle and she heard the click of the lock and the door swung open.

Erik was the first out of the car still holding Aisling's hand. He helped her slide out before slamming the door behind her. As soon as they were both out, the car began driving away. They stared out toward the mist covered scene. The ocean lapping below them, gurgling and slapping against the dock as if telling them to turn back now. But they wouldn't turn back. The lights along the dock shown dimly upon them as they walked along each wooden board. In the far distance they made out the silhouette of Phillipe de Chagny standing casually at the end of the dock. In one hand he gripped the arm of their beloved daughter as she desperately tries to pull away from him. His other hand is left empty but no doubt he has a weapon stowed somewhere on his person. The sight of the Comte made Aisling's blood boil. She wanted to put a bullet between his eyes at that moment. To drive off the murderous thoughts, she focused on her daughter; on how to free her.

Erik squeezed her hand as they came close. She knew he wanted to make sure she was ready to confront him. She squeezed his hand back and held herself tall with a fire burning in her eyes. He took one more step forward before calling out.

"de Chagny!" Erik shouted out. His voice carrying out far beyond their reach with only a soft echo to bring it back to them again. Phillipe heard him call and turned to face the couple, a smirk on his face.

"So, you found me." He said.

"Mommy!" Rosetta called out wrenching her around in his grip. Aisling wanted to run over to her but stopped herself when she heard the soft click of something in the shadows. She looked off to the side in the dark and felt foreign eyes on her.

"Erik, keep your wits about you." She said.

"You felt it too?" He said.

"Oh yeah." She said.

"So you've found my secret service." The Comte said. "Did you honestly believe I'd come here unprepared? After all this is the infamous Phantom of the Opera. The terror of the Palais Garnier, the 'ghost' capable of killing a man in mere seconds then vanishing into the shadows without a trace. The most wanted man in our world."

"Formerly." He said. "I left that life behind long ago."

"Ah yes, you disappeared the night of the fire. Many believed you were dead, that my brother saved Miss Daae yet failed to save Miss Warner." His eyes locked onto Aisling at that moment. "Little did anyone suspect that the two ran off together that night."

"Aisling did die that night." Erik said.

"Then she wouldn't be here now, would she?" He said. Aisling stepped forward.

"I thought I would die that night." She said. "When I woke up I was back in my world, covered in blood. I don't know why I survived or how. All I know is that I died in your world and woke up in mine. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought I dreamt it all. If I didn't see the blood on my shirt or the ring on my finger then I'd say it was a dream." Phillipe just chuckled at her explanation.

"An improbable story." He said.

"But true." Erik said. "After she returned that night, I followed shortly after. I wanted to bring her home so we could finally build a life for ourselves. We never hurt or bothered anyone."

"That's where you're wrong." Phillipe said. "After your death, my brother was praised as a hero. That Daae girl left him, but I knew he could do better. Our family is old and very powerful. In our world, reputation is the most powerful thing about a person. If you get one little stain, then everyone turns away or against you. Therefore, when I heard you were still alive, I knew something had to be done."

"Oh get over yourself!" Aisling shouted. "Raoul told us the whole story already. You knew we were alive and your ego got bruised in the process. Yet we never did anything to hurt you or your brother. That night in Paris, the night of the opera fire, Erik and I planned on leaving the city and starting a new life for ourselves. If your brother never came down below, he'd never have seen us again. The same thing when we came back. We just wanted to be left alone. If anything, Raoul dug his own grave when he followed us. He caused his own misfortune. And, frankly, you've been doing a good job helping him along the way."

"You will not speak to me in this way!" He shouted and began squeezing Rosetta's arm causing her to shriek with pain. Aisling heard her and felt her anger build. How she'd love to separate his head from his shoulders. Erik stepped forward this time.

"You call me a monster sir, but at least I wouldn't go to the lengths you've gone to. You kidnapped out daughter and used her as bait to lure out her parents who've only wanted peace and a chance to live their lives together. You're also the one who faked my death and tried to burn me alive while causing Aisling to raise our child alone, cursed with the memory of losing the man she loves. Perhaps I should have killed the Viscomte that night. I should have killed him, then Aisling and I would have made our escape and flee to a far off land where we could be free."

The urge to kill built up inside of him at the thought. If he did kill Raoul that night their troubles would have been fewer. Aisling wouldn't have been shot or returned to her world to face her father. But if he did kill Raoul, he'd lose himself and her in the process.

"The only reason your brother is still alive is because of Aisling. If she didn't stop me that night I'd have killed him. She reminded me I am a better man than what I became. I am the man who taught her to sing, who lead her through the darkness back to the light instead of letting it consume her. If I truly am a monster, I would have killed Aisling myself when she was fourteen. She made me want to be better than that. The world made me a monster. She made me a man. A true monster takes pleasure in causing pain to others. You've made it your mission to see us as miserable as possible. You're the true monster monsieur."

Phillipe's smile slowly straightened into a thin line in his lips. He didn't like the fact that Erik called him a monster, especially when he had far more blood on his hands than he did. Erik only did what he did because it was the only way he could protect himself. All his life he's been alone with no one to trust. Aisling is the first person in his life to show him what it means to be a normal man. She treated him like anyone else and even showed him love. He wanted to be a better man for her and even start a new life with her. The de Chagny's had everything handed to them all their lives and obviously don't care who they have to hurt to get what they want. Phillipe went to great lengths to make Erik and Aisling suffer and will put their child in danger to get to them. There was no comparison. Phillipe is the real monster.

"You try my patience." Phillipe said and pulled out a gun. Rosetta began screaming.

"Stop!" Aisling shouted. Phillipe smirked.

"Now, now, let's make this easy." He said. "I want to make sure the two of you remember who you're dealing with." He began pointing the gun at Rosetta causing her to thrash violently against his grip. Tears began forming in Aisling's eyes as her fear mounted.

"Stop, please! Leave her alone!" She cried. Phillipe stopped and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"You did this yourselves. If you two never met then my brother wouldn't be threatened by you." He placed his finger on the trigger. But before he could shoot, Rosetta bore her teeth and bit into his hand. Phillipe cried out in pain but his grip stayed tight on the child's arm. "You little brat!" He lifted the hand with the gun preparing to strike her. Aisling saw him raise his hand and charged toward him.

"No!" Erik shouted trying to reach for her but missed by an inch. Aisling never broke contact with him as she ran. Before he could strike Rosetta, she tackled him down to the ground. Phillipe's grip on the child loosened and she managed to escape running toward Erik who knelt down and brought her into his arms. She looked back toward her mother and watched as she wrestled with her captor. She'd land a punch to his face then he'd turn her over and knee her in the gut but she'd counter by ramming her head into his then bit his arm releasing his gun from his grip. She grabbed the gun then threw it off the side of the dock.

"You bitch!" Phillipe shouted but she didn't give him the chance to hit again. She drew her head back then head butted him in the face. He fell off of her and cradled his face, the slightest hint of blood streaming from his nose. Aisling rubbed her own forehead from the impact.

"No one hurts my daughter you son-of-a-bitch." She growled, her hand halfway into her jacket. Phillipe wiped the blood from his nose and glared at her with a hint of craze in his eye.

"You…" he said in a low, inhuman voice, "It's all because of you. But now… I have you right where I want you." Phillipe snapped his fingers and a swarm of men with guns came out of the shadows. Aisling made to move and who grabbed her by her arms.

"Aisling!" Erik shouted. He made to run to her but was caught by about four men before they pinned him to the ground. Another caught Rosetta by her arms then pinned her to the ground. Aisling was forced to her knees by her captors then raised her head to look at Phillipe.

"What have we here?" He said mockingly and reached into her jacket to find the gun. Aisling struggled to free herself but in vain. Phillipe aimed the gun at her. "I'll see you in hell."

 ** _BANG!_**

No pain. No darkness. No silence. Aisling heard a loud thump and looked to the ground. The sight before her caused her to let out a terrible blood curdling scream. Lying before her covered in blood was her father. She watched him turn his head to look at her, his eyes mixed with regret and sadness. She fought against the two men holding her down trying to get to him. He turned his head toward Phillipe next with determination in his eye.

"I… won't let you… harm her." He said in between breaths. Phillipe just scoffed.

"You old fool." He said and aimed again. But before he could pull the trigger, the sound of a helicopter broke the silence and a bright light shone down on them.

 _"This is NYPD! Drop your weapons!"_ A voice echoed out from above. Blue and red flashing lights were seen in the distance. He looked down at Gary.

"You! You called the police!" Phillipe shouted. Gary said nothing. He just glared at him while fighting back the pain.

 _"Drop your weapon or we'll open fire!"_ The voice said again. But he didn't lower the gun.

"This is all your fault!" He said. Aisling just stared at him.

"You're the one who sought vengeance. We only wanted to be left alone." She said plainly. The sound of simultaneous guns were heard as countless police officers prepared their weapons.

"We have you surrounded! Drop your weapon!" One of the officers shouted over a megaphone. Phillipe ignored their demands and kept the gun aimed at her.

"If it wasn't for you… if you never came to our world… All this is your fault!" He shouted. "You're the reason my brother is disgraced! You chose that monster and made him look like a fool! You ruined our lives! You're the cause of your father's demise!"

"You're wrong!" Aisling shouted back. "Your brother chose to shoot at Erik. I only defended him. You're the one who decided to get revenge when you heard I was alive. We only wanted to be left alone. To live in peace. You screwed yourself over." They stayed locked in a heated unspoken fight for what appeared to be ages. Neither of them noticed the police officer sneaking up behind Phillipe until they shot at him with a taser gun and he fell to the ground twitching uncontrollably. The two men holding onto Aisling let go and put their hands in the air after he fell. A swarm of police surrounded them; two officers began cuffing Phillipe.

"You have the right to remain silent." One of them said. "Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law…" They continued reading his rights as they pulled him to his feet and led him and his men away. For a moment, Aisling just watched them until she remembered her father. She crawled over to his body and pulled him into her arms.

"Aisling!" Erik and Rosetta came up to her and joined her on the ground.

"Dad, what were you thinking?" She said. He just stared at her, breathing heavily against the pain and the blood loss making him weak.

"You're my… daughter…" He said, "… I… won't let you… get hurt." He raised a hand up to her cheek and stroked his thumb against her skin smearing it with blood. All her hatred melted away at that moment as she held her father. He turned his head to look at Erik. "He's… your guardian now." Aisling bit her lip. "You take care of her." Erik nodded his acknowledgement to him. Gary gave him a weak smile then his eyes slowly began to close and his hand fell back to his side.

"No. No! Dad, don't go!" She sobbed frantically. She clutched at his chest as her tears fell. Another officer came up to them and found the man lying in blood on the ground.

"We're gonna need paramedics here!" They said. A group of paramedics came over with a stretcher then proceeded to break it down to allow easier access. Aisling watched helplessly as they loaded him onto the stretcher. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion at this time. Her mind couldn't comprehend that her father's life was now on the line.

"Ma'am, do you know this man?" One of the paramedics asked. Aisling stood back to her full height before turning to him.

"He's my father." She said still staring at his body.

"Don't worry miss. We'll take him to the hospital." He said.

"Will he live?" She asked.

"We don't know." He said. Aisling felt sick. Her father got shot protecting her. To think a few short hours ago she wanted nothing to do with him and here he is fighting for his life. She felt her head become light and dark spots invaded her vision.

Erik noticed Aisling become pale as she watched Gary. When he saw her begin to sway, he swiftly caught her just as she passed out. He swept her up into his arms much to the surprise of the police officer. Erik looked down at her sleeping face; all worry and sadness vanished from her features.

"If you don't mind officer, we've had a long night. I'd like to bring my wife and daughter home now." He said. The officer was about to protest since they still needed to collect statements from them. But looking at this man, his black mask making him look more terrifying than normal, holding this woman with such delicacy and his eyes tired, he felt for them. He glanced over at the girl. She slowly came over to the man and grasped onto his coat. The man smiled down at her and she smiled back. He knew they should stay, but they've been through enough tonight.

"We'll talk later then." He said. "Just give me your name and address and I can stop by for your statement." Erik felt relieved they'd let them leave. As much as he didn't want to deal with the police, he knew they only wanted to help.

"My name is Erik Destler." He said. "Many people know me as Mister E." He watched the officer's face light up with recognition.

"Of course Mister E. I know where to go." Erik nodded and looked down at Rosetta.

"Let's go." He said.

"Are we going home now?" She asked.

"Yes, we're going home."

Outside the theatre, Christine, Edward, Meg and Raoul waited anxiously for the outcome of the showdown. They had no idea where Gary slipped off to after Aisling left and they feared for their friend's safety dealing with Phillipe. They wondered why he disappeared so suddenly. Perhaps he heard them talk about going to the police and went to find help. If the police are involved, they'll have to be careful. If they discover who they really are, they might try to send them back to their world.

"Look!" Meg shouted and pointed down the street toward a police cruiser. In the back seat, the images of Erik, Aisling, and Rosetta could be seen.

"Oh dear." Christine said. Edward placed a hand around her as they watched the car pull up in front of the theatre. The officer got out of the driver's seat and Erik got out on the passenger's side carrying an unconscious Aisling and stepped aside for Rosetta to slide out. The officer came around and began conversing with Erik for a moment before getting back in his car and driving away. Erik began ascending the stairs toward his friends.

"Erik, what happened?" Edward asked. He didn't answer. Christine looked down at Aisling and knew this wasn't the time to ask them questions.

"How is Madame Giry?" Erik asked.

"The paramedics bandaged her head and gave her some pain killers." Meg explained. "She also as a slight concussion but they say she'll be alright with plenty of rest." Erik sighed and nodded, satisfied in knowing his oldest friend would make a full recovery. He glanced down at Rosetta and saw her head bobbing up and down indicating her exhaustion. He looked to Christine before he spoke.

"Can you take her?" He asked. Christine nodded knowing the poor child's depleted energy and the business both Erik and Aisling will have to endure in the coming days. She knelt down to Rosetta's height and held her arms out for her.

"Let's get you to bed." She said. Rosetta walked right up to her and wrapped her arms around her neck and Christine scooped her up. After Christine stood back up, Erik turned to Edward.

"Cancel all shows for the next few days." He said. Edward nodded knowing after tonight their lives may become more difficult. No doubt Phillipe will tell the police about where they all came from and it would be best to prepare for the worst. "I'll take them to the workshop."

"I've got Rosetta right here." Christine said. "Poor thing fell right to sleep." Erik sighed knowing it's been a long night for everyone, especially Rosetta.

"Everyone get some rest. The police will be here tomorrow to ask questions." Everyone exchanged worried glances. "If they find out who we are, we'll deal with it. For now, let's keep going." Erik then turned his attention to Raoul. "de Chagny, I suppose thanks are in order."

"I never meant for innocent people to get hurt." He said. "I know my past actions can never be forgiven, but at least I could do this for you." Erik was grateful that Raoul did the right thing in the end but he was right when he said he can't be forgiven for what he's done. At least they've reached an understanding for now.

"Good night then." Erik said.

"Good night." Raoul said and he began descending the stairs and making his way down the street. Once he was out of sight, the group made their way back into the theatre to rest and prepare for the coming days.

* * *

Sorry or taking a while to post this chapter. The document manager on the site was being a pain in the butt not allowing me to post the word document to my account. Good thing I wait two weeks before deleting the oldest document; I only keep three documents on at a time. So, I just copied and pasted the most recent chapter to one of my existing documents since this one wouldn't let me. Oh well, better luck next week I guess.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

She felt weightless. The whole world vanished along with all her Earthly feelings and thoughts. Everything felt suspended in time and space as her mind remained blank, unable to remember how she came to be here. All she knew was that something happened, something important. She thought back as far as she could but no matter what nothing triggered her memory. Then, she heard a gunshot. She found herself standing on the roof of the Palais Garnier, facing the firing squad. She looked down at herself checking for injuries and surprisingly found none. But at her feet she saw the blood. Her eyes traveled up until she saw both her father and Erik lying before her, gunshot wounds all over them. She began to scream but no sound came out. She looked up toward the officers again but only saw the face of the Comte. Now they were back on the pier, just him and her. He raised his gun and aimed right between her eyes. He pulled the trigger…

Aisling shot up from her bed. Her body was covered in sweat as the sound of the gun still echoed through her mind. She brought her hands to her face and felt around for any wounds and heaved a heavy sigh when she found none. She ran her hand down her face before letting it fall limp at her side. No one's dead, there's no more danger. When Aisling let the shock of her nightmare wear off, she took the time to notice her current quarters. The room was dark and didn't appear to have any windows but around the room were lights shaped like candles. The room was decorated with ornate looking furniture and various exotic carpets lining the floor.

Aisling began experiencing a strong case of déjà vu at this point. This felt exactly like when she fell into the Seine and woke up in the Phantom's lair. She looked down at her clothes and noticed she was still wearing her white Victorian style shirt and black skirt still hugging her waist. Her eyes traveled to the other side of the bed and spotted Rosetta safely nestled under the covers. She gave a small smile at the sight of her daughter and lightly stroked her hair.

The accounts of the previous night came back to her. To think Phillipe de Chagny went so far as to kidnap her daughter in order to get to her and Erik. Rosetta is innocent in these events and he still chose to use her to bait them. Like hell she'd allow him to just take her child without a fight. Good thing her hunch was right about the pier. She almost thought she was stretching it, thinking it was just another phangirl theory. However, the police showing up was not part of the plan. Who told them about it? How did they even know where to find them? She scanned her memory for any clue. All she knew was that they showed up just before Phillipe could kill her, right after her father'd been-

Then it hit her. Her father. He must have gone to the police. He'd gone and told them what happened then came after her. Aisling felt like a lead weight had formed on her gut. He got shot trying to protect her even after she'd been so cruel to him. A father protecting his child. Aisling felt horrible. She caused this. She cause all of this. She balled her hands up into fists clutching at the blankets.

"I did my best to replicate it." Aisling nearly jumped three feet in the air when she heard Erik's voice. She turned quickly and found him sitting in a corner just a few feet away, his black mask firmly in place.

"Replicate what?" Aisling asked.

"Your room," he said, "back in the house by the lake. I wanted to recreate this space when we began construction of the theatre." Aisling took another look around the room. It held a significant similarity to her room back at the opera house.

"I almost believed I was back there." She said. "I can only imagine how long it took you to do this. Every detail is spot on." She gave him a weak smile but when he didn't return it she let it drop. Erik got out of his chair and came over to the bed and knelt down.

"We need to talk about what happened." He said, causing Aisling to flinch. "We also need to discuss what's going to happen. The police will be here later this morning to talk to us. We must be prepared." Aisling dropped her gaze to the bed and nodded. She didn't want to talk but she knew there's no avoiding it, especially if the police were coming.

Aisling slipped out of bed, being careful not to wake Rosetta, and Erik rose back to his full height and lead the way to the door. Just before leaving the room, Aisling took one last look at her sleeping daughter before the door could close. They found themselves back in Erik's workshop; the same workshop Rosetta slipped off to when they first visited the theatre. She thought of the countless hours Erik must have spent here working on new ideas for shows. Someplace safely tucked away for when he needed quiet to work. Aisling wanted to smile at the thought but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Her Erik was all alone these past ten years. No, even longer than that. Each time they'd meet she'd only cause him pain.

"Aisling?" Her head shot up when Erik called her name. "Is everything okay?" She nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay." She said trying to sound more level than she was. Erik gave her a look but didn't press the matter further.

"So, the police will be here later this morning." He said. "They'll want statements from both of us about last night. Edward also brought up the possibility that Phillipe may tell them about us. About where we come from. It'll be dangerous for us if he does." Aisling hadn't thought of that. She knows all too well what would happen if Phillipe lets slip that Erik and everyone are form another world. She still remembered the hospital after being shot. They kept her sedated the majority of the time and the times she wasn't she'd be strapped down knowing she'd try to escape back to Paris. Then they did something to mess with her memories, making her believe her time in Paris wasn't real. Surely they'd do it again.

"I understand." She said. "I don't plan to go through that process again."

"Then let's get ready. I've ordered the theatre be closed for the next few days until this is done so we don't have to worry about performances for a while. We just need to focus on staying in the clear." Aisling felt nervous. She couldn't lose Erik again. She'd surely die if he was taken from her again. It nearly killed her the second time and she knew she isn't as strong as people believe.

"What about Rosetta?" Aisling asked.

"It'd be best if she's not here when the police arrive so I've asked Christine and Edward to take her for a few hours." Aisling could agree with this. She's been through enough in the last twenty four hours, she shouldn't have to go through more.

"Alright. Let's just get this over with."

Most of the morning was spent preparing for the police to arrive. Christine and Edward took Rosetta out around nine to see another Broadway show and see more of the city while Erik and Aisling waited in the office. All the while, Erik noticed Aisling looked extremely tense. Though Phillipe had been dealt with, her body language told him she was still struggling with something. Her eyes were dark, her jaw was clenched and she sat ram rod straight, something she does when she's uncomfortable or nervous. But before he could ask her anything, there was a knock at his office door.

"Come in." He called out. He saw Aisling jump a bit when she heard the knock. They'd have to talk after this was over. Madame Giry stepped inside.

"Officer Callahan is here to see you." She said.

"Thank you. Send him in." He said. Madame Giry opened the door and officer Callahan walked inside. Erik recognized him instantly from the previous night.

"Mister E, let me take this moment to say it's a pleasure to meet you." Erik raised an eyebrow, although it wouldn't be visible to the man standing in front of him.

"Oh?" he asked.

"I had no idea I was helping the famous Mister E." He said. "My wife and I come to Theatre Phantasma all the time. Your productions have to be the best in New York in our opinion." Erik was taken aback by this. He knew his theatre was popular but to actually hear someone praise him was a new experience for him. Though he had no idea what to say, it still felt good to know people appreciated his work.

"I thank you monsieur." Erik said.

"I also never suspected the rumors were true." He said. Erik gave him a queer look. "Everyone says the mysterious owner of Theatre Phantasma wears a mask." Erik knew the rumors that circulated throughout the city about him and his friends. He found it funny that even the police would buy into such things.

"Yes, well you didn't come here to talk of rumors." Erik said. "Shall we begin filling out our statements?"

"Ah yes." Callahan said. He pulled out a folder that had a smalls tack of statement sheets inside. "Now, let's start from the beginning…"

Callahan first spoke with Erik about the previous night. He told him about the show and that Madame Giry was watching their daughter while Aisling was performing. He told him about finding her after the show unconscious on the ground after Phillipe's mole kidnapped Rosetta and how both Aisling's father and Raoul came to tell them about Phillipe's plan. He left out Raoul and Gary's involvement with Phillipe as a sort of repayment to them for their help. Then he went into the events at the pier and how Phillipe was prepared to kill Aisling despite her father's intervention and how Aisling fought the gun away from him afterwards. Once Erik finished his statement, Callahan shifted his attention to Aisling. She gave a similar statement to Erik's since they were together when everything happened. Once they'd finished, Callahan tucked the papers away and bit them good day before leaving. Once they were alone again, Erik turned to Aisling.

"Aisling, is something bothering you?" He asked. "You've been acting strange since you woke up this morning." Aisling gave him a worried expression. She'd hoped Erik wouldn't ask her knowing he'd keep pressing until she told him the truth. She wasn't sure she could tell him what was on her mind right now. So, she came up with an alternative.

"I'm just worried about my dad." She said. "Callahan said he was still alive when he was brought to the hospital last night. I just wish I knew how he is." This wasn't a complete lie. She'd been wondering about her father since this morning but it hasn't been her worst concern. It would be nice if she could find out how he was; if he's going to make it. She watched Erik in hopes he'd buy her answer. To her relief, he seemed to relax a bit more.

"Perhaps we can go down to the hospital and see how he is." He said. Aisling nodded. Erik made his way to the door and she followed close behind. When he opened the door, Madame Giry was still standing outside. "Madame, Aisling and I are stepping out for a while. If anyone asks, we've gone to the hospital."

"The hospital?" She asked nervously.

"We're going to see Aisling's father." The older woman took in a sharp breath then looked over at Aisling. She knew the difficulties she had with her father but she also knew they were still family and even the most terrible feuds can be put aside for the sake of family.

"I'll handle everything Erik." She said. Erik nodded his head and they were on their way.

Aisling felt anxious standing outside the hospital. Just watching the people from the other side of the glass automatic doors pass by made her stomach knot up. Somewhere inside that building her father lay on a bed with God knows what happening to him. She felt Erik take her hand and she took a deep breath. This had to be done. She steeled what resolve she had left and made her way toward the front doors. As the glass moved aside as they approached, she was hit by the sterile smell of the hospital mixed with the scent of rubber gloves. They approached the front desk where the receptionist sat typing away at her computer until she noticed the woman and masked man standing before her.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Aisling stepped forward.

"I'm looking for someone." She said. "He would have been brought in last night. His name is Gary Warner."

"Okay, just a moment." She said and began typing at her computer again. Aisling gripped the counter, the cold marble seeping into her fingers as it absorbed their warmth. She prayed her father was alright though she knew her hope was wasted. He got shot because of her. She was meant to die last night and her father took her place. The receptionist looked back up at them after a minute. "I've found someone who was admitted last night. They say he was shot in the chest and was brought to intensive care."

That was all she needed to hear. Intensive care. Her father's life was hanging by a thread because he saved her life.

"Can you tell us where?" She asked.

"And what is your relation to him?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm his daughter." Aisling said. The woman nodded.

"I'll just need you to sign this visitor's form for now-"

"I don't have time for that!" Aisling shouted, her voice shaking. "I need to see him. I need to know he's okay." The woman was shocked at her outburst at first then looked up toward Erik.

"You are?" She asked.

"I'm her husband." He said.

"I see." She said. "You must understand there are rules-"

"We understand," he said, "but my wife saw her father get shot right before her eyes. Any child would be frantic about their parent's well-being after such an event." He kept a hand on her shoulder as he spoke to the receptionist. Aisling was grateful that Erik was here for her. If she'd tried coming here alone she wouldn't be able to keep her emotions in check. Finally, the receptionist sighed and gave them both a sympathetic look.

"Okay. Just this once." She said and slipped them two visitor's passes. Aisling took hers and held it close.

"Thank you." She said.

"Intensive care is down that way, all the way, then you take a left." The receptionist said pointing down the hallway behind her. "Just be prepared for what you're going to see." Aisling felt a lump in her throat at her words. If her father is in intensive care, who knows how she'll find him? She attached her badge to her shirt then took Erik's hand as they proceeded down the hall. They made it to the end where they found another hallway leading to two different directions. They took the way to the left, as instructed, and kept going until they finally reached intensive care. A doctor came out of one of the rooms and found them wandering around.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Doctor, can you tell us where Gary Warner is being held?" Erik asked. "Her daughter has come to see him." The doctor looked at Aisling then back at Erik.

"If you're talking about the man from last night, he's this way." He said and began leading them further down the hall. Aisling gripped Erik's hand like a life preserver afraid what she might see will cause her to drown. She's already having a hard time keeping her head above water as it is. They soon came to a large glass window. On the other side was Gary, lying lifeless on a hospital bed hooked up to a multitude of machines. Some Aisling was able to recognize like the heart monitor and a machine that expels oxygen and some she didn't recognize but made the situation all the worse. His face was ashen and his breathing was slow.

This was her father. The man who rocked her to sleep as a baby then tucked her in as she got older. The man who chased her around the house then tickled her half to death. Who bought her, her first car. Who worked so hard for her and her siblings to have a normal life despite the divorce with their mother. This broken man on the other side of the Plexiglas window. He gave his life for her. Because of her. Everything he did was because of her. Everything…

Aisling couldn't breathe. It killed her to see him like this. She squeezed Erik's hand as if for dear life as she focused on the man surrounded by machines and various tools keeping him alive. What if he didn't survive?

"I think we've seen enough." She heard Erik say. "Aisling watched him get shot before her eyes. It's not easy for her to see this."

"I understand." The doctor said. "We'll also have to contact any other family to let them know. There's also some paperwork to fill out."

"We can provide you with contacts." Erik said. "Just give us any paperwork you need filled out and we'll take care of it. But for now, I need to get her home." The doctor noticed how pale Aisling became and thought she might faint at any moment.

"That may be wise, sir." He said. "If you need anything, my name is Doctor Henry Moriarty."

"Thank you doctor." Erik said. "We appreciate your help." Doctor Moriarty gave them a reassuring smile and began down the hallway. Erik began leading Aisling back the way they came but she seemed less herself than when they first arrived.

When they made it back to the front lobby, they returned their badges and was provided with all the paperwork to fill out for Gary's stay. Erik took it all promising to return it within a few days. Once they were back in the car, Aisling remained as silent as ever. Erik noticed the distant look she had the previous night before they arrived at the pier. She was trying to numb her mind to the pain she felt. He had to bring her back. He needed her back. The car pulled up in front of Hotel Phantasma. Erik brought Aisling inside and up to the penthouse. When Erik closed the door behind them, when they were finally alone, Aisling spoke.

"Maybe he's right." She said. Her voice hoarse as if she'd been fighting back all the raw emotion flooding through her. Erik looked at her with confusion.

"Who's right?" He asked.

"Phillipe." She said. Erik's brow furrowed at the thought of the Comte. More so that he can't understand what Aisling is getting at.

"What are you saying?" Aisling turned to him, her eyes red but no tears have been shed.

"He said it's my fault that everything happened." Erik was about to protest but Aisling raised a hand to stop him. "Just hear me out before you say anything." She waited for him to respond. Erik took a deep breath then settled back allowing her to continue.

"Phillipe said everything leading up to now is my fault. In a way, he's right. When I was younger, I was fascinated by the story of The Phantom of the Opera. The mysterious masked musical genius who hid in the shadows and secretly improving the career of a young aspiring star. When I came you your world for the first time I never expected to meet you, or have you teach me. What if I never fell down that trap door? What if I was never excepted into that competition? We'd never have met. Your story would have remained as it was since the beginning. But we did meet. Because of this, our destinies became intertwined. We entered each other's lives and we couldn't escape each other. Because of this, we fell in love and faced horrible tragedies."

"What's worse is that I had multiple chances to turn away. To leave you behind. Instead, I chose to follow you. I ignored the norm and gave you a chance. My choice created a ripple effect. This not only caused tragedy for us but for others as well. My father thought he'd lose his daughter. Raoul lost Christine. You lost me. Not once, not twice, but three times. Everyone had to uproot themselves from their homes to come here because of our love. I also chose to bring my father here to the city. If I never made that phone call to him he'd still be sitting on the beach in Florida still wondering if I'll ever forgive him. At least he'd still be safe. Then I push him away again after I found out you were alive, causing him to run back to Phillipe and Raoul.

"All my actions, from the time we first met to the present, were because of my love for you. I knew your story and I knew someday you'd end up alone. I wanted to change that. I wanted you to be happy. But no good deeds go unpunished. My selfish wish to stay with you caused this. Because of my stupid, childish wish to save you from your fate, I chose to ignore all consequences and follow you. So he's right. This is my fault. If it wasn't for me… if you and I… if we never-"

Before she could finish her thought, Erik pinned her up against the wall, a fierce look in his eye.

"Don't even say it!" He said. "Don't even think it!" Aisling became bewildered at Erik's sudden outburst. Her eyes were wide and her heart pounded furiously against her chest. Not in a long time has she been scared of Erik, but the look he gave her name her feel slightly nervous. "Don't say we never should have met. I won't let you." After a moment, Erik allowed himself to calm down. He loosened his grip on Aisling and allowed his hands to travel down to her arms and his eyes became less intense. "I don't regret anything we've been through.

"From the first time we met, I knew it was a bad idea to involve myself with you. On many occasions I thought of breaking off our arrangement and let you be. You were not the only one with hard choices to make. But if I did leave you alone, I never would have known you. Your love gave me hope. For the first time, I felt like a normal man. You never turned me away or shown fear in my presence. Aisling, if not for you, I truly would have been lost. I'm aware of the story this world created for me. That I fall in love with Christine and lose her in the end. Perhaps this would have been true if not for you. You saved me from this fate. You gave me a second chance. More so, you agreed to be my wife and even gave me a daughter.

"No one blames you for anything. Madame Giry, Meg, Christine, they would say the same as I do now. You've done so much good for all of us since you came to us. Christine learned to see beyond appearances and even found a man that doesn't try to coddle her like a child. Edward is her equal in every way. They work together on every task and have lasted this long together given the circumstances. Meg sees you as a strong and courageous woman and tries to follow your example. Madame Giry is proud that after so long, after all that's happened, you continue to hold onto hope. You brought us together and you've kept us together. Your 'selfish' wish did more good than you think."

A stray tear fell down Aisling's cheek. This road hasn't been easy and they've lost each other along the way. Yet no matter how many times it took, they always found each other again. Aisling let a sad smile form on her lips and she gently rested her head against Erik's chest. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her in as close as he can.

"I've never regretted meeting you Erik." She said. "You've been the best part of my life."

"And you're the best part of mine." Erik said.

Aisling nuzzled into his chest savoring the sweet feeling of being in his arms. For too long she's dreamt of just being like this. Even now she believes at any moment she'll awake in her bed alone. But this feeling, being safe and secure for the first time in God knows how long, made her feel complete. The journey is over now. They've reached the end of the road at last. They've come home.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Over the next few days, the theater remained closed as the police came and went with reports and questions and various other tid-bits they needed from Aisling and Erik. Aisling finally mustered up the strength to fill out the paperwork for the hospital but still can't bring herself to walk through those doors again. The wounds from that night were still too fresh for her and seeing her father as he is would cause her to break down again. However, over the past few days, Aisling became aware of the fact that she'd have to call her siblings to let them know what's happened. She knew her step-mother would have to know too, but she'd rather the hospital call her instead. She didn't want to hear her screeching at her about how he got hurt and why. How lucky she was that Christine and Edward were so willing to look after Rosetta while they handled this.

"You'll have to do it eventually." Erik said.

"I know." Aisling said. "It's just that they've barely heard from me in ten years. Imagine what they'd think if they knew our dad is in the hospital."

"I understand, but they are his children too. They have a right to know." Aisling knew this already, but it didn't make the act easier. She picked up her phone and looked down at the first name on the screen. Her sister, Christine. After leaving to continue her education, Christine was the one person she kept in touch with the most. As much as she loved her brother, her sister understood her pain the best having been there for her since the incident in Boston. With a deep breath, she pressed the little telephone icon by her name and the screen went dark with only the name and various call features appeared. Aisling held the phone to her ear as she heard it ring multiple times.

 _Maybe she's working right now._ She thought. The last time Aisling heard of her sister's work, she'd been working on a cruise ship as a technician. That was at least eight years ago now. The phone continued to ring and she felt her heart beat faster anticipating an answer. Then, at last, she heard a voice on the other end.

 _"Hello?"_ She heard on the other end.

"Hi, is this Christine Warner?" She asked.

 _"Yes, who is this?"_ She asked.

"Christine, it's Aisling." She said. She heard a loud clank on the other end then heard a few other muffled voices joining her sister's. Erik noticed the confused look on Aisling's face and touched her shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked. Aisling just struggled. Then she heard some more sounds before her sister began speaking again.

 _"Aisling? I don't believe it! It's been years, kiddo! What have you been up to? How's your writing going? How's Rosetta? She must be ten years old by now, right?"_ Christine continued asking Aisling random questions while nearly blasting her eardrums with her shouting. Aisling had to hold the phone a couple inches away to save her precious hearing. After a moment, she brought it back to her ear and began speaking.

"I'm doing well, for the most part. My writing is going well. I'm actually in New York for a book signing-"

 _"A book signing? That sounds like fun."_ Christine said.

"Yeah…" She said. There was a long pause as Aisling felt her anxiety build.

 _"Aisling, are you okay?"_ She asked. Aisling looked to Erik who gave her a reassuring smile. She steeled her resolve ad took a deep breath.

"Christine, while I've been in New York, a lot has happened." She said.

 _"'A lot'? How much is 'a lot'?"_ Christine asked.

"Erik is alive." She said. At first there was silence. Aisling checked her phone to make sure she didn't lose connection but her bars were maxed out. But as she brought the phone back to her ear, her sister let out a great shout.

 _"WHAT?!"_ She cried. _"Erik's alive? When did this happen?"_

"I found out a few days ago." She explained. She went on to tell Christine how she heard Erik sing to her when she wandered into his theater the first time then when Rosetta went to find him the second time. Then she told her when he appeared in her hotel room and their father's lies.

 _"Wow, that is a lot to take in."_ Christine said.

"Imagine how I felt." Aisling said ironically. "Ten years of thinking the man you love is dead only to find he's perfectly fine and came looking for you."

 _"That's terrible."_ Christine said. _"To think dad would stoop so low."_

"Don't think ill of him Christine. He didn't understand." She gripped her phone as she prepared for what came next. "Christine, dad is… he's…"

 _"What about dad?"_ Christine asked. She could almost feel the tears form in her eyes and she desperately tried fighting them back. Erik wrapped an arm around her then held his hand out in front of her. She looked at him and knew what he was asking. But she had to be the one to say it. She shook her head and swallowed hard.

"Dad's in the hospital." She said. "He's been shot."

 _"What?"_ She asked frantically. _"How? What happened to him?"_

"The man he worked with… Phillipe de Chagny…"

 _"de Chagny?"_ She asked.

"Raoul's older brother. He tricked dad. He wanted to kill us. He kidnapped Rosetta to lure us out and… dad got shot protecting me." Her eyes burned from the tears and as she blinked, two small wet beads fell down her face in hot trails turning cold by the open air.

 _"Will he live?"_ She asked quietly.

"Yes, the doctor said he'd live." Aisling said. "He's still unconscious right now, but they say he should make a full recovery." She heard Christine sigh on the other end.

 _"Okay. I'll make plans to come to New York within the next few days."_ She said. At this moment, Erik swiped the phone from Aisling's hands and began to talk.

"I can handle your plane ticket." He said. "You are also welcome to stay at my hotel if you wish."

 _"Whoa!"_ Christine shouted. _"Erik, you really are alive!"_ Erik chuckled a bit at her reaction.

"Yes, It will take more than the de Chagny's or your father to keep me away from your sister." He said. Aisling wished she could laugh at his little quip, but the thought of her father still stung. So she just gave him a smile. "When would you be available to travel?"

 _"Just give me a few days. I need to let my boss know I have a family emergency when I can travel. Should I let Jared know?"_ Erik became confused.

"Jared?" He asked. Aisling waved for him to return her phone. He placed the phone in her hand and she began to talk.

"I was going to call him myself after I finished talking to you." She explained. "It'd better if he hears the news from me."

 _"Okay. I'll be in touch."_

"I'll see you when you get here then." Aisling said.

 _"I'll see you soon. Bye."_

"Bye." Aisling pressed the red disconnect button ending the call.

"Who's Jared?" Erik asked.

"He's our younger brother." Aisling explained.

"Ah, I see." He said. Aisling turned her attention out the window toward the sky, a sad expression masking her face.

"I wonder how he's doing." She said wistfully. "I haven't seen him since I went to stay with my sister. Christine would tell me things about him but I never had the chance to speak to him myself. Hell, I barely had any contact with Christine in ten years. I wonder how this will go." Erik brought his arms around his shoulders and pulled her close.

"He's still family. I'm sure he'll understand." Aisling sighed.

"I hope you're right." She said.

She took a deep breath and picked up the phone again. She went through her contacts and stopped at her brother's number. For a moment she hesitated, still afraid of how he'd react. She had no contact with him since that day ten years ago when she left her father behind. Even then, she'd been in a rage and vowed never to return. In turn, she's tried blocking out the people of her past. Everyone she ever loved before that day she'd lost contact with everyone. All her friends as well as her family she shut out in order to start over; to pretend she wasn't the girl she use to be. She'd removed herself from all social media and focused mainly on her work believing this as well as her child were all she needed. In order to hide from her father she forgot about everything else and it shamed her.

Aisling touched the contact and her phone began to ring. The other end continued to ring for some time, feeling like an eternity. Finally, the ringing stopped as she heard a shuffling sound on the other end.

 _"Hello?"_ She heard a deep masculine voice on the other end. She swallowed hard before answering back.

"I-Is this Jared Warner?" She asked.

 _"Yes. Who is this?"_ He asked. Aisling felt like hanging up at that point. She didn't want to hear her brother's disappointment over her isolation. Erik squeezed her shoulder as if keeping her grounded to her resolve. She steeled herself and answered.

"Jared, it's Aisling." She said. For a moment there was silence. At first she believed he'd hung up. She looked at her phone and saw she was still connected. She brought the phone back to her ear.

 _"Aisling? Is that really you? What happened to you?"_ He continued on about how he hasn't heard from her in years but he wasn't yelling at her or scolding her which relieved her.

"I know I haven't contacted you in a long time. It's been a long ten years for me." I said. "I'm sorry for just dropping off the face of the Earth."

 _"It's alright."_ He said. _"After you disappeared, Christine explained everything to me. It sucks that you had to raise your kid by yourself."_

"No, I'm glad to have Rosetta. If it wasn't for her, I probably would be long dead. It's the fact that dad couldn't trust my judgement of Erik." So far, the conversation was going well. But this wasn't the time for catching up. "Jared, There is a reason why I called you."

 _"What is it?"_ He asked.

Aisling began explaining what she'd just told Christine. How their father came with her to New York, his lies about Erik being dead, his alliance with Phillipe de Chagny, Rosetta's kidnapping, the showdown at the pier, Gary's sacrifice. All the while, Jared was silent. Aisling was afraid of stopping her explanation but she knew he deserved to know. After finishing her story, she awaited his reaction.

 _"So, will he live?"_ He asked.

"Yes. He's still unconscious but the doctor says he should recover." She explained.

 _"I can only imagine what_ she _will think."_ He said. Aisling almost forgot. _She'd_ have to know about his too.

"I don't think I have the courage to tell her." She said.

 _"I can tell her."_ He said. _"The last thing you need is her chewing your head off over not just ignoring your father, or her, for ten years, but my guess is she'll blame you for getting him almost killed."_

"I wouldn't doubt it." She said.

They talked a bit more about the past ten years. Aisling spoke of raising Rosetta and about her career as a writer and moving to DC after finishing school. He talked about moving to Melrose with his girlfriend after finishing school and his job in Boston. He married his then girlfriend and they currently have two boys and are still living in Melrose at the moment. Aisling was happy to hear her brother doing so well. All three of them have taken their separate paths but have achieved great things in their own rights. If only they weren't being brought together by a tragedy. This should just be about the three of them, but she knows they can't exclude _her_ from this since she married their father.

"I'll be flying out tin the next couple days." Jared said. "I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too." Aisling said. "Be safe."

"Same for you. Don't get yourself into any more trouble." She couldn't help but laugh. Yes, she keeps getting into trouble, but he knows it's not her fault. They said their goodbyes and she hung up the phone.

Aisling began breathing a little easier after the call. It felt good to hear her brother's voice after so long. They were very close when they were younger. It broke her heart to completely leave him behind but she did what she must to start a new life. It wasn't her best decision, she admitted, but the loss of Erik is what drove her choices from then on. Now she can focus on repairing the bridges between her and her siblings. Perhaps, in time, she can find forgiveness for her father as well.

"Is everything arranged?" Erik asked.

"Yes." She said. "He'll be down in a few days. It's going to be rough for all of us."

"I'm sure. I can set them up at my hotel while they're in the city. You'll want your family close and I want them to know they'll be welcome here." Aisling smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate that."

Christine and Edward walked down Broadway, both holding one of Rosetta's hands as they do. They've taken on the role of watching Rosetta during the day while Aisling and Erik sort out the affairs of the recent incident. The past few days they'd bring the child to various places in the city from the Empire State building to the Metropolitan. Now as they walked down the glittering streets of Broadway, passing the dozens of theaters and taking in the posters for different shows, something felt oddly satisfying. They felt almost as if they were the parents to this ten year old girl. Many years ago, they promised after they find Aisling and bring her home that they'd return home and get married. After spending so much time in this world, the idea of returning to their world didn't feel as prominent.

Edward knew he left his entire life behind when he joined Christine on this journey. The opera house in London, his family, who knows what's become of them? How long did it take them to realize he'd disappeared? He left it all behind for the sake of a woman. He could have let her go alone. He could have returned to London and continued with running the opera house as he did before. Now he realized he made the right choice following Christine. Seeing this new world and all its wonders was worth it. He'd also made good friends with Erik, seeing him as more than just a business partner. His family was here in New York. This is where they belonged now.

He looked down at Rosetta and began imagining her as a little girl with curly brown hair just like Christine's but with his eyes. He also imagined a beautiful house somewhere outside the city with an open yard with two or three more children running around. Christine still singing at the theater while he managed it. Yes, this is the life he sees for them.

On the other hand, Christine couldn't help but think of Raoul. Although any romantic feelings she once had are gone, seeing him again after so long reminded her of why she came to love him back then. He wanted to be her brave hero; the one who would protect her from the darkness the Phantom incited in her. But at that time she'd changed considerably since they were children. After losing her father, going to live at the opera house and meeting her Angel of Music, she'd come a long way from the little girl who lost her scarf in the waves. At the time he failed to see her for the woman she became, only seeing the girl she once was. Seeing him again here in New York, to hear him acknowledge his wrong, made her feel something she hadn't felt for him since they first met again in Paris.

The last they spoke she never had the chance to properly speak to him. They'd been too busy with Rosetta's abduction to discuss much else. Unfortunately after leaving that night, there's been no sight or word of him or Phillipe. She didn't even know where he lived so she might reach out to him. She just wanted some peace of mind, knowing she can reconcile with him and they can part as friends.

"Christine?" Her head snapped up hearing her name. She turned to see Edward staring at her with a queer look. "Christine, is everything alright?" She looked down and saw the same look on Rosetta's face. Christine sighed.

"I was thinking of Raoul." She admitted. Edward tensed a bit but he didn't show any change of emotion on his face. "For so long I've resented him for what he did to Erik and Aisling. However when Phillipe took Rosetta he came to us. I just wish I could gain some closure between us. If I can do this, maybe…" she looked back to Edward, her eyes alight with hope, "…maybe I can begin looking forward again." With her free hand, she took Edward's. "I want us to be together; to begin our lives as we planned when this journey began. But first I need the confidence that I can move on." Edward turned his hand in hers so he could hold her.

"I understand, Christine." He said. "You two have a past. You were children together and were very close. If he can be located, I'll allow you to say what you need to him." Christine smiled and leaned her head against his.

"I like him more than Raoul." Both adults turned down to the ten year old they nearly forgot was watching. Upon her exclamation, they began laughing. Rosetta tilted her head in confusion. "What did I say?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Aisling stood at the entrance to the airport wringing her hands together. Christine would be arriving shortly and Jared should be flying in later tonight. She checked her watch again, anxious of the passing minutes until her sister's arrival. The first time in ten years she'll be reunited with her siblings and it terrified her. Rosetta became excited to meet her aunt and uncle for the first time and insisted they stay in the penthouse with them. Erik explained they'd be staying at the hotel and she'd be free to visit them when she wanted. Though she's happy to see them again, Aisling wished it wasn't for something so depressing. Her father still hasn't woken from his coma but the doctors reassured her he'd wake soon. She knew they were telling her something to make her feel better.

The automatic doors opened and people began pouring out from the terminal. Among the crowd, Aisling spotted a head of bleach blond hair. Christine began emerging from the multitudes of people. Though a bit older she still wore the same black rimmed glasses as before and dressed in jeans and a Cirque de Soleil t-shirt. She wondered whether or not to call out to her. Her question was answered when Christine looked in her direction and came running toward her, dropping her suit case and carry on before crushing her in a spine splitting hug.

"My baby sister, all grown up." She said. "I can't believe it's really you."

"I… can't breathe!" Aisling gasped. Christine immediately released her then held her out at arm's length to look her over.

"You cut your hair." She said.

"Yeah, it's easier to manage like this." Aisling said twirling some in her fingers.

"It's been ten years. Not a word until now." Aisling lowered her gaze.

"I know. I just had a lot going on back then. You know me, whenever I have problems I try to solve them on my own." Christine smiled.

"Same old Aisling." She said playfully ruffling her younger sister's hair. After a moment she realized the sleek black car behind her. "Erik's living large, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's not the most successful theatre owner in New York for nothing." Both the girls knew very well how impossible it'd be for Erik not to be successful being the perfectionist he was and an absolute genius when it comes to the arts and sciences. Still, the idea Erik's been living in New York all this time came as a shock to Christine. But she knew it must have been worse for Aisling when she found out he was here.

"So, where's Jared?" She asked.

"His flight should be coming in soon." Aisling said. "I made sure you two would arrive around the same time."

"And… what about _her_?" Christine asked. Aisling looked uncomfortable.

"Jared told me she'd be flying in later tonight, but she's not staying with us." She explained. Christine relaxed then she mentioned her separate accommodations. "We won't be able to avoid her at the hospital though."

"Don't worry, we won't let her give you grief." She said laying a hand on her shoulder.

Aisling knew Christine was trying to make her feel better, but somehow she didn't feel the support. If anything she felt as if her sister was just trying to fight her battle for her. From the time Aisling was a kid she had a hard time standing up for herself. Most of the time her siblings took advantage of her meek nature and teased her until their parents came to stop them. Other times her brother and sister came to her rescue when she'd been bullied, making her feel like she couldn't fight her own battles. At the time she didn't think much of it being use to growing up taking what came her way. Any abuse that came her way she'd keep all her anger to herself. Only in rare instances did she let her anger show, mostly resulting in her breaking down in tears and stumbling over her own words. As she got older her problem barely got better. After living on her own she learned to fight her own battles though she avoided getting angry as much as possible knowing she's still susceptible to her breakdowns.

Having her siblings protect her against the wrath of her stepmother made her feel like she's eight years old again. She didn't know how she'd react to her but not being able to face her herself didn't feel right. Surely when the time came she'd understand what will happen. All she can do now is wait for the inevitable meeting, but for the moment she wanted to savor the reunion between her and her siblings. Christine noticed how quiet Aisling became and gave her a queer look.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just thinking." Aisling said. "I'm just… not looking forward to seeing her." Christine gave her a smile for support. However, that smile diminished as Christine spotted something beyond her sister until a larger smile spread on her face.

"There he is." She said. "Jared's coming out of the terminal."

Aisling's attention snapped toward the terminal doors. Sure enough, a tall man with bright blond hair and blue eyes. Though his arms appeared thin, there were the slight outlines of muscles in them and in his chest. His face looked older but she could never forget her younger brother's face. Before she knew it, Aisling stepped forward to meet him. Tears formed in her eyes as she came closer. Jared looked up and caught sight of her. After ten long years his older sister was standing before him. He dropped his suit case and his carry on after she was only a few feet away. Aisling felt apprehensive about meeting him again, but she took a deep breath and prepared herself for anything.

"Jared, it's good to see you." She said. He didn't respond. She felt her fear mount after a moment and believed maybe he is angry with her after all. But those feelings were dashed when he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Not just any hug, but the same spine splitting hug they'd inflict on each other growing up.

"It's good to see you too, dummy." He said. Aisling smiled and hugged him back. "When are you gonna learn to stop taking everything on by yourself?"

"Old habits." She said.

"Well we can talk more when we get to the hotel. For now, I'm sure Erik is waiting for us." Aisling felt her nerves come back at the thought of Jared meeting Erik. Despite being the older of the two, Jared acted more like an older brother than a younger brother. His opinion, as well as her sister's, were extremely important to her.

"Come on you two!" Christine shouted. "Erik's waiting!" The two began laughing as Christine shook her head at them. Jared took his suit case and carry on and walked with them over to the car. He stopped and stared in awe at the expensive vehicle.

"Wow, he's been real busy these past ten years."

It felt like an eternity before they reached the hotel. All the while, the three sibling caught up with each other. Aisling talked about living in DC and raising Rosetta, even providing them with a picture of her precious girl. Christine felt her heart swell as she looked at the picture remembering when she was first born; just a tiny little bundle in her sister's arms with a small tuft of black hair on her head. To learn she grew into a happy and healthy girl almost made her want to cry. Jared felt sad he never met his niece before. He didn't learn about her until after Aisling left Christine's house to finish school. By then, she'd vanished completely and no one could get a hold of her. Losing his sister hurt him greatly but he knew Aisling had demons where they lived and didn't want them coming back.

"So, Jared," Aisling said, "what's your story?"

"Me?" He said. "Well, I'm a developer now. I'm working in Boston."

"Cool. Are you married?"

"Yeah. I've got two boys too." Aisling's face lit up.

"That's so great!" Jared couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

He began explaining what happened after she left. Jared continued studying to be a developer transferring from community college to a university. Before he transferred however he met a nice girl and they continued seeing each other even after he'd left. After graduation they decided to get a place together and moved close to Boston for his job. After a few years he moved up in his job and became one of the top developers in the company. Not long after that he proposed to his girlfriend and they were married in the spring. Now he has two boys; one's six and the other's three, and are very much the trouble makers their father was when he was their ages.

Aisling like that she had nephews. She could imagine two little boys with blue eyes and blond hair running around the house causing all sorts of mischief for their mom and dad. Now that she's back with her brother and sister, she was determined to rekindle that relationship they had as kids. Just the three of them against all odds. They were family and their family was growing. Now all they had to do was meet hers.

The car slowly came to a stop in front of the hotel. Both Christine and Jared pressed up against the windows to get a good look at the imposing building. Aisling just shook her head and smiled before opening the car door.

"Come on guys. It's not gonna to get up and walk away if you stop staring."

Erik paced the floor of the penthouse as he waited for Aisling to return with her brother and sister. Christine he already knew having been previously acquainted the first time he ventured to this world but her brother he only learned about just the other day. It made him nervous meeting the two most important people in his angel's life. Despite how her sister treated her as a child they grew to respect and love one another in their adulthood and her brother is closer to her than anyone in the world. He will be hard to win over, he's sure.

"If you keep pacing like that you'll wear a hole in the floor." Erik turned at the sound of the voice to find Madame Giry sitting in a nearby chair drinking tea.

"I can't help what I do." He said. "I'd heard of boys meeting a girl's parents but I never thought the anticipation to be so agonizing." Madame Giry placed her cup on the coffee table beside her and gave him a sharp look.

"You're not meeting her parents, you're meeting her brother and sister. As I recall you've met the sister before." Erik sighed.

"Yes. Christine helped me in the past. She knows everything that happened between us and even helped me to bring Aisling home." He clenched a fist. "But her brother… he never knew of our relationship. Aisling's told me how protective her siblings are of her, especially him."

"But he understands she's a grown woman now and can make her own choices. This boy isn't her father."

Erik felt a stab of pain at the statement. It's true, when he thought of her brother he imagined another Gary. Another man to try and keep her from his angel. It wasn't fair to think the worst of someone he's never met. Besides, if Aisling trust him, so shall he.

The front door opened and he became stiff once more. He turned to see Aisling entering the house followed by two other people. He recognized Christine, though a bit older, but when he caught sight of Jared he thought he was looking at a younger Gary. Both unloaded their luggage to the side and began stretching their muscles. Jared was the first to look up at him. Their eyes made contact and it felt like an eternity. Erik felt the same apprehension in his eyes. No doubt he'd been nervous to meet his sister's fiancé. Or perhaps the idea her fiancé was the Phantom of the Opera, a man believed to be a character of fiction.

"Erik." He looked past the boy and met eyes with Christine. "It's good to see you again." He nodded.

"You as well." He said. "Have you been well?"

"Yeah. I'm working in Vegas right now with Cirque de Solei." He smiled. He knew about Cirque and their work. He remembered seeing a show while they were traveling the country searching for Aisling many years ago.

"That's a good company." He said. "You must enjoy your work."

"It's tough but it's rewarding." So far he's able to keep good terms with Christine. "So, what's with the…" She gestured a hand around her face. Erik nearly forgot he still had half his face last they met.

"There was an accident," he said, "there was a fire and…" he reluctantly reached for his mask and removed it. The shock on their faces… he should be used to it.

"Holy…" Jared's voice came out hoarse. The burns were hard to look at but the other side, the side already deformed, he wondered how a face could become so bad. He glanced over at Aisling and saw her face was completely straight. No fear, no apprehension, but her eyes were angry. She knew what happened to him and he could only guess it's a touchy subject.

"My, my, Erik." Madame Giry said standing from her chair. "I've never known you to show your face so easily. Perhaps this world, and Aisling, have changed you more than I thought."

"I'm surprised myself Madame." He said. The older woman smiled to the newcomers.

"Forgive my intrusion on your meeting. I am-"

"Madame Giry." Christine said. "You're Madame Giry."

"Yes. My daughter, Meg, and Christine are here as well. However, at the moment both girls are out with Rosetta."

"And Edward?" Aisling asked.

"He's back at the theatre." She said. "He's been seeing to everything while Erik's facing a 'family emergency'."

"Who's Edward?" Christine asked.

"Christine's boyfriend." Aisling said. Christine stared at her. "Long story."

The door opened again. Everyone turned in time to see a little girl run in and toward her mother.

"Mom, can I have a cat?" She asked. Aisling looked to Christine and Meg, looking embarrassed, and raised an eyebrow.

"We passed a pet store on the way back." Meg explained. "She saw a kitten in the window." Aisling wanted to laugh. She'd probably do the same thing. This is her daughter after all.

"Rose, we have guests." Rosetta looked over at Christine and Jared. Her eyes lingered on Christine the longest. "Dear, this is your Aunt Christine and Uncle Jared. My brother and sister." Christine knelt down before her.

"Hey kid." She said. "Haven't seen you since you were born."

When Jared laid eyes on the girl, he noticed all the similarities to Aisling. He also noticed the resemblance to Erik. He remembered Aisling talking about her talent for music and her bright mind but she's also a romantic like her mother. He knelt down before her and smiled.

"Hi." Rosetta looked at him. "I've heard a lot about you." He held out his hand to her. She just stared at it for a long moment. "It's okay, we're your family." She looked back at him. After another moment she placed her hand in his.

The rest of the day was spent talking about what would happen during their visit. The following day they planned to visit their father in the hospital. After that depends on how things go. Rosetta suggested seeing a Broadway show with her Aunt and Uncle to which they both agreed. Erik still felt slightly awkward about seeing Christine and Jared but that slowly melted away as the day went on. By the evening he felt better than he did earlier that day. But as it came time for the two siblings to leave for their own rooms, Jared stopped at the door suddenly.

"I'll just be a minute." He told his sisters. Aisling led Christine from the penthouse to wait outside leaving Erik alone with him. "Erik, can we talk in private." Erik felt his palms sweat at that moment.

"Of course." He said. Jared came closer and faced him.

"Okay, I just want to get one thing straight. Aisling has always been a sensitive girl. She'll always be loyal no matter what happens except if you do something beyond forgiveness. I know you, mostly because both my sisters have been fans of yours since they were teenagers. You had a thing for Christine, your Christine, for a while and I want to be sure-"

"If I may?" Erik said. Jared was surprised by the interruption. But when he noticed the look in Erik's eye, he allowed it. "It's true that you know this world's interpretation of my story. I also won't deny there was a time when I had feelings for Christine. However, I met your sister first. The only reason I developed anything for Christine was because of her. I promise you I would never to anything to cause heartache to your sister for I've loved her since the first moment we met. I give you permission that, if there comes a time I cause unspeakable pain to her, you may take her away from me."

Jared watched him as he spoke. He sensed no wavering in his voice and his eyes were intense like two raging fires. He knew his sister could be impulsive due to her emotions at times but he knew she wasn't stupid. If this man didn't care for her she wouldn't bother. If he ever hurt her she's walk away. He just wanted to be sure that Erik's heart and mind were in the right place. Jared held out his hand to Erik.

"I'll hold you to that." He said. Erik smiled at him and took his outstretched hand giving it a firm shake. Without another word, Jared walked out the door and Aisling slipped back through into the penthouse.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just guy talk." He said and patted her shoulder before leaving and closing the door behind him. Aisling turned to Erik.

"What's going on?" She asked. Erik smiled.

"Just as he said. Guy talk." Aisling tilted her head and gave him a confused look.

The following day, everyone made their way to the hospital. Erik, Aisling, Rosetta, Christine and Jared took one car while Christine, Meg, Madame Giry and Edward took a separate car. Once they arrived at the hospital, Christine and Jared began feeling the severity of the situation. Their father nearly died and they could have lost their sister. They only hoped no permanent damage has happened to their father. They weren't even sure if he'd wake up while they're here. They stepped through the doors and were immediately greeted by a friendly face.

"Doctor Moriarty." Erik sand shaking the doctor's hand.

"Good to see you both again." He said. "And you've brought…"

"This is my brother and sister." Aisling said gesturing to Christine and Jared. "And these are our friends." Gesturing to the others.

"We came to support them at this time." Madame Giry said. "It's hard seeing your family in pain." Doctor Moriarty nodded.

"Yes, it is difficult for many." He said. "Actually, I was just on my way to call you Miss Warner. Your father's awake."

Aisling's heart stopped. He's awake. She didn't know if he'd wake up so soon or not. With his injuries she was sure he'd be comatose for a few weeks.

"When did this happen?" She asked.

"Last night, I believe." He said. "One of the nurses found him in the middle of the night, eyes wide open, looking around the room."

"Can we see him?" Christine asked.

"Of course." He said. "You three can see him but your friends will have to stay in the waiting room. Only family can visit with him right now."

"Understood." Erik said. He placed a hand on Aisling's shoulder and she placed on of hers on top giving him a gentle squeeze. "We won't be far."

"I'll be back." She said.

All three siblings began down the hall to their father's room. Aisling was happy her father was awake but she also felt guilty because she's the reason he's here in the first place. He defended her from that bullet that night and it still kills her that he could have died. If she didn't get so angry with him causing him to turn to the de Chagnys for help then maybe… But she'll never know what could have been. She only knows what has been. Once this visit is over she'll forgive him and they can have a long talk or he can never want to see her again if that's what he wants. As long as she knows he'll be okay. When they finally made it to his room she felt like hyperventilating. If she didn't have Christine and Jared with her she might have bolted out of the hospital again. All three siblings joined hands as Jared pushed the door open.

Inside, their father was lying in bed staring out the window. Both Christine and Jared stepped forward to approach him. Aisling lingered behind, unsure what to do. When they came forward, Gary noticed their presence and smiled.

"Christine, Jared, what are you doing here?" Christine felt tears in her eyes and approached the bed.

"We heard you were in an accident." She said, her voice thick with sobs.

"We can as soon as we heard." Jared said coming closer. Aisling allowed them a moment. Her father was awake and smiling. This helped warm her heart a bit. But now was the moment of truth. Aisling stepped forward and allowed her presence to be known. Gary looked up at her but she couldn't discern his reaction. It felt like he didn't even recognize her.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said. But his next few words felt like ice in her heart.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

* * *

Well everyone, we're coming close to the end. Just a few more chapters to go. For now, enjoy your holiday.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Erik paced the waiting room ever since they arrived. He grew nervous for his angel after they heard her father was awake. There's no telling what he'll say to her or what their meeting will bring. After all they've been through he knows Aisling still loves her father despite her disappointment in him. He wouldn't keep him from her if they agree to make up but if he completely rejects her he'd most likely finish what Phillipe de Chagny started. He'd think such things but knows he'd never do it. Aisling suffered enough this past week. He just wants her to be happy.

"Erik, you'll wear a hole in the floor at this rate." Madame Giry said.

"You're starting to make me dizzy." Meg said.

"I can't help myself," Erik said, "when I don't know how this will end. If he turns her away she'll be heartbroken and I can't bear to see that pain on her face again. Not like when she saw him…" He felt a hand on his shoulder and found Christine, his Christine, standing beside him.

"If he didn't care about his daughter, he wouldn't have saved her." She said. "He loves his daughter. There's no way he'd turn her away." Erik took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right. I just can't help but worry." Christine smiled.

"You care. It's natural for you to worry about someone you care for."

"She's right." Edward said. "From what I heard, Aisling tried to help Christine understand you better when she lived in Paris with everyone. She did this because she cared about the two of you." Erik remembered. Aisling told him about when she spoke with Christine after she returned from the cellars the night of Hannibal. They spoke for a long time about him but Aisling was quick to steer Christine toward understanding him. Even after the incident in the cemetery she continued to defend him. Before Aisling there was barely a soul who gave a damn about him. She was the first to truly care and worry over him. Through her he'd learned to be more human.

All the while, Meg looked out the door and saw a woman standing at the nearby information desk talking to the receptionist. All the while the woman had a worried look on her face that changed to astonished and furious before rotating back to worry. The woman had short hair that had blond highlights and tanned skin with bright red lipstick and a little too much mascara. After a moment the woman was directed by the receptionist down one of the hallways. The woman seemed to thank the person then walked off. She continued staring at the place the woman stood and had this strange feeling.

He doesn't know her? How couldn't he? Aisling was paralyzed. Her entire body shut down after hearing those words. She couldn't even listen to the rushed words of her brother and sister as they spoke to their father.

"Dad, you don't recognize her?"

"How's that possible?"

"You have to know who she is."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

She felt it again. The numbness began taking over just as it did before the fight with Phillipe. This time she didn't have Erik beside her to pull her back. She felt a weightlessness spread throughout her body but her body remained upright. Nothing felt real. A dream. The door suddenly burst open and an older woman with short blonde highlighted hair and tanned skin came inside.

"Gary, I came as soon as I heard!" She cried. "You got in an accident and nearly died. It's good you're safe now." All the while she pushed passed Christine and Jared and through herself at the bedridden man.

"Karen. There's no need to get worked up." He said. She continued blubbering on about how she'd been worried and that she'd be all alone if he didn't pull through. Christine and Jared slowly inched their way toward Aisling, who was still in shock, and tried to inch her toward the door. However, before they could get her through the threshold, Karen became aware of their presence and rounded toward them, her eyes set on Aisling. "You! This is all your fault, you little bitch!"

"Jared, get her out." Christine whispered. "Get her to Erik."

"Got it." He said. Christine jumped in front of the older woman.

"Out of the way!" She shouted as she watched Jared lead Aisling by the hand out the door.

"No! This isn't Aisling's fault. Don't assume blame without knowing the truth." She only succeeded in making her even more mad.

"That ungrateful brat disregards your father for years then asks him on a trip only for him to get shot and almost killed because she's whoring herself to that freak running a theater in the city!" Christine became furious.

"Don't talk about my sister that way you cu-"

"What are you two talking about?" Gary said suddenly. Both women turned to him.

"Aisling, your good-for-nothing daughter." Karen said. Christine was ready to punch her in the face, but his next line stopped anything she planned to do.

"But… Aisling is dead."

Jared watched his sister carefully as they made their way to the waiting room. Her face was blank and her eyes were empty after what he said to her. This was worse than the time she found out about their parent's divorce. Their mother found her standing outside their bedroom while talking about it and she was unresponsive for hours. She just stood in that one spot for the longest time before breaking down in tears. This was worse. He kept an arm around her shoulders as he led her along feeling the resistance in her frame with each step. What would Erik say? What would he do?

When they finally made it to the waiting room, Christine was the first to notice their presence. A chain reaction spread through the room as everyone stood noticing our arrival. And it took that much longer for every face to turn pale at Aisling's demeanor. Erik was immediately at her side trying to get her to respond.

"Aisling? What happened? What did he say to you?" He said. No response. "Aisling, please say something." Jared felt the desperation in his voice. This isn't the first time he'd dealt with Aisling's unstable emotions, he could tell. He immediately turned to Jared. "Tell me what happened. Why is she like this?" Jared looked away.

"Our dad… he didn't… I don't know how to say this…" Christine stood up and approached him.

"Do the best you can." She said. Jared took a breath then faced Eric again.

"He didn't even know her." He said. "He took one look at her and didn't recognize her." The shock on Erik's face frightened him slightly. Something in his eyes held a seething fire.

"That man… doesn't recognize his own daughter?" He said, his voice a low growl.

"Erik, if he can't remember then it's not his fault." Madame Giry said.

"That's no excuse!" He shouted. "He's caused her enough pain and now this! Look at her! Look at what he's done to her!"

"Your anger won't make the situation better!" She retaliated. He watched the two bicker while Edward and Christine tried to stop them. This trip wasn't going quite how he expected. Nothing's going as they planned. After a few more moments, Christine came into the room.

"We should get Aisling out of here." She said. "If Karen finds her again-"

"Who's Karen?" Edward asked.

"Our stepmother." She said. Erik stopped fighting with Madame Giry long enough to hear this bit of information.

"Your stepmother?" He wondered.

"Yes." Christine said. "She's here and she tried attacking Aisling in dad's room." Erik felt his anger mount once again.

"If she even thinks of harming her…" His fists clenched in response.

"Erik, it wouldn't be wise to cause a scene here." Edward said. "Let's go home for now then we can talk about this later." Erik knew it would be bad if he met with this stepmother at this moment. The last thing he needed was his wife becoming even more distressed at the woman's attacks.

"Alright. I'll take everyone to the hotel and bring Aisling and Rosetta home. We can talk more about this later." Everyone agreed to this and set up a time to reconvene the following day.

Erik brought Aisling, Christine, Jared, and Rosetta back to the hotel in his car. Once they arrived, Christine and Jared returned to their room and asked him to call them if anything changes with their sister. He promised that if something happened he'd call them immediately. After parting ways, he brought her and his daughter back to the penthouse and took Aisling to his room. He sat her down on the bed and knelt down in front of her, looking up at her blank face and eyes.

"Aisling, please say something." He said. "Can you hear me?"

All the while, Rosetta watched her mother. From the moment she entered the waiting room she'd recognized the blank expression on her face and how dull her eyes looked. She's seen her mother this way on a number of occasions for as long as she could remember. There were random times when she'd be perfectly fine then her mind goes blank as if she's trapped in her own mind and can't find her way back. The worst of it was around April and July. She'd stop what she's doing and her eyes were empty. Everything this happened, she took her hand and called out to her. Her mother would wake from her trance and stare at her as if seeing her for the first time. Afterwards she'd take her and hold her for a long time. Sometimes she'd even cry. Other's she'd cry when she was alone. When no one could hear her. But she could.

After making it back to the penthouse she watched Erik try to coax some sort of response from her mother. He tried calling out to her but she didn't even blink. This went on for a little while but stills he didn't respond. Finally, Rosetta came into the room and stood at her mother's side. Erik watched her curiously, unsure what this child may do that he couldn't. She took both her hands and gently grabbed her mother's. There was a sharp intake of breath as her expression changed. Rosetta watched her mother carefully. The life returned to her eyes and her face was a mix of confusion and surprise.

"Mommy." She said. Aisling looked down at her. "It's okay. I'm right here with you." Tears began falling down Aisling's face. She fell down to her knees and hugged her daughter; clung to her as if she were a life preserver. She cried so hard she nearly screamed from the emotional distress. All the while, Rosetta held her close allowing her to vent.

Erik watched the scene before him cautiously. He realized that Rosetta has done this before; bringing her mother back to her from a far off place in her mind. Then he remembered how Aisling spend ten years raising her alone. No doubt her emotions slipped a few times along the way. For her, he could imagine how hard it was. He watched as his daughter stroked her mother's hair and let her break down. This is what he should be doing. He was her husband and he didn't think about quelling the storm she'd been harboring. His daughter had grown up so much despite being so young. He knelt down beside them and took them both in his arms. Aisling became stiff for a moment but slowly eased into his touch, leaning her head against his shoulder. Rosetta wrapped one arm around him while keeping the other around her mother.

"You two don't have to bear this weight alone anymore." He said. "I haven't been there for you at the beginning, but I'm here now. Let me share in your pain." Aisling continued to cry into his shoulder. He held his girls tight as if they might fade away right before him. These past ten years he's had the support of his friends from his world while Aisling was alone. Their roles became reversed in their separation. While he had support from the people around him, she isolated herself from everyone to protect herself and her daughter.

He began humming their song to her and her sobs became less and less. Her breathing became more even and her body became slack. Within a few minutes she'd fallen asleep. He dared not move her lest she wake and began unraveling again. He just held her close listening to her soft breaths and the warmth of her body close to his.

"She's been lonely." Rosetta said. Erik turned his attention to the child with mild interest. "I could hear her crying at night sometimes. There were times when she'd sleep with me in my room. I think she's scared of being alone but doesn't know how to tell anyone."

"Yes, I remember." Erik said. "When I first started teaching your mother, she became sad when I stopped our lessons for a short time. When I came back to her she was happy. She also told me about how she isolated herself from her family during the years of their divorce and into her teenage years."

"She's a lot like you." Rosetta said.

"Oh?" Erik queried.

"When I watched the Phantom of the Opera or when mom read me the book, I thought about when she writes her books. She doesn't let anyone know who she is. The only friend she has is Auntie Grace and never talks about Auntie Christine or Uncle Jared. Now that I think about it, grandfather hurt mommy so much I thought about your mommy hurting you." Erik sighed.

"The difference between my mother and her father is that her father loved her. My mother couldn't even bare to see my face." He unconsciously touched his face. Rosetta reached up and touched his hand.

"But mommy was different." She said. Erik smiled.

"Yes, she was." He said and accepted the girl's hand. "Your mother saved me from myself."

"Now you can save her." Rosetta said. Erik loved her innocence so much. This didn't come from him, he knew. Aisling was an innocent girl from the time they first met into her adult years. Though the years changed her significantly, she taught their daughter what she learned growing up. Now this child was wiser and more understanding than a child her age. How proud he is of her.

"I won't let her go ever again." He said. "You two are the most important things in my life, from now until the end of the world." Rosetta rested her head against his other shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. For so long he longed to be loved. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe he'd have a family of his own. Now he's holding the two most important people in his life. His wife and child. His family.

Later on that evening he put Aisling and Rosetta to bed and made a call to Christine and Jared of what occurred. They were worried at first but he assured them she was doing better and was sleeping peacefully. They agreed to meet up in the morning to talk about moving forward. Erik watched Aisling and Rosetta as they slept and smiled. Their family is back together and safe. Though Aisling was still her wife, in this world they're not recognized as such. He'll have to find a time for them to get married, just to make it official at this moment. As he mused about this there was a knock at the door. He got up from the bed and was careful to shut the bedroom door before making his way to the front door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find Edward standing on the other side.

"I was hoping to talk with you about something." He said. Erik raised an eyebrow, though it wasn't visible under his black mask.

"Come in." He said and stepped aside for him to enter. Edward walked past him and he noticed a slight nervousness to him. "What do you wish to talk about?" Edward took a deep breath and faced him ringing his hands.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous at this moment…" he began, "…but with what's occurred this morning, and with more recent events… oh, I'll just be out with it! Erik, I'm planning to ask Christine to marry me." Erik didn't know how to react. He's known that Edward intended to ask Christine for a long time but nothing prepared him for this. He remembered the story this world knew of the Phantom of the Opera, who fell in love with Christine Daaé and would kill to keep her. But that's not his story. Not anymore. Now they were just good friends. A mentor and his student, perhaps a father and daughter like relationship at most.

"So, you're finally going to ask her." He said.

"Yes." Edward said. "I just wanted to let you know since you're the closest thing Christine has to a father. I want to know it's alright if I do this." Erik paused.

"You're… asking for my blessing?" He asked.

"Yes. I thought it seemed appropriate to ask you." Erik was touched. He respected Edward and their collaboration in the theatre even coming to see him as a friend. It made him happy to know he respected him this much.

"Edward, I appreciate your asking me. Yes, you have my blessing to marry Christine." Edward relaxed a bit more. Erik chuckled then patted his shoulder. "You're the only man I would allow to marry her, my friend."

"Thank you Erik." He said. "And I'm looking forward to your wedding with Aisling."

"Yes. Perhaps we'll have a double wedding." The two began laughing. Certainly not what he expected at all in his life. A family of his own and friends he can depend on and who depend on him. What more could he ask for.

The next morning, Aisling woke to the light streaming through the shutters. She covered her eyes with her arm and turned over in bed. But once the events of the previous day came back to her, she immediately shot up in bed. Her father didn't remember her. He took one look at her and not an ounce of recognition was in his eyes. It would have been better if he'd cursed her and never wanted to see her again. That's what she really deserved. But this… Aisling felt something touch her hand and she jumped turning to see Erik, maskless, lying beside her holding her hand.

"Still thinking about your father?" He asked. Aisling turned away felling ashamed.

"Erik… I-" Before she could finish her thought, Erik pulled her back down and held her in his arms.

"Don't worry yourself." He said. "We'll find out what's wrong. I've read a long time ago that some people experience amnesia after facing a traumatic event. Perhaps his memories will return." He looked down at her and stroked her cheek. "I'm here Aisling. We all are. You don't have to face this alone."

Aisling wanted to cry. For so long she's tried facing her problems alone believing it was the best way to handle them. It felt good to know she has help. That she can accept help. She leaned her head forward until it rested against his chest. Erik just held her and began stroking her hair.

"When you're ready," he said, "we'll meet everyone at the theatre and talk about what happens next." Aisling just nodded. She didn't want her voice to betray her. "We're not in any rush. Just relax for now." Aisling closed her eyes and relished this feeling. Just being in Erik's arms made her feel stronger. After supporting herself for so long it felt good being able to lean on someone. With Erik, she could do anything. With him, she'd pull through this.

* * *

Sorry this is so late. I've caught up with my writing and am now producing the chapters in real time as opposed to having them already written and going through final edits. I'm extremely busy working and getting distracted by many things. However, I am adamant about finishing this story, no matter what.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Christine sat on the steps of Theatre Phantasma. She couldn't help but think of Raoul again. She wished she could speak to him again, just once more. The problem was that he's nowhere to be found. Ever since she and Edward had their talk about closure, it's as if he became a ghost. Edward tried going to the apartment let by him and his brother but were told no one lived there. According to the landlord, no one's lived there for years. They went to the tavern where he and Philipe met with Aisling's father but none of the employees knew who they were talking about. After some time she began to think he'd already skipped town or the police arrested him too. She heaved a heavy sigh believing she'd lost her childhood friend forever.

The doors to the theatre opened and Edward stepped out running a hand through his hair. Christine stood up to greet him.

"Anything?" She asked. He gave her a defeated look.

"The de Chagny's must have covered their tracks well." He said. "Not a soul in this city knows about them. I'm not sure what else to do." Christine shook her head.

"I suppose I shouldn't have assumed it'd be so easy to find him after that night." Edward pulled her close to him.

"You tried, Christine. That's what matters." He held her for a long moment until a familiar voice broke their bubble.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." The two looked to the bottom of the steps and found Raoul standing there looking nervous and a little sheepish at seeing them share such a tender moment.

"Raoul!" Christine sprang form Edward's arms and rushed down to meet him. "We've been looking for you everywhere." She was about to embrace him but he swiftly avoided her. She gave him a confused and rather pained look causing him to look away from her.

"I don't have much time here Christine," he said, "but I had to see you before I left."

"You're leaving?" She asked. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Paris. It's the only place I know I'll be safe." At this point, Edward had joined them at the bottom of the steps and heard how he planned on leaving.

"What do you mean you'll be safe?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," he explained, "but I feel something may happen to me if I stay here any longer." He gauged the confused reactions of the two people before him then continued. "It started not long after Philipe was brought into police custody. The first day everything seemed normal. He'd started ranting and raving about your friends, how 'the Phantom was here in New York' and 'that girl is a witch escaping death' and I knew he was trying to reveal more than he should. The following day, I came to visit him again. I asked about him but the police chief didn't know who I was talking about. He didn't even recognize me from the day before. I tried explaining why he was here, talking about his kidnapping Aisling's daughter and his actions on the pier but he looked at me as if I was crazy. However, he did admit that he did forget who's locked up sometimes and he let me in. But when I went to his cell… Philipe was gone."

"Gone?" Christine asked. "Could he have broken out?" Raoul shook his head.

"I think it's worse than that. When I asked again about him, they tried looking up his file but there's no record of him or the events of that night in their database." Christine and Edward looked to one another in confusion.

"Then what could have happened to him?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure." Raoul admitted. "But after a few more days, I was approached by a man. He told me, 'I know of your actions in this world. Your being here is going against the laws of travel. The only reason we haven't acted against you is because you've stayed quiet, unlike your brother.' I knew then that I had to get out of this city; away from this world. Whoever that man was, he knows about me and, most likely, about all of you. After that meeting, I left the apartment and stayed at a nearby hotel until I could get back home. I don't plan on returning."

Christine felt cold all of a sudden. Raoul was right when he said how dangerous interdimensional travel is for them. Philipe is missing and no one remembers a thing about him or anything connected to him. Now Raoul is most likely on the run trying to find a safe haven from all that's happened.

"What will you do?" She asked.

"Well, I'll return home and see if Philipe returns. If not, then I'll just have to watch my back. Try not to step out of line." He reached forward and took Christine's hands. "But I had to see you one last time. I know I've done terrible things to your friend and I regret everything. From when I shot her the night of Don Juan to the night of my brother's plan. I hope someday you can forgive me."

Christine smiled at him then pulled him into a hug.

"I've already forgiven you." She said. "You've redeemed yourself by helping us. You wanted to make amends for your past actions and I'm glad for it." They pulled away and just gazed into each other's eyes. Once upon another time, they were childhood sweethearts. The girl with the golden voice raised in the dark stories of the north told by her father. The boy who ran into the sea to rescue her scarf and spent those long summer days playing together. Now they were simply Christine and Raoul. Just good friends who once believed they'd be something more. They've both grown up and are resigned to their separate lives. Raoul touched her cheek softly and felt an overwhelming peace enter his heart. His Little Lotte would be alright without him and he'd be alright without her.

"Take care of yourself." He said. He then turned to Edward. "I leave her to you." Edward nodded.

"You don't have to worry about her." He said. "After spending enough time in this world, and from the influence of her friend, she's a stronger woman that you'd ever believe." Raoul chuckled.

"I don't doubt that." He said, but his smiling face became grim once more. "Just remember what I said. Warn your friends about what I said. None of us are out of danger yet." Christine nodded.

"I will." She said. They embraced one more time.

"If you're ever in Paris, don't be afraid to come looking for me." She smiled and nodded against his shoulder.

"I'll remember." She said. They pulled away again and straightened themselves out.

"Goodbye, Little Lotte." He said.

"Goodbye Raoul." She said.

With that, Raoul gave a slight bow to the two and turned away walking down the city street. Christine felt more at ease after speaking to Raoul. She finally has the closure she needs. She felt Edward take her hand and turned to see him stand next to her.

"We both needed this." She said.

"I can tell." Edward said. "But he's right about one thing. We need to tell the others about what we've just heard."

"You're right." Christine said. "Let's find Erik and Aisling."

At about the same time, Aisling met up with Christine and Jared in the hotel's restaurant for breakfast. They needed to talk more about what happened at the hospital and how they'll move forward. Aisling still felt the sting of her father's memory loss but she knew moping about it wouldn't help either. Once everyone was situated, they finally began discussing the topic at hand.

"Guys, I just want to apologize for my reaction yesterday." Aisling said.

"Don't start." Christine said. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

"Yeah," Jared said, "you weren't expecting it. Hell, we weren't expecting it."

"But I must have freaked you out not saying anything to anyone or-"

"Kid, calm down." Christine said. "We know this is the last thing you wanted. You've been through a lot already with finding out Erik's alive and Rosetta being kidnapped. You have every right to freak out at this." She moved closer to Aisling and placed a hand on hers. "You're our sister and we love you. We'll get through this." Jared moved closer to take her other hand.

"We're here for you and so is everyone else." Aisling smiled at their words. It made her feel god to have familial support after so many years in isolation.

"It was a huge shock." Aisling said. "After nearly dying from a gunshot and almost ending up in a coma, I never expected him to have amnesia. I just hope it gets better." Christine's face fell at that moment. Aisling noticed this immediately. "Christine?"

"Guys, there's still something I have to tell you." She said. "You left early so you didn't get to hear."

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked.

"Right after you left, when I was fighting back against Karen, dad said something disturbing." The two younger siblings moved closer.

"What did he say?" Aisling asked. Christine looked at her nervously.

"He said you were dead." She said. Aisling sat back.

"What? But I was standing right in front of him." Christine nodded.

"I know. But that's not all."

"What else is there?" Jared asked.

"Karen went on a tangent about how she ran away for ten years and how he spent the whole week with her. But he didn't have any idea what she was talking about. He said it was impossible because she's dead. So I went ahead and asked him when she died. That's when he said 'Christine, don't you remember? She died when she was fourteen after that competition.'" Aisling's eyes were about to burst from their sockets.

"He said what?!" She shouted, gaining a few confused looks from the other patrons and some of the staff.

"I couldn't believe it either." Christine said. "I asked him to clarify what he meant and he told me 'While she was in Paris she was kidnapped by the Phantom of the Opera. The police took three days to find an entrance to his lair and chased him up to the roof. He killed her before they could get to her.' Then he asked if I remembered seeing the body and how he'd become depressed for months afterwards. I didn't know what to say to him. He thinks you died in Paris, Aisling."

Somewhere in the pit of her stomach, Aisling felt something was missing. This wasn't just a case of amnesia they're dealing with. Their father has a detailed image in his head that she was long gone but she knew this wasn't the case. They all knew. However, when he looked at her and didn't recognize her, the more she thought about it the more suspicious the situation became. Even being older than she was at fourteen, she knew her father would have recognized her. Something wasn't right but she just didn't know what. Then she thought about when she lost her own memory. She believed her experience in Paris was just a dream. Despite everything that happened, she also had other memories of being in school those past few months and even her homework was in her memory. Implanted to make the dream seem more unreal than it was. Then it hit her.

"Someone scrambled his brain." Aisling said. Christine and Jared just stared at her. "It's just like when I lost my memory. When I came back from Paris I was placed in a facility until my gunshot wound healed but at the same time they messed with my mind so I'd forget about the experience. I know I should have died when I got shot but they kept me alive. My guess is that someone got to dad and used the same methods on him. They healed his injuries and erased his memory and altered it to fit their desires."

"So these people, they're here right now?" Christine asked.

"Yes. It's the only explanation." She said. Jared stood from his seat at that moment.

"Then we should go tell the others what we've found out." He said. Christine and Aisling stood as well.

"Let's go." They said in unison and left the restaurant. They walked out into the lobby and, standing the front desk, was Karen. She looked like she was arguing with the receptionist and was far beyond agitated. Christine and Jared immediately looked at one another and thought about getting Aisling back upstairs before they were spotted. However, before they could, she turned her head and caught sight of them. Both siblings became anxious and wanted to get their sister away, but Aisling just stood stock still. She didn't even flinch when they'd been seen.

"There you are!" She began screeching. "Who do you think you are just leaving the hospital without a word to your father! Honestly, I don't know how he could have raised such disrespectful little brats like you. You're lucky to have him for a father, you know. If it wasn't for him…" and she just went on and on. After some time, Aisling stepped forward cutting off Karen from her rant.

"You know Karen, you're right." She said much to the surprise of her brother and sister.

"Of course I'm right. I'm the one whose been caring for your father all these years while you've been hiding away like the ungrateful little-"

"I have an idea." Aisling said. "Why don't you and I move over there where we can talk. There's something I've been wanting to say for a _long_ time." Karen agreed and the two moved off to a far corner of the lobby and began talking. Christine and Jared just watched her in amazement. They chose not to follow her knowing whatever she had to say was meant for their party only.

"I'm guessing since there's nothing left keeping her from pleasing anyone," Jared said, "she doesn't have to play nice with her anymore." Christine crossed her arms and smirked.

"It's about damn time." She said.

"Miss Christine!" Christine heard her name and both she and Jared turned to see Christine and Edward rushing up to them.

"Christine. Edward. What's up?" She asked.

"Miss Christine, you won't believe what we've learned." She said.

"Raoul was just here." Edward said.

"Wait. You mean the same Raoul from your world?" Jared asked.

"That's right." Christine said. "He was just here and he gave us some critical information."

She went on to explain what Raoul told them about his brother, the police station, and the stranger waiting for him. She continued to explain how everyone associated with the de Chagny's had their memory erased and that he feared he'd be next or that they'd be approached sometime in the near future. Christine and Jared then began telling them about Aisling's theory. How her father's memories have been altered the same way hers were back when she was fourteen. By the end, they knew these events were interconnected and they were all in terrible trouble.

"We need everyone to know about this before something else happens." Edward said.

"I agree." Christine said.

"Wait. Where's Aisling?" Asked the other Christine. Jared pointed to Aisling talking in the corner with their stepmother. At this time, Aisling remained completely calm while they saw Karen becoming more irate and even throwing her arms in the air and shouting very loud.

"How dare you say that-" Aisling cuts her off and continues talking. "You ungrateful brat! I use to think you were a good girl, but I can see now you're no better than your own siblings." Christine and Jared looked at each other. They never got along with Karen and they knew she didn't hold them to a high standard, but hearing her say it out loud made them wonder just how low she thinks of them. Either way, Aisling continued talking and she kept getting angrier and angrier until finally… Karen exploded into a cacophony of profanity while Aisling still remained cool as a cucumber. No one noticed the receptionist picking up the phone and speaking in a hushed tone to the owner about a massive disturbance in the lobby that required his assistance. But that didn't matter when the massive explosion was broken up when Karen was interrupted by a very loud and angry voice.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Karen felt her blood run cold at the sound of the voice. A beautiful voice that would sound like an angel if it didn't sound so furious and hate sodden. She slowly turned around to find a man dressed in a very expensive suit and wearing a full black mask on his face. For Aisling, this was Erik. The owner of Hotel Phantasma, Theatre Phantasma, her husband, and the father of her daughter. But, at this moment, he was the Opera Ghost defending his angel. Karen could barely form words after being confronted by Erik. He stood there, his arms crossed and his green eyes, now glowing a fierce yellow, fixated on her stepmother with undeniable hatred. Aisling decided to show pity on the older woman and stepped forward.

"Everything's okay, Erik." She said. Both Karen and Erik were shocked by her interruption. It's almost as if they'd forgotten she were still present. "Karen and I were just having a little chat." Erik eased up slightly but still kept his eyes fixed on the older woman. Karen just looked in between the two. "Oh, where are my manners. I should introduce you. Erik, this is Karen. She's my stepmother. Karen, this is Erik. You may know his as the Phantom of the Opera, and my husband." Her face became white as a sheet.

"So, you're the stepmother I've heard so much about." Erik said. "Aisling certainly has the patience of a saint dealing with you. All the while you've been shouting and causing a scene in my hotel while Aisling stood there silently taking your abuse with a smile on her face." Karen couldn't say anything. How could she? This man, she knew how dangerous he was and could feel the raw power radiating off his form. The fact that Aisling didn't even flinch in his presence told her just how much more terrible it would have been if she didn't step in.

"Now, I believe you were just on your way out." Aisling said. Karen just nodded dumbly and walked out of the hotel without another word. After she'd left, Aisling still had a wide smile on her face. "That felt _really_ good." Erik turned back to her.

"What felt good?" He asked.

"I just told her everything I thought about her. Every thought I've had about her since I was twelve. It felt _so_ good." Aisling felt like laughing. She'd always hated that woman but never said anything for her father's sake. Now that she's not tied to him anymore there was nothing to stop her from finally speaking her mind.

"Should I keep a watch out for her in the future?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't think she'll be back." She said. She glanced over at her brother and sister and found Christine and Edward standing with them. Suddenly she was reminded of the revelation she had earlier. "Anyway, we have bigger problems at hand right now."

"Oh?" Erika asked. The group made their way over.

"Erik, we've just learned something important." Christine said.

"So have we." Aisling said. "I think it'd be safer if we move someplace private." Erik nodded and led them up to the penthouse.

After arriving, both parties began explaining their discoveries to Erik. Christine and Edward told him what Raoul told them then the three siblings explained their theory about their father's memory loss. All the while, Erik's expression became graver with each word. Every now and again he'd look back at Aisling feeling a twinge of fear. She'd gone through the same process long ago, costing her their time together in her early teen years and now, the idea that these same people are here again, makes him nervous they'll come for her again. Or worse, for all of them. He can't risk losing her again and he know she couldn't handle another loss. They had to be ready for when they came.

"I'll call Meg and Madame Giry about this new information." He said. "We'll meet at the theatre and talk more about what to do."

"So, what are we going to do?" Aisling asked. Erik took her hand.

"I'm not losing you again, Aisling." He said.

"You won't lose me." She said. "But we can't let them get to either. They shouldn't influence us with the fear of separation. If anything, I think we should face this head on." Everyone's eyes were on her now.

"Aisling?" Jared asked.

"We should make everyone aware of the situation, but we shouldn't be afraid. I won't let them do to anyone what they've done to me or dad. I say let them come to us. We'll be ready for them."

Something in Aisling's tone sparked something in everyone. The anxiety they once felt began to dissipate at her words and inspired them. They won't back down that easily. Once this was over, hopefully they'd finally know peace and be free to live their lives again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

No one wasted time congregating at the theatre. Once the message was sent, everyone came to Theatre Phantasma as quickly as possible and met in the office. Once there, Aisling began reciting the discoveries if the morning. Meg was shocked and scared of the idea of someone knowing who they are and the possibility of losing her memory. She didn't want to forget everything that's happened to her coming to this world or even before that. Aisling was one of her dearest friends and feared what would happen to Erik if he forgot about her. Remembering the man he was before her; the infamous Opera Ghost haunting the Palais Garnier and killing anyone who came too close to him. However, she refused to let anything happen to her or her friends after all they've been through. After seeing what happened to Erik after the fire then the past ten years searching for Aisling. She won't let these years be in vain. She turned to look at her mother as she kept her usual stern demeanor, though she lost some color in her face after learning this new discovery. Nonetheless she remained silent.

"It's the only explanation." Aisling said. "Both Raoul's story and my past experience with mind alteration match up to current events. Because of this, I advise everyone to be on guard for now until we can settle this."

Aisling spoke calmly and presented herself with determination but inside she was terrified. She didn't want to lose her memory again. She's come so far and fought so hard. And Rosetta, she finally has her father. They can't break up her family now. That also begs the question… what will happen to Rosetta? If Aisling's memory is changed again what happens to her daughter? Will they take her? Will she keep her under false memories? Will she go with Erik? No! She won't think of this. Nothing will happen to them.

"I want you all to let anyone know if you're approached by anyone suspicious." She continued. "We're in this together and we'll end it together. No one's separating us after all we've been through. Our family stays together." Everyone nodded and smiled at each other. They'd get through this. Nothing will scare them away. Madame Giry came up to Aisling and pulled her aside.

"Aisling, are you sure you're alright?" She asked. Aisling smiled, albeit a bit nervously.

"I'm fine." She said. Madame Giry gave her a look and she knew she didn't believe her. "Okay, I am a little nervous. We don't know when they'll approach us or how. Raoul had to leave the city because of his brother and who knows-"

"That's not what I mean." She said. "I mean your father." Aisling froze. It still hurt her to know her father[s memories have been erased and altered. The last sixteen years are gone from his mind meaning he doesn't remember the night in Boston or making the deal with Philipe to "rescue" her. He doesn't even remember sacrificing his life to save her. What's worse, he doesn't remember that she was still alive. Her high school graduation, moving up to college, all the most important memories a parent should have of their grown up child. Gone. All gone. She almost wanted to cry.

"I'll be okay." She said flatly. "Perhaps it's better this way. This way he won't be dragged into my messes ever again."

"But you'll lose him forever." Aisling smiled sadly.

"As long as he's safe, I'll be satisfied with that. From what Christine told me, he doesn't remember being present when I was presumed dead. So he wouldn't have been on the roof when I got shot. My one concern is that he'll hate Erik forever, believing he's responsible for my death. I've only just managed to help him understand and now it's all for nothing." Madame Giry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You remembered the truth in time. Surely he will too." Aisling shook her head.

"Once he gets back to Florida, I'll never see him again. No doubt Karen will see to that, or _they'll_ see to it. They'll erase me completely. Anything that reminds him of me after the competition will be gone. It's the same way when I woke back home on April 1st in my bed. They'll make it seem like a dream if he does remember anything. I'll only be a ghost to him now." The matronly woman pulled her close and she rested her head against her shoulder. One thing she knew about Madame Giry was although she's strict as a ballet mistress, she's still a mother. She'll be there for support when you need her.

She hasn't spoken to her own mother in years. She chose this not just for the sake of hiding from her past, but her mother is responsible for so much pain she'd endured as a child. Instead of just being a mother to them and making the best of sharing time with their father, she was more determined to ruin their father's life. She'd manipulate them; telling them terrible lies about him so they'd hate him and make them resent him in every way. What's worse is that she also pitted them against each other. If Christine tried to tell their father anything that went on with their mother, her brother would tell her and Christine would get punished. She'd lead Christine and Jared that Aisling was their father's favorite causing them to tease and taunt her where, in turn, Aisling would fall deeper into herself to hide from the pain. Those scars still hurt her and have effected everyone involved, ruining any good solid relationship with each other. As much as she loves her, she'll never forgive her. So she cut her from her life along with everyone else. The only difference now is that she doesn't plan to reconnect with her ever. She brother her father back into her life and then her brother and sister, but not her. That place in her heart for her vanished long ago.

Being a mother, Aisling also thought of her daughter. She didn't want her to influence Rosetta. She knew for sure her mother would plant things in her head that didn't belong there. But after raising a child of her own, seeing how much that child depends on their mother, she felt that same pull. She still wished she had a mother to cry to or who'd give her the emotional support to make it through every situation. But every time she thought of her mother she's reminded of those first five years of the divorce and that need is gone. With Madame Giry here now, that feeling came back. Even in Paris, she'd been like a mother to her just as she was to Meg and Christine. Somehow this empty space in her heart filled up where a mother's love ought to be. No manipulation. No love in exchange for loyalty. No desperate need for attention. Just unconditional love. In the past she'd go to her father for any support because he was the parent she had the closest connection to. Now, not even he can provide that.

After a moment, they pulled away from each other once Aisling felt better. She took a deep breath and smiled again.

"I'm already resigned to this future." She said. "If he does remember the truth, he'll know where to come looking for me."

Somehow Madame Giry felt something should be done about Gary. If he only remembered something terrible in his past, he should know at least one truth before leaving to start his life again.

Gary sat in his hospital bed eating the food brought to him. He'd always heard how bad hospital food was but he couldn't complain. The only bad thing about it is that most of what you're given is the same each day. It's also very bland; barely having any flavor at all. Since he'd woken up he's moved to another room and half the equipment used to keep him alive was removed and now he's only hooked to an IV drip and a heart monitor as per standard procedure. He touched the bandages around his abdomen and thought about how he came to be there. He barely remembered anything about that night. Only bits and pieces showed themselves to him in his mind. The doctors told him he must have amnesia and it'd pass in time. At the present, he knew he'd saved a woman from being shot by a man. There was also a little girl, her daughter he presumed, and another man being restrained by more men. The next thing he remembers is the woman leaning over him, cradling him in her arms as she cried. Who was she?

Then he remembered the girl from the day before. She'd arrived with Christine and Jared. That was the girl. The one he saved. Why didn't he remember her before? He decided to blame the amnesia for not recognizing her. However, she looked heartbroken when he didn't know her. Do they know each other? If so, what is there relationship? Jared and Christine know her though. They seemed upset that I didn't know her and Karen started talking about Aisling.

Aisling. Poor Aisling. How old would she have been this year? How he wished she was still here. She would have graduated high school and gone off to college, most likely to study music. She always loved music since she was little. He remembered how she and her siblings would sing in the car on long rides and the choral concerts he watched her in growing up. She lived and died for music. Yes, she died doing what she loved most. The competition in another world. The ultimate prize, your greatest desire. A deadly hope. All because of him. The Phantom of the Opera stole his child from him. He'd never forgive him for that.

After her daughter was kidnapped, the police worked day and night finding a way into his lair. He feared that monster would harm her and he'd deliver her back home in a body bag. He thought it seemed odd her voice got better as the competition went on but he knew his girl wouldn't cheat. She definitely worked hard to get where she did. However, no one else thought so, or she would have won. After three days, they managed to get in. He prayed they wouldn't be too late to save her. Her rescue was still very fuzzy to him. All he remembered was standing in the foyer of the opera house learning his daughter was dead. He was devastated. He fell into a terrible depression for a long time. There's nothing worse than losing a child and he'd give anything to see her again. That monster snuffed out her light before she had a chance to truly shine. Then why did he feel something's missing?

He heard a knock on the door. He wasn't expecting the doctors for another few hours so this was unusual for him.

"Come in." He called out. The door opened and a nurse poked her head inside.

"Good afternoon Mr. Warner. You have a visitor." She said. Gary was confused. He wasn't expecting any visitors.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"She didn't give her name, but she says she knew your daughter."

"A friend of Christine's? I don't-"

"If I may…" He heard the voice of an older woman beyond the door. He heard footfalls behind the nurse and in entered a much older and very stern looking woman. "I'm acquainted with your younger daughter, Aisling." This got his attention.

"Leave us." He told the nurse.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. Let her be." The nurse looked skeptical but she conceded and left them alone. He assessed the woman for a moment. She was well dressed and carried herself proudly. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun further adding to her strict demeanor. This led him to wonder how she knows Aisling.

"I know this is awkward," she said, "but I was in the area and heard of your… accident." Gary eyed her warily but nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it's not quite what I expected." He said.

"Allow me to introduce myself, " she began and curtseyed to him, "I'm known as Madame Giry. I was once the ballet mistress at the Palais Garnier." His blood immediately went cold. She was from Paris. From the same world as that monster. His fists clenched at his sides at the thought of that creature, but this woman wasn't him. He allowed himself to relax a bit. She said she knew Aisling.

"You're the former ballet mistress?" He questioned.

"Yes. I left shortly after your daughter's kidnapping." She said. Madame Giry had to be careful with what she said. He doesn't know about Aisling's second trip to Paris so she didn't want to let anything slip that would lead to more questions.

"How did you come to know her?" He asked.

"At the time of the competition, I'd been working for the opera house for some time. Even back then I was known to be strict with my dancers. However, the true iron grip came from the Phantom himself." She saw him flinch as she mentioned Erik. "If he found any flaw in the corps de ballet, I'd find a note on my desk the day after a performance prompting me to fix the problem. He ran most of the opera. Monsieur Lefèvre, the manager at the time, made decisions based on the Phantom's requests, never daring to go against or ignore his demands lest he face the consequences."

"So, he dictated everything that went on there." Gary asked.

"That's true." She said. "However, every decision was made for the sake of the opera house itself. I'm sure without him, the business would have fallen a long time ago. He asked for only a regular salary and the use of Box 5 for every performance and in return he made the business flourish. He even provided things for the staff if they needed something. If one of the ballerinas needed new dance shoes, there'd be a new pair in their dressing room the following day. If an instrument breaks, he'd either repair it or replace it depending on the damage. He loved the opera more than anything and strove to make it the most perfect palace of music and beauty.

"When Monsieur Lefèvre decided to hold the Transcendence music competition, at first the Phantom was against it. He sent note after note to him regarding his dislike for the competition. In the end, Lefèvre went along with the idea and sent in the request. For some time, we felt the dark aura of the Phantom's anger in the following weeks leading up to the competition. He stopped bringing gifts to those who needed it, we'd feel his scrutinizing gaze during each performance which caused everyone's nerved to get the better of them. During the final week, he was nowhere to be seen or heard from. Many of us believed he'd do something terrible to cancel the competition."

"He sounds like a petulant child." Gary scoffed. "He should know better than to just throw a tantrum when you don't get your way. But I guess a creature like that is not human enough to understand that." Madame Giry sighed and shook her head. This man's mind is fixated on the monster Erik once was. She can't say she blames him though, after what he did in the past.

"The Phantom has never been known to be forgiving. Nonetheless, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the opera house's reputation. I believe he decided to hide away until it was all over. When the contestants arrived at the opera house, I didn't know how the next few weeks would play out. The legend of the Opera Ghost is popular and I feared the children would go searching for him. Then I noticed your daughter." This wasn't a complete lie. Madame Giry was there when the competition took place and she did remember how timid Aisling was back then. The little girl with the long wavy brown hair and wide doe-like hazel eyes looking out at the audience with apprehension. She seemed so young for her age and it showed in her entire being. "At first I didn't think she'd make it past the first round. When she stepped out to sing on the first day, I believed she'd fail. Then one of the other girls screamed they'd seen a ghost. The room was in chaos with children running and screaming claiming to have seen the Ghost. I was the only one who noticed Aisling running from the stage while the judges were distracted."

"What?" He shouted. "They let her run off on her own?" Madame Giry held up her hand to stop him.

"Sir, they were too busy trying to calm the other children to notice she'd disappeared. When they did notice her gone they began searching for her diligently." Gary was about to protest but she gave him one look and he was silent. "Her performance was pushed to that evening because of the distraction. Her singing wasn't so impressive that first night but it was sufficient enough for her to compete. However, in the following days, I noticed her voice steadily getting better. She became less nervous when she stepped out on stage and her voice echoed through the halls like a bell ringing in the night. During the day she would do vocal exercises and avoided eating or drinking anything that would restrict her singing. At first I thought she was only taking her time seriously, trying to prepare for the coming show in the most ethical way. But when I looked around at the other children and remembering her first day, I felt it odd she'd become so strict with herself. My suspicions grew when, one night after she'd finished singing, she glanced up at Box 5. I followed her gaze up and saw a shadow behind one of the curtains. I'd rushed up to the box in hopes of dismissing what I'd seen. I opened the door and was relieved to find it empty. But my fear returned when I found a single red rose resting on the balcony."

She noticed Gary tense up. He was shaking now.

"He'd been watching her? All that time, he'd been following her?" She pitied him. Is this truly the man he'd be if Aisling died long ago? She just hoped he'd understand her at the end of the day.

"I began to fear for the girl's safety. What's worse is that the judges noticed the change in the girl's voice and began talking. I can't say if they were planning to disqualify her this early on, but they felt uneasy about her. For a few days, I wondered the opera house at night. My main goal was to be sure that the girl was safe. Other security personal began patrolling as well so no one could leave their rooms at night. One night, the house was so quiet and so still. I heard the sound of a violin. The melody was so ethereal and haunting but soft like the moonlight through the window. Then I heard her sing. I knew it was her voice. I followed the sound all the way to the roof, slowly making my way so as not to disturb what I would find. I found the door and peered out through the window. And there she was, singing and dancing by the statue of Apollo as the music continued. Just as I made ready to open the door to scold her for being out of bed, a shadowed figure appeared upon the statue. It was him."

She heard him take a breath. No doubt he was expecting something horrible.

"He was the one playing the violin. When he stopped playing, she looked up at him smiling. I was shocked at first. This young girl was unafraid of the most frightening man in the opera house. What surprised me more was that he made no move against her. The Opera Ghost; the mysterious entity that will provide for those in need but punish anyone who tried to learn his secrets or disobey his orders. The most terrifying man in all France in the company of a girl. He came down from the statue, his cape billowing like a pair of black wings belonging to a dark angel. I watched her approach him. I wanted to run out and tell her to get away from him, but the strangest thing happened. He smiled at her. They started talking and I watched him lift up her chin and then he came around and tapped her on the back with his bow to straighten it. He made hand gestures usually made by musicians and singing instructors. The girl listened to his every word and nodded to him every now and then. That's when I realized something. He'd been teaching her all that time."

"He…" Gary was speechless. This man, known for his dominating nature and murderous temper, taught his daughter to sing? He couldn't believe it. All he knew of the Phantom was from rumors that circulated round the opera house and from watching that movie musical when Aisling was thirteen. How could this be? Madame Giry saw the conflict in his face and knew he was mulling over this new information. She had to leave him with the prospect that even if he doesn't forgive Erik, he'll understand they were in love.

"This explained why your daughter became strict with herself. The Phantom demanded nothing but perfection when it came to his opera house and if he was instructing her he gave her specific instructions to care for her voice in his absence. In the following days I would go up to the roof at night in case they returned. On the nights they appeared, he'd play and she'd sing for him. Sometimes they'd just sit by the statue and talk. Then, there was the night of the ball. Just before the final performance, the company wanted to throw a ball to congratulate the two finalists. I kept my eye on Aisling for some time. I had the feeling she'd slip away at some time to find him. At around eight o'clock, I saw her leave the party and made her way up to the roof again. I followed he to be sure she wouldn't get hurt. When she walked out, when he appeared from behind the statue. I don't know how long she stayed out there with them, but he acted like a gentleman to her the entire time. He kissed her hand and bowed to her then they danced until it began to snow. She then began dancing on her own as he played his violin and sang to her. I realized then that they must be in love."

Gary sat up in his bed, shock and horror written plainly upon his face. She didn't know if he believed her or not but she had to continue.

"Yes, I believed they were in love. Whether they knew it themselves I knew not. When the day of the final show came, I prepared myself for anything that may happen. If the Phantom was in love with this girl, he'd do anything to keep her. This worried me greatly. I heard the judges speak just before the show about Aisling. They deliberated on her progression in the competition and didn't believed her accomplishments were of her own merit. They decided, before they even heard her sing, that she wouldn't win. They judged her unjustly and prematurely over something she clearly worked hard for. When I heard her sing that day, I felt the power of her voice. Her song moved me; allowing me to feel this intensity of a woman with a fire in her soul and love in her heart. It pained me to know she came this far for nothing. Once the verdict was read, I saw the destruction in her eyes. Her world fell apart in that moment. I wanted to stand up and tell the judges that they were wrong; that she worked so hard for her talent and deserved to win. But before I could speak up, there was the explosion. I knew he was responsible. He must have anticipated the judge's decision and had a plan in case it happened.

"When the police were called in, all possible entrances to his domain were sealed off. Many people heard about the judge's decision to rule against Aisling and some thought the Phantom took her because she cheated and deserved to be punished. I was the only one who knew the truth. But who would believe me? No one would believe that the Phantom fell in love with this girl, not when they only know the rumors of his ruthlessness. I feared for them. I feared for her. I knew something terrible would happen if they found their way in. Which is why I rued the day the police broke into the cellars. They chased them through the hidden tunnels up to the roof. Once again I followed them. I hid behind the door as I watched the police surround the Phantom and hold Aisling back. I could hear her faint cries to spare his life…"

She didn't dare tell him he was the one holding her back. Being unaware of his role in her "rescue", she didn't want him to feel partially responsible for Aisling's demise.

"… they prepared to fire upon him. Aisling broke free of her restraint and cast herself between the officers and the Phantom. The captain called out but one officer didn't hear him in time and shot. She died on impact."

He was pale now. She waited for him to speak.

"They told me he killed her." He said.

"No, they wanted you to think that." She said. "He would never have hurt her."

" _Erik would never hurt me!"_

She remembered those words clearly from the night of the Masquerade. When Aisling began putting the pieces of her memory together, she knew in her heart that Erik was good. She believed in him. Madame Giry couldn't comprehend this at the time but now, after seeing them together, there was no shadow of a doubt of their love. Gary just sat there for a long while processing everything. He's hated the Phantom all this time for stealing his daughter from him. Though he wasn't wrong to hate him for that, it was wrong he accused her of killing her.

"So… if she did win… this could have been avoided." He said. Madame Giry shook her head.

"I cannot tell you what would happen sir. My guess is, if she did win, she would have used her wish to stay with him."

He looked down at the bedding. This new knowledge felt so conflicting. On the one hand his daughter was kidnapped by a madman. On the other she most likely would have chosen him either way. He taught her to sing, gave her the strength to sing, and gave her the chance to shine. This man took something precious from him but gave so much to her. He didn't even notice when she came closer and jumped when she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sir, it's not my intention to upset you." She said. "I only wanted you to know what I knew. Another side to this story." He nodded his understanding. It was confusing but he is glad she told him. "I know losing a child isn't easy. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost my own daughter. But know that his intention was never to harm her. He loved her."

"He has a strange way of showing it." He said.

"I can't say anything about the Phantom's behavior. I won't try to justify what he did either. All I can say is that he believed he was making the right choice." Gary sighed.

"I don't quite understand." He said. "Both my girls were interested in him when they first saw the musical so they understand more than I do. Perhaps she understood him in a way normal people can't. Maybe I'll never understand. But she did." Madame Giry smiled. He has some idea of her feelings and this was good.

"Your daughter wouldn't want you to bear a grudge against anyone." She said. "She'd want you to remember her in a better way."

"You're right." He said. "Aisling wouldn't want me to mourn her forever. I can't forgive him completely, but his death is no longer on his hands. I'll forgive him for loving her."

This was the best she could hope for from him. Not a perfect understanding but at least some of that weight is off his shoulders. This also made her feel a little more at ease. This story is something even Aisling didn't know about. Even back then she kept a close eye on everyone to be sure they didn't get in trouble, so to see this young girl in the care of the Opera Ghost, she didn't know what to make of it. Looking back, she was still one of the people who took the rumors to heart; believing the Phantom to be a dark entity ready to take action against anyone trying to get too close. But after knowing Erik, she can see what Aisling saw in him long ago. The man who spent years being shunned or hated for his face and becoming the monster the world made him out to be, who only wanted to be loved by someone. And that love came in the form of one girl.

She gave him an encouraging smile then stepped away.

"I must take my leave." She said. "I wish you well in the days to come." She turned to leave. Her hand barely touched the door handle when he called out to her.

"Thank you." He said. "Thank you for telling me this." She turned to him again and nodded. She managed to do some good for this man. Though Aisling still lived, their relationship became too complicated in the past ten years and felt it best if he remained in ignorance of her. At least he can rest easier now about her supposed death. With one last look, she turned the handle and stepped out of the room. Closing the final door between their worlds forever.

* * *

Here's a nice long chapter for you this week. I don't remember who it was, I even went into the reviews to find who it was, but one of my reader suggested some interaction between Gary and Madame Giry. I thought about it for a long while and this is the end result. We're almost there people. I still can't believe it's taken me nearly 4 years to finish this story, starting with Phantom Dreamer. Crazy right? Anyway, I'll see you all next week.


	33. Chapter 33

Once again, sorry this chapter is a week late but when you're hit with a spoonful of writer's block mixed with a heavy dose of life, you just need to take a little more time to get things done. I also went to see Suicide Squad today and had a lot of fun watching it. Problem is I wanna watch it again! MEHR! I want it on DVD already! But I digress. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

The theatre opened again two weeks after the incident with Phillipe. Everyone was glad for the chance to perform again. After the tension caused over the week with Phillipe's plan then Gary's memory loss and potential of discovery by an unwanted party, everyone needed a distraction. The anxiety everyone felt about this mysterious newcomer to once stole Aisling's memories has everyone on edge. After a while though they decided not to let fear dictate them and decided to hold a concert to reopen the theatre. They decided in a few day they'd hold an open showcase for everyone in the company to perform their unique talents whether they play an instrument, sing or dance. Everyone in the company was allowed to audition for a place in the show. Christine, Meg, and Aisling were guaranteed a place but Erik was extremely critical of the rest of his employees, wanting only the best talent for the show. As he looked over the list of names and performances, he began feeling apprehensive.

"I still don't agree with many of the acts." He said. "Some of these people don't have the proper training to-"

"Erik, not everyone has been trained by you." Edward said. Aisling had to hide a smile hearing his comment.

"That's not what I meant." Erik countered.

"We agreed this would be an open showcase for everyone in the company." He said. "We want them to know we acknowledge their talents just as much as our stars." Erik sighed.

"I'm aware, Edward. I know I agreed to let everyone have their moment in the spotlight, but I wasn't present when you first hired these performers." This was a fact that Erik regretted. This is his theatre but when they first opened she wasn't there to oversee staffing or gauge the talent of his performers. Then again, this was a darker time for him in the early years searching for Aisling. In order to mask the pain he felt at failing to locate her, he'd spend most of his days locked away in his workshop. He'd compose the most hauntingly tragic music or he'd occupy himself by creating new devices given the new technology in this world or perform science experiments that only occasionally resulted in a small explosion or fire. Without Aisling, he threw himself in his work, not wanting to face reality or the idea he'd never see her again.

"Erik, maybe you should give them more credit." Aisling said placing one hand on his arm. "If Edward is the only authority they've answered to in their careers here, I think it'd give them great pride to show their talents to you. After all, it would also give them the initiative to work hard and improve themselves to you. They want you to be proud. Just give them that chance." Erik sighed and shook his head. She had a point. He needs to give them a chance.

"Very well." He said. "If they work hard enough, I'll reconsider what I've said." Edward smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said. "In the meantime, I'll let them know you'll be attending the showcase. The only time they've seen you was two weeks ago during Aisling's performance. they knew of your attendance, they'd work harder to impress you. Trust me Erik, you won't be disappointed." Erik laughed.

"I remember a time when everyone only obeyed me out of fear that I'd kill them. Fear dictated their every move lest they feel my wrath."

"They are afraid," Aisling said, "but for a different reason. They want to impress you. They want you to know that they do work hard and they want the same as you, if given the chance."

"She's right. You're not the Phantom anymore. You don't have to use fear and domination to get what you want." Edward patted his shoulder as he said this. Erik remembered how he use to flinch at this friendly gesture but now he's become accustomed to it. "When I first met you I was terrified. When Christine told me about you, I almost didn't believe it. After meeting you, I realized how terrifying but also how incredible you are. You're an inspiring man. Everyone here knows it. You just have to believe it yourself."

No matter how many times he hears it, Erik can never get over such kind words. After spending a lifetime being shunned by the human race or being perceived as a monster or an Angel of Death, just being told he's an inspiration were precious words to him. All the time he lived in Paris, he used his influence to strike fear in the hearts of all who knew him. This was the only way to get what he wanted. Now, everyone here only wanted to impress him because they wanted to. Yes, they were afraid of failing, but this prompted them to work harder. He didn't have to do anything.

"It's still so surreal." He said. "I feel as if I'll wake back in the catacombs of the opera house and everything would be a dream."

"I know." Aisling said. "I've been feeling the same way for a long time." Erik smiled at her then placed a hand over the one she'd put on his arm. To think it all began with her. That fourteen year old girl lured by his music into his realm and into his life. She is still the greatest miracle of them all. She could have been like the rest; running screaming from him or telling the police where he lived and ending him forever. But Aisling wasn't a conventional girl.

"Erik, there's something else I want to talk about." Edward said.

"What is it Edward?" He asked.

"I was hoping to propose to Christine after her performance." The room became silent for a moment. Christine told Aisling how she planned on marrying Edward at some point. The only reason they haven't tied the knot yet is because they were searching for Aisling. Now Edward is ready to take the next step.

"What did you have in mind?" Erik asked. Edward began explaining his plan to him while Aisling thought back on her own marriage with Erik.

Yes, they're technically still married. The one problem is that in this world, it's not legally acknowledged. The wedding ceremony they had was simple back in Erik's world. It was just the two of them with Meg and Madame Giry and the priest, who Erik payed a hefty sum to keep his mouth shut once the ceremony was over. Perhaps this time around they could have a real wedding. Erik is one of the most powerful men in New York right now and he doesn't have to hide in the shadows from anyone. The only reason he stays out of the lime light is because that's how he's always been and that's added to the theatre's mystery and charm. They can still have a proper wedding while still being their eccentric selves. Then, she thought about Edward and Christine. They deserve to be together. They've waited patiently for ten years now and it's time they finally have their moment. It is a long time to wait. Aisling waited six years to marry Erik and most of the time she didn't even know they had a relationship.

"Two weddings." She whispered to herself. Both men stopped talking and turned to her. She realized she may have said those words a little louder than she wanted.

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I was just talking to myself." She said. "I was just thinking how we'll have two weddings going on. It's kind of funny when you think about it."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Erik said. "I did propose to you two weeks ago."

"Indeed. It's an interesting turn of events for us all." Edward said. He stood in thought for a moment then a proverbial lightbulb went off in his head. "Why don't we hold a double wedding."

"A what?" Erik asked.

"We'll get married together." He explained.

"You mean like at the end of Pride and Prejudice?" Aisling asked.

"Exactly." Aisling and Erik looked at each other then back at Edward.

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves right now." Erik said. "We still need Christine's opinion on the matter." Aisling nodded.

"You still need to ask her what she wants." Edward realized this and cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"You're right. But it's still an idea." It was a good idea nonetheless. No one denied that. All that remained was the final proposal and to let Christine on their ideas.

"We should get back to work." Erik said. "There's plenty to do before the concert in a few days." Edward collected the list of acts and made his way out of the office. Aisling stretched her arms feeling the pops and cracks in her back.

"This was a good idea." She said.

"Oh?" Erik said.

"Yeah. It'll be nice to have music playing in the theatre again. Besides, it takes my mind off of recent events." Erik sighed and pushed away from the desk.

"Do Jared and Christine visit your father?" He asked.

"Yeah. So far he hasn't mentioned our encounter." She leaned against the desk and stared out the window to the building adjacent to them. "I know I've said it's for the best, but I just wish it didn't happen this way."

Erik knew they had a strong bond before she met him. Despite everything they've been through she still loved him and felt guilty about his situation. His memory was erased and now she can never tell him she forgives him. Erik never knew his father. He didn't even know if his father would have accepted him when his mother rejected him. All he knew about fatherhood is from his interactions with his own daughter. He held out his hand to Aisling and she stared at it for a moment. Eventually she took it and he pulled her into his lap, holding her close.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for something out of your control." He said. "I'm sure your father would forgive you if his memory was intact." Aisling rested her head against his shoulder.

"No matter how far we've come, someone always gets hurt along the way. You, me, or someone else. I'm just so tired." Erik couldn't argue this point. Their relationship has been a long road. From the time they met they should have known how dangerous their love was. Still, they ignored everything and kept going. They didn't care what anyone else thought of them. But because the world couldn't understand the truth, they were torn apart and left with only scars and bruises on their hearts and minds. Even the people involved in their lives had their share of calamity. But they survived. They endured hell to get where they are. Now they stand proudly in the light of their love despite the shadows of their past.

" _And with our love, through tears and thorns,"_ Erik began to sing, _"we will endure, as we pass surely through every storm."_ Aisling listened to the words and recognized them immediately. When Erik stopped singing, she knew she had to continue the verse.

" _A time for us, someday there'll be a new world, a world of shining hope for you and me."_ She finished. This was still her favorite song. One of the most beautiful pieces to grace her ears pulled from one of the most tragic love stories known to man.

"Do you remember when you sang this song to me?" Erik asked. Aisling nodded against his shoulder.

"The day before the raid." She said. "I sang it because it reminded me of us. How we've sailed through each storm and fought through tears and thorns to get where we are. A time for us." Erik felt a light tap on his shoulder. After a few seconds he felt the spot become wet and realized she was crying. "We've fought so hard to have a life of our own and yet everything is against us. We lost so much time. So many memories to be made. You never even got to see our daughter grow up. You couldn't be there when she was born. I was prevented from being there for you in Paris when you needed me most. Now there's a chance it'll happen again. I may act strong in front of the others but I'm scared. I don't want to lose my family. I can't lose you again."

Her body shook with suppressed sobs and Erik could do nothing but hold her tight. He knew her fear too well. If they were separated again, who knew what would happen? Their lives have become entwined by one another and the people around them that it's near impossible for them to forget each other. Aisling was proof of that. Back in Paris, though her memories were still unsettled, she gradually fit the pieces together. Her love was strong enough to fight back against the manipulation of her mind but the result also caused her great distress and pain. Realizing how he'd been led to believe she'd been dead for years only to come back unknowing of what happened to them. Trying to help him see sense at the cost of her life. If he hadn't realized the truth himself, he may have killed her. If not that morning in the cemetery, then that night after her performance. Then in Boston when they had to flee for their lives from Gary when he refused to accept his daughter's feelings. He knew from the start the man would be trouble for them but did nothing for Aisling's sake. He could only imagine what she felt when she was brought back again and with a child no less. She's described her frustration and rage before but to experience the moment is more poignant. She was tired. She didn't want to fight anymore. He understood her exhaustion too well. If anything happened to her again, he can't say he'd control his actions toward the perpetrator.

"Aisling, you've been so brave all this time." He said and stroked her hair. "I know you're afraid of losing everything. We've struggled for so long to get where we are. Now that we have freedom in our grasp, there's one more obstacle to break through. But we have one advantage we didn't have before." He felt Aisling move her head.

"What's that?" She asked, her voice still thick with tears.

"We're not alone." He said. "We have Meg, Madame Giry, Christine, Edward, and your brother and sister are with us. Before, it was you and I against everyone. Now we have greater numbers. We will survive to the end and take back everything we've lost." He pulled back slightly to see her face. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears and were red and puffy from the ones already shed. "On the night of the concert, I want you to sing this song. This is the song of our love. Prove to the world that we will endure and won't be swayed by fear." Without another word, he made to stand up from his seat. Before Aisling could think to slide from his lap, he kept his arms firmly around her and lifted her up as he stood causing her to cling to his neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a panic.

"I want to show you something." He said. Aisling looked from him to the floor, her eyes darting back and forth faster each time.

"Can you put me down first?" Aisling still didn't like being lifted and, even if it's Erik, she wanted her feet on the ground. She couldn't tell his expression behind his mask, but his eyes were alight with amusement.

"Sorry mademoiselle, I can't oblige you this time."

And he began walking from the office with Aisling stiff as a board in his arms. He made his way down the many corridors of the theatre until he reached the familiar trap door leading to his workshop beneath the building. Somehow, without dropping her, he opened the door and they descended down into the darkness. Aisling felt a sense of déjà vu; remembering the trap door she'd fallen through back in Paris. The very door that led her to Erik. The first time was instantaneous. A quick shock. Now she nearly held her breath as they slowly entered his world. She heard a switch flip and the space was bathed in a low light. He brought her over to a piano on the far end of the room and on top of the instrument was what appeared to be a large manuscript. Erik gently placed her on the floor and he walked over to pick up the large parcel.

"I've been waiting to show you this." He said. The excitement in his voice reminded her of the early days when they planned her songs for the competition. "I've been working on this for ten years. It's taken so long for me to write this. When you first came to this theatre; when I heard you singing on my stage, I felt a spark. It's nearly complete because of you. This will be our greatest production."

"Production?" She asked.

"My dear, this manuscript reflects the lives of two people who've spent sixteen years fighting for their right to love and live. This is greater than _Don Juan Triumphant_. All I need is the final account of the last ten years." It finally hit her.

"You mean to tell the world our story?" He smiled.

"Of course." He said. Aisling wasn't sure if Erik was playing with fire or was indeed the bravest man she knew. Exposing their story to the whole world is dangerous for them at this time. The people after them could spring on them in a matter of seconds and all would be lost. At the same time, it shows everyone what they've gone through for this secret to be contained. He would expose those responsible for our torment but at the same time they'd expose themselves. Erik noticed the anxiety in her eyes. He placed the manuscript back on the piano and came over to her. "Aisling?"

"We're going to tell the world?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. He brought up his hands and gently placed them on both sides of her face.

"Yes." He said. "Only, they won't know it's a true story." Aisling furrowed her brow in confusion. "I've written it in a way that no one will suspect it's true. They'll only believe they're hearing an exceedingly tragic story about two lovers living in different 'worlds', pulled together and separated by Fate, and must fight for their happy ending. Even if it means going against the world. Come, take a look." He brought her over to the piano and she stared at the leather cover for a long moment. The way she looked at it she felt it might jump up and bite her. She reached out and opened it up. She scanned each page and read each song, trying to match the tune in her head to the notes on the page. She was thoroughly impressed by what she saw. If she didn't already know that it's about, she'd believe it was just another well written devastating and heart lifting play. Erik certainly outdid himself.

"I can't wait to put this on." She said. She felt Erik's hands slide down her arms until they were over her own and entwined their fingers. She felt his body against her back and her heart skipped a beat.

"Nor can I." He whispered right in her ear.

The heat of his breath against her skin made her want to lose control. She closed her eyes and leaned back into him, her face just mere inches from his. He took both their arms and wrapped them around her bringing her as close as possible and they both felt the electricity around them. They haven't been intimate since the night of their capture. Even after reuniting a few weeks ago they've not had a moment to be this close. His hands began moving across her. One reaching around her waist while the other trailed up her arm to her shoulder then her neck until it buried itself in her hair. She opened her eyes and noticed he'd removed his mask, most likely while she was reading the play, and the desire in his eyes was unmistakable. He wanted her. His eyes seemed to glow in the low light and that same passionate fire ignited her own.

She pulled him down and met him with a kiss. The world ceased existing as they moved in time with the other. Her hands roamed across his face and into his hair while his wandered her body with a great sense of urgency. Nothing mattered to them now. Not the up-and-coming concert, not Aisling's father, not the threat of losing their memories. It was just the two of them then and now. Erik lifted Aisling into his arms never breaking contact. He dared to slip one hand under her shirt and they both knew where they were headed but neither one cared. They past the point of no return long ago and never truly came back. He carried him over to the door leading to the bedroom but paused in the doorway. They pulled away for just a moment to look into the other's eyes. They were both breathing hard with desire still burning furiously in their eyes. Those eyes that once held all the sadness, loneliness, and anger of the world were now glowing with love. Gone was the darkness that plagued a heart so broken and left to fester over so many years, to be touched by a heart also crying out to be saved. A heart that lived in the light for so long and knew how cold it truly was but continued to hold onto hope. They met for another kiss as he made the final steps into the room, the door closing behind them.


	34. Chapter 34

Hi guys. Sorry this one's late. Now that we're getting close to the end I've been having a terrible case of writer's block. I'm hoping I can get the last chapters done but life is cruel on the creative mind. I an determined to finish this story no matter what! I won't give up! Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

Aisling felt light. Somehow, everything felt lighter than it did the previous night; than in years. Her heart and her mind felt free of worries or cares. When she woke, she vaguely remembered where she was or what happened the previous night, but as the fog of sleep dissipated she became aware of the bed coverings and how close they felt. She took one look down at herself, wrapped in the dark sheets, and blushed. The events of the previous night came back to her. After reading the play and feeling Erik so close to her, she felt something she'd been missing for ten years. All it took was one touch and she was undone.

When they reunited a few weeks ago they never brought themselves this far, mostly for the fact that Rosetta was close by. Even though this wasn't something unknown to her she still felt embarrassed. She felt like it was the first to her all over again. Her heart aflutter, cheeks pink, and she felt complete for the first time in a long time. She stretched herself out on the bed relishing the sweet sensation of muscles waking from their long rest like a cat after a relaxing nap. She breathed a long sigh and felt perfectly at ease.

"You look comfortable." She heard Erik whisper in her ear. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him planting a kiss on her shoulder. "Did you sleep well?" Aisling gave a soft laugh.

"Best sleep in a long time." She said lazily. "We need more time like this." Erik chuckled.

"We'll have plenty of time when we're married." It was Aisling's turn to laugh.

"Again." She said.

"Yes, again." Aisling turned in his arms until he was facing him.

"There's so much lost time we need to make up for." She said. "And plenty of experiences you still need to have."

"What kind of experiences?" He asked.

"Well, being a father, for one." She said. He gave her a curious look. "You missed being a father for ten years. Once we're married we can give it another try."

"Are you sure?" He asked. Aisling smiled.

"Of course. Since we got married long ago I wanted us to have a family. Now, I'm not saying we need a bunch of children, but it'd be nice to have a few more."

"Do you think I'll be a good father?" He asked.

"I know you will." She said. "Erik, I've seen how you are with Rosetta. She adores you and I know you love her to pieces. You'll be perfect." She reached up and touched his ravaged cheek, tracing every contour from under his eye down to his chin then back again. "Although, with more little ones running around, we won't have much time to ourselves. Children are a handful."

"You said Rosetta was well behaved as a child."

"I did. However, most children tend to cause mischief in their younger years. Rosetta was no exception. You don't know how many times I'd wake up in the night and find her writing on the walls of her room or using my laptop. It still surprises me that she knew my password and she was only four. Eventually I was able to find ways to curb her energy. We'd take regular walks through the parks in DC, I'd signed her up for piano and violin lessons, I provided her with her own drawing paper and I'd read to her every night. From an early age I knew how like you she was and I wanted to nurture her talents as best I could. But I knew if her father were there, he'd go just as far with her education." Erik said nothing. He was listening most intently to her story and she could tell was absorbed in how she'd raised their daughter herself all these years.

"By the time she was five she could play the violin with such pristine skill that anyone who heard her thought she was playing to a recording or mistook her for a professional. She always loved the violin most but still have a soft spot for the piano. I even gave her singing lessons but, though she's a good singer, she preferred physical instruments. She once told me that she loved listening to the voices of her instruments as opposed to her own. However, she still loved listening to me sing whenever I obliged her."

"But you told me you didn't sing these ten years." Erik said.

"No, I didn't. Not for anyone else. Only her. Only when we were alone I'd sing for her. Sometimes she'd play while I sang because she thought music was magic. I told her music had a special magic because it can speak to so many people. A language everyone understood. She excelled in her music classes at school, although there have been times when I'd get calls from her principal saying she'd taken over the music class. I'd sound astonished to them but with Rosetta I'd just laugh. I'd scold her too but we'd still find it funny. She'd also throw tantrums every now and again whenever I had to pull her away from her instruments. If I'd call her to a meal or to go out she'd either sulk or scream saying she didn't want to. Sometimes I'd go to bed so frustrated with her I'd still be in a sour mood the following morning. But I knew I had to be patient with her. She's only a child after all.

"But one day, I found her looking through my book collection. She was in my room facing my bookshelf and she was holding a small black book in her hands and was completely enraptured by what was on the page. When I looked at the pages, I realized she was reading _The Phantom of the Opera_. She was about six when she discovered the book. From that time on, she always begged me to read it to her even when she knew most of the story by heart. When she was seven I began showing her some of the film versions of the story. I could tell she loved it just as much as I did. How little she knew then of the truth. I wanted to tell her who you really were, of who we were, and of her deceased father. But I couldn't. How could I tell her? I didn't want to ruin anything. So I allowed her to fall in love with this story just as I did."

"Like mother like daughter." Erik said. Aisling smiled.

"I wished you could watch her grow. See her pick up her violin for the first time or begin composing her own music. You would have been so proud." Erik pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"I am proud." He said. "You've raised our daughter so well. Thinking of everything you said, I can't help but feel envious. My mother did nurture my talents but I knew she feared them as well. By the time I was eight I understood music, architecture, I'd learned ventriloquism, magic, and so much more. If my mother were anything like you, I'm sure I would have turned out differently. I'm just glad my child received the love she deserved." Aisling knew full well how terrible Erik's childhood had been. There were times she wished she could go back in time to his youth and help him understand he can be loved. But all she truly has is that time when she fell through the trap door, entering his life and eventually showing him, after so many years, he had hope.

"You can give your children the love you never received." She said. "All parents are models for children. They're meant to teach us who we plan to be when we grow up. Some children aspire to be like their parents while others choose to go their own path. Me, I wanted to choose a path that made my parents happy, but it only made me miserable. Once I broke away from them, I began to thrive. After the childhood I had, I promised myself I wouldn't let my children live the way I did. There were times when I doubted myself; thinking I wasn't raising my child right, but everyone goes through that I think. We have those moments of doubt but that just means we're human enough to feel so."

Erik liked the idea of being a father. So far Rosetta has been a wonderful child and he's learned so much about her and wants to know more. And with Aisling determined to expand their family, he'll have that chance again to raise his own children. It also made him nervous too. Children with his personality or, most possibly, his features. But when he looked at Rosetta, how beautiful she is, he felt easier about this fact. He'd even have Aisling's support and she'd be able to help him with anything he didn't understand. He'll devote himself to his family once they're remarried. No de Chagnys to split them apart, no angry mobs to chase them from their homes, and no more stealing people's memories.

 _A perfect life_. He thought.

"Rosetta will be excited to spend more time here." Aisling said. Erik broke from his musings by this comment. Yes, Rosetta. His first child. She will be allowed as much time here as possible. Her eagerness and curiosity at the workings of the theatre remind him so much of himself and he knows she will love it just as much as he does.

"Aisling, what if Rosetta performs with you for the concert?" He asked.

"Rosetta? Perform?" She repeated.

"Yes. She could accompany you on the violin. And I could play the piano." Aisling laughed.

"It appears this will become a family affair." She said.

"Is that a problem?" He asked teasingly.

"Now why would it be a problem?" She replied. He noticed the smirk on her face and knew the game she was playing. He turned her over onto her back while he hovered just above her.

"When did you become so coy." He asked.

"Only around you." She said. With one more laugh, he leaned down and kissed her.

Rosetta sat in one of the many practice rooms in the building. She rubbed her fingers against the ivory keys of the piano as she thought of her parents. She didn't know much about what they've been through but she had an idea they've been through a lot. But to see her mother happy after so long, it warmed her heart. Before now, her mother didn't like talking about her father because it hurt. All she ever said was that he was killed by bad people. He loved her very much and would have loved his little girl if he were there. She played both mother and father to her growing up and she knew she loved her so much to make up for it. When she discovered a new talent, her mother allowed her to explore it more. She bought her the materials she needed to expand her skills no matter what they were. Music was the greatest skill she had. When it came to music, she took great pride in her talent and knew her mother did too.

When she began playing violin, she felt some unknown closeness to someone. She didn't know to who or what but it felt right somehow. Her mother once told her that her father was a talented musician and he also enjoyed playing the violin. For a moment, she felt playing the violin would be too painful for her, but her mother told her she loved hearing her play. So play she did. She hoped that by playing she'd understand her father more. Little did she know that she'd learn more about her father than she'd understand. When she found the copy of Gaston Leroux's famous story, she learned everything she needed about him. From the time she first read the book cover to cover, she felt a kindred feeling toward this character.

She was surprised when her mother introduced her to more of the Phantom's world. At first, it was nice. Her mother began showing her movie versions of the story and even took her to see the show once when it played back in DC. It made her curious why her mother was so keen on immersing her in this story. She asked her one night just before going to sleep.

" _Mom?"_ She asked. _"Why do you let me see The Phantom of the Opera?"_

She paused. She didn't know how to respond at first. But after a moment, she smiled and said…

" _When I was younger, I fell in love with the story too. I'm not going to stop you from loving it. I know my parents couldn't stop me."_

If Rosetta were any other girl, she'd have accepted this answer just fine. However, something about her mother that night made her feel there was something more to her answer. She'd noticed how sad her smile was and her hand had clenched when she mentioned her parents. There was more to her than she could understand. After that night, when they'd watch their movies together, she noticed her mother would cry. It worried her when her mother was sad. She felt like her mind was somewhere far away; somewhere dark and scary like a nightmare. Her eyes would glaze over and freeze. She had to be careful not to let her slip to far into the darkness otherwise she feared her mother'd be lost forever.

When they began their trip to New York, she prayed her mother would be happy. It hurt her to see her mother so sad all the time. She never saw her mother go on dates or bring back men to meet her. No man was good enough for her. She'd say she's happy with just Rosetta in her life, but Rosetta wasn't satisfied with that. She wanted her mother to smile a real smile. However, when they met her grandfather, she felt how tense her mother was around him. That night at the restaurant when he spoke of her father, she saw how angry her mother became. In return, she felt her grandfather wasn't a good man. She didn't know her father, but she knew her mother wouldn't defend him if she was bad. Rosetta believed her mother really loved her father and he loved her just as much. Rosetta knew that it would take a special man to win her mother's heart. She didn't know if another man like that existed for her.

Then she met Mister E. From the first moment they met, she felt something strong and powerful about him but also very intriguing. What pulled her to him more was the mask. Her thoughts went right to the Phantom. Why, she didn't yet know. When he invited them to tour his theatre, she knew her mother had to meet him. But first, she wanted to know more about this man who resembled the Phantom. To see his workshop, to play his piano, when he began showing the wonderful marvels of his world, she knew he was perfect for her. Then he took off his mask. She could have screamed in horror and run away, but she was more excited to meet a real life Erik than anything. But just as her mother appeared, he was gone. When she told her mother who Mister E was, she felt a change in her. Her face was pale but there was a spark in her eye. When she saw the mask left behind Rosetta knew there was something more to this man. The only one she could ever love. But she also saw the ghost in her eyes. She looked haunted and distressed. This was a curious reaction for her; seeing her mother afraid and hopeful at the same time.

What surprised her more was finding Mister E in their hotel that night. Before making her presence known to her mother, she noticed him with her. She saw how close they were. The look in his eyes as he gazed at her. Most of all, she saw her mother. Her eyes were sparkling and full of love for the man in front of her. She clung to him like a life preserver bringing her back to the surface after what felt like an eternity. She was alive. The darkness was gone. He brought her back to life. Never did she think he was the real Phantom or her father. But they had the same eyes. Now she understood how she felt connected to the Phantom; to Mister E. People only dream of situations like this. She was in a living dream. Then she thought of her mother. How did she feel when she met him? How did they meet? How did they fall in love? Rosetta wanted to know. There's so much she needed to know.

She heard a knock on the far end of the room and she turned to see her mother and father in the doorway. She turned on the piano stool to face them.

"How are you this fine day, my dear?" Erik said. Rosetta smiled shyly then jumped down from the stool.

"I'm okay." She said. They came closer to her, Erik holding a small case in one hand. He knelt down in front of her.

"Tell me, can I hear you play?" He asked. She tilted her head to one side.

"Play?" She asked. He held out the case to her and opened it. Inside was a violin.

'There's a song I'd like to play with you." He said. "Will you play with me?" Rosetta stared down at the instrument and felt afraid to touch it. She felt such a beautiful instrument would be sullied by human hands.

"Is it okay if I play on this?" She asked.

"Of course." She took a deep breath and gingerly picked it up out of the case then lifted the bow from its resting place. Aisling walked over to the far wall and picked up a music stand. She brought it over then lowered it until it was about Rosetta's height.

"This is the piece." She said placing the music in front of her. "Do you think you can play it?" Rosetta began scanning the piece. It didn't seem too complicated for her. She looked to her mother and nodded. Her mother smiled then looked to Erik.

"Now, why don't you play this and I'll accompany you on piano." Erik placed the case on the floor then went over to the piano. Erik began playing the key the piece was in. As he played, Rosetta began tuning the violin to the right key before placing it under her chin and holding the bow in place.

Erik began playing first. As Rosetta listened to him play, she felt something overtake her. A strange sensation came over her fingers as they clung to he own instrument. The music felt like a gust of wind, gently blowing through her mind and caressing the deepest parts of her soul. She lowered the bow onto the strings and began playing her own part. The sound of them playing was like nothing she'd ever heard before. A powerful and emotional song poured from them, controlling them as they willingly surrender to the magic spell. As She played, she looked in a far off mirror and saw her mother standing beside the piano watching the two of them. But, for just a moment, she saw her mother was much younger. Only a few years older than herself. A bright smile graced her features and her eyes full of youthful light. She looked over at her mother and saw she was still staring at Erik but she soon caught her staring and nodded to her. Rosetta nodded back and continued playing with as much energy as before.

In her mind she could see the younger Aisling standing beside the piano with Erik. He sat at the bench playing while she sang to him. She imagined the opera house; how she'd sing her heart out on the stage for him. She felt it all. As the last strains of music died away, she felt breathless. Now she truly understood the Phantom's power. What power his music creates. The feelings it unlocks. To some it seems inhuman. But both she and Aisling know that a true genius knows how to make people feel and learn more about themselves and others without saying a word.

"That was beautifully done." He said. Rosetta lowered the instrument and felt almost empty now the music was gone. He got up from the bench then knelt before her again. "Rosetta, your mother plans to sing this piece for the concert. We've been thinking it would be nice if the two of us played with her." Rosetta was astonished at this statement. The three of them would perform together.

"We want to perform as a family." Aisling said. "All three of us, together. What do you say?"

She liked the idea of playing with her parents. But she'd never performed for such a large crowd before. The most she'd ever done were school recitals but those were generally small affairs. She wasn't sure if she as ready. But when she thought about it, she knew her mother must have had the same feelings. To perform for so many people must be scary for her too. But they'd all be together. She smiled and stood tall.

"I'm ready." She said. Erik picked her up causing her to squeal with delight and Aisling laughed at the two. Yes, as long as they were together, they could do anything.


	35. SPECIAL UPDATE: JUSTICE

1/16/2017

Fellow Fanfiction readers and writers, I'm sure many of you have read my post on Magnus Payne taking my story, as well as the stories of others on this site, and selling them on Amazon. At the time, I had little knowledge that this was going on until someone brought it up to me. After learning of this, I immediately took action and reported them to the Amazon Infringement Department ( I believe that's what it's called) and submitted a report that this person stole my work and is trying to sell it on their site.

Well, just today I've received word from Amazon. I'd like to share what the email said with everyone:

 _Dear Ashley,_

 _Thank you for your message. Please be advised that we are in the process of removing the following Kindle titles from sale on all Amazon sites:_

 _Phantom Dreamer: The Definitive Cut ASIN: B01MQZLSFT_

 _It typically takes 2-3 days for the changes to be reflected on the sites. We trust this will bring this matter to a close._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Anne Tarpey_

 _Copyright/Trademark Agent_  
 _Amazon (you get the idea)_

After not hearing from Amazon for a week and a half I was beginning to worry. I thought I'd have to spam their inbox with multiple reports to get their attention (yeah, that'd go over well). After reading this email, I finally have some closure. Justice has been served and I'll be happy to see my story taken down and out of the hands of that fraud.

With that said, there are still multiple stories Magnus Payne is trying to monetize off of on Amazon. Other than my story, there are at least eight or more stories from various Fanfiction authors this person is trying to make money off of. I encourage anyone whose story is being exploited to report this person. This person shouldn't get away with taking advantage of other people's hard work and dedication.

Here's a list of the stories I've currently found on Magnus Payne's page:

 **The Phantom's Friend**

 **The Rose and the Nightingale**

 **The Mask's Lament**

 **Slip Into the Night**

 **Turning from True Beauty**

 **I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings**

 **Mind of the Misanthrope**

 **Angels and Roses**

If one of these titles belongs to you or to someone you know on this site, report this person and have it taken down.


End file.
